Stranglehold
by RockStarBarbie326
Summary: Nicolette Sparks bursts into the WWE wrestling scene, determined to make a big impression. Things get complicated when the men in her life all have motives of their own. OC & Wade Barrett, Randy Orton, John Cena
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

As I strolled into the hotel bar, I could feel eyes staring at me. It didn't really bother me, I was used to being stared at when I got into the ring. I shrugged it off and took a seat at an empty bar stool.

"What can I get ya?" The handsome bartended questioned.

"A scotch on the rocks." He nodded and prepared my drink.

"Here ya go." He slid my drink across the counter and skeptically put a glass of water next to it. "Just in case…it's a strong drink."

"Honey, you may need a glass of water to drink scotch, but I don't. I'm no wuss and that glass will be as full as it is now when I leave" I took a long swig out of my glass.

"Whatever you say, Miss." His cheeks reddened with embarrassment. He quickly walked away. I pulled a book out of my purse. Fittingly it was called _The Art Of War_. I sat contently reading as the hustle and bustle of the bar around me happened.

"Another round?" The bartender asked surprised.

"You know it honey," I said with a little attitude.

He got me my drink rather quickly. Clearly he wanted to avoid excessive interaction with me. Some people couldn't handle me. I'm a little rough around the edges. I had a hard exterior, not a lot of people really got to know me. It wasn't a surprise when somebody, like the bartender, didn't particularly like me.

Instead of returning to my book, I decided to take a peak at my surroundings. The number of people in the bar at least doubled since I'd entered the bar. I tossed my long blonde hair over my shoulder flirtatiously. A table of four gentleman sat in the corner. They were clearly drunk already. They attempted to wave me over. I ignored it. I turned back to my drink. My mind began to wander. I couldn't help but think of how I got here. It happened almost a month ago.

"_Mr. McMahon will see you now," The perky receptionist chirped._

"_Thank you," I politely returned. I adjusted my outfit and walked through his office doorway._

"_Nicolette! Good to see you!" Vince said enthusiastically. He stuck out his hand._

"_Good to see you again, Vince." I shook his hand firmly._

"_I want to thank you for coming to meet with me on such short notice."_

"_The pleasure is all mine. What did you want to discuss?"_

"_Among the higher ups in the wrestling world, it's no secret that your contract with TNA expires next week. It's also not a secret that you and TNA are deciding to part ways and therefore, you'll be without a contract."_

"_Oh you mean how they are ousting me for being 'too unruly'?" I said referring to the wording they used when they decided to yank me off the aired programs._

"_That's exactly what I mean. Personally, I think a little spunk and innovation in a wrestler is a good thing. I know we don't have the most appealing Diva division right now but we want to change that. The WWE needs a diva with attitude and personality. We can give you lots of opportunities and exposure to a lot more fans. You are a talented wrestler and we'd hate to miss out on an opportunity to have you as a part of our wrestling family," I nodded intently._

"_So you want me to sign on with the WWE?"_

"_Absolutely. Of course we would love to sign you as soon as possible. Just say the word and I will have a contract drawn up and we can talk numbers here."_

"_It's a very tempting offer, Vince._

"_Then don't resist it. It's tempting because you want it and the WWE sure as hell wants you."_

"_Why would I want to sign to a company with only three decent female wrestlers to compete with?_

"_What could I do to get you to sign?" I sat thinking for a little._

"_Let me wrestle the men to," I said bluntly. His eyes grew wide._

"_It's a jungle out there Nicolette. You come at those guys you are bound to get hurt. I know how you get!"_

"_I can take most of those guys, Vince."_

"_I know but you have a tendency to get into peoples faces and some of the guys might not take too kindly to that."_

"_Well they can kiss my tan ass." He laughed._

"_Damn it Nicolette. I forget how much of a firecracker you are."_

"_It's one of my best qualities. Just think how much I could shake things up if I was on contract."_

"_You know what, if that's what it'll take to sign you, sure. I'll let you wrestle both genders." _

"_Okay, I'll think about it."_

"_You only think about it? I just gave you what you wanted."_

"_I just don't know if it's a good idea."_

"_Oh…its HIM isn't it?"_

"_Well I haven't exactly told him I was definitely being released from TNA and I sure as hell haven't told him I was meeting with you." He laughed._

"_To hell with him. He'll love you being on the road with him. Don't let him stop you from a great opportunity." This time I laughed._

"_You know what, I'll fucking sign with you guys. What the hell!"_

"_Atta girl!" He held out his hand again. I shook it. "You are a smart woman, Nicolette. I'll have them draw up a contract and as soon as your TNA one expires, we'll have you come sign with us."_

"_Sounds perfect." Nice doing business with you, Vince." I smiled at him before I turned and walked out of his office._

"Another round?" The bartender asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at my glass.

"Yeah…yeah, I guess so." I sipped on my fresh drink and did some more people watching.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tan, tattooed man, he was slowly approaching the bar. I instantly recognized him from the WWE. He took a seat at the stool next to me, luckily not recognizing me from TNA. The bartender approached him.

"What can I get you sir?" The bartender asked.

"I don't know." He looked over at me. "What are you drinking?"

"Scotch on the rocks." He smiled and looked back at the bartender.

"I'll have what she's having." The bartender poured him his drink. He took a sip. "I know I don't know you and this seems a little strange, but I have to say I'm a little impressed by you."

"Oh really? Why is that?" I said challengingly. I didn't want to let on that I knew who he was.

"Well you are drinking scotch straight and you are reading _The Art of War_. It's not often that I run into a woman who is well read and can drink straight scotch." I smiled.

"Well obviously you aren't looking for the right kind of women, honey."

"Apparently not," He said with a chuckle.

"Women are like alcohol. You don't realize how bad the shitty ones are until you've tasted the alcohol that's top shelf. After that you can't forget how smooth it goes down and you can't go back to drinking the horrid ones." He smiled.

"You're probably right."

"So what brings you here?" I asked, knowing the answer but trying to feign not knowing who he was.

"Traveling for work. I travel most of the year. What brought you here?"

"Oh, I'm just in town visiting." I said vaguely.

"And they would just let a woman like you all by yourself."

"Well, I'm a woman who doesn't need to be taken care of," I shot back with a smug grin.

"You really are something you know that?"

"I do," I said with a huge smile.

"No, seriously, you aren't like other women. It's a little refreshing to see a woman who doesn't rely on being taken care of."

"I take pride in that," I said saucily.

"As you should."

"So why are you in a bar by yourself?" I asked playfully.

"Well I'm supposed to meet some of my co-workers here, but I guess they are just taking longer checking in to the hotel than I thought."

"Oh, that's a shame."

"It turned out alright since I got to talk to you."

"Aren't you sweet. I'm sure you'd be much better off drinking with your co-workers."

"I doubt that. But I guess when you are meeting for drinks with a Brit and an Irishman, you're bound to be waiting around for awhile." I laughed.

"That sounds like premise for a terrible joke."

"I never thought about it but it really does."

"Well nonetheless it sounds like you are in for a fascinating evening."

"I always am with those two." He pulled out his phone and read the screen. "Looks like my friends will be here in a few minutes."

"Well on that note…"I looked down at my phone. "I probably should be going."

I knew I needed to get out of the bar and back to my room before his friends showed up. I couldn't risk one of the superstars recognizing me and blowing my cover before I made my big appearance. I liked to make an entrance and I didn't want anybody to ruin it.

"Come on! Stay for another drink."

"Tempting…. but I should really go." It really was tempting. I was having a good time but I knew what I needed to do.

"I don't even know your name! Just give me your number, I would love to see you again." I shook my head.

"You don't need to. You not knowing my name leaves a little mystery to this encounter. Don't you think? But It really was nice talking to you." I tossed some money onto the counter.

"Wait, just tell me your name…. my name is Randy." He stuck out his hand. I shook it. He lightly kept holding my hand and used it to pull me slightly to him and keep me close.

"Nice talking to you Randy."

"and your name is…?" He said hopefully, still not letting go.

"Going to remain a mystery," I whispered softly next to his ear. It sent a shiver down his spine.

I withdrew my hand softly and began to walk away. I turned and looked at him for a second. His piercing blue eyes held an expression of complete disappointment. I felt terrible leaving him hanging. He'd know who I was soon enough and he didn't even know it. I winked at him and left.

**Thank you for reading my new story! Please let me know what you think and keep reading =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**RAW**

I stood in my hotel room trying to pick out an outfit. My wardrobe was one in the same. Lots of leather, corsets, band tees, studded and sparkly clothing. I grabbed a leather skirt and a metallic silver halter top. I finished it off with my black leather boots and feathered earrings. I looked into the mirror and fluffed up my hair. I made sure my smoky eyes looked just right and added a layer of red lipstick. I was ready.

I took a short cab ride to the area. I confidently walked through the arena. It was about 8 o'clock. The show was half over. I found Vince's makeshift office for the night. I lightly knocked on the door.

"Come on in!"

"Hello Vince."

"There you are Nicolette! Your contract is all set and ready for your signature." I sat down and grabbed the pen. I signed the required pages.

"There you go Vince!" We shook hands.

"Finally, Nicolette Sparks and the WWE have come together!" He said happily.

"It's been a long time coming!"

"It really has. Welcome aboard. We are more than happy to have you."

"A company that knows what's good for it., I like it."

"Feel free to stick around and watch the rest of the show. Just don't tell anybody why you're here. So far we have managed to keep signing you a complete secret. The internet hasn't even caught wind of it. So lay low until the show next week."

"I hear ya loud and clear. See you next week, Vince."

"Nicolette?" He called after me."

"Yes, Vince."

"Be careful out there. Its like a war zone. Just be careful."

"I'll try my best." He nodded and I walked out of his office.

I wandered around the arena, just soaking it in. It felt good to be back at a show again. Although my contract only recently expired, they took me out of shows months before. I missed the feeling of being in the ring and the rush of performing, the roar of a crowd. I was happy that the WWE and Vince were giving me a chance to get back that feeling. I wasn't going to screw it up this time.

Not too far from the curtain there was an open area. There were some guys in their gear watching the show on a screen. I walked over and joined them. They all glanced at me for a moment but quickly turned their attention back to the match occurring. It was an intense match but I could tell it was wrapping up.

I could feel a set of eyes on me. I turned. It was Randy. He had a puzzled look on his face. He walked over to me.

"Hey stranger," he said with a grin.

"Hi Randy."

"How did you find me?"

"Honey, I wasn't looking for you. If anything, you found me," I said sassily.

"Uh well…yeah. I guess I did," he said a little embarrassed. "Well…I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?"

"I told you, I was in town visiting." The match ended and the superstars were beginning to come in from the ring.

"So you didn't come here searching for me?"

"I'm afraid not."

Finally, the man I was looking for came through the curtain. He looked up at me. Then looked away and then did a double take. His face lit up with a giant smile.

"Nicolette?"

"Wade!" He rushed over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Darling, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see your match!"

"I thought you were meeting me at the hotel! This is a wonderful surprise! Did Randy here provide adequate entertainment for you?" He said smiling.

"I sure tried," Randy said uncomfortably.

"Oh don't be modest. I was quite entertained. I appreciated the company."

"It was no problem. I had fun," he said politely.

"Well, thanks for being a great friend and taking good care of my Nicolette!" Wade said happily.

"Uh…yeah anytime. It was nice meeting you, Nicolette. I'll see you later Wade," Randy said before walking off.

"Bye Randy." We said nearly in unison.

He put an arm around me and led me back to his locker room so he could gather his stuff.

"So what did you think of Randy?" Wade asked casually.

"He's quite nice. Are you two good friends?"

"We are just now getting to know each other better. We have respect for one another, that's for sure."

"From what I can tell on TV, you guys seem rather similar in disposition in the ring."

"I could say the same about you! But you aren't the first to draw the comparison. We didn't used to get along, I mean we used to beat the bloody hell out of each other. But now that Laurinitis is being a terror, we have discovered we might need to be more like allies than enemies."

"That's smart of you guys. You gotta stick together."

"How about I get my best friend back to the hotel and grab a bite to eat?"

"Sounds great Wade."

We drove back to the hotel and we went up to his room and ordered room service.

"So are you still going to be on the road with me for Raw?"

"Of course I am Wade. I wouldn't miss it. I love watching you wrestle."

"I love watching you wrestle to, Darling. It's too bad I haven't gotten to see you in action in quite awhile."

"Speaking of wrestling…." I began. I still hadn't told him about the contract I'd just signed with Vince McMahon.

"Oh of course! Your contract had expired! How did negotiations go for your new contract?"

"Well…I didn't negotiate a new contract with them. So I'd say it went rather poorly."

"Why the hell didn't you negotiate a new contract?" He said shocked.

"We decided to uh…part ways."

"Why the hell would you decide that? I just don't understand, Nic." He looked concerned.

"Honestly, they didn't want to re-sign me. I just didn't want to tell you. I was kind of embarrassed." I said preparing for him to yell at me.

"You are one of the most dominant female wrestlers out there right now. Why wouldn't they re-sign you? They must be bloody idiots." I smiled at him.

"They thought I was too unruly and had a little too much attitude." He broke out into a laugh.

"Oh sweetheart, you do have an attitude."

"So you aren't mad?"

"No, of course not. I just wish you would have told me. I would have been there for you." He grabbed my hand on the table and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm glad your not upset. I hate when you're mad at me."

"It's impossible to be mad at you Nicolette." I smiled at him.

"Now, that is just a big lie. You have been mad at me before!"

"But I couldn't stay mad for long."

"Well that's good because I just like seeing you happy."

"What are you planning to do now that you aren't on contract…." he asked curiously.

"Oh well…about that, I was thinking…." I trailed.

"I have an idea!"

"What is it?" I said relieved.

"How about you come on the road with me for a bit? We always talk about not seeing each other much. This is the perfect opportunity!" I nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea."

The rest of the meal was pretty uneventful. I felt guilty about not coming clean about signing a WWE contract but I didn't think he'd be thrilled I signed a lengthy contract for the WWE without even say anything to him about it first. But Vince was pretty adamant that I kept it under wraps even from my best friend. It would have to be my little secret…until the Raw Supershow of course.

Soon enough it was Monday. Tonight my contract officially goes into effect. I had to get it past Wade. I was a little worried that he would be mad at me for not telling him about the contract, especially because we'd literally spent the entire week together. It had almost slipped a few times but some how I'd managed to keep it secret.

While Wade was in the shower, I snuck down to the lobby with my outfit for the show. A WWE assistant was there waiting for me. I handed her the outfit and she told me what number my dressing room was. I hated having to sneak but I hoped it would all be worth it. I managed to sneak back into the room before he got out of the bathroom.

I couldn't be coming into the WWE at a better time. John Laurinitis had just taken over both shows and things were getting out of control. He has a rather strong following of superstars. His lackeys have been his enforcers. In exchange for their loyalty they got special treatment and title shots. They also cheated their way into countless victories. The people who opposed this treatment have been greatly penalized with numerous beatings. Wade was one of those targeted few people. I'd watched for two months as he'd been attacked and screwed out of wins just because he wont kiss Laurinitis' ass. I wanted to help him and now I had the power to help fight against John Laurinitis and his regime.

**Raw Supershow**

Wade and I entered the arena. I'll admit that I was pretty nervous. He was still unaware that I was now on the roster and didn't notice my nerves. He walked confidently through the corridors. I loved that about him, he always was brimming with confidence.

"Well Nicolette, are you going to go grab your seat? I wouldn't want you to miss out on the action."

"Yeah, I should probably do that… good luck tonight Wade."

"Thanks darling." He gave me a hug and a kiss on the temple.

"Be careful out there. I don't want anything to happen to you," I said looking up at him.

"I will be as safe as I can be. Don't you worry love." I kissed him on the cheek and walked towards the seating areas.

Instead of going out to grab my seat, I hurried to my dressing room. My bag of gear was waiting inside. I slipped on my black leather shorts, and silver corset. I slid on my knee pads and laced up my studded wrestling boots. I reached into my bag for my favorite accessories. I loved whips. They made amazing weapons in a pinch. I always carried out my favorite one, a bullwhip with a bedazzled handle. I wore a second one rolled up and attached to a garter on my right leg.

I watched the show intently on a tv in my room. Cody Rhodes was talking smack in the ring accompanied by two more of Laurinitis' lackeys Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler. I headed for the curtain.

My music hit and I walked out onto the stage. The crowd went crazy. I cracked my whip with a smile. I grabbed a microphone. Cody scowled at me.

"Hello Boys," I said almost seductively.

"Ahh Nicolette Sparks…I think you might be lost. This isn't TNA, this is a WWE event sweetheart." I shook my head and slowly made my way down the ramp.

"This is the WWE? Oh shoot…but wait! I just remembered something. I signed a contract with the WWE last week. So I guess what boys, I'm here to stay in the WWE universe!" The crowd roared.

"Some puny diva isn't of any concern to us," Cody said smugly laughing with his counterparts. I finally entered the ring.

"Well pretty boys, you should be worried." I walked really close to him. Our noses nearly touching. "You see I love that shiny belt on your shoulder Cody. I want that shiny belt and I'm a woman who gets what she wants." I said seductively. I slowly backed up. I cracked my whip nailing Cody in the family jewels. He fell to his knees. I hopped out off the ring and laughed my way up the ramp.

I knew that Wade had probably seen me out in the ring. I walked quickly in the direction of my room. I was almost home free. I turned the final corner…shit. Wade was waiting for me outside my dressing room.

"Oh hey Wade." He didn't look happy.

"Hello Nicolette. It's funny that you didn't think it would be important to tell me that you signed a WWE contract."

"I'm sorry. Vince didn't want me to tell anybody. I didn't know I needed your approval."

"I'm your best friend, Nic. I want to know what's going on in your life. We don't do secrets. Never in the nearly ten years we have known each other did we hide stuff from each other."

"I know Wade."

"If I knew you were going to sign with the WWE, I would have stopped you."

"Why?"

"Because things are changing here Nic. Have you not been paying attention? Laurinitis' reign of terror is in full swing. It isn't safe for you to be here. That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble."

"I can take care of myself. I'm a good fighter Wade," I said irritably.

"I know you are. If you didn't notice there are lots of them. It doesn't matter how good you are if you are severely out numbered."

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"That's all I ask. I would hate for something bad to happen to you."

"I know Wade." He gave me a big hug.

"You did great out there by the way. You are poking a bear but you did it well."

"Thank you. I couldn't resist going out there, I'm sick of his cocky attitude."

"Well it was a little ballsy going out there by yourself. They really could have done some damage. He did not look happy."

"Well I have goals, titles are a part of them."

"Yeah. Cody didn't look like he could decide whether to be turned on, mad, or scared of you."

"Honestly, I think it was all three," I said cheekily.

"You are a beautiful woman, Nicolette. Men are bound to take notice."

"I like to think of it as my not so secret weapon."

**Thank you for reading my new story! Please let me know what you think and keep reading =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**The Next week**

The show was underway. I was sitting in my gear playing with my whip, watching the show. It was getting hard to watch as Laurinitis opposers get viciously attacked. They were put in unfair matches or the Laurinitis lackeys would interfere, or both.

I watched intently as Randy Orton's theme blared through the arena. He busted through the curtain with his calculating disposition and swiftly walked down to the ring. It was hard not to watch somebody like Randy. Sure he was drop dead gorgeous but it wasn't that. The way he moved and presented himself was commanding of attention and respect.

His opponent came down to the ring. It was The Miz. He was being accompanied by Swagger and Ziggler so it was obvious that the match wasn't going to be a clean one. The match began and control kept flip flopping. Slowly but surely Randy was able to gain and maintain control. Simply put, Randy was dominating. Almost on cue, Ziggler jumped onto the apron to distract the referee and Swagger slid into the ring to clothesline Randy. The Miz went for the pin. Randy kicked out. They cheated again. This time it worked. The Miz was able to get the three count. The Miz's song blared but instead of celebrating, the Miz and his pals decided to attack Randy.

I grabbed my whip and ran down to the ring. I slid in and cracked my whip nailing Swagger and Ziggler in the back. They turned to face me and I kicked Ziggler in the face, he dropped. Swagger came at me and I punted him in the balls. He went down quickly, writhing in pain. This left only the Miz, who was still doling out punishment on poor Randy. I tightened my grip on my whip and cracked him hard over the back. He looked at me seething. He ran at me, knocking me down. I swung my leg and knocked his legs from underneath him. I pummeled his face with my fists. He punched me hard in the face. I rolled off of him. He pulled me up by my long blonde hair. I snuck a kick into his midsection. This caused him to release my hair and turn around. Randy landed a RKO.

Randy got back up and his eyes met mine. They were burning with intensity. We were both catching our breath after such an eventful situation. He walked over to me.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He stuck his hand out. I shook it. We celebrated a moment. Then we headed out of the ring.

Wade was waiting for me on the other side of the curtain.

"Hey Wade!" He looked at me worried.

"Nicolette, are you out of your bloody mind? You could have gotten hurt out there!"

"Not a chance. I'm fine."

"No, no you aren't. You are bleeding, love." I raised my hand to my mouth. The Miz had split my lip open.

"Oh it's just a little blood. Relax."

"I will not relax. What were you thinking going out there?"

"I was thinking I was helping somebody out! He was getting teamed up on by three guys! You have been talking about how out of control Laurinitis and his lackeys have been getting, but nobody has tried to bind together and make a stand. Why aren't more people helping out each other?" His demeanor softened.

"It was dangerous, Nic. You shouldn't have charged them by yourself. You are lucky you only got a bloody lip. I really worry about you."

"Well I'm not scared." I stomped off irritated.

It pissed me off that Wade was scolding me like a child. I was a grown woman who was more than capable of defending myself. He'd always been over protective of me as was I over him. I was used to it but that didn't mean we didn't piss each other off with it all the time.

I wandered to the medic's room to get my lip looked at. I walked in and one of the doc's pointed to a seat. Sitting on the station next to me was Randy Orton.

"Hey Nicolette."

"Hey Randy."

"Ouch, that lip looks vicious."

"Yeah, It's not too bad. It looks worse than it is…I think. What brings you here?"

"My shoulder hurts, just thought I'd get it looked at."

"That's not a bad idea. Better safe than sorry."

"Yeah, but you seem to do the opposite!" He joked.

"Whatever do you mean?" I said innocently.

"You were pretty gutsy to come out there tonight. It wasn't exactly the safe choice."

"It was nothing. I'm just sick of seeing people get knocked down constantly by Laurinitis. He's just a big bully with minions. The way I see it, people need to start working together."

"You have a good point. The problem is more that a lot of us aren't team players."

"Well either way, I just thought a three on one was a little unfair. I had to even it up a little."

"I really appreciate it. So, seriously thank you."

"Your welcome."

"You really are something, you know that?"

"So I've been told. I'm just a woman who doesn't let herself fall victim to what life throws at me."

"I like that. More people should think that way."

"I agree."

"Well, just know that in case shit goes down, I've got your back."

"Thank you, it's good to know."

The medic fixed up Randy and then he was on his way. They looked at my lip, it didn't need any stitches. They handed me an ice pack for the swelling. Wade was waiting for me outside of my dressing room when I got there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a hint of attitude.

"Well, I thought I'd come and try to grovel for your forgiveness," he said with a smile. I smiled back at him.

"Really now? I didn't hear any groveling yet!" I joked. He got down on his knees and grabbed my hand.

"Oh Nicolette, I was such a bloody fool to yell at you. Please, please, please don't make my life a living hell by being mad at me," he said loudly.. I burst out laughing.

"I forgive you. Now get up! People are staring." He chuckled as he rose to his feet. I gave him a big hug. He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm glad we got that settled. Why don't you change and we can get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan, Barrett."

We traveled back to the hotel together and parted to our own separate rooms. I sat down on the bed and immediately found myself getting restless. I had an idea. I got up off the bed and I slipped on my black bikini and grabbed a towel. I wrapped the towel around me, grabbed me key and slid into the hallway. I made my way through the lobby. I finally found what I was looking for: the pool. I looked around. Nobody was in the pool area. Just how I like it. I threw my towel down on a chair and tucked my key card into my bikini bottoms.

I walked over to the diving board. Most people prefer entering the water slowly, dipping their toes in. I wasn't one of those people. I always went full throttle with things like these. Kind of with the WWE, I just jumped in. I don't hesitate except when it came to romantic matters. I dove into the chilly water.

I swam laps for a half an hour. When I finally emerged from the water, I looked over at my chair. Somebody had stolen my fluffy pink beach towel.

"Mother fucker! God damnit!" I said to myself angrily as I climbed the ladder out of the pool. I composed myself before exiting the pool area. I took a deep breath and proceeded to walk, soaking wet through the lobby.

"Hey you… in the bikini!" I stopped in my tracks in the middle of the lobby.

"What?" I said turning to face the voice, finding myself looking at a man with a pair of bright blue eyes and a smile.

"I saw Laurinitis' lackeys take your towel. I wasn't able to catch them to get it back, so I brought you one." He handed me a white towel.

"Oh, thank you. You really didn't have to do that." I wrapped myself in the towel, suddenly feeling over exposed.

"Well, I couldn't let them have the satisfaction of pulling one over on you."

"I appreciate that. I'm Nicolette Sparks by the way," I said extending my hand. He shook it.

"I'm John Cena. I have to say, your reputation precedes you."

"Likewise."

"I have to say that you have guts. Not a lot of men would do what you are doing."

"I try."

"It shows, that's quite a swollen lip you've got there."

"Oh, it's nothing. I've had worse. It was a lucky shot. Nothing a little ice wont fix," I said simply. He smiled.

"You really are something."

"Why does everybody keep saying that!" I said laughing.

"You just stand out from the crowd a little. Women like you don't really exist in the WWE much anymore."

"So I've seen. That's why Vince wanted me here… although I negotiated the ability to wrestle women and men. I don't like limitations."

"Well, I have to say, I don't really know you but I sure as hell respect you from what I have seen and heard."

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from the one and only John Cena." He laughed.

"I'll gladly take that complement, especially coming from a woman like you."

"I guess, I'm going to take that complement."

"Well, I've gotta get going. I've got an early morning tomorrow. I'd love to talk to you some more though. Why don't you give me your number?" He said handing me his phone. I put my name and number in the phone.

"I'd get yours too but I'm not carrying my cell in my bikini," I said gesturing to by towel and swim suit.

"That's alright. I guess that means I'll have to text you so you have it," He said sweetly, a grin spreading across his face.

"Sounds perfect."

"I'll see you around Nicolette."

"Bye John."

I turned around and headed up to my room. Today was an eventful one. I entered my room and shed my damp bikini. I threw on a little silk nightie. My phone was laying on my bed. I picked it up hoping for a text from John. I had six missed calls, all from Wade. I was about to call him back when there was a knock on my door. I opened it.

"Oh thank god you are all right!" Wade said obviously relieved.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I have been trying to get a hold of you for like an hour! I was so worried something had happened."

"Jeeze, now you are just being dramatic. I just went for a swim." Wade took a huge breath.

"I'm sorry, I busted in here like a crazy person." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"It's okay Wade. I know you are just looking out for me." He pulled me to him snuggly.

"I'm wound a little tight with this reign of Laurinitis happening. It's all very stressful. On top of worrying about just me, I worry about you as well. At least when you were with TNA I knew you were safe."

"I get it Wade. I worry about you to. That's a part of the reason I signed the contract with WWE. I wanted to be here with you so I could help you."

"You little bugger. Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because I knew you'd try and talk me out of it. I know that ego of yours and you wouldn't want me coming here to help you."

"Well that's because I don't want to be the reason you are in harm's way."

"Too late!" I said laughing.

"I am glad to be able to be with you more now."

"I told you it was a good idea! Now you get your Nicolette fix daily!"

"I love you Nicolette."

"I love you too, Wade."

**Thank you for reading my new story! Please let me know what you think and keep reading =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**The next week**

Another Raw was upon us. Once again, Wade and I walked into the arena together. He'd been a lot more cautious and protective over me the last week. He insisted on walking me to my dressing room.

"You don't have to escort me places Wade."

"I know I don't have to, I want to. I insist on it," he said decidedly.

"I know that, but I'm more than capable of walking myself."

"Stop being stubborn. Just let me protect you."

"I'll be fine. I don't need any protecting, besides, we are in front of my room now. I'm all safe. Now go do something more useful," I teased. He shook his head with a smile.

"You stubborn, stubborn woman." He kissed me on the forehead. "I'll see you later. Don't do anything stupid tonight Nicolette."

"I can't make any promises!" I yelled down the hallway as he walked away to find his own room.

I entered my room and set my bag down on a chair. I slowly got dressed slipping on my leather shorts and a royal blue corset. I carefully laced up my favorite studded wrestling boots and strapped on my whip holding garter. I grabbed my bedazzled whip and headed for hair and make up.

I was done just as the show was starting. I hurried back to my room to watch and see what events will unfold.

John Laurinitis opened the show with the Miz, Swagger, and Ziggler in tow.

"As you all know, I'm John Laurinitis and I am the Raw and Smackdown general manager…and as a manager, I'm supposed to manage the talent here. I think some of the superstars are a bit out of control. Last week we had an incident. The three superstars behind me were assaulted in my ring without any provocation whatsoever…" Randy Orton's music promptly interrupted him. John grew furious.

"No provocation? Are you kidding me with this, John? First, I was cheated out of a win because of those ding bats. Then, I got assaulted by not one but all three of them. What part of that entails no provocation?" He fired off angrily with his icy stare. I walked over to the curtain, I could tell this wasn't going to be a great encounter.

"It really sounds like you are being a sore loser, Randy," John said shaking his head.

"I think he's more embarrassed that he had to be bailed out of trouble by a woman!" the Miz sneered.

"Oh and the fact she attacked and beat down all three of you almost single handedly isn't at all embarrassing?" He shot back.

I decided that this was as good of a time as any to make an entrance. My music played and I stepped out onto the stage, standing next to Randy.

"I'm sorry to bust up your party boys. But I don't see how my lack of a Y chromosome makes me any less of a wrestler. Blatant sexism aside, you are three grown men and I took you all down. It was a piece of cake. You probably should feel embarrassed."

"Oh really? How's that lip feeling today, sweetheart?" the Miz asked cockily.

"Fantastic. It's better than what you give other girls…you know herpes." The crowd cheered and even Randy couldn't hold back laughter. The Miz's cheeks reddened.

"Ms. Sparks, I have had it with you're behavior. You can't just come into this company and into MY ring and do whatever the hell you want. You and Mr. Orton both seem to have an attitude problem…" He looked at each other and shrugged, holding back smirks. "So I'm going to make you two put your money where your mouths are. Since you guys are such good pals all of a sudden, tonight, you will be in a tag team match! Randy Orton and Nicolette Sparks against Dolph Ziggler and the Miz."

"We'll be there Johnny Boy," I said dropping the microphone onto the stage.

I turned and went behind the curtain, Randy followed suit. Wade was waiting for me.

"See you later for the match, Randy," I said cheerily.

"Bye, Nicolette." I walked over to Wade who had a irritated look on his face.

"I know, I know. That was stupid." The sternness left Wade's face and was replaced with a slight smirk.

"Yes, but at least you get a sanctioned match now. Two on Two. That's a little safer than your ambushes where you are the minority."

"It definitely helps things a bit. This is my third show and am just now getting an actual match."

"It's well deserved but be warned, its not going to be easy. They are out for blood. You and Randy have huge targets on your backs."

"It will be fine," I said reassuringly. I knew he was right. I needed to be on my game tonight.

We headed back to my dressing room for awhile while I stretched out. I was surprisingly nervous to get back into the ring. This was a big deal. Women didn't participate in matches like this anymore. Nobody since Chyna, Lita, and Trish had really competed on this level. I could only hope that I pulled this off. We didn't have to win. I just needed to perform well enough to gain some respect. I tightened my corset and boots so they were combat ready. I looked in the mirror. I looked hot, hopefully it will hold up in the ring. I grabbed my whip nervously.

"I think it's time." Wade stood up and looked at me.

"I guess so." He put an arm protectively around my shoulder as he walked me to the curtain sensing my nerves.

Randy Orton was waiting there patiently.

"Hey Nicolette," He said sheepishly.

"Hi, Are you ready to kick some ass?" I said with a nervous smile.

"Absolutely."

"For god's sake Nicolette, please be careful out there," Wade said anxiously.

"I can't make any promises, Wade. It's wrestling…it's not exactly safe."

"Don't worry Wade, I'll take care of her out there," Randy said reassuringly.

"I appreciate that. I'll stand right here, if anything happens I'm coming down there," Wade said firmly.

"Stop being ridiculous. We'll be fine. You don't need to come to our rescue. We got this." Wade reluctantly nodded. He clearly wasn't pleased with tonight's events although he was trying really hard to be supportive.

Our opponents were to go out first. The Miz and Dolph Ziggler came around the corner with Jack Swagger and Cody Rhodes in tow. They stared us down fiercely. Their music hit and they made their entrance. I looked up at Randy, he looked back at me. We didn't say anything. It was as if we were communicating with no words. We were both a little nervous but we tried not to let on. We were talented wrestlers but upon seeing them bring a few friends, we knew there was no way this match was going to play out clean.

Randy's music hit. We headed out onto the stage. I cracked my whip loudly with a devious smile. We continued down the ramp, sliding into the ring. Each of us took to a turnbuckle. He did his trademark move, I posed a little. We hopped back down and the ref took my whip.

"Let me start out okay?" Randy said softly.

"Okay, go for it." Noticing my nerves, he put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"We've got this, you just have to trust me okay?" He said smiling, I smiled back. I dipped between the ropes and grabbed the string.

The bell rang and Randy and Dolph faced off in the center of the ring. Randy over powered him initially and he was able to give him a belly-to-belly suplex. I zoned out for a moment, intently watching Cody Rhodes and Jack Swagger along the outside of the ring. They were stalking the action closely. After a few minutes, I heard a huge thud. I snapped back to the action in the ring. Sometime during my zone out, Dolph had tagged in the Miz. Randy and the Miz were both coming off the ropes and collided in the middle of the ring and were reeling in pain. They were crawling towards their respective corners. I reached in as far as I could. I got the tag. I ran over and grabbed the Miz's foot to keep him from making the tag. I delivered some kicks to his ribs. I turned him around and locked in a sharpshooter. I could hear his agony and all I did was smile deviously and put more pressure on it. He was struggling to keep from tapping. He over powered me and got to the ropes. I had to release the hold. I got to my feet and so did the Miz. He clotheslined me and I hit the mat hard. He came towards me and delivered a kick to my side. He bent down to pick me off the mat and I met his face with my boot sending him down to the mat. I jumped to my feet and went to the top rope. I leapt off the turnbuckle and landed a diving elbow drop on his head. Cody Rhodes tried to slip into the ring to hit me with his title but Randy was able to stop him. This gave the Miz enough time to get to his feet. I quickly jumped onto his back and locked in a chokehold. After about thirty seconds he dropped to his knees. I strengthened the grip and he slammed face first onto the mat. The Ref lifted his arm…it dropped. He lifted it again…It dropped. Then I felt a steel chair to my back, I turned to see the culprit was Cody Rhodes.. The ref rang the bell. The match was over, we'd won by disqualification.

I got to my feet and tore my spare whip out of the garter on my right leg. I whipped it, nailing Cody across the back. I leapt at him, tackling him to the mat. I used my whip to strangle him a bit. His face was getting increasingly red. I saw Randy struggling with the other three men. I got off of Cody, kicking him in the balls before running at the group. Some how, we held our own and officials had to break up the altercation. They retreated up the ramp. Randy's song blared through the arena as the ref's held up our arms in victory. He dropped our arms. We just looked at each other, exhausted. Then a devilish smile crossed his face and I met it with one of my own. We each took to the top turnbuckles and posed. We both jumped down and switched turnbuckles. We laughed as we met in the middle once more. We headed towards the ropes. He sat on the second rope, letting me through. I exited and we walked together up the ramp.

I was full of energy as I burst through the curtain. I saw Wade standing there, a big grin on his face. I ran at him, jumping into his arms. He twirled me around.

"I'm so proud of you, Nicolette! You were amazing out there."

"Thank you, Wade." He gave me a big kiss on the cheek and set me down. "Good luck on your match tonight by the way."

"Thanks, darling."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come down to the ring with you?" I asked softly. I really was concerned with him facing Jack Swagger tonight.

"You are not to come down to the ring, Miss Sparks! I can handle it. I'm not allowing you to put yourself in danger for me."

"Fine, suit yourself. I'll see you later." I walked back to my dressing room. I picked my phone up off the chair. I had a text message from John.

_"Hey, this is John. See? I told you I'd text you!" I smiled._

_ "I knew you were a man of your word! I didn't doubt you for a second."_

_ "I'm glad you have faith in me. I saw your match. Celebration dinner tonight? My treat."_

_ "Sounds wonderful. I'm in."_

_ "Meet you in the lobby at 10:30."_

I smiled as I set down my phone. I heard a fierce knocking at my door.

"It's open!" I called out. Randy burst into my room.

"Nicolette! Are you watching this match?" He said frantically.

"No, why?" I turned to the screen in my room. Wade was getting annihilated.

"They all have been getting hits on him when the ref's back is turned. I think he could be in trouble."

"He specifically said he didn't want me down there under any circumstances."

"Look at him, he needs us…he needs you," He said seriously. I sighed. I knew he was right.

"Okay. Lets go, we'll wait at the curtain. If they ambush him or it gets worse, we go out there."

"Fine."

I got up and followed Randy out of the door. I grabbed a steel chair on my way to the curtain. We waited there watching the screen. Wade was really taking a beating.

"I don't care if he's going to be pissed a me, I can't watch another minute of this. We're going!"

We quickly walked down the ramp. Upon seeing us, Dolph Ziggler, Cody Rhodes, and the Miz rushed us. The Miz went for Randy, he ducked and slammed The Miz's face into the turnbuckle post. I used my chair and whacked Cody in the skull. I jumped onto him, executing a barrage of punches onto his pretty face while Randy took care of Dolph. I left Cody rolling on the floor, holding his head. The match was still in progress but the damage had already been done. Swagger was able to get the three count. I slid into the ring to check on Wade. I knelt beside him.

"Wade? Wade! Wade wake up." His eyes opened ad looked at me. I was so focused that I stopped paying attention to the men outside the ring.

"Nicolette! Look out!" I heard Randy yell. It was too late. A steel pipe smacked me across the forehead. I felt myself fall over.

"Mother fucking Son of a bitch!" I yelled, holding my face.

I heard Randy hit him with a chair and they all retreated. I pulled my hand away from my face…it was bloody. Randy walked back over to me. He helped me up to my feet and inspected my forehead. He tore off his shirt, exposing his rock hard body. He scrunched the shirt into a ball. He placed it gently against my forehead. I replaced his hand with mine and turned my attention back to Wade. I leaned over him. His eyes were still open. I put my hand on the side of his face.

"Wade, honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine love," he said obviously in pain. We rolled him out of the ring. Randy and I both helped him up the ramp, his arms around our shoulders.

**Thank you guys for reading! Please let me know what you think and keep reading =] Your feedback is always helpful!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

Randy and I led Wade to the medic's room to get Wade and I fixed up. Some how Randy managed only bumps and bruises. We helped him onto an exam table and went back over to the waiting area.

Still holding Randy's t-shirt to my bleeding forehead, one of the doctors waved me over. I hopped up onto the exam table. I pulled the now blood soaked shirt from my wound.

"Wow, quite a gash you've got there!" the doctor said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'm an over achiever," I said irritated. I wasn't in the mood for his sunny disposition.

"How did you get it?" He asked curiously as he continued to examine it.

"Steel pipe to the forehead," I said almost proudly. It was a cool injury, I couldn't help it.

"I didn't know they let divas do that kind of stuff to one another."

"They don't, and I'm not a Diva. I'm on the superstar roster. I fight with the men." He shot me a weird look.

"Oh…well you are quite a trooper then."

"Yeah I know…So do I need stitches or what, Doc?" I snapped.

"Well, it isn't as bad as it looked before I washed off the blood. I'm thinking you probably don't need stitches."

"Awesome."

"So, I'll bandage you up and you can get on your way."

"Thank you."

He cleaned out the wound and bandaged my head. I hopped off the table and I walked over to Randy.

"I think your shirt is a goner," I said sadly.

"I knew he wouldn't make it!" Randy said smirking.

"Thanks for letting me ruin it."

"No, problem. I have a million of those and you definitely needed it. You definitely didn't have any clothing to spare to contain the blood."

"Hey! My ring gear is awesome."

"I agree. It just wasn't ideal for the situation."

"I think you just wanted an excuse to take your shirt off!"

"I do like to show off my physique. I guess next time I will just let you bleed all over and look like the girl from the movie Carrie."

"Now you are just being over dramatic, Orton." I said with a chuckle.

"I am not!"

"Whatever you say….what's taking Wade so long?"

"They took him to a local hospital just to take a better look at the arm."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"He didn't want me to. He told me to stay here with you and to not say anything until you were all fixed up."

"He is such a stubborn man!"

"You both as stubborn as hell!" Randy said firmly.

"I know but God damn it! I need to go make sure he was all right," I said frantically.

"Okay, he wrote down the hospital's address for you." He said handing me a slip of paper. "Let me know how he is."

"I will, thanks Orton."

"Your welcome, Sparks." He said smiling.

I rushed off to grab Wade's gear and my own from our respective rooms. I stopped to text John.

_"Hey, I'm sure you saw what went down tonight, Can I take a rain check?"_

_ "Yeah, I saw. Is tomorrow night good for you?"_

_ "Absolutely. Sorry for bailing."_

_ "I completely understand. I'll see you tomorrow."_

I drove my rental to the hospital. I grabbed his bag and headed in to find him. A nurse pointed me in the direction of the exam room he was in. I got tons of stares in the hospital. I couldn't tell whether it was the fact that I had a bandaged forehead or the fact that I was still in my wrestling gear. Leather shorts and a corset isn't a commonly seen outfit of choice on normal people. I entered Wades room. He was sitting in the bed with his trunks on, there was a sling on his right arm.

"Hey Wade," I said softly. He looked over to me and a sly smile crossed his face.

"Hello Nicolette darling."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not horrible."

"You are a little drugged, aren't you?"

"That I am sweetheart."

"That's better than pain I guess. So what scans or tests are they running?'

"Just scanned my arm to check on it. I'll be okay. I'm just sore and stiff. It's hard to get around." I looked down and saw his knee wrapped.

"What about your leg?"

"It just hurts, Nic. Relax." He patted the empty space on his bed. "Come sit with me." He said softly with big puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, Wade." I climbed into the bed with him. He put his arm around me, snuggling me in nice and close. I gently put my head on his shoulder. I relaxed a bit. I was just glad that he was going to be okay. We sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"You look adorable all bandaged up!" he said trying to lighten the mood. My hand immediately flew up to my bandaged head.

"I do not, I look silly! At least I didn't have to get stitches though."

"I told you not to come out there for me," He said softly.

"I know you did, I tried not to come out there. I really did. I just couldn't… I just couldn't watch them team up on you. I couldn't watch them keep hurting you, Wade," I said sadly.

"I know. I just hate that you came out there and put yourself in danger on my behalf."

"Wade, you know that I'm more than willing to risk it for you. You are really important to me. We've been through a lot together and we can do this together too. They can just bring it, I'm not afraid of them. I refuse to let them win."

"That's my girl," He said smiling. "Always a fighter."

We snuggled and watched T.V. until a nurse came to discharge Wade. He only strained his arm. I took him back to the hotel and got him settled in his room. I helped him into bed.

"Okay Wade, You're all set. I'm going to head to my room."

"Can't you just stay here with me?" He pouted. I softened.

"Fine, I'll stay," I said, a smile crossing my lips.

"Thank you."

I walked over to his suitcase and grabbed a shirt and changed into it in the bathroom. It was one of Wade's old Nexus T-shirts, on his 6'7 frame it was fitted, on my 5'9 one it was the perfect size to sleep in, the bottom of the shirt barely reaching mid thigh. I emerged from the bathroom.

"That shirt has never looked better," He said slyly.

"It does suit me." I crawled into the other side of the bed. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Wade."

"Goodnight, Nicolette." I turned the lights off and we went to bed.

**The Next Day**

I walked down to the lobby as fast as I could in my knee high stiletto boots. I turned the corner and saw John Cena patiently waiting for me. He saw me approaching and smiled.

"Sorry I'm running a little late!" I said laughing.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Women are allowed to be fashionably late."

"Finally! A guy who gets it."

"That I do."

He took me to a little Mexican restaurant nearby.

"So how's that cut feeling?" He said referencing the nice gash on my forehead. I'd foregone the bandage and attempted to cover it with my hair and a little makeup.

"It is just super. I have to admit, I'm a vain woman, I don't care for getting my face cut up! But on the bright side, it wasn't deep enough for stitches."

"That's a good way to think about it. You really got whacked hard. The guys in the back were a little surprised you weren't completely knocked out."

"I was too, plus I lost quite a lot of blood. Poor Randy's shirt was just drenched in it. I have to say, overall, I wasn't a huge fan of the steel pipe thing. But I can't imagine the guys enjoy my whip lashings either," I said jokingly.

"Yeah probably not. I have to say that the whip is a very interesting weapon of choice."

"It's definitely not the most effective weapon there ever was. It was actually my friend's idea at first. She thought that with my ring gear being mostly corsets and leather pants or leather shorts would go well with whips. It really just comes of as dominatrix-ish."

"Well it comes off very sexily. Your opponents are sure whether the lashings hurt or turn them on."

"I like to think it's both! To be honest, at first I thought the idea of dominatrix's was a little sketchy so I try to class it up a bit. But the clothing really looks similar to some of the stuff in my closet so it isn't too much of a stretch to wear. I try to keep it looking a little more glamorous though."

"So really you are more of a Glama-natrix?" He said with a smile.

"Yes! I absolutely love that! So what's with this Super Cena image you have going on?" I said bluntly.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a good guy," he shrugged.

"So who you are in the ring is the same as you are behind the curtain?"

"I guess so."

"Interesting, very interesting."

"Are you the Glama-natrix all the time?"

"Well to be honest, I'm rough around the edges, I like being one of the boys."

"I can see that being true. I think that is awesome by the way. Breaking barriers is a pretty cool thing."

"Thank you. I try my best. Honestly, I really want to put a stop to this Laurinitis regime. I know some of the superstars probably don't want to work with me because I'm a woman but I really think I'm on to something."

"You really are a visionary. It's a tough road you've put yourself on. But I can't say I've never taken the hard road myself! You just have the cuts that most people don't. If you lead and do some of the grunt work, other people will follow you."

"That's what I was hoping for, I'm just glad I wasn't the only one who thought that." He smiled at me.

"I don't think we are all that different, Nicolette."

"It appears so," I said smiling back.

The waiter brought over the check. I tried to grab it, John snaked it out of my reach.

"I don't think so!" He said firmly.

"Why not? I'll pay!"

"I told you I was taking you out for a celebration on your win dinner. You don't get to pay!"

"You saved my ass with that towel so let me grab the check as a thank you," I said defiantly.

"Absolutely not." He slipped money into the waiter's hand. "Don't you let her give you any money!" He said laughing.

"Most guys would love it if a girl tried to pay for dinner," I argued.

"Well I'm not most guys."

"I was just trying to pay you back!"

"I know. How about you just owe me a favor?"

"Fine. You are stubborn!"

"I hear the same about you missy!"

"It's all lies!" I said jokingly.

"Oh, I'm sure."

We headed back to the hotel, talking and laughing. We boarded the elevator. I pushed the button of my floor.

"What floor do you need?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that. I'm walking you to your room first."

"You don't need to do all that for me."

"What kind of guy doesn't make sure the women they are with get home safely?"

"Apparently not John Cena!"

"You're damn right!" He said as we exited the elevator and walked to my room.

"This is me!" I said gesturing to the door.

'Well Nicolette, I had a wonderful time with you tonight," he said looking at me intensely with those blue eyes of his.

"I had a great time with you too, John." A big grin crossed his face and his dimples appeared.

"We should do this again."

"I definitely agree." He gave me a big gentlemanly hug. It was a long, warm, hug. I was a little intoxicated by the delicious smell of his cologne. He pulled away slowly and smiled so big, his dimples showed.

"Goodnight Nicolette."

"Goodnight John."

He turned and walked towards the elevator. I couldn't help but watch him leave. He had the ass of a Greek god. He glanced back and caught me staring and he smiled sheepishly. I felt my cheeks redden slightly and I waved with a smirk. Feeling like an idiot, I still couldn't help but smile as I turned to enter my room.

**Thank you guys for reading! Please let me know what you think and keep reading =] Your feedback is always helpful!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

I was still feeling the high of my dinner with John Cena as I entered my room. I immediately shed my clothes and changed into a fitted The Clash band tee and pajama shorts. I knew I was too energetic to sleep. I decided to check in on Wade. I grabbed my key and cell phone and headed two doors down to Wade's room.

"Hello Wade!" I said cheerily as I entered his room to see him laying in bed with his knee elevated.

"Hello love! You seem quite chipper tonight."

"Just in a good mood, especially now that I get to see my best friend." I jumped playfully onto the other side of the bed.

"Uh huh….So you haven't come to check up on me?"

"Okay fine, you got me. I just wanted to make sure you are still doing okay. The doctors told me to keep checking on you."

"I'm just banged up a little. A strained shoulder and a sore knee, that's all. I'll be fine in time for Raw next week. No big deal."

"Well Mr. Barrett, You always down play injuries!"

"So do you! You have a gash on your forehead that nearly needed stitches and you act like it's a scratch!" I burst out into laughter.

"Guilty as charged, you smart ass." A cocky grin crossed his face.

"Oh you love it Nic…I got a call from Vince today."

"Oh really, what about?"

"He wanted to make sure I was okay and to check in on you of course."

"That sounds like Vince."

"Yeah. He is very proud of you. He's glad to see you are still to the little firecracker he remembers. He wants you to know that him and the board have your back as far as keeping you employed. They wont let Laurinitis terminate you. So that's something."

"Well I wasn't to worried about that. It is nice to know. His approval and the board's aren't all that important to me."

"Really? Whose does?"

"Your's Wade. I want you to be with me on this. I don't want you to just appease me . I want you fully behind me. I think we can do this together."

"I'm behind you 100% just like everything you do. This week's RAW made me see that something needs to be done. We both have been going bloody mad trying to stay out of each other's matches anyways. We might as well work together a little." A smile crossed my face.

"I have to say, I'm so glad to hear you say that."

"I do say we need to just act like colleagues at work. We don't want to give Laurinitis and his lackeys anything to exploit."

"I hadn't even thought of that. That'll be difficult but I think it's a good idea." He smiled at me.

"I just know that any relationships they see out there they will try to use to get to us. If we act simply as team mates its less to attack."

"The logic is all there, it's just easier said then done. We fall into habit's a lot. It will be hard pretend like I care less than I do."

"I know sweetheart. If those guys start laying a hand on you I'm going to annihilate them."

"We'll be okay."

"I know."

Since I knew Wade was doing okay, I headed back to my room. I sat on my bed watching the Walking Dead on TV. For some reason, it couldn't capture my attention. I needed to get rid of some of this energy. I'd had such a great day, with John at dinner and Wade afterwards. I decided to do my go to activity, swimming. I stripped off my clothes and slid on a tiny silver string bikini and push up top. I grabbed a towel and my room key and headed down to the lobby.

I quickly found the pool area. Once again the I had the pool to myself. I smiled at the amount of tranquility there was in swimming alone. I set down my towel and slid my key into my swimsuit for safe keeping. I stepped to the edge of the pool, my toes gently hanging over the water. I took a deep breath and dove. I slid through the crisp cold water and began to swim. I did laps for about a half hour. I swam back over to the steps and sat down, catching my breath. I felt so much better mentally.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a room labeled hot tub. It sounded quite appealing. My muscles were sore lately. All this wrestling and swimming after so many weeks of inactivity was taking it's toll. I got out of the pool and grabbed my towel. I opened the door to the hot tub. It wasn't empty.

My eyes fell upon a familiar set of tan muscular arms and pecs. He was sitting in the water his arms leaning on the ledge of the hot tub, his eyes closed, head tilted back, resting on the edge. The door closed making a sound. It startled him, his eyes fluttered open.

"Nicolette?"

"Hey Randy," I said slightly blushing. He smiled at me. I saw his gaze run up and down my body that was soaking wet and dripping water from the pool.

"Come on in, the waters perfect," he said running his hand through the water.

"Don't mind if I do." I set my towel down and stepped into the hot tub, taking a seat next to him.

"How often do you swim laps like that?"

"As many nights as I can."

"I rarely see anybody take advantage of the pool areas. It makes it perfect for a getaway."

"I agree. That's why I do it. It's so relaxing. Sorry if I interrupted your Randy time," I joked. He just smirked.

"Nonsense, it's nice to have company sometimes. A person can only be alone with his own thoughts so long."

"I know the feeling. I've always been quite a loner."

"I'm the same way. Although, I don't see you as being a loner. You seem to be with Wade quite a bit."

"Wade and I both have loner tendencies, so it kind of works. We hermit a lot together." he chuckled.

"What's with you guys anyways. Like what's the deal? If you don't mind me asking." He asked curiously.

"We are best friends, I have literally known the guy since I was like 15 years old."

"Oh, I would have guess you guys were dating on the down low." I laughed.

"You know, everybody always thinks that. We are just really close. He's like my family."

"You aren't close to your actual family?"

"Well I was really close to my brother, Max."

"What happened?"

"He uh…he died. He was diagnosed with leukemia when I was 17, he was 19. Our family was living in England at the time for our Dad's company. Wade and Max were best friends. Wade visited him almost everyday when he was in the hospital. But Max's illness was caught to late. He died a year later. I was devastated."

"That is horrible, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well the only good thing to come of it was Wade for me. During Max's illness and after his death we became very close. We really supported and understood each other through it. We are each other's rock. We have been close ever since. I don't think I could have made it through without him."

"What about your parents?"

"They were always kind of removed, cold, and distant. Not very supportive. Mom was always to big into high society events and social circle climbing. Dad was always at work at his own company. They weren't that interested in spending time with their children. They died in a car accident six years ago. I'm really the only one of my family left standing."

"No wonder you are such a little fighter. This Laurinitis bullshit must seem like a cake walk for somebody like you." He gave me a little smile.

"Yeah your right. Beating down you superstars way too damn easy," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey!" He said playfully. He splashed some water at me.

"How rude!" I splashed back.

This erupted into a full on splash fest. We were laughing and splashing when we were interrupted.

"Excuse me!" We stopped splashing. "Sorry to interrupt but you guys are being a little loud, its 1 am," a small mousy woman from the front desk said quietly.

"Oh, we are so sorry. We'll quiet down!" I said stifling a giggle. She nodded and left.

"You are a trouble maker!"

"Me? You started it!"

"You didn't have to go with it!" He said with a smirk. I shot him a look.

"I never get into trouble when I go to the pool by myself so obviously you are the trouble maker here, Orton!"

"Absolutely not! I've gotten into trouble three times since you got here!"

"That is so not true!"

"Yes it is. First, I got yelled at by Laurinitis because you and I "assaulted" his minions. Second, I got beat up saving Wade. Third, getting yelled at my the desk lady!"

"You are a big baby! Besides the second one was your idea, and the third you started so there!"

"Fine, I concede. I'm the trouble maker." His stomach began to rumble.

"Whoa! You seem to have some sort of gremlin in your stomach," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm starving…Wanna go to my room and order a pizza? My treat!"

"Sure, how can somebody pass up FREE pizza! Especially when it sounds super good right now."

"Nobody can. I had to present you with an offer you couldn't refuse!"

We got out of the hot tub and dried ourselves off. We were trying not to look at each others damp skin. It was weird that he was more covered up now than he is in the ring and I still feel awkward about his exposure. We were walking through the pool area when he dropped his key. He bent down to pick it up. I took the opportunity to roll up my towel and crack it against his shapely butt.

"Damn it!" He quickly turned to look at me. He rolled his towel up and got me back in the arm. I retaliated once again hitting his abs. He dropped his towel and lunged at me. He caught me off guard as he tickled my sides. I squealed with laughter. I tried to tickle back, he wasn't nearly as ticklish as me. I felt him lift me up and I went flying into the pool.

"Jerk face!" I yelled once I got my face back above the water. He was laughing really hard. I pouted.

"Oh not a pouty face! Oh come on! Now I feel like a jerk!"

"That's because you are!"

"Here, let me help you." He reached out his hand to lift me out of the water. I took it and yanked him in.

"Hey!"

"Sucker!" I yelled victoriously. We both burst out into laughter and we swam back to the edge and climbed out of the water.

"Come on, I'm starving," He said once he caught his breath from laughing so hard.

We wrapped ourselves in the towels and headed up to Randy's room. He ordered us a pepperoni pizza and breadsticks. He grabbed some dry clothes out of his suitcase.

"Do you want any clothes? You must be freezing in that bikini."

"Actually…a hoodie might be nice. You are tall so it should be nice and cozy."

"One hoodie coming right up." He reached into his bag and pulled out a black Apex predator hoodie. "Here you go." He said handing it to me. I slipped it on over my bikini.

"SO much better. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He went into the bathroom and

"So what's your deal, Orton?" I said bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't talk about your personal life much. I told you about me and Wade. So What's your deal?" I asked curiously.

"My deal is that I just recently finalized a divorce."

"Ouch! I'm sorry. That's rough."

"Yeah, it's been really hard but it's nice being on the road, it keeps me busy."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"No event really happened. It was just really hard being apart from one another so much. We kind of grew apart. We gave it all we had but we couldn't save our marriage," he said sadly.

"Relationships are complicated, being on the road doesn't help. It's always disastrous."

"You can say that again!"

Our pizza arrived and we immediately dug in.

"I have to say Randy, you aren't so bad." A smile crossed his face.

"Thank you?"

"That wasn't the best way to put it. What I mean is that I don't always getting along with many people. I'm kinda surprised we get along and work relatively well together."

"I'm going to consider that a compliment."

"It was meant as one."

"I have enjoyed working with you, you really are a firecracker out in the ring."

"Thank you Randy."

"You're welcome. I would love to continue working with you if you are up for it.

"I would love that. Wade is finally on board as well."

"That's fantastic."

"Yeah. We are all similar and draw comparisons in the ring anyway. I'm just mouthier."

"That you are. You have already pissed off Laurinitis and the lackeys and you've only been on contract like three weeks."

"What can I say? I don't play well with others."

"So I've noticed." he said with a chuckle. I looked over at the clock on the night stand.

"Oh my god! Is that really the time? I need to get going."

"Yeah, time really snuck up on us."

"Time flies when you are having fun." I began to take off the hoodie.

"No, wear it back to your room. It's cold out there and all you have is a bikini."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! We work together so you can just give it back whenever."

"You are so sweet. Goodnight Orton."

"Goodnight Sparks."

I exited his room, closing the door quietly. I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked behind me. Beth Phoenix was staring at me with a evil smirk on her face. I brushed it off and walked towards the elevator.

**I wanna say a big thank you to you guys for reading! Please let me know what you think and keep reading =] Your feedback is always helpful!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars**

**RAW**

Wade and I nervously walked into the arena together. Wade wasn't exactly 100% yet from last weeks injuries but was cleared for competition. I was a little nervous about what tonight may bring. Neither off us had matches announced but 'Mr. Excitement' tended to make them on a whim these days. We separated very quickly after entering the building without much conversation. We were trying hard to only loosely associate with each other, especially after last week.

I walked to my dressing room and changed into my ring gear. I was just lacing up my boots when the show started. John Laurinitis came out with his lackeys Swagger, Ziggler, Cody Rhodes, and The Miz. A surprising person followed them to the ring…Beth Phoenix. They all stood being Laurinitis as he was flapping at the mouth as always.

"…Tonight The Miz will face off with Randy Orton, who still cannot figure out how to stay out of other people's business." I laughed knowing what Randy said at the hot tub was true, I did get him into a lot of trouble. " Wade Barrett…last week you dropped the ball. Your performance was despicable…so you'll be facing Jack Swagger." Nervousness overtook me. With Wade still not quite 100% I worried about him getting really hurt. The targeting of him was only getting worse.

I heard a soft knocking on my door.

"Come in." The door opened. It was Randy.

"Hey Sparks."

"Hey Orton," I said smiling. "What brings you here?"

"Well…I came to ask you for a favor…"

"Okay shoot."

"So I have a match against The Miz tonight…would you come out there with me?" He asked seriously.

"Are you worried about getting ambushed?"

"Kind of. It would just be nice to get a little back up just in case. We both know those guys always bring extras down ringside."

"Very true. I'm in," I said cheerily.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all. I can't blame you." A broad smile crossed his face.

"Well thanks again, I'll see you in a bit for the match."

"Ok, see ya later Orton." He closed the door.

I sat there for a minute stretching. I was trying to not think about Wade's match tonight. I knew he'd be irritated if I coddled him about it. I got up and walked over to Wade's dressing room that he was sharing with Sheamus. I tossed open the door.

"Hello Boys!" I said loudly.

"Nicolette lass! You almost caught a glimpse of the great whites' great white!" Sheamus said laughing, holding a shirt awkwardly over his nether regions. I burst out laughing.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you guys would be done changing by now!" I could feel my cheeks redden with embarrassment.

"It's alright," Sheamus said calmly.

"Do you want me to turn around or leave the room?" I asked smiling.

"Turnin' around will be fine." I nodded and turned around.

"Nicolette, I told you, you should always knock to be safe!" Wade scolded stifling laughter.

"Next time I will do that!"

"So what made you come here and grace us with your presence?" he asked smirking.

"Well, I saw you got booked for a match and I thought-"

"No, you aren't coming," Wade said cutting me off.

"But Why!" I whined.

"Because I said so. There is no need for you to come out there. I'll be fine," he said decidedly.

"You are a stubborn man!"

"You are a stubborn woman. If you want to stand at the curtain, go for it. I don't need any help."

"Okay, okay. I won't come out there. I just thought we'd agreed that we'd work together on this."

"We are, I just think it's a good idea to still keep some distance between us professionally."

"Whatever Wade." He gave me a kiss on the temple.

"Be safe tonight…wait a minute, you don't have a match, why are you in your gear?"

"I'm going ringside for Randy Orton's match."

"Why the hell are you doing that?" He asked slightly irritated.

"He asked me to, Wade," I said simply.

"I see. Be careful I guess."

"I will, Bye. Good luck on your match." I walked out of the room a little agitated.

Wade could be such a jackass sometimes. We were both stubborn individuals but still. He seemed a little irked by me accompanying Randy to his match tonight. I started walking around the back just wandering. I stopped at a tv near catering. John Cena was out at the ring, microphone in hand. I couldn't help but smile looking at him. He was a good looking guy and those dimples when he smiled, where enough to melt even the toughest of exteriors. He was being a smart ass again, calling out John Laurinitis. Laurinitis, however didn't find this so charming.

"There you are Sparks!" A voice startled me.

"Oh hey Orton. Just watching the show."

"My match is next, I was just trying to locate you," he said smiling.

"Well here I am! Tonight should be interesting."

"That is for sure. I'm hoping it isn't as eventful as last week. That gash on your forehead is just about healed."

"Well you and I both know that injuries are just another part of the job."

"I guess, but you have a good looking face, it'd be a shame if somebody ruined it." I smiled at him.

"Enough of the sweet talk Orton, you have a match to win."

We headed over to the curtain area. John Cena was just coming through it he subtly winked at me. I blushed a little. Randy managed to miss this exchange. I turned my attention back to the upcoming match. We were entering the ring first. Randy's music hit. I let him go first and get five steps ahead before I followed. Randy was really popular with the fans, the crowd was insanely cheering for him. I couldn't help but break into a smile. I followed him up the stairs and he sat on the ropes to let me through. He did he signature posing and returned to the mat, taking his corner of the ring. The Miz's theme hit, I was surprised when he only came to the ring with two people: Cody Rhodes and Beth Phoenix.

"Looks like you'll have some company," Randy whispered.

"I guess so. Don't worry about that, I'll take care of them, you focus on the match."

"Don't you worry, I'm all focus in the ring, Sparks." I smiled.

"You got this and I've got your back." He nodded.

"Thanks."

I slipped out of the ring. The match got underway. Surprisingly, the match started relatively clean. I was intently watching the match when I caught a glimpse of Cody Rhodes. He was staring at me intently. I didn't want to let on I saw him staring.

I pretended to drop my whip. I bent down to pick it up, I took my time. I glanced over to see Cody smiling at me, staring at my ass. I stood up straight again and I winked at him, he winked back. I flirtatiously stretched so my curves were even more prominent. I saw Cody blush. I looked over to see Randy preparing for the RKO. I knew I needed to keep Cody distracted. So far, this was the only clean match I'd been a part of due to Cody's inability to concentrate and flirt simultaneously. I bent over slightly allowing him a good look at my cleavage, I bit my lip. I saw Randy go for the pin. Beth hit Cody on the arm to alert him. He quickly slid into the ring, it was too late. Randy got the three count. I smiled and entered the ring. Randy was exhausted but ecstatic. He did his pose on the turnbuckle. He came back towards me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered into my ear.

"You're welcome," I said smiling.

We made our exit. The look on Cody's face was priceless. I'd gotten him and he knew it. As soon as we got back stage, Randy turned to me.

"That was an unusual tactic, back there," he said smirking.

"Whatever do you mean?" I said coyly.

"That flirt show, Sparks!"

"That was nothing."

"Nothing? You had that guy eating out of the palm of your hand and you were nowhere near him! You are like an evil temptress."

"So I've been told. It's survival of the fittest! I use what I have, even if you have to fight dirty."

"Dirty it was!" He said laughing with a wink.

"It got the job well done, didn't it?"

"That it did. Thanks again. I really couldn't have done it without you!"

"You're damn right! But you are very welcome," I said smugly.

"Well, I better be going. Later Sparks."

"Bye Orton."

I happily walked back to my dressing room. I changed out of my gear and into jeans, cami, and vest. I was slipping on my heels when I heard a soft knocking on my door.

"Come on in!" My door slowly opened.

"You know it is probably a bad idea to just invite anybody in to your room who knocks." I looked over to see a smiling John Cena.

"What can I say? I like surprises," I said shrugging.

"Surprises can be nice."

"So what can I do for you?" I asked him playfully.

"Well, you could come out with me tonight, Maybe drinks and dancing?" He asked with a bashful grin.

"I would love to."

"I was hoping you would. Would now be too soon?"

"Absolutely not," I said with a sly smile.

"Great. I'll go grab my bag and pull my rental around. I'll meet you out front?"

"Sounds great."

I stood up and threw all my things into my bag. I waited a few minutes before sneaking off early without anybody really knowing. John drove me to this semi secluded club. We grabbed a table and ordered a few drinks.

"So that was quite a show out there tonight," I said to him softly.

"It was the same ol' same ol'. Just shooting promos," he said modestly.

"Don't be so modest. You are such a natural out there, you practically ooze charisma."

"Laurinitis surely wouldn't agree with you."

"Well he's a tool who doesn't count." he started laughing.

"Well he loves you almost as much as he loves me!" He said smugly.

"True, he is my #1 fan for sure."

"I have to say, you put on quite a show yourself out there yourself tonight," He said jokingly.

"Yeah, I'm getting rave reviews. Like my twitter and social media exploded," I said sipping my scotch on the rocks.

"I can't blame them, it was quite effective."

"Keeping Cody distracted was the only way to get a clean finish."

"Maybe I'll start helping out Laurinitis Lackey's so I can get a show," he teased.

"Are you flirting with me John?" I asked.

"What if I was?"

"I'd like it and ask you to dance." A huge smile crossed his face.

I quickly downed the rest of my drink and we headed out onto the dance floor. He led me out to a spot, holding my hand. The song was a fast one and I used the beat to my advantage. I shook and slid my hips around to the beat. Unsurprisingly John had a great rhythm and was a great dancer. He looked amazing out there and the women in the club all took notice. I closed the generous distance between us, dancing together without making contract. I turned around, facing away from him. I was putting on a great dancing show. I felt his big hands slowly grip my waist. I smiled and allowed him to close the remaining distance between us. I felt his muscular body moving against mine. We moved and grinded against one another for awhile before he turned me around to face him. Now face to face he looked into my eyes. His blue grey eyes melted me a little. He lowered his mouth to my ear.

"You are gorgeous," he said softly.

I smiled at him as he pulled his face back a little. A smile crossed his lips. He put a hand on the back of my head, pulling me into a soft, electrifying kiss. I reciprocated. He pulled away after as few seconds. I couldn't help but smile.

**I wanna say a big thank you to you guys for reading! Please let me know what you think and keep reading =] Your feedback is always helpful!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I stretched out remembering last night. The dancing, the talking, that kiss. It was an amazing night. I never would have thought in a million years that I'd kiss John Cena. He wasn't my usual type. I usually ended up with the intense bad ass type. Super Cena is the kind of guy that was never on my radar. I rolled out of bed and walked across the floor to my purse. I reached in to retrieve my silenced cell phone. I had 10 missed calls, and almost twice as many texts. All from Randy and Wade. Shit. I heard a pounding on the door. I opened it.

"Morning, Orton," I said happily.

"Good morning Sparks."

"What brings you by this morning?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Wade is going nuts. He's been looking for you. He's worried sick."

"I'm a grown woman, he needs to relax."

"If you don't mind me asking, where were you?" He asked softly.

"I just…wanted to be alone. So I explored a little. No big deal," I lied.

"You didn't answer your phone…"

"I know, I should have. I really am sorry."

"I'm not scolding you. We were just concerned. I'm sure Wade will do the yelling. I'm just glad to know that you are alright." I smiled.

"Thank you for the warning, and thank you for looking out for me."

"You are very welcome….You have the next couple of days off right?"

"Yeah, I'm heading home to Tampa in a few hours."

"I'm heading home soon myself, to St. Louis."

"Great city."

"I think so to. If you get bored, you can always come visit!"

"I may have to take you up on that sometime!"

"It'd be fun," He said smiling almost bashfully.

"Yeah it would be."

"Well, I guess I'll see you at Raw."

"See ya Orton."

"Bye Sparks."

I checked out of the hotel and headed straight for the airport. After what seemed like forever, but in reality was only five hours, I found myself pulling into my driveway in Tampa. After my parents died, I received a huge inheritance. Once of my first purchases was this five bedroom house in Tampa, Florida where I started my wrestling training. The house itself was a little excessive, obviously I didn't need five bedrooms, or the pool, hot tub, basketball court and a gym in the basement. I had the money so I went for it. It was in a gated community and It was a beautiful house. I had hired help to take care of it since I was on the road so much, but it was worth it. It was a little lonely to have such a big house by myself. So Wade came to live with me. He already was living in Tampa and we spent so much time together anyways, it only made sense. We quite enjoyed living together, although many people found it weird for platonic friends of the opposite sex to live together. I opened the door to my house and dropped all my bags in the foyer.

It was so nice to be home. I walked up the stairs to my master bedroom and slid on a bikini. It was a gorgeous day in Tampa and I wasn't going to waste it sitting inside. I grabbed a towel and walked downstairs and into my kitchen. I poured a nice glass of scotch and went outside.

"Hello Love," a deep voice spoke softly. I jumped.

"Holy shit Wade! You scared the crap out of me!" A warm smile crossed his face as he laid cockily on a lawn chair.

"I took an early flight home," he said simply.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"You would have if you'd listen to the voicemails I left you," he said shooting me a look.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry about that by the way."

"I know, I just got worried sick, I was hoping nothing had happened to you. You have a huge target on your back."

"Like you don't?" I shot back. He only chuckled.

"I know I do, but you are much cheekier about things and that rubs people the wrong way," He said glaring at me.

"I do have a way of doing that."

"So where were you last night? I looked bloody everywhere."

"I went exploring a little. I kinda just wanted to be alone for a bit."

"Oh…well next time promise me you'll at least let me know you are okay when you go of the grid."

"I promise…how was your match last night?" I asked changing the subject.

"Bloody awful. They were pissed about Randy's win and Cena's win and they took it out on me."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. Randy came down to help once they'd ambushed me…he tried to fetch you to help as well but you'd left…" he trailed. I immediately felt guilty.

"I feel like an asshole. I should have been there to help…" I said sadly.

"It's quite alright. I was an ass last night. You offered to come down with me in the first place. I dismissed you rather rudely, I realize. I really have no one to blame but myself," he stated simply.

"So we aren't fighting?" I asked tentatively.

"No, no of course not. I was a little upset last night, but you know I can never stay made at you."

"I know," I said with a cheeky smile. "I'm glad we are okay."

"Me to, Nicolette, me too." I leaned over him and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at me.

"I don't know about you but I think I'm going to get into the pool. It's freaking beautiful out here."

"You know…I think I'll join you. I could use a little relief from the heat too. I've been out here for awhile waiting for you."

"You know me so well."

"That's right every sunny day, the first thing you do is hit the pool."

"You are damn right! I'll race you!" We both ran and jumped into the pool. We were both laughing as our heads emerged from the water.

"I'd call that a draw," he said cockily.

"I agree."

We swam around for awhile, not saying much. We were two people very capable of having comfortable silence. He swam over to the side of the pool. I swam up behind him and slid onto his back, putting my arms around his neck.

"You caused quite a stir last night, Nic."

"What? Why?" I said slightly irritated.

"Well some of the superstars were big fans of your tactic out there," He said grinning.

"I knew it was only a matter of time until you brought that up," I said giggling.

"Well I just thought you should know that you got a lot of attention with it. I know that was a part of the intention. Just be careful, I don't want things to get messy."

"Messy how?'

"I wouldn't want people to think less of you as a wrestler for the flirting. I also wouldn't want superstars being interested in you for the wrong reasons."

"I'm not quite sure if I should be offended or not."

"Don't be offended…I just know that cocky, mouthy men are your type. Cody fit's the bill," He said honestly.

"That whole spiel is all wrong. There is nothing between me and Cody now or ever. No worries. Plus, you know how I love tattoos." He shook his head grinning.

"I worry about you woman."

"There's no need, neither of us date much anyways."

"Very true."

I felt a pang of guilt about not saying anything to Wade about my outings and texting with John Cena. We all work together so I probably should have just told him about it. Things weren't that easy with Wade and I. We never really mentioned dating to one another. It was easier for us both to just to pretend the other isn't dating but that was much easier when we were each traveling with different companies. Now that we traveled together, things might get trickier. We didn't really consider it lying as much as omitting information. It felt weird for people as close as Wade and I to hide such a big part of our lives but it was the only way for us not to get weird between us. It had caused conflict before and it probably would again. I tried to push it too the back of my mind.

We eventually tired of the pool and decided to watch movies and eat take out. We got along well when we were secluded in our own little world at Casa de Sparks. I was happily watching the screen with Wade when I felt myself drift off.

I woke up in my bed…a little confused. I could have sworn I didn't fall asleep in my own room. Wade must of put me to bed. I picked up my phone to check the time. I'd gotten a text message from John.

"_Good morning Nicolette :]"_

"_Morning John :]"_

"_How's Tampa?"_

"_Absolutely fantastic. How's Boston?"_

"_Not too bad, it'd be better if you were here."_

"_I bet it would."_

"_Can I see you once we are back on the road?"_

"_I'd love that."_

I was smiling like an idiot. I was pretty happy. Life was going mostly well. I set my phone down and stretched. I could hear footsteps coming down the hall. My door opened and a shirtless Wade entered.

"Good morning Wade!"

"Good morning Love. I made us breakfast." I looked at the tray he was carrying. Eggs, bacon, toast, strawberries. It all looked so good.

"You are the best! I'm starving." He sat down on the other side of the bed. He handed me my morning necessity a can of diet coke. He had a cup of coffee.

"I thought you'd be hungry." We began to munch on the food, watching tv. Once we'd finished, he handed my the paper. He knew how much I loved reading the paper. I smiled at him.

"You are always so thoughtful."

"I try my best." He picked up a book and we sat in tandem reading and drinking our caffeinated beverages. I realized a long time ago that Wade and I had a relationship resembling that of an old married couple. We had a lot of chemistry and we were still quite passionate in arguments but we just we comfortable with one another. I guess knowing somebody for 14 years will do that.

Soon enough it was Sunday and it was time for us to get back on the road. It was always bitter sweet. I loved my job very much, don't get me wrong, but it sure was nice being home and holing up with the most important person in my life. We boarded our plane and our getaway was over.

**I want to say a big thank you to you guys for reading! Please let me know what you think and keep reading =] Your feedback is always helpful!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars**

One month later…

I lay in bed on a Monday morning. I felt a muscular set of arms slip around my waist from behind me, pulling me close.

"Mmmhm, good morning," the voice whispered in my ear.

"Good morning, John." I turned around to face him.

"God, you always look so beautiful in the morning," he said kissing my forehead.

"You are a liar, but flattery will get you everywhere," I said smiling.

"Every where?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Every where," I said winking.

I gave him a big kiss. He intensified the kiss, his big hands exploring my body. I rolled on top of him, in a straddling position. I began to suck on his neck softly. He let out a soft groan. I smiled and returned back to his soft lips. I slid my tongue into his mouth. I grinded my body against him. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and slowly slid it up, breaking the kiss to slide it over my head. He tossed the shirt onto the floor and returned his hands to my back, unclasping my bra, that too when flying onto the floor. I smiled at him and he skillfully, scooped me up and flipped me onto the bed, he hovered over me. He began to kiss me passionately, and I began to slide off his sweatpants. He slid them off the rest of the way. He aggressively tore off my pajama shorts.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you a new pair."

"A climax will do just fine," I said bluntly. A smile crossed his face.

"Yes mamn."

Awhile later, he rolled off me, both of us trying to catch our breath.

"Wow," I said breathlessly.

"You sound surprised."

"Nonsense. I expected nothing less!" I said jokingly. He leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"I'm glad you had faith in me!"

"Me to..damn. I better get going."

"No, stay!" he pouted a little.

"I have to before Wade comes to my room to get me for Raw," I said adamantly as I slid out of bed, to put my clothes on.

"You know we eventually will have to come our about our relationship to the WWE Universe…and you'll have to tell Wade," He said looking at me.

"I know…I just don't want to yet."

"You know people are going to start putting pieces together. We have been seeing each other like six weeks and it's a miracle we haven't been found out yet. Won't Wade be more upset if he catches you than if you just came out and told him?" John said bringing up a very valid point.

"But it has been so much fun being together with out anybody getting involved in our business."

"You know, you hide me from everybody. I need to know that you are actually in this, not just messing around…Well what are we, Nicolette?" He asked me seriously.

"I don't know…" I said shyly.

"I'm going to just come out and say that I really like you…and I know that I don't want to see anybody else."

"I don't want to see anybody else either."

"So…you'll be my girlfriend?," he said in a corny fashion.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." He got up and picked me up, swinging me around. I gave him a big kiss. He set me down.

"Okay…you can go now," he said jokingly.

"I do need to go." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and headed out the door.

I bypassed the elevator and hit the stairs. I ran up the flight of stairs to my floor and quickly opened the door. I jumped into the shower. I washed off all the evidence of the night I spent with John. I finished my shower and walked out into my room. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it.

"Hello Nic," he said looking at me funny. "Running behind again I see.." he joked.

"No! You are just early, as usual." I argued. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. I grabbed my gear bag and we headed to the show.

"So Nic, what kind of trouble do you plan on getting into tonight?" Wade teased.

"You know…I'm not sure yet. I think I'm just going to seize whatever opportunity that appeals to me."

"I think you working with the WWE is giving me an ulcer."

"Well if you didn't worry so unnecessarily, you'd be fine." I teased.

"You are a little brat," he said laughing.

"My name is Wade Barrett, I'm British and I worry constantly like a woman," I said mocking him in my best British accent.

"Hey! I am not like a woman!"

"If the shoe fits," I said trailing.

"That's it!"

He threw me over his shoulder and walked me all the way to my dressing room. I tried to squirm out of his grip but failed. He grabbed my bag and tossed it to the ground. He proceeded to throw me into the shower and turned the water on. I squealed with laughter. He tried to walk away.

"I don't think so mister!" I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in too.

"You little bugger!" he said laughing. We began splashing each other. We were both entirely drenched, intertwined on the floor of the shower.

"Umm…am I interrupting something?" I heard a voice say. We both stopped and turned to look.

"Oh hey Randy! Come on in, the water is warm!" I said splashing water at him.

"I think I'll pass," he said chuckling.

"Well fine," I said unraveling myself from Wade and standing up. "Wanna hand me a towel?" I asked Randy.

"Nahh."

"You are a jerk! Are you seriously refusing me a towel?"

"Yeah, I am," he said laughing.

"Fine," I said a little defiant. I took off soaking wet shirt and dropped it onto the floor. I slid down my pants and tossed them into the same pile as my shirt. I stepped out of the shower and tip toed over in the direction of the towels in a red lacy set of bra and panties.

"You may want to close your door before you walk around like that lass! You were givin' the men in the hallway quite a show!" I heard an Irish accented voice say chuckling. I looked over at him as I placed a towel around myself.

"Hey Sheamus! Sorry about peep show. Orton here was being an asshole and wouldn't give me a towel so I had to get it myself."

"It's okay lass, why were you in the shower with clothes on?" he asked.

"Well Wade was being a jerk and tossed me into the shower fully clothed."

"Jeeze you guys, go easy on her will ya, or else we may get more free shows around here," he said with a wink.

"You Irish rascal!" I joked. He shrugged with a big smile.

"I am, what I am. Well I'll be seein' you later then," he said with a wave.

"Bye Sheamus!" I yelled down the hall. "See what you made me do! I almost accidentally showed Sheamus my lucky charms!" I said laughing.

"Next time, I'll just give you the damn towel!" Randy said laughing.

"Thank you. Now will you guys get outta here! I have to get my gear on and get to hair and make up." I tossed Wade a towel.

"Why do we have to go? We've already seen most of you!" Randy joked. I shot them a look.

"Oh fine, lets go Randy. I'll see you later Nicolette." Wade gave me a kiss of the cheek and headed out the door.

Once the door was officially closed, I quickly changed into my gear. I secured my garter and located my whip before heading over to hair and makeup. After my water fight, I desperately needed the help getting show ready. I plopped down in a chair and Sandy began getting me all glammed up.

Finally, I was done getting ready. I got up off of the chair and headed over to Randy's room, energy drink in hand. I tossed the door open.

"Hello Orton!"

"Hey Sparks, nice to see you found your clothes!" I playfully hit him in the arm.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!"

"Well I didn't think you'd go half naked across the room with the door wide open!" He said boldly.

"That's because you forgot how bold I am, sir!"

"That I did. So what brings you by the Viper's room?"

"I am bored. Do you mind if I watch Raw with you from in here? It's not as much fun by myself."

"No problem, some company could be nice."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"You are welcome. Why didn't you go watch it with Wade?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. You and I haven't hung out in a few days, I figured it'd be nice."

"Well I'm glad you came, I was just wondering if something was up with you guys."

"Yeah we are fine, I just missed you!"

"Now I know you need something! You never say things like that!" He said laughing.

"Oh shut up, Orton," I said playfully hitting him in the arm.

"I will not shut up in my own room missy!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "So how many energy drinks have you had today? You seem extra sassy."

"This is my third and I feel fabulous!" I said energetically.

"I bet. Be careful with those things, you'll have a heart attack."

"Pfft, I'll be fine."

"As your only on screen affiliate, I'm not dealing with you dying on my watch!" He said jokingly.

"Fine, for your sake, I wont die."

"Oh good. It's good you came by, it makes my job easier."

"What job?" I asked curiously.

"I really shouldn't say…"

"Please?" I pouted.

"Okay, okay. Wade asked me to keep an eye on you because he's worried you are going to get yourself into trouble," he said with a shrug.

"Why does he insist on treating me like a child?" I said irritably.

"He isn't. He just cares a lot about you and knows that you won't let him keep an eye on you. So he asked me. He figured that you and I spend a lot of time together anyways because we attend each other's matches already, I'd be around."

"I know, I know. I'm lucky to have people who look out for me, him and you for that matter."

"That you are," Randy said smiling as the show got underway.

**I want to say a big thank you to you guys for reading! Please let me know what you think and keep reading =] Your feedback is always helpful!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars**

A little ways into Raw. Randy got booked in a match. We headed to the curtain. We made our entrance, the crowd cheered. I cracked my whip high in the air. We posed for a minute at the turnbuckles. Randy and I had a lot of fun together in the ring, even through we were so severe in demeanor once the bell rang. Soon his opponent, Dolph Ziggler came down to the ring, with Jack Swagger.

The match started like any other match. They took huge swings at each other. Both of them were very skilled wrestlers. It was relatively back and forth at the beginning. Randy took over control, clothes lining him. Dolph got up and ran at him. He caught him in time and snap scoop power slammed him. He was on a roll. Jack swagger jumped onto the apron and the ref ran over to him. Dolph seized the opportunity to low blow Randy, he hit the ground hard. This time I jumped up onto the apron.

"He is fucking cheating!" I yelled at the ref. "He low blowed him!" He just shrugged.

"Get off the mat or I'll kick you out," he bellowed. The referee turned back to the action.

I was getting pissed. For some reason the ref seemed to be getting in the way a lot during the remainder of the match. Dolph landed a zig zag on Randy and quickly covered him. The ref did a fast count, luckily, he was able to kick out before three. Randy regained control and did a DDT off the second rope. He slid in for the pin. It was the slowest count I've ever seen. It would have been a three count. He was livid, the veins on his neck were popping out. I saw Swagger moving closer to the action. Randy began to pummel Dolph with punches in the corner. The ref stopped him. Randy shoved the ref. The ref got in his face. Dolph capitalized and kicked him straight in the head. He covered and got the win with another fast three count. Randy got up slowly, seething. He approached the ref, he once again shoved him. The ref shoved back this time and Randy RKO'ed him. I shook my head. Fuck. I slid into the ring and pulled on his arm.

"Let's go Randy, before you get into any more trouble." He looked at me, his eyes full of rage. I shot him a look and pulled on the arm again. He took a deep breath and relented.

"He wasn't fucking calling it fair Nicolette. I got screwed," He said angrily as we walked up the ramp.

"I know, but I'm sure that you are the person who is going to leave this situation with consequences." I shot back as we passed behind the curtain.

"Laurinitis can kiss my tan ass," He spat. I laughed.

"You tan your ass too?" I asked him.

"Really? I just assaulted a referee and you want to talk about my ass?"

"Yes?" I said laughing, this time he joined in. Our small giggles turned into a full, fit of obnoxious laughter. After a few minutes, we caught our breath and ceased our giggles.

"I really needed a laugh, thank you," he said a little calmer.

"You are very welcome, sir!" I said mock saluting. "Well I have to go do a few things. I'll catch up with you later?"

"Yeah, totally. See ya, Sparks."

I ran off to my dressing room. I chugged a red bull. I was amped up and ready for action. I sat down on a chair. John was out in the ring, getting ready to wrestle Tensai, which is one of the lamest gimmicks I've ever seen. All jokes aside, Tensai was one big mother fucker. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about John facing him, even though I knew John could hold his own. As the match progressed it became a little more obvious that Tensai's enormous size would be a huge advantage for him. John could lift him, but the sheer power of his hits were proving to be a little too much tonight.

A knock occurred on my door.

"Come on in!" I yelled.

"You really need to stop inviting people in without knowing who is at the door," Wade said with a smile.

"Oh you know me, I like walking on the wild side!"

"That I know." His eyes followed my gaze to the screen. "Oh you are actually watching Cena's match?" He asked skeptically. Wade and John weren't exactly huge fans of each other following the whole Nexus feud thing. I couldn't blame them for hating each other then, but it had been quite awhile since then.

"Yes, I am watching it. He is a damn good wrestler."

"Huh, I wouldn't have pegged you as a Cena fan," he said shrugging.

"It's not just that. He is just as much of a victim of Laurinitis and his lackeys as we are. It can't hurt to support him…" I said simply.

"You are probably right. I hadn't really thought of it like that."

"I am smart like that."

"Okay, well, I only came by to see how you were following the incident out there tonight."

"I am fine. Randy really lost it out there. He's still irritated but he's calmed down. I doubt he'll cause anymore trouble tonight. I wouldn't worry about it." Wade relaxed a little.

"Okay good, that's what I was hoping for. I'll see you later love."

"Bye Wade."

I heard a bell ring. John had lost to Tensai, his face covered in that disgusting green mist crap. I felt bad for him as he walked up the ramp with a look of defeat on his face. I finished my energy drink and headed over to catering.

I ate a sandwich as I watched the monitor. The moment I had been waiting for had arrived. Jack Swagger was facing off with Sheamus. I continued to watch as Sheamus tried to overtake Jack. Ziggler had been getting in a lot of cheap shots when the ref wasn't looking. I knew this would happen. I had hoped that Sheamus could pull this off on his own. It didn't look life it would happen that way.

I grinned and held the handle of my whip tightly. I looked around and didn't see Randy or Wade anywhere. They'd be the ones who'd try and stop me. I decided not to go through the curtain It was way to obvious. I instead decided to go through the crowd. I found a steel chair and made my entrance. Wielding a chair in one hand and a whip in the other.

I quietly and quickly made my way through an aisle of the crowd. I hopped the barricade next to the announce table. I snuck behind Dolph, and I knocked him in the back of the head with the chair. He fell onto the ground. I turned my attention to the action in the ring. Sheamus had also fallen victim to the poor calls tonight and was getting beat pretty bad as a result. The ref turned to see if Dolph was okay outside the ring.

I jumped onto the apron and tossed the chair to Jack. The ref saw it and rang the bell.

"Sheamus! Brogue kick!" I yelled. He nodded and brogue kicked the chair Jack was holding into his face. I entered the ring and he shook my hand.

"Thanks lass!" He said smiling as his music blared in the arena.

"You are very welcome."

The ref raised his hand and Sheamus grabbed my hand with the other. I had achieved my goal. We exited the ring and I walked backwards up the ramp. I smugly smiled looking back at the destruction I had caused. I had gotten those bastards back for earlier.

I was walking happily backstage when I passed John's room. I stopped and looked around. Nobody was in the hallway. I turned and gently knocked on the door. John answered it.

"Hey gorgeous," John said with a smile on his face. He let me in and quickly shut the door.

"Hey John," I said before planting a big kiss on his lips. "Sorry about your match tonight."

"Thanks, but its really fine. That guy can't beat me clean and he knows it."

"Damn right, that's because you are one of the best babe!" I said cheerfully.

"I try my best."

"You have a little green in your hair!" I grabbed a towel and sat on his lap, trying to wipe the mist out of his hair.

"You are so sweet to me," he said softly. I kissed him again. "Jeeze, how many energy drinks have you had today?" He asked.

"Umm like three…wait no four...I'm not sure."

"Nicolette, you are a bit jittery!"

"Just amped up!" I said enthusiastically. "I'm still riding my attacking high!"

"I did catch that part of the show. Why did you go out there you crazy woman!" He asked laughing.

"I felt like it. They screwed Randy out of a win so I returned the favor I guess."

"I get it, I was just surprised to see you burst out there wielding a whip and a steel chair!"

"I like to think I'm full of surprises."

"You are quite the bad ass. But speaking of surprises…I have one for you later," he said with a flirtatious wink.

"I love surprises."

He put a hand on my face and pulled me into a gentle kiss. It sent a slow wave of warmth down my whole body. I reciprocated the kiss, gently running through his hair with my fingers. "Mmhm, Nicolette," he groaned, "you are amazing."

"You aren't too bad yourself," I said sweetly. I looked at the clock on the wall. I should be getting back to my room. Wade will be looking for me…I'm probably going to get yelled at," I said with a chuckle.

"In trouble for what?"

"My little chair stunt, I'm sure. Wade thinks I've been a little reckless and that I'm going to get hurt if I keep it up."

"I doubt anything will happen to you. You have made friends with many of the big superstars, you have back up," He said confidently. "Not that this means I don't worry, because I do. But I know that it's what you do, you cause trouble."

"That I do. I'll see you later, babe."

"Bye Nicolette." He gave me a kiss before letting me off of his lap.

I darted through the halls quickly. I reached my room and began to change. I heard the door open. I quickly spun around. I literally have been caught with my pants down. Wade and Randy burst into laughter.

"It's not funny! Why the hell didn't you knock!" I said loudly, a little embarrassed.

"We usually do and you say to just come in. We thought you would be changed by now," Randy said innocently.

"Well turn around for a minute!" They did as they were told as I changed. "Okay, you can look now."

"I thought we had talked about not causing trouble tonight!" Wade teased.

"To be fair, I didn't say I wouldn't get in any. I just said I wasn't sure what I was going to do," I said proudly.

"She does have a point, Wade," Randy said with a smile, "she is good with those technicalities."

"Damn it Nicolette, you are such a little bugger!" Wade said trying to keep from laughing.

"Love you!" I said giving him a hug.

"I love you to, Nicolette," He said softly.

**I want to say a big thank you to you guys for reading! Please let me know what you think and keep reading =] Your feedback is always helpful!**

_**Speaking of feedback! Vote on the poll on my profile page to help me decide who Nicolette ends up with!  u/3841890/RockStarBarbie326 **_

**I want to start a new story, if anybody has any suggestions of people or storylines they'd like to see I'm open to ideas =]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars**

The Next raw came around and I was full of energy as I entered the arena. I sipped on an energy drink as usual, my other hand held my whip. This was a dangerous combination, other people seemed to know this and stayed away from me and I bounced through the corridors, finding my room. I plopped my stuff down and changed into my gear. I picked my whip and drink back up and darted out into the hallway once again. I burst into John's room. I could hear his shower running. I locked the door and sat down in one of the chairs. Finally, the shower stopped and I quickly sat in a provocative position. He emerged.

"Nicolette?" He said grinning.

"Yes?" I said almost whispering.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see my boyfriend, that's all," I said shrugging.

"I'll tell him you stopped by." I stood up and walked towards him. I pulled the whip around the back of his neck.

"Sounds great, can we not tell him about this?" I said seductively, before pulling him into a kiss. I could feel him smiling as I kissed him. I pulled away and kissed his warm neck, before gently nibbling all the way down to his collar bone. He let out a small moan. He sat down in the chair and I straddled him, never breaking the kiss. I could feel his growing excitement through his towel. This time I smiled. I broke the kiss, and stood up. I opened his towel, he looked at me, eyes full of desire. I put him in my mouth as I began removing my own shorts.

"Oh Nicolette," he moaned. Once my shorts were off, I sat back onto his lap slowly, lowering myself onto his member. "Oh my god." I bounced up an down on him, I could tell that with the intensity, this wasn't going to take as long as it usually went.

"I think I'm going to…" I said holding back a moan.

"I am to, just let it go babe." I sped up my motion until we both let out moans of completion. I got off of him, trying to catch my breath. He smiled at me.

"Well look at the time," I said laughing.

"Yeah, shows about to start. I have to say that this was a nice surprise," he said with a wink, as he began to get dressed.

"I try my best. I just couldn't wait until after the show," I said innocently.

"Well, I fully intend to return the favor very soon."

" I like the sound of that."

"Me to. Well, you should go freshen up babe, you have sex hair!"

"Damn it! I will see you later." I kissed him and darted out of the door.

I was in my room, touching up when John Laurinitis came out into the ring. I got up and rushed over to Randy's room, just in time to hear some of Johnny Ace's spiel.

"We have had some inappropriate behavior on our show the last couple of weeks. I have had enough of it, I wont stand for it. Consequences must be given and justice will be served tonight!" The crowd booed him yet his cocky smile remained. "First, I want to talk to the Viper Randy Orton!"

We looked at each other and stood up, rushing over to the curtain.

"Damn it, you really fucked up this time!" I scolded him.

"It'll be fine," he said dismissively.

We sauntered down to the ring together, the crowd cheered. I smiled as I grabbed a microphone.

"What do you need Big Johnny?" I asked irritably. "There have been a lot of poor behavior lately but I'm sure your little pets will get off Scot free…"

"With all do respect Miss Sparks, I didn't call you down here, I called down Mr. Orton here to talk." I handed Randy the mic.

"What do you want?" He spat.

"What I want is to punish you for your actions last week," Laurinitis said aggressively

"I didn't do anything that everybody else hasn't done."

"You assaulted the referee. That is inappropriate behavior and I wont have it! I have decided to punish you…you are suspended for two weeks." The crowd booed.

"That's bullshit!" I yelled into the microphone.

"You are next on my list Nicolette. You have been out of control since the day you arrived here in the WWE. I have had enough."

"How long am I suspended then?" I spat angrily.

"Oh, I'm not suspending you…I'm giving you a match. It will be you versus Jack Swagger tonight…good luck." He said, smiling smugly.

"I don't need luck, Mr, Laurinitis. Thanks anyways."

"Next on my list is Sheamus. Don't bother coming out here, I'll make it quick because of last weeks match, tonight you'll face The Miz and Cody Rhodes in a handicap match." Just then, Eve Torres came down to the ring. She stepped through the ropes with a big smile on her face. Randy and I started to leave. She whispered into the GM's ear. He nodded. "Don't go anywhere you two! You guys are going to want to stick around for this. So it looks like the last person on my disciplinary list tonight is Wade Barrett."

Wade's music hit and he walked confidently down to the ring. He to grabbed a mic and stood next to Randy and I.

"What exactly are you accusing me of?" He asked politely.

"Well… I'll let Ms. Torres explain." Eve took a step towards us.

"Wade, you are getting in trouble for inappropriate conduct."

"That is rubbish and you know it," Wade said calmly.

"I figured you'd say that, so I brought a clip!" She chirped excitedly. "Play it!"

The titantron showed me mocking Wade and then Wade carrying me over his shoulder and throwing me into the shower. I pulled him in. The clip jumped to when I was refused a towel and stripped. The clip stopped.

I felt my cheeks redden. I was mortified that the entire WWE universe saw that little scene. I looked at Randy then to Wade.

"What misconduct is there?" He asked.

"You practically assaulted a WWE diva. We wont allow that."

"I was clearly laughing, Eve. What part of that justifies calling it an assault?" I asked her irritated.

"Regardless, the board has given us permission to dole out punishment." She said in a peppy tone.

"So Wade, you are also suspended two weeks. The suspensions go into effect immediately. That is all," Laurinitis said before turning and leaving with Eve. I was furious.

I stomped up the ramp and went directly into my dressing room. I paced around the room trying to calm down for about ten minutes. Finally, my match was up. I nervously walked to the curtain. This was the first time in awhile, I had a match without Randy by my side. I was being set up to fail and I knew it.

My music hit and I sauntered down to the ring, a huge smile on my face. I wasn't going to let Laurinitis think he has me nervous, I wont let him win. Jack Swagger came down next. I had never realized what a giant man he was until he came down to that ring to face me.

The bell rang. I used my speed to my advantage. I snuck behind him and kicked him in the back. He fell to his knees. I kicked him again, this time in the back of his head. I tried to get a grip on him and instead he grabbed me. He slammed me hard onto the mat. I reeled in pain on the mat. He kicked me hard in the ribs a few times with his giant feet. He continued to have control for the next couple of minutes. He tossed me around like a rag doll. He was targeting my left arm and left ankle. He picked me up and power slammed me to the ground. A sharp pain shot through my arm and back. He got the ankle lock on my ankle. I tried to get to the ropes but I was weakened. He was a foot taller and a little over a hundred pounds heavier. I was screwed. I refused to give up despite my screams of agony. I felt myself losing consciousness from the pain.

When I regained consciousness, I was laying on my back. The medic rolled me over to check me out. I pushed him away. They tried to get me on the stretcher. I refused and kicked it. They kept trying to touch me and help me up the ramp. I wouldn't allow it. I hobbled up the ramp, limping and holding my arm. I fought back tears. Once behind the curtain, I limped to my locker room. I opened the door, I was greeted with a chair to the head. I remember seeing Cody Rhodes face before I blacked out.

I woke up being carried in someone's arms. I looked up.

"Hey Sparks, are you okay?" Randy asked softly.

"Mhmm. What happened?"

"You got ambushed, hun. Fucking ambushed."

He carried me into the medics room. After taking a look the doc told me I had a sprained ankle and a dislocated left shoulder. The cut on my forehead only needed a bandaging. I was lucky considering. They gave me some pain medicine. I began to feel insanely fuzzy headed.

"This may still hurt…"the doctor warned.

"Randy?" I called out. He came over to me.

"What Nic?" He said softly, concern in his voice.

"He-He told me this was going to hurt…will you hold my hand?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Of course." He took my hand into his big strong one. "Squeeze as much as you need." I nodded.

"Okay, Nicolette. On three! One…two…three." He popped it back into place.

"Mother fucking…son of a whore," I yelled, grabbing the arm. He placed it into a sling.

"Now I'll send you home with some pain pills to eliminate any discomfort. You wont be cleared to wrestle for awhile…" the doctor trailed.

"Fucking peachy! Randy…can you take me home?" I asked sadly.

"Okay, Sparks. We'll go."

He put my pills into my gear bag and carried me out of the room. I was holding my crutches. He placed me into the car and we rode in silence. He carried me up to our room. He'd cancelled mine because he needed to keep an eye on me...his opinion, not mine. He set me on the bed and opened my suitcase. He grabbed a pair of my pj's out.

"Here you go, I'll turn around so you can change," He said softly. I smiled.

"Thank you but I don't know if I can get the shirt on with my arm the way it is."

"I can help…if you want. I mean I have seen you in a swimsuit…and half naked in the locker room. It's not like I haven't seen it before," he said tentatively with a chuckle.

"Good point! I will be needing help…if you don't mind."

"Of course not Nic." He walked over to me and helped me unlace my corset. I handed him the shirt off of the bed. He grabbed it and helped slip it on gently.

"Thanks, Orton. Who knew you were more than just a pretty face?" I said with a wink.

"I'm going to focus on the fact that you think I'm pretty." I giggled.

"Men and their huge egos!" I said with a sigh. He shook his head.

"You are a pain in the ass, Sparks!" He joked. I just smiled at him as I laid down on my bed, tucking myself under the covers. He went into the bathroom, emerging after a few minutes only wearing a pair of sweat pants.

"Goodnight Orton," I said groggily.

"Night, Sparks." He turned the light off and I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

The next morning I woke up groggily in a hotel bed. I was lying uncomfortably on my back because of the arm in a sling. I sat up, my body aching. I looked over to see a sleeping Randy in the next bed. I smiled. He was kind of my knight in shining armor last night. I don't know how I could even thank him. He stirred a little.

"Rise and shine Orton!" I said with a smile.

"uhhhh. What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"9:34, not like it matters. We don't have to work…"

"Oh yeah. Damn it! I forgot I was suspended." I just laughed.

"Well that is better than being injured!" I shot back.

"Touché Sparks." We both laughed. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, very, very sore."

"I'll grab your pills." He walked over to my bag and tossed me the pills. I took two.

"Thank you. So where's Wade?' I asked curiously. It wasn't like him to not be here. Randy sat next to me on the bed.

"Uh…he went home. By the time I'd called him, after finding you on your dressing room floor, he'd already turned his phone off for his flight. He called once he landed, but you were already asleep."

"Oh…okay. Thank you so much for everything last night. I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't found me or helped me," I said seriously looking at him. He leaned over and gave me a big hug.

"I don't even want to think about what would have happened. I'm just glad I was able to be here for you, Nic," he said giving me a squeeze.

"What a night last night was," I said with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Wade and I getting suspended, you got attacked, Sheamus…well Sheamus got his ass kicked too."

"Oh my gosh Sheamus! I feel so bad, it's my fault he got in trouble and now he got mauled. I owe him one!"

"Well I think he'll take that peep show the other night and call it even," Randy said chuckling. I playfully hit him in the arm.

"Hey! That is not funny! That was so embarrassing."

"It didn't seem embarrassing when you did it!" He protested.

"Okay...I wasn't embarrassed until I saw it on that wonderful titantron. Blown up for everybody to see!"

"Yeah, well…social media loved it. Twitter was full of nice comments!" Randy said cheerfully. "It definitely sparked some relationship rumors between you and Wade."

"Oh Jeeze, this is kind of what we were trying to avoid. We were trying to keep our off screen relationship separate from the media so they wouldn't target us as a duo."

"Noble effort…those bastards must have been following you guys. There is no other explanation for the footage. The angle of the clip must have been from in the hallway."

"We are really going to have to be careful once we go back to work. This shit is going to get worse. They know they have at least two weeks without you and Wade. Who knows how long Sheamus and I will be out. They think they've won," I said getting worked up. This Laurinitis bullshit got my blood boiling.

"We will just have to show them then, we can't be gotten rid of that easily." He said mock enthusiastically. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I guess…"

"Do you need anything?" Randy asked attentively.

"Well…how am I supposed to shower?" I asked giggling.

"Ummm, I could help or how about you take a bath?" He suggested with a chuckle.

"The bath sounds like a good idea…"

I rolled out of bed and grabbed a crutch. I hobbled to the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the bathtub and started running the water. I yanked off my sling and fabric bandages off of my ankle and lowered myself into the bath. I laid in the warm bath just enjoying the warm water on my naked flesh. It did wonders on my ankle and sore shoulder. When I was done, I unplugged the tub. The now slippery tub was going to be hard to get out of. I tried to get up to no avail. I managed to grab a towel and wrap it around myself.

"Uh…Randy?" I yelled tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"So this is really embarrassing, but could you help me? I can't get out of the tub!" I said with embarrassed laugher.

"Okay…Are you covered?" He asked before entering.

"Yeah…you can come in." He opened the door wearing nothing but pajama pants. He smiled, trying to hold back laughter. He put one hand under my knees and the other behind my back and hoisted me up. Instead of putting me down in the bathroom, he carried me over and set me on my bed softly. "Thanks for the lift."

"It's no problem, really. Just making myself useful," He joked.

"You are the best!" I said laughing.

"Oh I know!" he said with a smile. "I'm going to grab a shower."

I took advantage of him being out of the room and slowly but surely got dressed. I grabbed my laptop and booked a flight back home to Tampa. Randy finally emerged from the bathroom, glistening and wearing a towel. I couldn't advert my eyes from his body. I blushed a little.

"Looks like somebody managed to get dressed all by herself!" He said with a grin.

"Hey! Don't under estimate how hard it is to get on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top like this!" I shot back.

"I applaud your effort."

He grabbed some clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. He came back a few minutes later, plopping down on the bed next to me.

"So what are you doing on the laptop? Watching porn?" He joked.

"Oh shut up! I just booked a flight home to Tampa," I said playfully hitting his shoulder.

"When do you leave?" He asked a little bummed.

"_We _leave at 2:15."

"Wait…we?" He said with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, I bought you a ticket. I decided you are coming to visit," I said decidedly.

"Oh…I couldn't impose like that."

"I insist. You saved my ass last night. Let me return the favor, plus you are suspended for two weeks. Tampa is sunny, warm and awesome. It'll be like a vacation. It's no problem at all."

"Okay, if you insist." I smiled at him.

Four hours later

We were gathering our belongings at the airport.

"Should I grab us a cab?" He asked me.

"No I already called for a ride," I said as I looked around for Neil. Finally I caught a glimpse of him. "Oh there it is." I hobbled over on my one crutch, I couldn't use both because of the sling.

"Who is he?"

"Neil…my driver." He looked at me a bit puzzled. I just smiled and kept walking. We reached Neil and he put our stuff into the back of the town car. We slid into the back seat.

"You have a damn driver?" He asked.

"Well yeah. He works for a company but I only use Neil. It's helpful for privacy that way. I'm in and out of the airport enough, this is easier than leaving a vehicle at the airport, using taxi's, or getting a ride."

"Good point…why haven't I thought of that?" He said with a laugh.

"I'm just smarter than you."

"Now that is just mean."

We drove the rest of the car ride in relative silence. Soon enough we arrived in my gated community and eventually found my house. The gate slowly opened and Neil drove us up the nearly half a mile long driveway.

"We are here!" I said excited to be home.

"You live here? This place is huge."

"I got quite an inheritance. I'd be lying if I said I didn't live extremely comfortably." He smiled. Neil and Randy carried in the bags and dropped them in the foyer. "Thank you Neil." I slipped him a tip and he was on his way.

"You live quite excessively, Sparks."

"Yeah I know, It's a little over board. It was an impulse buy right after I got my inheritance," I said with a shrug. A grey haired man approached me. "Hey Rodger, will you take the bags upstairs. Put Mr. Orton in the red guest room please."

"Oh that isn't necessary, I can grab my own."

"Don't you dare! This is your vacation, relax."

"Fine! Thank you Rodger." He said politely. Rodger nodded and smiled.

"I'm starving, do you want something to eat?" I asked him.

"Absolutely." I waved him in the direction of the kitchen.

"How about I throw in a pizza?"

"Sounds good." I tossed him a coke and grabbed a diet coke for me. I plopped down at the kitchen island on a bar stool.

"Feels good to be home!"

"I bet…." He tensed up as he looked behind me.

"What is it?"

"I just…I think somebody is in your pool." I peaked over in the direction of the pool.

"Oh that's just Wade."

"He hangs out here when you aren't home?" He asked. Gosh he was lucky is was cute.

"No silly, he lives here too!" I said with a chuckle.

"I didn't know you lived together! You have never mentioned it!"

"I guess it didn't come up….weird. I made him move in. He was always here anyways and this house is way to big for just me by myself."

"I guess that makes sense. You guys really do have an odd relationship…but it does explain the old married couple thing you guys have going on," he teased. I threw an oven mitt at him. The oven beeped.

"Would you do the honors, I only have one arm that isn't in a sling."

"Gladly," he said as he slipped on the oven mitt and removed the pizza. The back door opened revealing a towel clad Wade Barrett.

"I thought I smelt some pizza! Oh my god Nicolette! What have they done to my love," he said coming up to me. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a squeeze. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"They beat me bad, Wade. I'm all broken!"

"I will make them pay for this," He said angrily.

"Don't worry, I want at them to, Wade," Randy said aggressively.

"We'll need numbers to get them so we should work together…nice of you to visit by the way," Wade said nicely.

"Nicolette here insisted on my taking a vacation here during my two week suspension."

"Good idea not saying no. Even beaten and bandaged, she's quite a force to be reckoned with," Wade joked.

"I figured that…better safe than sorry."

"You guys are jerks!" I pouted. They both broke out into laughter.

This was going to be a long two weeks.

**Thanks for reading! I haven't been getting a lot of feedback on this story, It would be awesome if I could get some! =]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

I rolled out of bed and hobbled around in my room, getting dressed. I made my way through the hallway and down the stairs. I scribbled a quick note down for Wade and Randy on the whiteboard on my fridge. I went out into my garage and slipped into my Lamborghini Spyder. I threw on a pair of sunglasses and hit the road. I drove peacefully for ten minutes through Tampa before I pulled into a driveway. The house was absolutely beautiful. It was a giant house and I loved being here.

I got out of my car and walked to the door. The door opened before I'd reached it. A smiling John Cena stood there waiting for me.

"Hey baby!" He said excitedly.

"Hi." He walked towards me and gave me a giant hug.

"I can't believe they did this to you, those fucking bastards."

"Oh they'll get there's, John."

"I know and I'll give it to them. They assaulted a woman! What is the matter with them?"

"It's not like I'm defenseless….I promised Vince that I could hold my own so I have to handle this myself."

"You are my beautiful girlfriend and you were attacked not once but twice. I couldn't do anything but watch. You made me promise no on screen contact!"

"Yeah, which is smart because nobody suspects we are dating each other!"

"I realize the logic behind it, Nicolette. It just doesn't make it any easier. Do you realize how worried I was when I was sitting here waiting to hear from you to know you were all right. If your friends knew we were dating, they'd have called me, I could have been there with you!" He was an amazing speaker. So good I almost always wanted to give him his way based on his convincingness.

"I hadn't even thought of that John. I'm just not ready to come out with this yet…especially with the Laurinitis thing happening, its better no to put more targets on our backs."

"I know, I know. I'm just glad you are okay."

"Me too," I joked. He led me to his living room. We snuggled up on the couch for awhile watching _ The Fast and the Furious_.

"Can I talk to you about something?" He asked me softly.

"Of course, what is it?"

"What the hell was up with that clip Eve showed last night?" He asked curiously. I took a deep breath.

"What do you mean? It is what it is," I said with a shrug.

"I think you need to give me more of an explanation than that."

"Yeah… I do. Wade and I were just goofing around. He threw me over his shoulder and tossed me in. I pulled him in to get him back. We were drenched. Randy entered and talk with us and he was being silly and wouldn't hand us towels, so I retrieved them myself…"

"By stripping?"

"Well yeah, those clothes were going to get water all over the floor, so I stripped."

"You gave Wade, Randy, Sheamus, and anybody in the hallway a peep show in order to prove a point?"

"It sounded a lot better in my head…"

"I bet…"

"I have been swimming with them, my suit covers the same amount….I didn't think it was a big deal. Are you mad?" I asked him softly.

"I'm just frustrated, Nicolette."

"You're my girlfriend…but your whole life revolves around Wade…and now Randy too. It's to the point that you hide me from them in order to keep the peace with them….I want to be with you…why won't you let me?"

"I want to, it's just hard."

"Relationships are hard…I just need to know if you are all in on this. I sure as hell know I am."

"I am all in, John, I am! I just…it's complicated. They are my friends. Wade…he's more like family. He's literally the most important person in my life. My best friend. He was with me through everything, my brother dying, my parents dying…everything. Things always get horrible between us when one of us is in a relationship."

"I get that he's your support system, Nicolette…I really do. But shouldn't he support you and our relationship to?"

"He should…he'd try but I told you…things always get weird."

"Why do you think things get so weird?" He asked seriously. I took a deep breath.

"It's hard for two people as close as us to share our time. When I have a boyfriend, he always feels a bit shafted. As I do when he has had a girlfriend."

"The two of you have the weirdest relationship…he is going to be upset when he finds out you are lying to him."

"Yeah, I know. He'll have to forgive me…he always does." He sighed.

"We'll wait to tell people then…just a little longer."

"Thank you, babe," I said kissing him softly on the lips.

I snuggled back into him on the couch. It felt very natural to lay like this. It was nice to be off the road…it wasn't as nice to have to keep sneaking around. John Cena was an amazing man, the kind of man you wanted everybody to know you were with…I just couldn't not right now.

I was jolted out of my little Cenation oasis by the buzzing of my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Where are you darling?" Wade asked.

"Oh, I'm just leaving the pier." I fibbed. John just shook his head. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh are you coming home? We are getting bored."

"In a little bit. Can you boys entertain yourself for a little while longer?" I joked.

"I think we might head out for awhile and find something to do. We'll see you back at the house for dinner, love?"

"Sounds good. Have fun!"

"We will, bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

"What was that about?"

"Oh Wade was just wondering where I was."

"I see…who is he with? You said boys."

"Well, Randy is staying with us for the duration of his suspension…." I said waiting for John to get mad.

"So the whole gang is all here?" He joked. I released my breath and relaxed.

"Yeah, we're having a good ol' time. It's actually been pretty fun."

"I'm just glad you'll have some company for the next two weeks."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to miss seeing you almost every day." I pouted. He kissed me and my pout turned into a sly smile.

"I'll miss you too. But somebody's gotta keep kicking their asses since you guys all got the ol' heave ho."

"My hero," I said with a wink.

I hung around until it got closer to dinner time. I said goodbye to John and picked up some food on the way. I set my grocery bags on the counter. I threw an apron on to protect my mini skirt and tank top. I began whipping up mashed potatoes, preparing a salad, and boiling corn on the cob. I seasoned some steaks and took them out to the flaming grill. I drug over a stool so I didn't have to stand on my sore ankle. I was sitting there drinking scotch next to the grill when the boys came home.

"Well look at you, Sparks. Manning the grill like a pro!" Randy said smiling.

"Would you expect anything less?"

"She is quite a cook and expert griller when she wants to…" Wade said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Wade. Will you boys set the table? The steaks are almost done."

"Yes mamn!" Randy said with a salute. I giggled as they headed inside. I pulled the steaks off the grill and hobbled over to the table. "Dinner's ready!" I said excitedly.

"You seem really happy today, Nicolette," Wade said skeptically.

"Yeah, you really do Sparks. How many of those have you had today?" Randy joked pointing to my glass of scotch.

"Hey! I'm just happy to be with two of my favorite people…and this is my second scotch! Thank you very much!" The guys began to laugh at my attitude.

"I'm going to blame the booze then," Wade joked.

"Jerk!" I said laughing.

"What do you guys want to do after dinner?" Randy asked us. Wade and I looked at each other.

"How about we play pool and poker? It'll be fun."

"Capitol idea love," Wade said with a smile.

We finished dinner and cleared the table. It was kind of a weird thing but we all worked seamlessly together. Once we'd wrapped up the post mean cleaning, I began to walk over to the stairs.

"Need a lift?" Wade asked. I nodded. He picked me up and carried me down the stairs. I led the way down to my game room. I loved this room in the house. It was rather large. It had a pool table, arcade games, a poker table, a big screen tv and a full bar.

"Here we are!" I said gesturing to the room.

"Holy shit, Sparks. It's like a man's paradise in here," He said amused.

"Yeah I know. I absolutely love it down here," I said walking over to the pool table. He ran his hands along the felt.

"Bet I can beat you," He said challengingly.

"Bring it Orton! Wade dear, bust out the scotch!" I began to rack the balls as Wade poured us all drinks. Wade approached us with glasses of scotch.

"Take it easy, Nicolette. You know what happens when you drink to much," he teased.

"I can drink just as much as you Barrett!" I argued.

"You are already two drinks in…you've gotten a head start…but challenge accepted." He said tipping his glass to me.

"Hey, I want in on that!" Randy said excitedly.

"Fine, may the best drinker win!" Wade said with a chuckle.

Two hours and close to two bottles of scotch later…

We found ourselves tipsy and at the poker table.

"You know what? You guys are awesome!" I said loudly grabbing one of each of their hands.

"No you are awesome!" Randy said just as enthusiastically.

"We all are pretty brilliant….even you Orton!" Wade shot back.

"Thanks Wade, you British bastard!" he said giving Wade a friendly pat on the back.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?" They both said nearly in unison.

"We should go swimming!"

"Let's do it," Randy said as he shot up from his chair.

We all went upstairs and drunkenly threw on swimsuits and headed out to the pool. I peeled off my sling and jumped in.

"Holy shit! The water is a little chilly!" I yelled. The boys began to laugh before joining me.

"Jeeze, you weren't kidding about the water being cold," Wade whined a little. I burst out into laughter.

We swam around, splashing and giggling. I was lucky I had a little space from the neighbors so I didn't have to worry as much about the noise.

I was growing a little tired so I jumped onto Randy's back. I wrapped my legs around his muscular body and my arms gently around his neck and shoulders.

"I'm so glad I came, Nicolette. Thanks for having me," he said softly.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're here," I said back a little loudly.

We all continued to swim. What a night this turned out to be.

**Thanks for reading! I haven't been getting a lot of feedback on this story, It would be awesome if I could get some! =]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

**The next morning**

I woke up, my head aching. It was a constant pounding. I didn't move an inch for fear of my body hurting more. The actions of last night sure made an impression on me today. I then realized I could feel a body against mine. I opened my eyes and removed my forehead from it's chest. I saw Randy Orton's sleeping face. His arm was draped over my arm, almost holding me close. We were sharing a pillow. I was more than a little confused. I shrugged it off, being too hungover and tired to process the situation. plopped my head back down on the pillow. I laid there for a few minutes before realizing that I had another arm around my waist. I rolled over onto my other side. Wade was laying on the other side of me. A part of me panicked. If this wasn't a mind fuck, I don't know what is. I was however, glad I had a king sized bed or this would have been really squished. I did however hope to god that we didn't do the unthinkable.

I crossed my fingers, took a deep breath, and slowly lifted up the blankets.

"Hallelujah!" I whispered. All three of us were clothed….well in bathing suits anyway. I was just glad that I didn't devil's three way with my best friends or anything. I could tell that I was intoxicated when I put my swimsuit on…the two pieces weren't even from the same suit. I almost laughed out loud but I managed to restrain myself. What a fucking night.

I slowly pulled their arms off of me and crawled out of the bed trying not to wake them. I got up and immediately walked into my master bathroom. For some reason my foot felt pretty good today. I happily tossed my crutch onto the ground. Good riddance! I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed some aspirin. I swallowed the pills and splashed water on my face. What a night last night was. I entered my bedroom once again, slipping on my short black silk robe to go down stairs. It barely covered my butt but provided enough coverage to be considered covered up even through I never tied the damn thing. I was startled by Wade stirring a little. I looked over at them still asleep. I laughed at the image of the two men laying in the same bed together. Suddenly, I got an idea. I grabbed a camera and took a picture of them sharing a bed. It was a priceless image after all. I knew I was being a major asshole but I couldn't help but chuckle as I took my hungover ass down stairs to the kitchen.

My feet touched down on the chilly tile of the kitchen. Rodger was preparing some food at the kitchen island. Upon hearing me, he turned to see me.

"Good morning, Ms. Sparks," Rodger said softly, aware of the hangover. A smile adorned his face. He always knew when I was getting myself into trouble with shenanigans.

"Morning, Rodger," I said slowly. My hands rubbing my temples.

"I set up your usual spot by the pool. Why don't you go out and sit and I'll bring you your latte."

"You are the best Rodge!" Rodger really was a saint. He knew me so well, he had after all, been hired help at my parents house for many years. After they died in the accident, I gave him a job at my new place. I couldn't bear to see him jobless. Plus he always knew what I needed without me having to ask. The hired help here was almost like family to me. It was nice to have people around who care about you.

I walked out to the pool and sat in my favorite lawn chair. Rodger had already set out the day's paper, some tanning oil, and the current book I'd been reading out on the side table. I took off my robe and plopped down in the chair. The tanning oil was screaming my name. I grabbed it and slathered it on my tanned skin. I was brought my latte and a pair of sunglasses.

"So much better, thank you!" I said to Rodger smiling.

"You are very welcome Nicolette."

"Sorry about the mess. We got a little crazy last night, it seems."

"It's alright, I noticed. It just gives me and Mary something to do today," he said with a chuckle.

"I know, I just feel bad."

"Don't worry, you aren't here very often so we have many easy days. This is just one of the more interesting ones. Besides, Mary already got you for making her clean so much today."

"Oh no! Not the shame wall!"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. She snapped a picture of you and your friends sleeping and put it up on the wall." I looked at the clock, it was only 10. Damn that woman moved fast. Mary was the housekeeper. She found lots of entertainment from my shenanigans over the years. She began taking pictures of some of the funny things and started putting them up on a wall in one of the rooms upstairs that I used as a study and office. It was a running joke in our house. Being shame walled was kind of a funny occurrence. It had been awhile since I'd been shame walled.

"Thank you for the heads up!" I giggled. He nodded with a smile.

"Would you like your breakfast out here today?"

"No, I'll eat with the guys in the dining room when they wake up."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out for them." He turned and left.

I just laid lazily in my chair, feeling the warm rays of sunlight against my skin. One of my favorite parts of being home was waking up and having nothing to do but enjoy life. I must have dosed off because the next thing I knew, I was being lightly shaken by Rodger.

"Nicolette, Wade and Randy are up and waiting for you in the dining room." I stretched and hobbled over to the dinning room.

"Hello boys," I said groggily. They both chuckled at my disheveled appearance.

"Good morning," Randy said with a grin.

"Morning love," Wade said smoothly.

"So what the fuck happened last night? I don't remember like anything after the pool…." I said with a chuckle.

"I'm not so sure either, when did we order pizza?" Randy asked gesturing to the pizza boxes.

"I'm not so questioning when we ordered it, but rather why we ordered five large pizza's… since there were only three of us," Wade returned. I laughed.

"Apparently the three of us cannot handle drinking together. The game room looks like a scene from the hangover."

"I bet. I think the problem was more the fact we annihilated several bottles of liquor and not who was involved," Wade volunteered.

"Well I would like to know why all three of us slept in _my _bed when this house has five bedrooms!"

"Too be fair, I think that was your idea. Drunk Nicolette always has weird ideas," Wade said, a sly smile on his face.

"I recall you saying we should all sleep in your bed together because it would be like a 'real sleepover'" Randy added with a chuckle.

"That sounds like me. Thank god for my king sized bed….do you know how confusing it is to wake up between two half naked men!"

"I'd imagine you kind of didn't mind," Randy shot back with a wink.

"Oh shut up!" I said giving him a friendly slap on the arm.

We all ate our delicious breakfast, talking and laughing with one another. I hadn't had this much fun in a long time. It was nice to have company around me sometimes. I didn't have a whole lot of people who I was close to. Having Randy here as well as Wade was something I could get used to.

"So what are we going to do today?" Randy asked almost excitedly.

"Uh…I don't know what do you guys want to do?" I asked him and Wade.

"How about we go to the beach? It's a beautiful day out."

"Okay, go get ready, boys."

I walked into the kitchen to find Rodger.

"Hello Rodger, breakfast was delicious."

"Why thank you Nicolette. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Can you make a picnic lunch for three? We are going to the beach."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

I bounced up the stairs and into my room. I rummaged through my drawer full of bikini's. I probably had about 30 swimsuits, what can I say, I loved to shop _and _swim. I settled for a small red push up one. It was kind of skimpy but I didn't want so many tan lines. I grabbed a denim mini skirt and threw some towels and sunscreen in a bag. I set the stuff down in the foyer next to where Rodger had put our picnic basket.

"Randy Orton! Wade Barrett! Get your asses down here! You guys take forever!" I yelled up the stairs. I could hear footsteps and Randy came down the stairs.

"Sorry I took so long, couldn't find my trunks," he said with a shrug,

"It's fine. What the hell is Wade doing up there?" I asked him.

"I have no idea. He's in the bathroom. Probably doing his hair." I laughed.

"WADE! I swear to god, if you are not down here in two minutes I'm coming up there are junk punching you!" I yelled. I immediately heard hurried footsteps as Wade came down to the foyer.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get your knickers in a twist!" I yelled back.

"I guess that got your attention," Randy teased.

"Well when she threatens things like that, she usually follows through."

"Last time he doubted me, he was laying on the ground for twenty minutes recovering!" I said with a laugh.

"Not funny! Shall we go then?" Wade asked.

"Well if you diva's are finally done primping for the beach, yes!" I teased.

"Hey! You are wearing make up, missy! You primped," Randy teased back.

"Yes, I did. But I did it in a timely fashion."

"Oh fine. We get it, you are much faster at getting pretty than we are," Wade whined, a bit defeated.

"Damn right boys! Lets' go. I'm driving!" I declared.

"Okay," Randy said obeying.

"No way! You drive like a mad woman! Randy, you don't want her to drive you anywhere," Wade protested.

"I'm a fantastic driver, trust me," I said to Randy.

"Wade, we should just let her drive. She's got that 'I'm going to punch you' look on her face again," Randy said a little nervously. I smiled. Wade took a deep breath.

"Oh fine," He conceded.

"Good, let's get this show on the road!" I cheered.

We packed up the car and headed to the beach. This was bound to be interesting…very interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

We pulled up to the beach and unloaded our gear from the car.

"Where do you guys want to sit?" I asked them.

"How about over there?" Wade joked, pointing to a spot next to an all female beach volleyball game.

"Cute Wade. If I want to watch girls boobs bounce up and down, I'll do jumping jacks."

"Can't blame a guy for trying!" He protested.

"You gotta give him that!" Randy said with a chuckle.

"Suddenly I'm wishing I came solo!" I teased.

Randy chose a more appropriate spot and we plopped down in our fold out lawn chairs. I began to slather myself with sunscreen. A sunburn would not look good once I'm cleared to wrestle again. Wade and Randy began to head for the water.

"Uh guys?" I yelled. They turned around.

"What?"

"Sunscreen now!" I demanded with a smile.

"But Mom! I want to swim!" Wade teased.

"Listen up shit head! Every time we go to the beach, you get sunburned. _Then _you whine and complain about the burns. I am not going to listen to you bitch about sunburns for the next couple of days!" He chuckled.

"Oh fine," he said as him and Randy returned to the spot. They rubbed it on their arms and stomachs.

"Uh Nicolette?" Randy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get my back?"

"Can't you guys get each others?" I whined.

"We already shared a bed, Sparks! I draw the line at giving each other rub downs!" He protested. I lost it and fell into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, Okay. I'll do it. Not a single joke about me giving you a rub down or anything boys!" They nodded and I rubbed sunscreen onto Randy's muscular back.

"My turn!" Wade said with a smile. I shook my head as I covered him as well.

"Here, let me get your back Nic," Randy said grabbing the bottle from my hands.

"Oh thanks, Orton. So sweet." I turned and he rubbed the cool lotion over my back. Despite the heat, I felt a small shiver run down my spine. He gave me shoulders a firm squeeze.

"All done!" I smiled as the two of them ran into the water. I snuggled back into my lawn chair to get some sun. I laid there content for awhile in solitude. I could hear children playing, and sorority girls giggling. All of a sudden I felt freezing cold droplets hit my leg. I opened my eyes to see Wade.

"You should come into the water, Love. The water is wonderful," he cooed.

"I'll pass for now," I said closing my eyes once again.

"Nope, you are going now."

"No!" He bent down and scooped me up in his arms. He began walking towards the water. I squirmed all over trying to break free from his firm grip.

"Just let it happen, don't fight it!"

"You sound like a rapist!" I yelled. He chuckled. I saw his feet enter water. "Please, please, please don't drop me in here! Please!" I begged.

"You are going in, whether you like it or not!" I heard the sloshing of water and looked to see Randy approaching.

"Wade! Don't you dare! Hand her to me!" Randy demanded.

"Oh fine." Much to my surprise, Wade handed me over to him.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" I said relieved with a smile on my face.

"Sorry, Sparks," he said with a shrug.

"Sorry for wh-" I began to say before he dropped me into the water. I popped my head back above water. "You guys are such dicks!" I yelled, giving them both a big punch in the arm. The two gave each other a high five. I pouted.

"Aww, don't be sad. We love you!" Randy said sweetly.

"You two are lucky I love you because otherwise, I'd kill you! It's freezing in here!" I yelled.

"Oh it is not! You big baby!" Wade cooed. I flipped him off.

"That is really lady like of you, Sparks!" Randy observed.

"I've never claimed to be a lady!"

"Touché!" he retorted.

"Well, I'm going to go dry off now. Have fun boys."

I emerged from the water and shook the wet from my hair. I walked through the dry sand and plopped back into my lawn chair. I put my sun glasses on and snapped a picture on my camera. I quickly sent the picture off in a text to John.

"_Wish you were here! It's a beautiful day!" _He replied rather quickly.

_"Not as beautiful as you! I wish I didn't have to do press so I could be there =[." _I smiled as I read the message. He was so sweet.

_"You are so sweet!"_

_"But it's the truth. I can't wait until you are back on the road so we don't have to be apart so much. I miss you!"_

_"I miss you too babe! =]"_

I looked out and watched as the guys tossed a ball back in forth. A small wave of guilt struck me. I wished I could be honest about my relationship with John. I hated the fact that I was hiding this from them. If I couldn't be honest with the people I was closest too, who could I be honest with? I didn't want to lie to them but I didn't want things to change. I was afraid of losing my friends for my relationship.

I saw Wade, leave and walk off down the beach my himself, probably to find the bathroom. Randy sat down on the sand. His feet were hit with small waves as the water rose and fell. I smiled at the look of content on his face. I picked a book out of my bag and began to read. I was completely at peace sitting here on the beach. I'd probably been reading ten minutes when I looked up again. Randy was standing up and was joined by a woman. She was obviously flirting with him. Her hands were constantly playing with her hair. Randy and the woman looked over at me. He waved at me and I waved back. Then he motioned for me to come over to them. I got up and walked over.

"Hey!"

"Hey Nicolette," He said putting an arm around me, holding me pretty closely. "This is Abby. Abby this is my girlfriend Nicolette." I froze for a second at him calling me his girlfriend. I shook it off. I placed a hand on his chest and snuggled in to him.

"It's great to meet you Abby," I said politely.

"Nice to meet you too," she said meekly.

"Abby here was trying to entice me into a game of volleyball," Randy said with a sly grin.

"Oh she was?" I said interested.

"Yeah, but I totally had no idea he had a girlfriend. Especially one as pretty as you!" She chirped nervously.

"Well thank you!" I said sweetly.

"She couldn't believe I had a girlfriend so I thought I'd have her meet you in the flesh!"

"It's true. It was nice to meet you. Good to know some men are still honest," she said nicely.

"You are so right. It's great that he is such an honest man. He never lies or anything. Well, we better get back to our chairs. Our lunch is getting scorched in this heat," I said with a smile.

"You are right, Sweetheart. I almost forgot!"

"Bye Abby!"

"Bye!" We walked off, holding hands. Once she was out of ear shot and were back at our spot, we burst into laughter.

"You are so mean! She was mortified!" I scolded him.

"I know, but she was being sooo persistent. I kept passing and she wouldn't take no for an answer. So I told her I couldn't because I had a girlfriend."

"Now that is rather crafty of you, Orton."

"I am a crafty person."

"It's nice to see that you are more than just a pretty face!" I teased him.

"All I heard was that I'm pretty."

"Oh typical! Men have such selective hearing." I said with a chuckle.

"What did I miss?" Wade said approaching our chairs.

"Randy made me pretend to be his girlfriend because a girl wouldn't leave him alone!" I giggled.

"Wow, I missed more than I thought!" Wade chuckled. "I didn't realize that was the only way you could get a girlfriend Randy!"

"Hey! I could get one if I wanted one. I just haven't been able to snag the right one," he argued. We all shared a good laugh.

"Are you guys hungry?" they nodded.

I opened the picnic basket. I passed around the sandwiches and we began to eat. I finished first and jumped up, suddenly ridden with energy.

"I think I'm going to build a sand castle!" I said decidedly.

"Geeze, how old are you? Aren't you a little old for that?" Wade teased me.

"Never! Sandcastles are super fun. You just suck at them."

"I'll help, Nicolette! I sounds fun," Randy said in my defense. I stuck my tongue out at Wade.

We picked a spot and began building a pretty impressive sand castle. Wade eventually relented and joined us.

"See! I told you it would be fun!"

"If I admit you were right will you shut up already?" He teased.

"About this? Yes."

"Okay, I admit that you were right and I was wrong," he spat.

"Now was that so hard?" I asked playfully.

"You are a little bugger you know that?"

"I do."

We continued our building when we were approached by some high school aged boys.

"Are you guys wrestlers?" they asked excitedly.

"Yes, we are," Randy said smiling.

"So you really are Randy Orton, Wade Barrett, and Nicolette Sparks?" one of them said amazed.

"It's true!" I said cheerfully.

"Can we…can we get a picture or something with you guys?"

"Absolutely!" We all stood up and posed with the boys for a few pictures.

"Would it be alright if I got a picture just with you Nicolette?" the scrawniest of the bunch asked.

"Of course you can!" I said before giving Randy and Wade the middle finger. I posed for a picture. "How about one more?" He nodded excitedly. This time I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed.

"Thank you so much!"

The boys headed off.

"Sweet kids," Randy said softly.

"Yeah, I was totally their favorite, pretty boy!" I teased.

"Absolutely not!" Randy protested. "I was their favorite. I was the youngest WWE champion!"

"Well they didn't want your picture alone!" I argued back.

"Well that is because they don't jack off to _my _picture!" He said laughing.

"Oh gross!" I said a little embarrassed.

"Well, it's true! You are a gorgeous woman who usually wears leather and corsets. It kind of makes you a sexy little package for them to ogle," Wade added.

"Thank you, but it's still weird!" I said giggling.

We finished our castle and I uploaded a picture onto twitter. Then it was time to head home after a long, wonderful day at the beach. I couldn't imagine what it was going to be like once Wade and Randy get to go back to work and leave me here….

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

Days passed and finally it was Monday. Tonight was the first Raw without us all there. I was pretty curious to see how it would go. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous for John. Him and Sheamus were the only ones who'd be on hand who openly opposed Laurinitis' regime. I tried to shake off any negative feelings and thoughts I had.

"Nicolette! Do you need any help?" Randy called from the living room. I looked down at all the snacks on the counter.

"Yeah, get your ass in here Orton!" I yelled back. I set our array of snacks onto trays for easier carrying. I heard his hurried footsteps on the hardwood floors of the hallway.

"I'm here!" he announced proudly.

"Good, can you get the chip dip out of the fridge?"

"Sure thing." I turned my attention to pouring drinks. All of a sudden I felt a rush of cold hit my chest.

"Mother fucker!" I yelled looking down my shirt.

I immediately began to fish the handful of ice cubes out of my shirt. He backed away from me, laughing his ass off.

"You're going to get it, Orton!" Still holding the ice cubes, I began to chase after him. We ran around for about five minutes before I got him basically cornered.

"You haven't won yet, Sparks," He said seeing the smile on my face, knowing his defeat may be imminent.

"I don't know where you think you are going to go," I said matter of factly.

"You'll see!"

He tried to fake me out to get around me. I caught his arm and we bumped into each other. The momentum sent the two of us flying down to the ground. Well, he fell on the ground. He broke my fall, I had landed on top of him. We both began to laugh, and we caught each others gaze. We stared at each other for a minute before I shoved the few surviving ice cubes down his shirt and rolled off of him, breaking the tension.

"Hey!" He danced around, getting them out. I erupted into another fit of giggles.

"That's what you get!" I said defiantly.

I heard footsteps coming down the staircase.

"What the hell have you two been doing down here? You've been making quite a commotion!" Wade asked with a small chuckle.

"Oh nothing. Just schooling Orton…again," I said with a sly smile.

"Nuh uh!" Randy whined.

"It's okay Randy. Just let her think she's won!" Wade said with a wink. "It works every time."

"Hey! You do not let me win, I do win!" I protested.

"Of course you do Sweetheart," Wade said giving me a peck on the cheek. I sighed.

"I'm second guessing putting you two under the same roof. You team up on me too much!" I joked.

"I guess we make better allies than we thought we would," Randy said giving him a friendly pat on the back. I looked over at the clock.

"Oh shit, Raw starts in like two minutes. Everybody grab a tray of snacks!" We all picked trays off the counter and set them on the coffee table in my living room.

We all cozied up on the couch as the show began.

The show opened with a replay of last weeks events, beginning with Laurinitis' punishment time. The guys couldn't help but shake their heads as their punishments were doled out.

"Well at least we got to see your strip show again, Love," Wade teased.

"You ass!" I giggled, hitting him with a pillow.

"It was in impressive segment!" Randy added in.

"Not helping!" I laughed, embarrassed. "It was bad enough they showed it once!"

John Laurinitis came down to the ring, to a chorus of boos. Still, he wore that sliming grin of his. "My name is John Laurinitis I am the Executive vice President of Talent Relations and General manager of Raw and Smackdown. Tonight is a good night. Justice had been restored! Two trouble makers have been dealt with. They are probably sitting at their homes tonight watching. Hello Randy Orton and Wade Barrett. I hope you guys are thinking about your actions and when you return, you'll know how to behave." I saw them both clench their jaws. "Some…I guess you'd say unfortunate news, Nicolette Sparks has been moved to the injured roster. I guess she couldn't hold her own with the big boys after all…" He was cut of by the arrival of another John…John Cena. I smiled. It was so like him to come out and rain on Laurinitis' parade. The crowd cheered as he slid into the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"Oh, Big Johnny. You think you are so tough. You suspended two of the most popular and talented wrestlers on the roster. What a great business decision! Wade Barrett didn't even commit the offense he was suspended for! Another great move! You are on a roll." he mocked. "The only good part of that segment was the 'evidence', and I use that word loosely, against Wade Barrett. The Nicolette's strip show was a thousand times more entertaining than hearing you talk!"

"See Nic! John Cena liked your segment too!" Wade teased. I shot him a look. I felt my cheeks redden. I tried my best to conceal it.

John continued, "Speaking of Nicolette…saying 'she can't hold her own with the big boys' is baloney. She's assaulted your men before and you can bet on the fact, she'll do it again. You put her up against a man twice her size! She put up a good fight, walked out of here on her own, and THEN, she gets assaulted by THREE of your cronies in a surprise attack on an already injured woman. Really? That's hardly impressive. You are a coward. You are afraid of loosing control so you are taking anybody who doesn't agree with your dictatorship. Well I've got news for ya. I'm right here…and I'm not going anywhere." He dropped his microphone.

"I'm glad you think you are so tough. We'll see how you feel after your match tonight. You'll be facing Tensai and Kane in a handicap match!"

I groaned. Wade shot me a questioning look. "What? That really sucks for him!" I said defensively.

"You seem to be a hidden Cena fan…" Wade teased.

"No! But seriously, he was just defending us. He doesn't have to put his neck out for us, but he did. He did and now he's getting punished for it."

"She's got a point," Randy said with a shrug. "He's an alright guy."

"Kind of an attention whore if you ask me!" Wade said with a chuckle.

"He does seem to bask in the attention and admiration of others a little too much," Randy said seriously. "The whole super Cena thing is a bit much."

"Yeah, sometimes it is a little excessive," I admitted. I kind of felt guilty for saying it. He was my boyfriend afterall.

John and Laurinitis' spat was over and a commercial break occurred. I excused myself and went into the bathroom. I pulled my phone out to text John.

_"Great job out there tonight! Thanks for sticking up for me =]."_

_ "Thank you! You know I'll always stick up for my girl!"_

_ "Such a gentleman!"_

_ "I try my best!"_

_ "That you do. Good luck on your match tonight."_

_ "I'm gonna pull out a win! Don't worry about that, Beautiful." _I smiled.

_"I'll worry anyways! Be safe out there, well as safe as you can be against two behemoths!"_

_"I'll do what I can. I'll text you when I get back to the hotel. If I make it there in one piece."_

"Sparks! Did you fall in? Get out here!" Randy yelled.

"I'm coming!" I said walking down

"No wonder she's been in there so long," I heard Wade joke.

"That is gross! I would be in a much better mood, if that's what I was doing!" I quipped.

"She does have a point, Wade," Randy said laughing.

"You guys are horrible," I said giggling as well.

We settled down and turned our attention to the show. It was a rather uneventful match. Cody Rhodes was completely squashing Santino Marella. I felt bad for him but Cody was pretty talented. He really didn't have a shot. The most interesting part of the match was that so far, the match had been a clean one. I had to find a way to get that bastard back for that chair shot to the head he laid me out with in my locker room.

The show kept on rolling. I could feel a nervousness in my stomach in anticipation of John's match. Finally, his match was next. I took a swig of my strong drink. He had to do this. John's theme song sounded through the arena. The crowd roared, excited to see him. He looked to the camera as usual as he pointed at it.

"I'm doing this for you!" he said with a cute shrug, accompanied by a smile. I felt my heart flutter. His not so secret message was so sweet. I knew he wanted to go public, hopefully this wouldn't start any more John Cena romance rumors. People were always whispering about him and random diva's if he even does so much as talk to them. I knew I was in the clear, from the rumors with him. My rumored lovers were Randy and Wade. Understandably so, I spent so much time with them and am spotted with them in public a lot lately.

Tensai and Big Show made their respective entrances and the bell rang. It was a pretty intense match from the get go. They were out for blood. Even though they weren't Laurinitis' main men, they were obviously sided with him. They were going to do whatever he told them to do in order to save their own hides. Regardless, I was on the edge of my seat.

"I don't know if he can pull this off," I said speaking my thoughts out loud.

"Oh please, Super Cena can always pull it off in the end!" Wade mocked.

"He is indestructible! Hustle, loyalty, Respect!" Randy chimed in. I hit them both in the arm.

"I know you are kidding, but I hope you are right. We need him to win," I said earnestly.

"Why the hell do we need that?" Wade asked me.

"There aren't a whole lot of superstars willing to speak out and act out against Laurinitis. The more there are, the better. We can't afford for anybody to get taken out like we all were."

I heard the bell ring. I looked to see John, laying on the mat. He lost. My heart sank. I had really hoped he'd pull this off. I was just glad he didn't appear to be hurt and he stood and walked in the ring.

I laid back into the couch between Wade and Randy. I had no idea what was going to happen next but I was happy. I had a wonderful boyfriend and two of the best friends in the world. All I needed was to get removed from the injured roster. I needed to get back in the ring again.

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

The days flew by and eventually, Randy and Wade had to return to work. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss them and I was miserable without them. My house that had been bustling with energy and fun for two weeks had now been empty and lifeless for two weeks. I guess I wasn't completely alone, I had Rodger and Mary. It just wasn't the same. I used to be a person who was always alone. All I'd had was Wade and we worked for different companies and were on the road so much that I was by myself a lot anyways. For the first time in a long time, I've had more than one person in my life. All of a sudden, I couldn't be alone for days without feeling the absence.

It was Monday once again, the second one with the guys back on the road. I plopped down on my couch with a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Raw was just beginning. It was pretty uneventful for the first half hour. The did, however hype up a major announcement later in the show. I was quite intrigued, I was just hoping for good news.

Forty five minutes into the show, I was a little shocked to see both Randy and Wade involved in the same match, a tag team match no less. They were tag teaming against jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler. I smiled as I watched the two of them work together. A few months ago, they never would have teamed up, especially willingly on camera. I was pretty happy that the two of them have begun to hit it off so well. Not to toot my own horn, but it was my doing and it was going over brilliantly. The crowd seemed to love it. The two of them worked seamlessly together. If I didn't know them, I'd think they'd been teaming for a long time, it didn't seem like a first time. Wade tagged in Randy again and get nailed an RKO on Swagger. He went for the pin….they'd won. I almost jumped off the edge of my seat, I was so excited. I was very proud of them. I wanted nothing more than to be ringside for them. To be there celebrating with them.

Almost an hour later, John Laurinitis came down to the ring. A minute later, before he could get a word out, he was joined by John Cena. Both of them were armed with microphones. John Cena put his mouth to the microphone.

"I'm sure by now, you've all heard that tonight, there is a BIG announcement to be made. Mr. Laurinitis, I know that you especially are going to love the news…."

"I doubt I would like anything that you have to announce. Now can we get to the point, Cena. I don't know if you know this, but being the executive vice president of talent relations AND the general manager of Raw and Smackdown, comes with a lot of responsibilities. I don't have time to play games," Laurinitis complained.

"Always in such a rush Johnny. If you want to get to the point, lets get to the point. Today, I met with the board of directors….I made a proposition. I received news just before the show started tonight. They have approved a match…. A 5 on 5 elimination tag team match. It'll be Team Laurinitis versus Team Cena at SummerSlam in just under two weeks!" The crowd roared with a huge level of excitement. I smiled. I couldn't believe he hadn't mention this in our conversations. Laurinitis however, looked livid.

"Well Cena…you don't seem to have a whole lot of associates. Who's on your team?" he scoffed.

"I'm assembling a team and you know what? I'll announce them next week here on Raw!"

The show soon ended. I decided to go for a night swim to try to cheer myself up. I changed into one of my many bikini's and headed for the pool. I walked to the diving board, aligning my toes at the edge of it. I took a deep breath and dove into the water. I rose back to the top of the water. I began to relax as I glided through the water, swimming my laps. I forgot my boredom, my loneliness. I just existed contently when I was in that water. I swam to the point of near exhaustion. I pulled myself out of the water, a smirk on my face. This was exactly what I'd needed. I caught my breath for a moment before drying off and heading inside. I was about to enter the living room when I overheard a conversation of Rodger's. He was on the phone.

"She's doing rather poorly with this, to be honest…..Well I know she says she's fine. She always says she's fine. That's how Nicolette is….It's rather unfortunate that you couldn't come to visit, even for a little…Well that's how being on the road is sometimes. I know she understands. I just haven't seen her this down in years…Okay, I'll talk to you later…..Goodnight Wade." He hung up.

I stood, hiding around the corner, I was frustrated. I hated how much Wade felt the need to check up on me. I love Wade and all and I was lucky to have somebody who cares about me like he does. I just didn't like the feeling of my every move being reported on. I was a damn grown woman and I had no privacy here.

I turned and stomped up the stairs. I went into my room and locked the door. I went into my master bathroom and took a nice long shower. When I emerged, I slipped on pajamas and began to pack up a small suitcase and my laptop before crawling into bed and going to sleep.

I woke up bright and early. I quickly dressed and did my hair and makeup. I checked my clock and saw that it was about the time that Rodger goes to the grocery store. I looked out the guest room window across the hall. I saw him promptly getting into his car and pull out of the garage. I knew it was time to make my move. I wrote a note telling him I was going shopping and attached it to the fridge. I put the baggage, I'd packed the night before in the trunk of my car and drove.

Awhile later I reached the airport. I parked my car in the lot and bought a ticket on the next flight out to San Antonio, Texas. I checked my bag and sat waiting at the terminal. I sat watching people pass me. After about an hour, I was called to board my flight. I plopped into my seat in first class. I put on my ipod and fell asleep.

Two hours later the plane touched down in San Antonio. I grabbed my belongings and put them into the town car I'd called for. I got into the car and rode in silence to my destination. Soon enough, we'd arrived at a large ranch. It was a beautiful piece of property. A house was surrounded by tons of grassy acres. There was a barn farther into the property that held horses.

I grabbed my bag and headed into the house. I walked down the hallway and set my stuff down in the master bedroom. I sat on the edge of the bed and laid back. I breathed a big sigh of relief. I was in my own little sanctuary here. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed a black ribbed tank top and slipped in on along with a pair of jeans and black cowboy boots. I set my cell phone on silent and left it on my dresser before heading out the back door. I pulled the cover off of one of the ATV's and hopped on. I revved the engine before driving it down the property. Finally, I'd reached my destination…the barn.

"Hey Jessie!" I said excitedly. The woman turned a little startled. Her look of surprise left and a smile crept onto her face.

"Nicolette!" She gave me a big hug. "I didn't know you were coming out."

"I was a last minute trip. I've had a bad few weeks. I needed a little time away."

"Yeah I heard about the injury, how are you doing? You don't look so injured anymore," she teased.

"I feel ready to get back on the road. They just haven't cleared me! It's so frustrating. The ankle is fine, it's the shoulder that is holding me back. I have done some work with the trainers and it looks like I'm close to being back though."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. You are happiest when on the road it seems."

"I know, it's the weirdest thing. So how are the horses?" I asked referring to the four horses in the stable.

"Pretty good, besides missing you of course! They haven't seen you in like four months!"

"That's why I got them the best caretaker I could!"

"Naturally." She joked. "So life has been okay?"

"For the most part. Being apart of the WWE has been amazing. It's just hard having to prove myself…to be able to play with the big boys."

"I'm quite sure that you'll show 'em exactly what you're made of Nicolette! You always do! You are a fire cracker, you just gotta find that spark again," She said reassuringly placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah…I know."

"So what brings you here this time?" She asked with a smile.

"I can't just visit for the hell of it?" I shot back.

"You and I both know that you only come here to be alone from the outside world. So spill." I took a deep breath.

"The injury is hard but it was fine until the boys went back to work. I have been miserable without Wade and Randy….then I just got pissed."

"Uh oh….what happened?"

"Well I walked into the house and Rodger was telling Wade my every move. I' m not surprised but I just wanted my privacy plus, I don't want Wade to worry. I just decided to come here instead." She smiled at me.

"Well I'm sorry things have been hard but I'm glad you came. I've missed you."

"I've missed here too….and you of course."

We played around in the stable for a bit, petting the horses and taking care of the barn. The warm sun bringing a smile to my face. We saddled up two horses and walked them into the pasture. I hopped up onto my favorite horse, Jagger. It felt great to be riding again. As we jaunted down the property, talking and laughing, I came to a realization. I really needed this, I needed time away. This was the first time I'd felt truly happy in two weeks. I soaked it in and thought about my return home…to the WWE.

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! It would be awesome to get some input from you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

Wade's POV

I was sitting backstage at Smackdown, sweaty and exhausted from my match tonight when Randy came into the locker room. He had already changed back into his clothes. He had a solemn expression on his face.

"What's eating you Orton?" I asked politely.

"Well…uh…never mind, it's nothing," he said dismissively.

"Bullshit, whats up?" I pressed. He looked at me and took a deep breath.

"I just- I've been trying to reach Nicolette since Tuesday, I still haven't heard from her."

"I wouldn't worry about it," I told him simply.

"It's been DAYS Wade. It's a little unlike her," he said a bit concerned.

"Yeah…except it kind of is…well sometimes."

"She's never done this before…"

"I kind of thought she was just mad at me or something. She really hasn't returned your calls?" I asked him.

"Not a single one."

"Let me make a call," I said decidedly. I picked up my cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?" The male voice asked.

"Hey, Eddy. It's me Wade."

"Oh hello Wade, What can I do for you? The usual?" He joked.

"Well yeah. That would be nice." I could hear him chuckle.

"She's here. So no worries, Wade." I relaxed a little.

"How long?"

"She's been here since midday Tuesday."

"Okay. How does she seem?" I asked nosily.

"You know I can't tell you anything besides if she's here and how long she's been here. Strict orders!"

"I know, I just worry."

"I know you do but don't. You know Jessie and I will look after her."

"I know. I trust you. Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye Wade." I hung up the phone.

"Who the hell is Eddy?" Randy questioned.

"He's Nicolette's 'house manager'"

"Rodger runs her house. I was there two weeks and never met an Eddy."

"Rodger runs her Tampa house. Eddy runs her ranch in San Antonio," I said simply.

"She has a fucking ranch…in San Antonio?" He said surprised.

"Yeah, she never told you?"

"No she didn't mention she owns two homes."

"Well that's because she owns three," I said with a laugh. " The third is in Las Vegas."

"Nicolette is horrible with details!"

"I'd call it private. Anyhow, Eddy says she's at the ranch. The ranch essentially means she's incommunicado. She literally does not carry a phone. She doesn't answer calls, texts, emails, nothing. It's quite aggravating."

"How long does she go there for?" He asked slightly agitated.

"It depends on whenever she feels like coming back into society. Only time will tell."

"That is ridiculous. Let's go and get her!"

"We can't do that, Randy!"

"Why the hell not?" he yelled.

"I don't know where it is…." I said softly.

"Haven't you been there?"

"No, but nobody has. She bought it as soon as her inheritance check cleared and nobody has been there besides her and hired help. It sounds crazy but the ranch is her oasis," I said simply. " I don't even know what she does there. Eddy can't and wont tell me anything besides when she got there and if she's there."

"So so weird. Why does she go there anyways?"

"When life gets to her or she needs a break, she goes. She deals with what is bothering her and comes back good as new. It's almost therapeutic," I said with a shrug. He sighed.

"I hope she comes back soon. I miss her," he said sadly.

"Me too, Randy. Me too."

We sat watching the rest of the show. We didn't talk much, just sat in silence. We were interrupted by a knocking on the door. I looked at Randy, he shrugged.

"Come on in!" I bellowed. The door slowly opened. Standing in the doorway was the golden boy himself, John Cena.

"Hey guys," he said as he closed the door behind him.

"What can we do for ya John?" Randy asked politely.

"Well, actually I'm glad you guys are both here. It saves me giving this spiel again. So, I'm sure you saw my arguing with Laurinitis last week and the announcement of the match at SummerSlam." We nodded. "I'm forming a team and I want you guys on it. Nobody has been standing up to Laurinitis like you guys. Not to mention, you guys are two of the best competitors in the WWE. What do ya say? Join the team?"

"Alright, I'm in," I said shaking his hand.

"Atta boy Wade! How about you Randy?" He asked, a smile on his face. Randy smiled.

"I guess I'm in too!"

"Great! I'm glad to have you. I'll announce the team next Raw. I'm still working on the rest of the team, but I'll keep you guys posted."

"Sounds good, John," I said suddenly quite pleased by this turn of events.

"I'll be seeing you. Bye."

He shut the door behind him.

"Well, I guess we have something to do at SummerSlam!" Randy said with a chuckle.

"I guess you are right. You know, I knew he was forming a team but I didn't really think he'd want us on it." I said with a laugh.

"I hadn't thought about it either even though we basically are the perfect candidates for it given our history with Laurinitis."

"I guess that's why John asked us, even though he doesn't particularly like us."

* * *

One Week Later…

Nicolette's POV

It was Monday and I was still at the ranch in San Antonio. I was over all the drama that had brought me here, but I didn't want to leave just yet. I was so lonely in Tampa without the boys. Here, I had Jessie. She was the first person I'd met when I first bought a home in San Antonio. She was my friend just as much as she was an employee.

"Nicolette! Will you hurry? You are going to miss the show!" Jessie yelled down the hallway.

"I'm on my way!" I grabbed the popcorn from the microwave and poured it into a bowl before rushing down the hallway to the living room. I plopped down on the couch next to Jessie as Raw began.

"I'm so excited to see this. I haven't caught many episodes the last six months…well except when you are home."

"So you haven't seen any WWE then I guess. I used to watch TNA here." I laughed.

"Are they that different?" she asked innocently.

"Oh yeah…very different."

We sat munching on popcorn watching and making our own commentary. Soon Randy emerged for his match.

"Wait! THAT is the Randy you have been talking about?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah…why?" I asked.

"You didn't mention that he was fucking gorgeous!" She nearly yelled.

"He is super hot isn't he?" I said with a giggle. Wade came out next. "Oh here is Wade, you know my other half," I joked.

"I swear to god Nic! How are you still single when you spend SO much time with such dream boats." I just shook my head.

I wanted to tell her about John but I wasn't sure if I should. Luckily, we got off the subject once the Miz and Cody Rhodes came out to fight the boys. After a long and hard fought match. They guys ended up losing due to the cheating of the Miz. It was a tough loss to swallow. Randy and Wade looked beyond pissed as they made their way up the ramp.

The show continued and soon it was time for the unveiling of Team Laurinitis and Team Cena for SummerSlam on Sunday.

Laurinitis came out first to the usual sounds of boos. We both laughed as we snuggled into the couch. I felt a little anxious about the encounter. Soon John Cena burst through the curtain and onto the stage.

"Sooo you know how you asked how I could be single around all of these good looking guys?"

"Yes?…." She said looking at me skeptically.

"Well…I'm not single… I'm dating a wrestler." A big smile crossed her face.

"Which one?" She asked excitedly.

"Well you can't tell a damn soul, if I tell you…"

"I promise, I promise! Tell me!"

"Okay..I'm dating John Cena!" I said pointing to him on the screen.

"Jesus Christ he is one delicious man. You lucky dog!" Jessie joked.

"I know right. He is amazing. We have been together for like three months now and I haven't been able to tell anybody, except you!"

"So dream boats 1 and 2 have no idea?"

"Not a clue. I feel horrible. But you know what happened last time I was in a serious relationship…."

"Yeah, you and Wade were in a rough place then."

"I know and I don't want that to ever happen again…"

We stopped when we heard John Cena take control. He was just about to announce his team. It looked as though Laurinitis' team would be Cody Rhodes, The Miz, Jack Swagger, Dolph Ziggler, and Alberto Del Rio. I had to admit that he had picked a rather solid team.

"It is my pleasure to announce MY team. First, the one and only Viper, Randy Orton!" The crowd cheered and I myself began to smile. I was a little surprised. Randy came down to the ring and shook John's hand. "Next the bare knuckle boxer, Wade Barrett!" He came out to his own wave of cheers and shook both of the others hands. "Next, the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus!" She came out and followed suit. So far a really strong team, I was impressed at the men's willingness to work together. "Of course, the next member is ME! John Cena!"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong Cena, but that is only four team members," Laurinitis quipped.

"For your information, the last member hasn't been locked down yet and will be announced THIS Sunday at SummerSlam!"

"Who do you think the final member will be Cole?" Jerry Lawler asked.

"I don't know but whoever it is has a whole lot to deal with when they arrive. This match is going to be one of the messiest we've seen in years, King."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, you're absolutely right. But I have no doubt that Cena has picked one hell of a competitor the last place on his team, if looking at his current team is any indication."

"Look at that! All your boys on one team!" Jessie teased. I giggled.

"Yeah, thank goodness. It's nice to see them working all together. I still can't say I'm not nervous for them."

"Who do you think the last person is?" She asked curiously.

"Honestly, I have no idea. John is rather unpredictable at times. We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! It would be awesome to get some input from you guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Nicolette**

I woke up the next morning, the sun streaming through my window. I rolled out of bed and through open my curtains. The view of the ranch, the horses in the distance grazing the hills, it was beautiful. A part of me knew that this oasis couldn't and shouldn't last much longer. I may own this place, but I knew it wasn't home. I missed my life. I missed the road, Wade, Randy, John, all of it. My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of my cell phone buzzing on my dresser. I'd been breaking my usual policy of not taking phone calls and texts during this visit in order to keep in touch with John. I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe," John's voice said smoothly. "How's your trip?"

"It's been very nice, peaceful even. My batteries are all charged and ready!" I said with a laugh.

"I'm glad to hear that! Did you see the show last night?"

"Of course I did! I think it's sweet you asked the boys onto your team!" I teased.

"Well they are perfect for it, plus it gives us a chance work together. Which seemed like a good idea."

"Well I'm glad. So I have to know, who is the last team member? I have been trying to figure it out but I have no idea who it'd be!" I said excitedly.

"It's funny that you ask…" He said a slight hint of laughter in his voice.

"Really? Why?" I asked skeptically.

"Because I was really hoping that you would be the last member of the team. You were the one who started the movement against Laurinitis, I want you to be a part of this."

"Are you serious? That would be amazing!…. I haven't been cleared yet though, babe," I said disappointedly.

"Well, the way I see it, today is Tuesday and SummerSlam is on Sunday. Time to make shit happen Nicolette!" He said with a chuckle.

"I promise, I will get cleared and I will be standing next to you at SummerSlam!" I said boldly.

"That's my girl!…since you are being so confedient all of a sudden, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…" I said nervously.

"So I hate to keep bringing this up, but when are we going to come out publicly as a couple?" It was exactly what I thought he was going to ask. I took a deep breath.

"How about I make you a deal?"

"What's the deal?"

"Since you have been so patient…if we can wait until after we have beat Laurinitis' team to a pulp, we can go public at the time of your choosing."

"So I can choose anytime after Summerslam?" He said amused. I could almost hear the smile on his face.

"Yep, I just don't want our couple news to overshadow us bringing down Laurinitis…."

"Alright, you've got a deal, Nicolette."

"I thought you'd like that."

"I'm just glad to know that you aren't embarrassed of me," he joked.

"Embarrassed of dating the WWE poster boy? Absolutely not!" He laughed.

"I'll talk to you later, Nic."

"Okay, bye, John."

I hung up the phone, a smile adorned my face. That call was exactly what I needed. It lit a fire within me. I needed to get cleared so I could be a part of Summer Slam. I knew one person I should call to make this happen. I quickly dialed my phone. It rang several times before being answered.

"Vince McMahon's office, who should I say is calling?" The receptionist chirped.

"Nicolette Sparks, please."

"One moment, I'll put you through." I waited for a few minutes, listening to the hold music. Finally, Vince picked up.

"Nicolette! What can I do for ya?" Vince's commanding voice asked.

"Well, Vince, I could use some help…" I said tentatively.

"Like?" he asked, amused.

"John asked me to be on his team for SummerSlam and I want to do it. I'm just not medically cleared yet…."

"That's a fantastic idea! I'm going to make that happen. Get to Connecticut and get our doctors to take a look at ya. If it goes well, I'll make sure you are on the card."

"Really? Thanks so much. One more thing?"

"What is it?" He said with a small chuckle.

"Well…I want it to be a surprise that I'm at Summer Slam. I don't want any of the fans or roster to know that I'm cleared or wrestling. Can you help me fly under the radar?" I asked. I held my breath, I knew it was a lot to ask of him. The seconds that passed felt like hours.

"Alright, I can do that. It'll go over great with the fans! I'll let you know more when I figure out the plan. In the meantime, get cleared. I've got the rest."

"Thanks Vince."

"Your welcome, Nicolette. I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye Vince." I hung up the phone and did a happy dance around my room. I was well on my way to where I needed to be.

* * *

I walked out of my house and through the bright green grass of the lawn. I walked until I'd reached the horse barn. I spotted Jessie brushing Sebastian, one of my horses. She turned when she heard my footsteps approaching.

"Hey Jessie," I said cheerfully.

"Hey Nic."

"So I..uh…"

"You're leaving again?" She offered. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow morning…." She looked at me a little sadly and nodded.

"I knew you would be leaving soon. I'm used to it but it doesn't make me miss you any less when you go." I gave her a hug.

"I know, I'll miss you two. I wish my two worlds meshed more, then I could be with you all the time."

"You are the only one holding the worlds a part…"

"I know, I'm not ready to just yet. But one day Jessie, it'll happen. One day when I don't need this place anymore."

The next morning, I woke up and packed my bags. When I'd emerged from my room with my bags, I was met in the living room by Eddie and Jessie. I said my goodbyes and hopped in a cab. I grabbed the first flight out to Connecticut to be seen by WWE doctors.

* * *

**Friday**

I checked into my hotel in Los Angeles a night early, per Vince's request. He thought by booking me at a separate hotel and flying in a night before everybody else, I could better avoid being seen by the other superstars. Unfortunately I also had to wear a disguise so that nobody else recognized me. Even my hotel was under a name that wasn't mine. So far so good. I kept checking the internet to make sure that nobody had reported any sightings of me. That too, was all clear.

I looked over at the clock. It was nearly 10 o'clock at night. I yawned, a little tired from the flight. I decided to order some room service so I could just relax. After placing an order, I changed into something more suitable for sleeping. I dug around in my bag until I found my new favorite PJ's: an oversized John Cena t-shirt. I plopped back on the bed and surfed the internet. I was reading articles about Summer Slam and people hypothesizing about Sunday's events. It was pretty entertaining.

Finally, I heard the knock on the door. I quickly through on the short brunette wig and eye glasses I'd been using as a disguise. I peaked through the peep hole in the door. I saw a shiny cart with my food on it. I excitedly opened the door. The deliverer came into view, a hat blocking his face.

"Hello!" I said cheerily. He nodded and pushed the cart into my room.

"Anything else?" He asked. His voice sounded very, very familiar.

"Nope I think that's it."

"How about a kiss?" he asked, whipping off his face. It was John!

"Now that you mention it I could really use one of those!" He smiled at me and pulled me into a big hug accompanied with a deep kiss. I used my foot to shut the door. We made out for a few minutes before he pulled away.

"I hope you don't always kiss the delivery boy," he teased.

"Oh I make it a priority. Then I don't have to give them a tip," I said jokingly with a shrug. John chuckled. I pulled off my wig and glasses.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, John. How did you know what hotel I was in? Or that I was here a day early mister!"

"Well…a little birdie told me…."

"Nobody knows I'm even coming….except for you and Vince…Was the birdies name Vince?" He nodded.

"He doesn't know about us or anything, I just told him I wanted to get a chance to talk to you before the show," he said with a chuckle.

"I wonder if he'll be mad when he finds out…." I mused.

"Eh, who knows. He'll probably like the attention it would bring the company."

"I guess, not that it would get a whole lot anyways…"

"Well a lot of stuff I do makes waves. My Make-A- Wish work, my divorce…"

"Okay, Okay, I get it!" I said laughing. " It may be a bigger deal to people than I thought."

"And I get to pick when to reveal it," he said with a smug smile.

"Yes you do, babe. So choose wisely!"

"Oh I will. Don't you worry…Are you worried about Sunday?" He asked me seriously.

"A little. They are tough competitors, John. They beat the hell out of me last time I was even in the arena. I do know one thing, I'm staying the fuck away from Swagger."

"I'm with you 100% on the Swagger thing. He is never laying another hand on you ever again." He said with an anger in his voice.

"I'll be fine. I do, however, want to get my hands on Cody Rhodes. I want to be the one who pins him," I said aggressively.

"You are one determined woman! Do you still have your eyes on his Intercontinental title?"

"Hell yeah I do! He's too cocky…I want to take him down a few pegs."

"I bet you we will beat all five men Sunday night. We'll teach Laurinitis a lesson or two."

"God, I hope so. I can't deal with the tyrannical Laurinitis anymore."

"Don't tell anybody this, but if we win, Vince promised to try to get the board to oust him from being general manager."

"Damn, this match is bigger than I had originally thought then…Are you sure about me being on the team?"

"Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?' He asked me.

"This is a huge match, John. I'm a good wrestler but you could get a much beastlier one for the team. I don't want to cost you the match. You don't have to pick me because you're sleeping with me…." I said sadly.

"Whoa, Nicolette. First of all, you are an amazing wrestler who will contribute just as much as the rest of the team. Second, there is nobody else that will fill that spot as well as you do. Lastly, I didn't choose you because I'm sleeping with you or dating you. You are a capable competitor who was the one leading the charge until your injury. You deserve the spot." I smiled at him. "But, for the record, it doesn't hurt that you are smoking' hot." I gave him a big kiss.

"You are amazing, you know that?"

"People tell me that, it just doesn't usually mean as much as it does when I hear it from you."

"Dork! I do have to say we are one attractive couple," I said arrogantly.

"Hell yeah we are babe. Look out WWE! The Worlds hottest couple is comin' for ya!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! It would be awesome to get some input from you guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

**Already chapter 20! Plus Summer Slam is finally here! =]**

* * *

The day of Summer Slam had finally arrived. I was a bundle of nerves. I was hoping tonight would go off without a hitch, that I wouldn't be found out. I was currently in transit to the arena. None of the other superstars were scheduled to be there until an hour after I was to arrive there. I had a hidden, private locker room near the gorilla position. I was instructed to wear my disguise into the arena and not to take it off until I reached my room.

The anticipation was overwhelming. I was finally getting back into the ring after a five week hiatus. Five weeks had felt like a lifetime. I hoped I didn't have any ring rust, tonight surely wasn't the night to do horribly. It was the second biggest show of the year.

Finally, my town car pulled into an underground parking lot at the arena. Here goes nothing. It was time to make shit happen. I adjusted my disguise, took a deep breath and exited the vehicle. I strode into the arena. I searched for the room assigned to me. After quite a bit of searching, I was able to locate it. I opened the door to find a small team of workers. Because I couldn't be seen around the arena, I had to have hair and makeup come to me. Additionally, there was Lucy my assistant for the night to sneak me around the arena and fetch me things.

"Hey Lucy, nice to meet you," I said shaking her hand.

"Nicolette, it is nice to meet you as well." I nodded, pulling off my wig and glasses.

"You received my gear bag alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. I hung it up for you on the hook in the bathroom."

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it. Would you mind getting me a redbull or something from catering. I need a little boost."

"Sure thing, Ms. Sparks," She said before leaving.

I plopped down in the chair so the hair and makeup people could get started on their tasks. I popped my ear buds in and listened to some music in an attempt to get my head together. I was just so all over the place today, my nerves were getting the best of me.

* * *

Hours later…

The show was underway. The arena here in Los Angeles was packed and crazy. I was pacing in my locker room wearing my silk robe. They had been hyping up the Team Laurinitis versus Team Cena match all night. It was exhilarating to know I was going to be a part of all that. To be a part of the main event was amazing especially for me being a woman. Women never were in the main event. It was almost as exciting as the idea of being reunited with Wade and Randy. I hadn't seen them in almost three weeks. They were probably worried by me going off the grid, but tonight's surprise would hopefully make up for it.

I walked over to my outfit hanging on the hook. I shed my rope and slid into my black leather shorts and a silver and black corset. Lucy tightened the laces for me so I wouldn't have a wardrobe malfunction. I'd let the world see a bit too much of me as it is during that accidental strip show. I topped my outfit with my studded wrestling boots and garter on my right leg. I was ready.

I couldn't believe that is was already time for the main event. The night had flown by. Team Laurinitis was being introduced first. Of course Laurinitis himself had to make a grand entrance himself. His lame music blared through the arena. Lucy approached me with a giant robe type garment. I looked at her strangely.

"It's to cover you until you are about to step out onto the stage," she said softly. I nodded, slipping it on. I turned my attention back to the screen.

"As you all know, my name is John Laurinitis and I'm the executive vice president of talent relations and general manager of Raw and Smackdown. John Cena has challenged me to a match. I'm very pleased to introduce my team. First, the all-American American, Jack Swagger!" His music played as he made his way down the ramp. "Next, the Show Off, Dolph Ziggler!" Dolph emerged looking arrogant as usual. "Next, the Miz!" He sauntered out with is new douchey jacket. He was such an idiot. "Now the Mexican aristocrat, Alberto Del Rio!" His car came out honking obnoxiously. "and finally, Intercontinental Champion, Cody Rhodes!" Laurinitis made his way out of the ring and found his chair next to the announce table. John came out next. Jillian introduced him.

"The first member of Team Cena is…. John Cena !" She announced. He came out with his usual mannerisms. The crowd was going nuts. He slid into the ring and grabbed the microphone.

"I guess it's time for me to announce the rest of my team. The second member of team Cena, is the Celtic Warrior Sheamus!" His music hit and the crowd roared. He bounce down to the ring, I could tell he was anxious to get revenge tonight. I could see some brogue kicking in the very neat future. "Next, I'd like to announce the viper, Randy Orton!" He emerged from behind the curtain, his usual look of seriousness and focus on his face. He was out for blood tonight, which scared me a little. Randy was a force to be reckoned with especially when pissed. "Next, the bare knuckle boxer, Wade Barrett!" My Wade burst out onto the stage. He winked at the camera, his signal to me. He knew I'd be watching tonight. Of course he didn't realize it would be from backstage.

"Nicolette, put up the hood, we are moving you to gorilla position immediately!" Lucy said with urgently. I did as I was told and followed to gorrilla near the curtain. John was talking on the mic.

"Now there has been lots of speculation about who our fifth and final member is. I know many of you have been hanging in suspense. I cant think of a more perfect member than who I've picked. Without further ado, the most attractive member of Team Cena, I call her the Glam-anatrix, Nicolette Sparks!"

I quickly shed the robe and stepped out on the stage and cracked my whip three times hard. The crowd cheered like crazy. I couldn't contain my smile. It spread across my face and my blood red lips. I stepped up the steel steps. Randy sat on the second rope to let me through. I entered the ring and I was greeted by a barrage of smiles and hugs from my teammates. It was so amazing to be back. I looked over at team Laurinitis. Cody Rhodes was staring at me. I promptly flipped him off.

The fun stopped when the ref signaled for us to get on the apron. Randy insisted on going in first as well as Del Rio from the other team. The bell rang and the two locked up in the center of the ring. Randy got the upper hand fast. The two went back and forth awhile. Randy was viciously attacking his shoulder time and time again. He landed an RKO and went for the pin. Del Rio was eliminated.

Randy decided to tag in Sheamus. Swagger came in for team Laurinitis. Both men were similar in size, so I knew it was going to be interesting. Swagger came out swinging and overly aggressive. Sheamus was delivering a lot of strong punches. Swagger bitched out and tagged in Dolph Ziggler. Sheamus was a little too eager and tried to brogue kick him. Dolph ducked the kick and was able to kick him and then land a zig zag to get the pin. Sheamus was eliminated.

Dolph was smart and decided to tag out to a fresh member, the Miz. This time Wade wanted in. They attacked each other at the center of the ring. The Miz gained control and delivered some swift kicks to the mid-section of Wade. He writhed in pain. I winced at the sound his foot made with his ribs. The Miz began to show boat, Wade began to capitolize. He clotheslined Miz onto the mat before delivering some kicks of his own. Wade got Irish whipped into the opposing teams corner. Dolph and Cody got some cheap shots in. I tensed up.

"Relax Nic, we've got this," John whispered. I nodded. I knew he was right but it was alwayd hard to watch people beat up on your best friend.

"I know, I'm just nervous. I looked over to Randy. He was staring at me funny. I stuck my toungue out at him and he smiled. I turned my attention back to the mat just as the Miz landed a skull crushing finale on poor Wade. He went for the pin and got it. Wade was eliminated.

We were down three to four.

"I want in," I said firmly to John.

"Absolutely not," Randy interjected. I looked at him, my eyes narrowed.

"Oh come on," I whined. I looked to John.

"I agree with Randy, I'll go," John declared. I sighed. I really wanted to get into that ring.

Team Laurinitis already had tagged in Jack Swagger. John's jaw tightened at the sight of him. I knew that John wanted his head on a platter for what he did to me. A smile crossed my face as he sent Swagger flying to the mat. He'd get up, Cena knocked him down. Again and again and again. Swagger never had a chance. John gave him an Attitude adjustment. I thought he'd go for the easy pin. He didn't. Instead, he came over to me and tagged me in. I walked over to Swagger and kicked him hard in the ribs. I sat down on his chest and crossed my legs. Once I was sitting comfortably, I pulled one of his giant legs up for the pin. I got it, Jack Swagger was eliminated.

On the apron Cody, the Miz, and Dolph was trying to decide who was next. I ran at them and knocked Cody and Dolph off of the apron. I walked over to Randy and tagged him in. He went toe to toe with The Miz, who was already tired from being in the match earlier. They went back and forth for a few minutes, inflicting as much pain as possible on one another. With the help of his slimy teammates, he was able to best Randy, managing to give him a Skull Crushing Finale. He got the pin. I stood in disbelief, Randy Orton had been eliminated.

I looked at John panicked, once again we were down a person.

"Let me do it,"I said excitedly. He sighed.

"Okay...go for it. Don' be afraid to tag out if you're tired. We can still win this," John said softly.

"Okay, got it."

I ducked into the ring and motioned for Cody Rhodes.

"Come on pretty boy! Get on in here!" He reluctantly got into the ring. I motioned for him to come at me. He did. I scoop slammed him onto the mat. I straddled him and delivered a barrage of punches to the face. He mustered up the energy to toss me off of him. He punched me in the face. I got to my feet before he did. I ran at him and kicked him in the face. We fought for the next four minutes. He was majorly weakened. I ran at him from behind, jumped on his back and secured a stranglehold. He tried to fight back. Soon he fell to his knees. Soon after he fell to the mat. The ref raised his hand three times, each time it fell to the mat. He was knocked out. Cody Rhodes had been eliminated. He looked at me as he excited the ring. I motioned around my waist, letting him know I'm still coming for that title whether he liked it or not. Cody's expression became more angry. He was going to rue the day he pissed me off.

I tagged in John and The Miz once again came in for Laurinitis. The two went at each other hard. In the end, in John Cena fashion, John was able to get the pin. The Miz was Eliminated.

I motioned to John to tag me in. He reluctantly obliged. I ran at Dolph with enough momentum to knock him over. He rebounded back up quickly. He kicked me in the back of the leg and knocked my legs out from under me. I swung my leg across the ground, sweeping his legs out from under him. I pounced after he hit the floor. I hit him in the face numerous times before knocking me off. We both got back onto our feet. I ran at Dolph to spear him. He moved and I hit turnbuckle. I got zig zagged and Dolph got the pin. I had been eliminated.

I was so pissed as I rolled out of the ring. I was so close. John had wasted no time laying the Smackdown on Ziggler. A few moments later he hit the attitude adjustment. I hadn't even made it backstage yet. John went for the pin and got it. Ziggler was eliminated. We'd won!

I threw my hands in the air in excitement. John celebrated in the ring. He waved me back into the ring. I was so excited that I slid right into the ring and ran at him.

"We did it!" I shouted. He laughed.

He caught me and held me up for a few moments. He set me down. I was going to step away from him but he grabbed my hand and spun me around. Before I knew what hit me, John Cena laid a huge kiss on my lips in front of the whole arena. I kissed back and the crowd cheered 'Let's go Cena!'. I giggled as he pulled away, his arm firmly around my waist and holding me close.

"This is my girlfriend!" John yelled at the camera as it zoomed in on his face. I felt my cheeks redden. I was so happy.

Boy did I have some explaining to do once I got backstage.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Leave me some reviews and let me know what y****ou think and/or what you'd like to see! It would be awesome to get some input from you guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

The crowd cheered and yelled as John and I made our way up the ramp and backstage laughing and celebrating. It was such a surreal moment…and night for that matter.

"I can't believe you just did that!" I giggled. He threw his arm around my waist.

"What? Why? I love kissing my girlfriend."

"I was just surprised at the PDA, that's all," I said simply.

"I'm full of surprises."

"Well when I told you that you could do it anytime after our Summer Slam match, I didn't think you'd take it so literally."

"I knew my rights and I executed them! I couldn't wait another day to tell the world you are my girlfriend," he said smiling. I kissed him softly on the lips.

"It's a nice load off of my shoulders to have it out in the open now."

"I'm glad you think so."

"So I'm going to go change. I'll see in a bit?"

"Absolutely, Nicolette."

* * *

I bounced off to my dressing room. I quickly changed and threw my gear in my bag. I couldn't wait to get out of here to celebrate. Our win out there tonight was huge. Vince was going to try to oust Laurinitis now. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in!" I yelled, really hoping it would be Randy or Wade. It wasn't. Instead, in walked the Great White, Sheamus himself.

"Hello Lass!" He bellowed.

"Hey Sheamus!" I gave him a big hug.

"You did great out there tonight! You did the rest of us proud."

"Thank you! You didn't do so bad yourself!"

"I appreciate that. I think the part that got peoples attention wasn't the match though," He said with a smug look on his face. My cheeks reddened.

"Uh yeah, that definitely surprised most people…how did Wade and Randy react?"

"Neither of them said very much. They kind of just walked away. My guess would be they didn't like being lied to, you are their best friend after all. Friends usually inform each other of romantic entanglements." I took a deep breath.

"Yeah...I felt horrible hiding it. I just thought they'd react badly too it. I didn't want people to think I slept my way to the top or anything."

"It's understandable. I just get it from their sides as well."

"Should I go talk to them?"

"Nah, I'd let it ride tonight. Let them process it and cool down. Talk to them about it tomorrow."

"You are a wise man, Sheamus," I said smiling at him.

"Tell me something I don't know!" he joked. I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for the advice."

"You're welcome, Nicolette. I'll be seeing ya soon!"

"Bye!" I yelled as he left the room.

I put my bag onto my shoulder and headed for the hotel. I felt a little better after talking to Sheamus. I walked into the hotel, I had switched to the hotel that everybody else was staying at, more specifically I was rooming with John.

* * *

I opened the door to our room. He was lounging on the bed, his bare abs grabbing my eyes.

"Hey good lookin'," He said smiling at me.

"Hey there." I dropped my bag on the floor and jumped onto the bed. "So what do you want to do? I think we need to celebrate!"

"We could do that… I can even think of something we could do…" He said mischievously.

"Oh, really?" I asked flirtatiously. He nodded with a big smile. His strong hands grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him on the bed. I met my lips with his. He deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his muscular body as he rolled on top of me. I smiled at him. Suddenly, I heard a soft buzzing sound. He pulled away and looked at his phone.

"Sorry babe I have to get this," he said sadly.

"That's okay, I can wait."

"Well, it might be awhile…" I sighed as he answered the call.

"Okay, I'm going to go get a little air."

I changed into a pair of jeans, a cami and my converse. I walked over to check on my reflection. My hair was a mess. I through it into a ponytail before toping it with a cubs baseball hat. I grabbed my purse and was out the door.

* * *

I wasn't exactly sure, where I should go. Usually, I'd go swim. Today I just wasn't feeling it. The lobby and hotel bar weren't great choices because of all the fans waiting in there hoping to meet the wrestlers. I wandered around the hotel until an idea hit me. I'd hide out in the gym. It was a little after 1 in the morning. I knew that the likelihood of people working out at this hour were slim to none. I wasn't tired anyhow. I had become a night owl as of late. I wasn't sure why but I had adjusted to running on very small amounts of sleep. I walked in and plopped down in the corner. I rested my feet on a barbell that was left on the ground. I pulled some reading material out of my purse. Currently I was reading _Captain America: The Death of Captain America, Volume 1: The Death of the Dream. _Nobody knew I read comics. Usually, I hid them inside magazines or books so nobody saw what I was truly reading. In fact, my San Antonio ranch had an entire room with my comics in it.

Today I didn't hide it for some reason. Maybe because, I myself was hiding. I opened it to where I left off. It didn't take long to become fully entranced with the story. The world around me disappeared.

"A comic girl eh?" I heard a voice croon. I jumped. I found myself flustered, looking up at the one and only CM Punk.

"Uh, yeah. You caught me! I'm a closet comic fan," I said nervously.

"I don't know if you knew this, but I'm a big comic fan myself," I relaxed a little.

"I didn't know that, actually. At least I know you aren't judging me right?" I joked.

"Not for the comic reading, I will however judge the fact that you are following a big win at Summer Slam with a night reading comics, hidden in the hotel gym," he teased. I laughed.

"Touché. I'd judge me too if I were you."

"Noted but seriously. Comics and a Cubs fan? You are a girl after my own heart!" He said with a deep laugh.

" I didn't realize we had so much in common!" I said picking myself off of the ground.

"Well to be fair, we've never met before. Unless we cyber stalked each other, there was no way to know."

"Very true. I'm Nicolette Sparks, by the way," I said extending my hand.

"I knew that. I'm Cm Punk," he returned shaking my hand.

"Like you need an introduction! You are the WWE champion after all!"

"Ah well, I never formally introduced myself to you when you joined up with the WWE. I figured now was as good as any."

"I'm glad you did. It's quite an honor to be acquainted with the champ!"

"Now I know you are full of it….so why are you in the gym at this hour?" he asked.

"Well, I was in my room with John. But as you know, duty is always calling. Like literally, he got a business call. I didn't want to wait around. Unfortunately, there were too many fans in the lobby waiting to meet big stars like you. I had to find somewhere creative to stow away. Why are you here?"

"Actually, I intended on coming here to work out…this is a gym." I laughed.

"Working out at this hour? Are you nuts?"

"I don't sleep much. I figured if I was going to be up late, I might as well do something productive."

"That's a smart idea. I don't sleep much myself lately. I mostly just stay up reading or swimming."

"I have heard of your swimming tendencies. I'm going to let you in on a little

something?"

"uh oh! What?"

"The guys…they talk about you and your many bikini's all the time. They love catching you getting out of the pool. You've become quite the attraction," he said with a smug smile.

"That is a little disturbing yet slightly flattering," I joked.

"Well, it's a shame that they see you as such a sex object. It totally overshadows your in ring ability. I mean, you hold your own in the ring with men. You couldn't beat me but you are damn good."

"Oh a champion with a large ego. How cliché!" I joked. He smiled.

"A well deserved ego….you really are as fiery as they all said you were," he mused.

"I try my best. I just believe in telling it like it is," I said with a shrug.

"I get that. Why do you think I'm known for my pipe bombs? I speak my mind."

"Oh you don't want to kiss administrative ass?" I chided.

"Hell no!" he said chuckling.

"Vince loves me! He was the one who approached me. He was willing to give me everything I wanted to sign with the WWE."

"Well aren't you special!?"

"Fuck yeah I am. I'm worth every penny!" I joked in an egotistical tone.

"Yeah, so I've seen."

We sat on the gym floor talking for another hour. I was surprised at how well we got along. He wasn't how I pictured him to be. I couldn't believe that this was how the night of SummerSlam would end. Never in a million years would I have thought that I'd be getting face time with CM Punk.

"Well I probably should be going. I definitely should sleep a little before getting on the road in the morning," I said with a yawn. It was approaching three in the morning.

"Yeah, me too. Lots to do tomorrow, a champions work is never done!" He said in a booming voice. I giggled.

"I guess I'll be seeing you then, Phil."

"I told you call me Punk or CM Punk, not Phil!" He said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be seeing you Punk!" I said as I headed towards the door.

"Wait!" He said quickly. I turned to him. "Do you think we could hang out sometime?" He said looking at me intently.

"I don't know. I don't think John would be a huge fan of that."

"I know, but we have so much in common. Nobody has to know we hang out. I don't know about you, but I just don't hit it off with people very easily. But we did, we do. Why leave it at just one night? We could really have a great friendship." He said rather convincingly.

"You know what? I'd love to be friends."

"Good, let me give you my number." I handed him my phone. He put his number in my phone and handed it back.

"Looks like we're all set. I'll see you later."

"I'll be looking forward to it," he said with a grin.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! It would be awesome to get some input from you guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Morning came. I woke up and stretched out in my bed. I rolled over to snuggle John, only to discover he'd already vacated the bed. I frowned, I had been looking forward to spending some time with him. I rolled out of bed and took a shower. When I'd emerged, I found that my phone was littered with voicemails. I checked them after I'd gotten dressed. Apparently, everybody wanted to do interviews with me now that I was John Cena's girlfriend. I ignored them.

I sent out a text to Wade. "Wanna grab breakfast?"

I got no reply. With a heavy heart, I decided to order something from room service instead. I packed up my things and sat on the bed, playing with my I-phone. Finally, John came bustling into the room.

"Hey babe," he said planting a kiss on the top of my head.

"Hey John. When are we heading out?" I asked curiously.

"Right now, I cannot believe you are all ready," he said surprised.

"Whoa! I am prompt, sir!" I argued jokingly.

"Selectively prompt!"

"That's a kind of prompt!" I protested. He laughed.

"Touché, now let's get on the road, Gorgeous."

We threw our gear in the car and began our drive to the arena for Raw tonight. We drove silently for ten minutes before he turned on some music. John loved rap and R&B. I however, could live without the stuff. I grinned and bared it through some of the trip.

"So have you talked to Wade?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Nope. He hasn't returned my texts," I said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know how much he means to you."

"Yeah, well I told you, when one of us is dating or in a relationship, the friendship suffers. The last time I was in a serious relationship, I almost lost contact with Wade all together for months. It was horrible."

"Wow. That's a little extreme. I doubt that he'll freeze you out for very long. You should try speaking with him tonight."

"I plan on it. I just need my Wade back. I haven't heard from Randy either."

"They will come around….Oh, before I forget, my phone has been flooded with messages over the past 12 hours. People want interviews with us, the new power couple of the WWE." I sighed.

"Do we have to do them? I mean, I wanted to be out with our relationship and all, but do we really want to put it all out there for the public?"

"Well, the fans want to know more. The web searches relating to us skyrocketed. Forums were buzzing, social media was buzzing. We are only where we are because of the fans. Shouldn't we give them what they want?" He fired back.

"I love the fans but isn't it a little ridiculous to put the fan's wants in front of what's good for our relationship?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it that," I shot him a look. "Look, if we indulge them a little, they'll stop asking about it. It's mysteries that make people interested and talk," he said decisively.

"I guess you are right. I just don't want to over saturate the relationship with interviews. How about we just keep it to a select amount of interviews?"

"Okay, Okay. If that's what it takes to get you on board."

"Thank you."

"By the way, one of our interviews is a WWE exclusive for the WWE magazine." I looked at him irritated.

"What?! Vince is our boss, Nic. Of course he wants and should get the exclusive interview before we do any others."

"Well yeah but come on! That is so high profile!" I argued.

"Exactly, I'm a high profile type of guy. You may not be used to being in the headlines, but I am. This limelight is kind of a part of the deal here," he said with a shrug.

"I know but I just don't want our relationship to suffer. You see celebrity relationships, too my spotlight has a big effect on them in a negative way."

"We wont let that happen. You just have to trust me."

"I'll try."

"Okay, now relax." I nodded. I still couldn't help but be a little frustrated. I almost wished we hadn't come out about our relationship after all.

* * *

We reached the arena and separated to our respective locker rooms. I quickly changed and headed over to hair and make up. Some of the divas and their stylists kept looking at me and whispering to one another. I tried to ignore them by listening to my I-pod. I wasn't in the mood to deal with them today.

Once my hair was finished I headed over to grab a bite to eat at catering. I approached and noticed that some familiar faces were there. I grabbed my food and sat down at the table.

"Hello Nicolette, lass!" Sheamus said with a cheerful demeanor.

"Hey Sheamus, boys," I said addressing the rest of the table, including Wade and Randy.

"Hey, Sparks," Randy said softly. Wade stayed silent.

"So are you guys excited about the show? I heard Vince McMahon is here," I asked them.

"What is he doing here?" Sheamus asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I can't imagine anything bad for us as least," I said with a shrug. I did in fact know why he was here. John instructed me not to tell anybody.

"Well that should be interesting," Randy volunteered.

"Wade are you on the card tonight?" I asked him.

"Mmhm. A one on one with Cody Rhodes," he mumbled.

"Good luck with the little bastard," I said jokingly. He didn't smile.

"Thank you", he said politely. I looked at Randy. He only shrugged.

"Nicolette, we got scheduled for a tag match again tonight. Are you in?" He asked almost sheepishly.

"Fuck yeah!" I said suddenly excited. "Who against?"

"The Miz and Dolph Ziggler. Same ol' people, different nights!" He said with a chuckle.

"I guess Laurinitis is trying to get us back for last night. Still thinks his cronies can hand us a punishment."

"Well we've got this," I said giving him a high five.

"Be careful," Wade said softly. I smiled. Even when Wade was pissed at me he couldn't resist his compulsion to take care of me.

"We'll try our best," I said as reassuringly as possible. He nodded slightly and left the table. I looked sadly at Sheamus and Randy

"Just give him time, Nic. He's having a hard time with this," Randy said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Well I duped both of you. Why aren't you mad?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"It's complicated I guess. Last night I was pissed, Sparks. I thought about it and realized that although I felt a little lied too, I saw how happy you were out there when he kissed you. As your friend, that's what I want for you, happiness."

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"I think with Wade, it's different. It's just been the two of you for so long. I think he feels a little betrayed. He'll come around. He's just so used to things being the same. You know how much he disliked me being around you at first."

"Yeah, he wasn't thrilled," I said with a chuckle.

"Exactly, just let him get used to this. He loves and cares about you too much to let this get in the way of your friendship…you guys are each other's family."

"I know. Thank you for this. I really, really needed to hear that. It's hard to be on anything but good terms with him."

"You are welcome. But seriously, next time don't lie. Your friends deserve the truth." I nodded. "I mean it Sparks!" I began to laugh as did he.

"So we are okay?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

"You are the best."

"Oh I know. I'll see you later for our match, partner!"

* * *

I smiled and headed back to John's room with a new attitude for the night. I bounced in and plopped down in the chair.

"Hey baby, you are a completely different person from the girl that walked into the arena today."

"Yeah I just turned it around I guess. I came to watch the show with you, I hope that's okay."

"Of course babe. I'm just happy to spend some time with you when I can." I smiled and opened a can of Red Bull as the opening song played on the screen.

Laurinitis opened the night of course. He strutted his old ass down to the ring. He grabbed a microphone and was about to speak. The crowd began to boo him which made me chuckle.

"Hello my name is John Laurinitis I am the Executive vice President of Talent Relations and General manager of Raw and Smackdown." The audience began to chant 'You're a loser!'. He adjusted his tie nervously. "Last night, my team did lose to Team Cena…we lost the match, but we haven't lost the war!" He roared. "Team Cena was a team of miscreants who showed a lack of respect, honor, or sportsmanship. They are a disgrace to the WWE… I fully intend to bring a case against them to the board of directors."

I stood up and ran towards the gorilla position and through the curtain. John followed close behind me. My music hit and I cracked my whip as I stood defiantly on the stage. I sauntered down the ramp and grabbed a microphone as I climbed into the ring.

"Hello, Mr. Laurinitis, you skuzzy rat, you." I said shaking my finger at him. "You have the gall to come out here after your team lost and try to act like we were hooligans. Like we were the ones who've terrorized both brands for the last handful of months. That was you John, you and your lackeys. Under your leader ship, this company has been chaos…"

"You are so out of line Nicolette! You are a…" he was interrupted by the music of the one and only Vince McMahon.

He strutted down to the ring with his usual swagger and he to grabbed a microphone. I looked over to my gorgeous boyfriend. He had a look of amusement on his face. Vince raises the microphone to his mouth.

"Nicolette here has a good point. It has been your leadership that has created a state of chaos here in the WWE."

"That's not really a fair assessment…I've had to deal with all these Team Cena misfits. They are blatant trouble makers who don't listen!" Laurinitis yelled.

"You slimy motherfu-" I began before being interrupted.

"And she's the worst one!" He said pointing at me.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. I won't allow you to talk to her like that!' John said poking Laurinitis on the chest.

"John, let me take care of this. Mr. Laurinitis, I didn't come here to play referee in this argument. I came for one important reason. That reason being that I have gone to the board of directors about you. They are currently reviewing your performance as general manager. Next week, I'll announce their decision. Which means next week I may get to say my favorite words…" Vince said angrily.

"On what grounds are you trying to get me fired!" Laurinitis boomed.

"There have been several complaints made about you. So I took it to the board. Next week may be your last as the GM. In preparation of your departure, we have decided to let the fans make suggestions for possible GM candidates! We will also the superstars themselves nominate possible candidates. They'll be announced next week…if you get fired."

Laurinitis stomped off angrily. He pouted as he made his way up the ramp and backstage. Vince walked over to me and shook my hand and leaned in close to my ear.

"I'm going to let you know right now that I'm nominating you for GM," Vince said happily. I smiled at him and walked over to where John was waiting. He took my hand and led me up the ramp. Tonight was turning out to be quite great.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! It would be awesome to get some input from you guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

The rest of the show went relatively alright. I was a little disappointed that Randy and I lost our tag match. It softened the blow that it was because they cheated. Even our loss didn't matter or weigh down my mood one bit. I was pretty positive that Laurinitis was on his way out of office and that was the best thing. Nothing could really ruin my night. Only one thing in my life felt out of sorts: Wade.

I grabbed my things and walked over to John's locker room to see him. He won a match against Tensai tonight. He was amazing out there. Laurinitis couldn't keep him down. I walked in without knocking.

"Hey honey, I-" I stopped myself upon seeing that John wasn't alone. A snaky brunette manipulator was perched on a chair. "Hello Eve, I wasn't expecting you to be here," I tried to say cheerfully. John looked at me with a smile.

"Hey babe, Eve here just stopped by to congratulate me on my match tonight." I looked over to Eve, who nodded.

"Yeah he did a great job! I wanted to see if he needed anything. I mean, he's done a lot for the WWE by helping get the ball rolling to get rid of Laurinitis. It'd be the least I could do…"

"Yes, yes he did do well tonight. He's pretty much our hero." I walked over to John and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"All in a day's work ladies," he said laughing. "But seriously, Eve, I don't need anything. Thank you for being so kind and offering."

"You are very welcome," She said with a flirty smile. "Nicolette, you did good out there as well."

"Thank you, I appreciate that, Eve." She nodded.

"Maybe you could come hang out with me and the girls sometime. We could give you an official WWE Diva welcome!"

"Well, uh…that sounds-"

"Great, wouldn't you say Nic?" John volunteered on my behalf.

"Absolutely," I said gritting my teeth.

"Great…Well, I'll see you guys later!" She chirped as she made her way out of the locker room.

"Well that was really nice of her!" John quipped. I shot him a look. "What?"

"She is so fake John. Can you not see that she is up to something?"

"What could she possibly be up to?" He asked.

"Well the Laurinitis faction is going down. She needs new allegiances. Eve isn't as dumb as she looks, she notices that you have Vince's ear," I warned.

"I think you are over reacting. She was being nice. Why else would she invite you to hang out with her sometime?"

"Gosh, you are an easy mark. She's just kissing ass. I don't care for crap like that."

"Okay, well let's just drop it. None of that matters anyways. I don't want to argue with you."

"Fine, I'll drop it!"

"So did you happen to grab my schedule for the week?' He asked sofly.

"No, why would I grab it?"

"Well, you are my girlfriend….I just thought that….I just thought you might have done that for me."

"John sweetie, I am your girlfriend, not your assistant. I'm not going to do all your work related duties for you. I'm your co-worker," I said firmly.

"I don't see why you couldn't help me out with something work related…"

"I just think we should set some boundaries, otherwise the lines get blurred."

"I disagree with you, Nic."

"Well then I guess we have to agree to disagree then."

"I guess so. Let's get back to the hotel then." I nodded.

* * *

The car ride to the hotel was a nearly silent one. Neither of us knew what to say. John and I checked into our hotel room. I changed my clothes and sat down on the bed. John had settled in to bed. He was watching some TV, relaxing. I on the other hand was restless. I grabbed a book and tried to read, that lasted five minutes. I tried to play sudoko, that hardly lasted long either. I just laid back on to the bed. John took a deep breath.

"Nic…"

"What?" I said softly.

"Just go."

"Go where?"

"I don't know but it's obvious you don't want to be here at the moment."

"I guess you are right."

"Go talk to Wade. I think that he's the reason you have felt so unsettled lately. You should make things right with him."

"That's a good idea. I'll be back soon."

I walked out into the hallway. I began heading in the direction of Wade's hotel room. I was in the elevator when my cell phone vibrated. I pulled the phone from the pocket of my denim cutoffs. I'd gotten a text from CM Punk.

_"Want to hang out? I've got popcorn and 'Batman Returns'…" _I smiled.

_"I'm sold! I'll be over in a few!"_

_"Sounds great, I'm looking forward to it."_

I reached out and hit a second floor number. A few minutes later I'd arrived at Punk's door. I knocked.

"Hey Nicki!"

"Hi Punk," I said with a smile.

"Welcome to casa de Punk…for the night at least," he joked.

"Quite a room, you've got here...truly one of a kind. Not a bit like the others at all," I replied sarcastically. He chuckled.

"I try my best. I'm glad I could squeeze into your schedule on such short notice. I know how busy, Mrs. Cena must be."

"Whoa! I'm not anywhere close to being Mrs. Cena! But nonetheless, I am a busy woman. You are lucky I could find time to spend with you," I said with a big smile.

"So where does Mr. WWE think his girlfriend is this evening?"

"He thinks I went to talk things out with Wade Barrett. To be fair, I really was on my way over there when I got your text."

"So in other words, you got a better offer," he said with a smug smile and eye brow wiggle.

"Oh absolutely. When the WWE Champion calls you've got to answer!"

"You're damn right woman!" He yelled. I laughed.

We sat down on his bed and began to watch the movie. We munched on popcorn, casually. I felt so at ease with him even though I hardly knew the guy. He was right when he said we were two people who naturally clicked with one another.

"So what did you think about Vinnie Mac's appearance tonight?" I asked him.

"I'm glad to be getting rid of Laurinitis for good. That guy really gets' on my nerves."

"Me too."

"It was Cena who got Vince to oust him wasn't it," He pried.

"I'll never tell…" I said with a sly smile.

"I'll take that as a yes…" I just shrugged in a non committal way.

"Believe what you want. I cannot confirm nor deny this statement!" I said in a serious tone, trying to hold back a grin.

"Any idea who the next general manager will be once Laurinitis is out?" Punk asked curiously.

"No idea. Vince hasn't said anything to John or I about it. Obviously he's opened the floor to the fans and superstars to make suggestions, but really the decision is in the boards hands. So it could really be anybody…."

"but?"

"But, Vince McMahon himself told me that he was nominating me for the job! Which would be pretty damn awesome."

"Hell yeah! That would be great. I know I don't know you very well but I really think you'd be well suited for the position."

"I'm trying not to get my hopes up. A part of me knows it's a long shot."

"Why would you say that? The Nicolette Sparks I've seen always seems so confident and saucy."

"I'm also a loose cannon, which isn't typically a great trait to a board of directors! Besides many other people have more experience and trust of the board. Either way, it's a cool thing to think about."

"Well, I have faith in you, Nicki! I'd say you have my vote!" He said seriously."

"Thanks Punk, that means a lot coming from you."

We stopped talking and continued watching the movie. I really was having a good time tonight. Despite this my eyelids began feeling quite heavy. I began to nod off.

I opened my eyes. I could see the digital clock across the room, it was 3:26am.

"Oh shit!" I mumbled. I heard Punk chuckle. It was only then that I realized that my head was leaning on his shoulder.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" He joked.

"HAHA very funny. I can't believe I fell asleep!"

"I have to say that as often as I make people 'go to sleep' this was the first time I'd done it to a woman…" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I was more tired than I realized I guess. Sorry for falling asleep on your shoulder."

"No problem at all, you obviously needed the sleep."

"That I do. Speaking of, I should probably head back to my own room so I can find a proper place to get some more sleep."

"You are probably right."

"All my late nights have finally caught up with me!"

"You are you telling! I'm the king of insomnia!" I giggled.

"So true…I'll see you later Punk."

"Goodnight Nicki," he said softly. I smiled and walked into the silent hallway.

I took my time walking. I wasn't in much of a hurry to get back to my room. To be honest, I was enjoying the solitude. I made my way to my floor and found my door. I just stood outside it for a minute. I took a deep breath and slowly entered.

The room was dark. I walked over to the bed and kicked off my shoes. I slid out of my denim cutoffs leaving me in only my t-shirt and panties. I crawled into bed. Almost instinctively, John's arm slid over my waist. I nuzzled into his warm, bare chest.

"Hey honey, I'm glad your home, I missed you," he murmured.

"I missed you too, John." I raised my head and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry we fought tonight," he said softly.

"Me too. I think we've both been a little stressed out. It'll get better babe, I promise."

"Sounds perfect." He pulled me even closer and snuggled me. We laid there in comfortable silence until we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! It would be awesome to get some input from you guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Another Raw was upon us. I was a bundle of nerves. It was today that we'd find out if Laurinitis would get the boot or not. I was even more nervous to find out who the front runners for his position would be. Vince said they wouldn't announce the new GM until next week. Just the thought of being nominated excited me. I could really do some good and have some fun with that job. I walked through the hallways of the arena with a big smile on my face.

I finally found the door I was looking for. I flung the door open. A half naked Wade Barrett turned to look at me. A small grin on his face.

"Nicolette…"

"Wade," I walked over to him and gave him a giant hug. He didn't resist it. His big strong arms wrapped around me and gave me a squeeze. "I don't want to fight any more," I said softly into his chest.

"I don't want to fight with you either, Nicolette."

"Good."

"You know I can't stay mad at you for long, darling."

"That was the second longest time you've ever been mad at me!"

"I know, let's not discuss the first either," he said with a chuckle.

"Agreed. That's all in the past anyhow," I said dismissively.

"Just promise me you wont ever hide things from me ever again. I mean, how would you feel if I hid things from you? You'd hate it. It's been just you and me for so long, we are family, best friends. We're in this together, I don't want to be out of the loop."

"I promise I'll never hide things like that from you ever again!"

"Good. I love you Nicolette."

"I love you too, Wade." We sat in silence for a moment before he broke it.

"So Laurinitis is probably canned tonight…It's going to be a good night."

"I agree. I'm more excited to see the top candidates for the new general manager!" I squealed excitedly.

"Why are you so excited? We might get stuck with another Laurinitis," he said seriously.

"Well I may be one of the candidates, Mr. Barrett. Vince himself nominated me. He told me so," I gloated.

"Now you'd be one Gm I'd actually want to listen to," he said with a smile.

"You better or I see a lot of handicap matches in your future!" I said bossily. He laughed.

"I'll listen, I promise…hey shouldn't you be going to get dressed?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm not gearing up tonight. I'm not on the card!"

"Knowing you, Nicolette, you should definitely get into your gear anyways," he said firmly.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean sir!?"

"You always get involved with a match even when it's not your own. Plus Randy, Cena, and I are all on the card for the night. You know you'll get in on the action at some point." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm not wrestling tonight!" I said firmly. "If I really thought I would, I'd put the gear on."

"You are as stubborn as ever, woman! Will you at least put on your damn wrestling shorts? Because that skirt you are wearing id not going to last long in combat. I wouldn't want everybody seeing the goods," he teased.

"I think that ship sailed during my strip show, but I will consider your argument," I said with a smile

"I'll take that. It's more than you usually concede."

"Very true. Well I should be going, I have some business to attend too!" he nodded and I walked out of his room happily.

* * *

I walked back to my dressing room. I opened my gear bag. I grabbed a pair of my leather wrestling shorts. I promptly switched them with my skirt. I could almost see that smug smile that will cross Wade's face when he sees I actually listened to him. I grabbed a red bull and plopped down in a chair to watch the show.

Most of Raw tonight was uneventful. Laurinitis had been making incredibly 'fair calls'. He was really trying to save his job. Although his fate was likely to already have been decided and sealed. I didn't accompany a single of the guys out to their match. I was trying to be on my best behavior. If I wanted to board to pick me, they had to see that I could have some restraint, a little control over myself.

Finally, the moment I had been waiting all night to see. Vince McMahon was about to announce the boards decision regarding John Laurinitis. The show went to commercial. I got up and left my room. I walked quickly over near the gorilla position. I saw Vince himself waiting for the show to come back on the air for him to make his entrance.

"Hello Vince!"

"Why hello Nicolette! How's my favorite hell raiser?"

"I'm pretty damn good if you are about to announce what I think you are about to announce," I said with a hopeful smile.

"You know I can't say. I wish I could. But I'm just going to say that you should stick around this area for a little bit." I nodded knowingly.

Just then, John Laurinitis rounded the corner. He stared at us a little sadly. He knew there was no use sucking up now. The decision had been made.

* * *

The show came back on the air. Laurinitis went out first. I watched on monitor as he solemnly walked down to the ring. A chorus of boos met him. He stood in the ring and put the mic to his mouth.

"As you all know, my name is John Laurinitis and I am the executive vice president of talent relations and the general manager of Raw and Smackdown. Last week, my job performance as General Manager was brought into question by several bad seeds within the company. I'm not going to point any fingers at anybody, like the face of our company or anything. The allegation that I have poor leadership qualities is ridiculous. I'm called Mr. Excitement for goodness sakes! I have done nothing in my tenure besides help put out quality entertainment week after week. I have no doubt that the board of directors see that as well…" He was interrupted by Vince McMahon.

Vince came out on to the stage to a round of cheers. It was ridiculous how his time away from being on screen had made him such a hit when he made appearances. He did his signature strut down the ramp and cockily grabbed a microphone.

"John Laurinitis, you have been one of the most incompetent General managers the WWE has ever had. If it were solely my decision, I would have fired you months ago. But the board had faith in you, so they kept you. I'll be honest with you, when I brought this issue to the board, they were not as Pro-Laurinitis as they had been in the past…."

"Please Vince, let me talk to the board! I can make them see how great I am! Give me another shot, I can do even better Vince! Please!" he groveled at the feet of Mr. McMahon. He smiled.

"Seeing you grovel like an idiot makes what I'm about to tell you even better…"

"Vince I-"

"Youuurrrr Fiiiiredd!" Vince crooned into the microphone followed by an evil laugh. I was laughing hard as well. This was going perfectly. Laurinitis looked like he was about to cry. His jaw tightened and he was about to walk away.

"I guess this is goodbye then…"

"Wait! To make it even better. You're going to stay right damn there and watch my next announcement." The crowd cheered. "Obviously we have an open position in our staff…more specifically the General manager. Now, last week we asked you, the fans, as well as the superstars to give us suggestions for a new GM for Raw and Smackdown. We compiled the answers and given the results to the board for consideration. They have narrowed the possibilities down to three. I'm going to announce them tonight and next week we'll kick off Raw with the unveiling of the new GM!"

The crowd cheered. Somebody handed Vince an envelope. He opened it.

"The first nominee is…Booker T!" He came down to the ring to a barrage of cheers. "The second nominee is…. Vickie Guerrero!" She too came down to the ring, but was met with more boos. " The third and last nominee is…Nicolette Sparks!"

I squealed with delight and walked out onto the stage. I cracked my whip hard. I bounced down to the ring in my leather ring gear. I was so happy I'd made it to the finals. I slid into the ring and jumped onto one of the turnbuckles. I swung my whip around my head. The crowd cheered. I hopped down and walked over to John Laurinitis smiling arrogantly. "I'm taking your job bitch!" I said to him. He was fuming.

"Well good luck to the three of you. We'll see which one of you wins the job next week!"

* * *

The show ended and I nearly ran backstage out of pure excitement…well and the three redbull I'd drank tonight. Randy and Wade were waiting outside of the gorilla position. I saw them and ran. I jumped and gave Randy a giant hug. Luckily he caught me. He swung me around.

"Congrats Sparks!" He said happily.

"Thank you! I really hope I get it." I saw John Cena approach. He didn't look happy. I realized quickly that I hadn't mentioned the job to him and that I was straddling Randy still. I jumped down.

"Hey honey!" I said walking over to him and giving him a kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me about being nominated?" he asked angrily.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anybody!" I yelled.

"But Wade fucking knew didn't he? Didn't he!?" He yelled.

"Yeah, it slipped. But I didn't mean to exclude you on purpose."

"Imagine how I feel, I didn't know you might become my boss AND when I come to congratulate you, I find you straddling a half naked guy!" He seethed.

"I was celebrating, I gave one of my best friends a fucking hug!"

"Best friend? You don't have best friends, you have puppy dogs who are trying to get in your pants, I-" he was interrupted by a swift punch in the face by Wade Barrett.

"Wade!" I yelled in shock.

"You do NOT get to talk to her in that way Cena! Do you understand me-" John punched him back. This resulted in a giant mess of flailing limbs as the two continued to wail on each other. Randy was trying to separate them, to no avail.

"Knock it off! Both of you!" I screamed. Other wrestlers heard the commotion Sheamus hurried over and helped Randy separate them. They both had facial abrasions and looked like a damn mess. I looked at my best friend and then boyfriend. Both were beaten, bloody, and furious. I could feel tears well up in my eyes out of pure frustration. I walked away silenty avoiding eye contact.

My life was going so smoothy up until then...my life had officially been derailed...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! It would be awesome to get some input from you guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Following the Wade Vs. John backstage brawl, I immediately left the building. I didn't even take the time to change out of my gear. I just grabbed my bag and left. The look the cab driver who picked me up gave me was priceless. I couldn't really blame him, I looked ridiculously slutty out of the context of professional wrestling. I tried to hold back my tears the entire cab ride. I couldn't believe my night. It had started out so full of promise. I'm a finalist in the search for a new general manager! It was amazing. Some how after I crossed behind that curtain, my night had completely exploded into chaos. I can't believe that things had gotten so hectic that John and Wade had come to physical blows. The whole thing is a mess.

After what felt like the longest cab ride of my life, I pulled up at the hotel. My heels clicked on the lobby floor as I made my way back up to my room. I threw open my door and laid down on my bed. I erupted into sobs in the solitude of my room. I rarely cried by when I did, I never let people see. But tonight I had no idea what to do. I heard my phone buzzing in my gear bag. I picked it up and looked at the screen, it was John Cena. I let it ring. He left a message.

"_Nicolette…its John. I know you are upset…I just want to, I need to talk to you. I'm on my way to the hotel. I'll be at your room shortly…."_

I threw my phone on the bed. I wasn't ready to talk to John, let alone see him. I needed to get out of here. I quickly changed into a pair of my skinny jeans and a cami. I began throwing all my things into bags as quickly as possible. Once everything was shoved into some sort of bag, I threw my things on a baggage cart and went to check out. I had just finished the check out process at the service desk in the lobby when my phone began to ring again. I looked to see who it was. It was CM Punk.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked

"How did you-" I turned to see Punk a few feet from the front door of the hotel. I shook my head. I hung up the phone and he walked over to me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me again.

"I'm switching hotels. I don't want to talk to any of the boys tonight. I just don't want to be bothered," I said sadly.

"Don't leave…" he said softly, his hazel eyes looked almost worried.

"Well I sure as hell can't stay here, Punk…If I stay in that room, the boys will try to come and talk to me. So I have to go."

"How about you stay with me for the night? Nobody knows we are friends and if we hurry, nobody will see you come up to my room."

"Well I-"

"Great! Problem solved," He said with a laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm going!" I insisted, crossing my arms.

"No, you aren't!" He used his strong arms to lift me over his shoulder and he began pushing my baggage cart towards the elevator. I laughed uncontrollably.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go willingly!"

"Good! You were getting heavy!" He joked, putting me down.

"Hey!" I said with mock offense. We walked hurriedly to his room laughing.

Once inside, we both plopped onto the bed.

"So how are you holding up with everything?" He asked tentatively. I took a big long breath.

"I'll live…I'm just mortified. Two grown men acting like children…" I said shaking my head.

"I hurried back as soon as I heard what happened. When Zack Ryder told me I thought it was a joke…I mean I knew the two of them didn't like each other, but damn."

"Well what exactly did you hear?" I asked him curiously.

"I heard that Barrett was defending your honor in a way…that John was being pretty harsh towards you…" He said slowly.

"Yeah, that's basically what happened. Unfortunately now everybody knows my business," I huffed.

"I know the feeling. I'm not exactly a stranger to backstage drama. It'll pass."

"Not soon enough!" I whined.

"Fine, I'll punch somebody out next week so they will forget about this little incident…" I giggled.

"My hero!" I mocked. "Hopefully I get to be the general manager…then if somebody pisses me off, I can thoroughly punish them…" I said sinisterly.

"Evil dictator general manager…a part of me likes it. You'd literally and figuratively be cracking the whip," he mused. I smiled.

"I would be such a bad ass GM. Hopefully the board makes the right choice. I won't be able to deal with Vickie as GM…Booker T maybe…" I trailed off.

"You'll get it, I'm absolutely sure of it! Now I think we need to focus less on the ridiculousness of the 'men' you have in your life and more on how we are the best in the world!" I giggled.

"We do have big egos, don't we?"

"That we do, with good reason. Honestly. I think it would be great if you were the general manager but it might not make you happy," he said honestly.

"What? Why would you think, I wouldn't be happy?"

"It's just that when you are in the ring, you are like a fish in water. You are a fucking natural out there. You get this look on your face that just makes you look so happy. If you were to be Gm, you wouldn't get much wrestling in and I don't know if you would be satisfied with anything less than wrestling every week. You are like me, you live to leave it all out there in the ring. As long as I'm physically able to compete on the level I want to, I will. I think you are in the same category…." He said seriously. I grin crossed my face.

"You know, I find it weird that you seem to know me so well when we hardly know each other at all," I said amused.

"I told you that night in the gym, I never click that way with anybody. But you, you are cut from the same cloth I am."

"I guess so…So if I don't get general manager, you think I should go balls to the wall in the ring?" I joked.

"Absolutely. Just set a goal and go for it. You have the talent to do it afterall. So what do you want?"

"As much as I'd like your title, I guess I'd rather be friends with you than steal it…." He chuckled.

"Naturally…."

"But in all seriousness, I want the Intercontinental Championship, more specifically, I want to take it from Cody Rhodes…" I said determined. Punk nodded.

"Now _that_, I'd just love to see. It would take him down a peg or two, that's for sure."

"That's the plan. Once I get that one down, I'm coming for ya Punk!" I said with giggle.

"That would be quite a vicious match up Ms. Sparks. Plus, imagine how pissed Cena would get at the thought of that. You know that he sees the WWE championship as his even when it isn't. He's an egotistical ass!" He quipped. He looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry I said that. I shouldn't have. He's your boyfriend and all. I should just keep my mouth shut about it…" He rambled.

"No, it's fine. It wasn't exactly fictitious. It's actually kind of refreshing to have somebody just be completely honest and just tell it like it is. I'm sick of people pussyfooting around things. As much as I love Randy and Wade, they tend to watch what they say to me. They are just so afraid I'll fly off the handle or be so upset or irritated that I'll go to the ranch…." He looked at me puzzled. I immediately regretted that comment about the ranch, nobody knew about the ranch.

"The ranch?" He asked me curiously. "I thought you lived in Tampa?"

"I do. I just own more than one property, like I own a ranch in San Antonio…"

"That's awesome, but why would they be afraid you'd go to the ranch.?" I looked at him and stayed quiet for a moment. I was debating being honest. I decided I could trust him enough to open up.

"Its essentially my getaway. I go there when I need a break from the real world. Wade hates it because I don't allow any people to go there including him. Not a single person from my daily life knows where it is even and I go off the grid. I literally don't take my phone anywhere there. I leave it in my room and return calls and texts whenever I see fit, which isn't often. I love it there…"

"Well I could see how that would bother him. But everybody has their way of escaping the real world…yours just includes _actually _escaping."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I'll make sure to say that to Wade next time he gets all snippy about my excursions."

"He would love that almost as much as he loves me!" He said with mock enthusiasm.

"Almost! You know he'd probably like you more if you hadn't stolen The Nexus from him!" I chided.

"That was two years ago! He's fine. I'm not exactly poking needles into a voodoo doll of Randy and he punted The New Nexus' heads in!" He shot back.

"Touché…the men of my life are just full of drama aren't ya?" I giggled.

"Well you sure do pick them temper prone and egotistical!"

"I never thought about it like that before, but yeah, there are definite similarities," I teased.

We talked and talked and soon enough it was nearly 4am.

"Holy shit! How did it get so late?"

"Well for two night owls like ourselves, its still kind of early," he joked.

"Should we get to bed?" I asked.

"Probably. I mean, I look normal when I have bags under my eyes, but I have a feeling you won't." I pretended to fake offense.

"What? I can rock just about anything. Besides, I have an amazing under eye cream that makes me look well rested. Thank goodness for the magic of cosmetics!" I said with a chuckle.

"You ladies and your makeup. I look good regardless," he quipped.

"Uh huh, sure ya do sweetheart," I shot back at him. He grinned.

"Fine, smart ass. You can change first."

I jumped off the bed and grabbed pajamas from my suitcase. I emerged wearing my black pajama shorts and a batman tank top. I walked out to see an already changed Punk, wearing just a pair of athletic shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Nice pajamas, Nicki! Rockin' the Batman."

"Thank you, thank you," I said bowing to an imaginary audience and applause.

"Get your ass into bed, missy. I need my beauty sleep!"

I smiled and jumped onto the bed. We both crawled into the hotel bed. It didn't feel weird or awkward. We were content in each other's company. As I lay in the darkness, I couldn't help but be amused at my situation. Never in a million years did I think my salvation at a time like this would come in the form of CM Punk.

* * *

**Sorry it took forever to update! I got super busy! **

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! It would be awesome to get some input from you guys! Especially because I have a few ideas for where this story can go. Your input matters in helping me decide! =]**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

I walked into the house show the following night. I had managed to get around all day without coming across any of the other Superstars. Tonight I was set to face off against Heath Slater so I had to show up. My absence would have been way too obvious. I sneaked around the corridors trying to go unseen. I snuck into my locker room. I changed into all my wrestling gear rather quickly. I was a little behind schedule. I was securing my garter when I heard a knock on my door. I froze.

"Uh…who is it?" I asked softly.

"Lucy," one of the WWE assistants. "You have a delivery," She said loudly. I was a little surprised. I opened the door.

"Hey Lucy," I said cheerfully as possible.

"This is for you Nicolette," She said handing me a rather large square box.

"Thank you," I said politely before closing the door.

I had no idea what was in the box or who sent it but I couldn't wait to find out. A part of me thought it could be an apology gift from Wade or John. Both of them had sent many messages and called me to which I didn't respond to. I untied the big red ribbon and lifted the lid off the box. There was a card on top.

_Nicolette,_

_Just thought you could use a little something to brighten your day and make you smile. I know the last 24 hours have been rough._

_-Punk_

I lifted the tissue paper. In the box was a four pack of redbull and a comic book, the next one in the series I'd been reading. There was another layer of tissue paper with yet another note.

_Just in case you need something to wear…_

Underneath the tissue paper he had put one of his 'In Punk We Trust 'T-shirts. I laughed. He was so funny. He knew I wouldn't wear it tonight for obvious reasons. I had to admit that the gift did what it was supposed to do: cheer me up. I picked up my phone.

"_Thanks for the gift, it really did make me smile"_

"_You are welcome. Mission accomplished I guess. Good luck tonight."_

"_You too!"_

I plopped down on the chair and cracked open one of my redbulls. I felt a wave of calm hit me as the highly caffeinated beverage ran through my body. Suddenly, another knock disrupted me.

"Yeah?" I called out.

"Nicolette! Your match is in ten!"

"I got it! Thanks."

I tried to get my head in the game. I needed a strong showing tonight, I needed to get my groove back. I still felt like I was trying to prove to the locker room that I deserved to be here fighting the men. It was like I hadn't paid my dues in their eyes, I'd been thrust into the spotlight right off the bat and that pissed a lot of the other men off. I knew that the respect of my peers was pretty important, especially if I became the new general manager.

A third knock rapped on my door. I quickly shoved my gifts from CM Punk into my geat bag. Annoyed by the knocking, I got up and threw the door open.

"What is it this ti-" I stopped immediately as my eyes fell upon the sheepish grin of Randy Orton.

"Why hello to you too, Sparks," He said amused.

"Sorry, I've had a lot of disturbances by the backstage assistants tonight. I sure didn't expect a visitor," I said with a smile.

"I tried getting a hold of you last night but I couldn't get a hold of you. I figured you wanted a little space," he said with a shrug. "But I wanted to see how you were today after you were able to process it a bit."

"I'll be okay, I was just furious last night. I haven't talked to either of the boys yet though."

"Well don't feel pressured to resolve things on their schedule if you aren't ready."

"I won't. I think I'm dreading the conversations but I'm ready to have them…"

"Well that's good…for the record what John said was unacceptable. I was defiantly tempted to do what Wade did, I just held back. Nobody gets to treat our Sparks that way with no consequences!" He said with a chuckle.

"I know and I love you guys for that. Too be honest I'm not mad that he stood up for me, I'm more mad that he actually punched him…in public no less."

"I could see that, especially for a woman who loves her privacy so much. I guess that kind of has to go out the window now that you are Cena's arm candy," he teased.

"Haha very funny," I mused.

"I know, I'm really quite funny and charming really," he said arrogantly.

"So I have noticed."

"Would you like a charming escort for your match tonight?" He said extending his arm to me.

"Don't I always?" I giggled as I took his arm and let him walk me towards the gorilla position.

* * *

I actually felt at ease as I stood at the curtain. Suddenly I was confident in my ability to whip Heath Slater's ass. My music hit and I walked out from behind the curtain. I cracked my whip to the sound of cheers from the audience. Behind John Cena's girlfriend had definitely bolstered my popularity and cemented my face status. Randy followed very closely behind me. I was glad for his support. We always escorted each other to matches when we weren't tagging together.

I won my match and skipped up the ramp and backstage.

"You really showed him, didn't you?" Randy said laughing.

"I tried my best. One problem down, two to go," I joked.

"Well good luck, Sparks."

"Thank you and thanks for being my one man cheering squad tonight. I really needed the support out there."

"No problem, I'm always here if and whenever you need me," he said with a shy smile."

"You're the best," I said wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug.

We parted ways and I decided to bite the bullet and go to John before he came to me. This way it was on _my _terms, _my _way. I walked boldly to John's locker room and stood at the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door. John looked up from his monitor to look at me. He immediately rose to his feet.

"Nicolette! Oh my god," He rushed over to me and gave me a huge hug. "I've been trying to get a hold of you all last night, all today." He gave me a squeeze.

"Well I didn't want to talk to you last night. I've been lying low on purpose. You were such an ass last night."

"Nicolette…I'm incredibly sorry I blew up at you and unloaded like that. You didn't deserve a word of it. Let's just talk about this. Don't leave me over this," he said pleadingly, his bright eyes full of remorse.

"What do you have to say for yourself then, John? Why the hell would you ever think you could talk to me like that?!" I yelled.

"My temper got the best of me. I just…I just.." he sighed. "Do you know how it feels to come in second…even third all the time?" He snapped.

"When do you come in second or third? John Cena never comes in second. You are the face of the WWE!" I said irritated.

"I come in first in the ring but not in this relationship. I always come in second after Wade and Randy. They are your main concern. You always make decisions based on them and it fucking sucks."

"That isn't even true!" I protested.

"Yes it is. We were dating for MONTHS before you would tell anybody just because you didn't want things to change with your sidekicks. It hurts me to feel like I don't matter in your life. I'm just a small piece of the puzzle that is Nicolette Sparks. All I wanted was a relationship with this gorgeous, talented, tough as nails woman I met confidently walking through a hotel lobby in a bikini. All I've wanted is you and you wont let me just love you Nicolette."

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way, John. It's just hard to put anybody in front of them. We all take care of watch other. Wade is essentially my family. It's always been the two of us against the world…I'm not so great at balancing boyfriends with my friends. I just didn't realize how awful I was making you feel. I wish you would have said something sooner and not waited until it exploded into rage."

"I know I should have. I just didn't want to rock the boat, although I guess that ship has sailed. I'm really sorry I said those things to you, I just got so jealous of those guys."

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way in the first place." He kissed me softly, nibbling my lip. Then we were interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Come on in," John barked. The door slowly opened and Eve stepped in.

"Hey guys!" She said excitedly.

"Oh hey Eve," I said overly cheery.

"_Be nice," _John whispered in my ear. "What can I do for you Eve?" She smiled.

"Actually, I was looking you Nicolette here," she crooned.

"Well you found me! What can I help you with?" I asked politely.

"Well, first of all I want to congratulate you on your win tonight over Heath Slater."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Secondly, I really think you are a shoo in for general manager on Monday…I was just wondering if you'd consider me for a position in your administration?" She asked overly happily. I really hadn't expected this.

"I uh…um…I would absolutely consider you. You're a the top of my list," I said honestly. She was up to something, I just didn't know what. All I know is that it's often smart to keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"Thank you so much Nicolette!" She said enveloping in an awkward hug. I reluctantly put my arms back around her.

"You are very welcome."

"I guess I'll stop bothering you…by the way, Wade Barrett has been looking for you. He's waiting in your locker room."

"Thank you for letting me know. Have a good night Eve."

"Goodnight!" She squeaked before bouncing out of the door.

"See! She wants to be friends with you," John said naively.

"I don't think so, honey but I'd put her in my administration anyways. She is a power hungry woman, John. I can't let my guard down about her."

"Okay, okay. We'll agree to disagree."

"Deal….I really should be going now," I said quickly.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Well you have a match in fifteen minutes and I have some business to attend to."

"Good luck with Wade…" he chuckled.

"Thanks babe. I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked out of his room and towards my own. I only had one last situation to deal with and it was waiting in my room. For a house show, tonight was really eventful. I could only hope that things would go smoothly from here on out especially when it comes to the general manager job…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! It would be awesome to get some input from you guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

I walked to my dressing room to meet up with Wade. I slowly opened to door. I saw an anxious looking man pacing around the room. His tall muscular body tense, his shoulders slumped. It was a different Wade Barrett than most people have seen. It looked very bothered and vulnerable. He looked over at me upon hearing the sound of the closing door as if he hadn't heard me open it. I just looked at him for a minute. He stared back almost frozen. Then I began to walk towards him which seemed to make him finally speak.

"Nic…I…I'm so sorr-" I put my finger to his mouth.

"Shhh," I said with a smirk as I silenced him.

"But I-" he began before shutting up as I slid my arms around him and gave him a big hug. Surprised, he hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around me. He gave me a tight squeeze. I felt him take a deep breath. "Nicolette, I feel awful about the way I handled things last night. When I saw the look on your face after John and I got into it…I just couldn't believe I'd done that to you. I've never been the one to put that look on your face before…" He rambled on sweetly.

"I know you feel bad but you don't need to apologize for anything, Wade. You were looking out for me. I was furious and embarrassed when it happened but when I cooled off, I realized that I was glad you stuck up for me. You are the only person that has looked out for me and had my best interest at heart all these years. Wade, you stood up for me when I wasn't standing up for myself. Instead of demanding an apology I wanted to talk to you to say thank you," I said smiling. A sly grin crossed his face.

"So you aren't mad?" He asked with a full smile.

"Not even a little." Relief washed over him. Suddenly, he was the confident Wade Barrett I knew and loved.

"Well…I guess you are welcome…for the sticking up for you thing."

"Next time can't you just be an asshole and not hit anybody?" I joked.

"Fine, I'll use my words next time. I just lost it when I heard him talk to you that way," He said with a shrug.

"Yeah I was surprised he acted that way. It seemed so unlike him."

"I thought so too," he said hugging me again. "I have to say that this is conversation went in a completely different direction than I thought it would," He said with an amused chuckle.

"How did you think it would go?"

"I thought you were going to show up with your gloves on, ready to verbally spar me!" he joked.

"If you would have caught me last night, you would have gotten an ear full that's for sure!" I said with a laugh.

"Oh I'm sure of that. Are you staying with John then?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, we worked things out. I really like him, Wade. He's very different when we are alone than he is here at work."

"Well I sure as hell hope so. You better tell me of he does you wrong! Randy and I will be all over that!" He said fiercely.

"Oh I know, the two of you are the best. My protectors!" I cooed.

By the end of our time together, my life felt right again. The conflict had disappeared and a feeling of peace overtook me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a kiss on the forehead by John.

"Mmmhm," I mumbled groggily.

"It's time to wake up sweet heart," he said softly.

"Joooooohn, I don't want to, leave me here!" I whined pulling the covers over my head. I heard him laugh.

"Nicolette! I can't leave you we have amedia day. Lots of interviews and photo shoot today!" He said amused.

"They have photo shop, you'll be fine without me!" I said dramatically, gripping my blankets tighter.

"I will not be fine! I can't be without my lovely girlfriend! Not even Photoshop could make a picture as beautiful as when you are actually in it."

"That's sweet but I'm still staying snuggled in here. Just go into Super Cena mode. You are always fine then!" I teased. He always got cutely defensive by people calling him that even though he knew it was true.

"Hey!" He said with mock hurt. "You know what? That's it Ms. Sparks! You are getting out of bed right now."

"Nooo!" I yelled before giggles overtook me. I firmly grabbed the blankets anticipating his next move. I heard him laugh and he began to try and pry me from my blanket cocoon. "You'll never take me alive!" I squealed.

"Oh, I'll get ya all right!" he said determined. After a few minutes, he managed to snake all the blankets from my arms. As a last ditch effort, I grabbed onto the mattress with one arm and began swinging a pillow at him with the other. "Damn it Nicolette!"

"I'm not going down without a fight!" I stated boldly.

"Is that right?" He asked.

"Absolutely!"

"You are lucky that that is one of the things I love about you!" He said with amused laugher.

All of a sudden I felt his big strong hands grab either side of my waist. He began to tickle me. I erupted into a huge fit of giggles. I couldn't hold onto the bed anymore. He seized this opportunity to swiftly pick me up.

"Where are you taking me?" I giggled.

"Nowhere," he said coyly. I tried to wiggle free but he had a firm grip on me. Then I realized what he was thinking. We were headed towards the shower.

"Oh my god John! I'm going to get all wet!" I shrieked.

"That's the idea little lady!" he said with a wink. With one hand he flipped the water on. I squealed as he lifted me in front of the stream.

"Holy fuck!" I yelled laughing. "John Cena put me down immediately!" I demanded.

"Yes ma'mn!" He laughed as he set me down in the shower.

I moved to try to exit the shower. He stood defiantly blocking me. I tried to jump out and he caught me, setting me back in.

"No fair!" I pouted almost flirtatiously causing him to smile. I smiled sweetly as I pulled him in by the top of his boxers so we were both standing in a stream of water. He gently pushed me up against the wall of the shower and began to kiss me. I deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. He pulled away and I looked at him curiously. He never broke eye contact as he grabbed the bottom of my soaked silk nightie and pulled it over my head leaving me in my delicates. I slid his boxers off of his hips, sending them to the floor. He began to remove the rest of my clothing and showed me just how 'super' he was. ;)

* * *

We spent the afternoon doing interviews before heading to our last stop of the day which was going over to a studio for our photo shoot.

"I'm going to go nuts!" I said restlessly as I sipped on my red bull.

"Will you stop exaggerating Nicolette! Today has not been _that_ bad. I do media all day all the time!" John said matter-of-factly.

"Well I'm not used to all this! My potty mouth usually gets me out of doing to much press. Loose cannons aren't exactly who you want on the mic!" I shot back with a laugh.

"Maybe that means that the WWE trusts you more than TNA did!" he said positively.

"Possibly. But I think it has more to do with who I am currently sleeping with! Sleeping with Super Cena gets me a lot of perks!" I jested.

"That isn't true! You are just getting pretty popular with the fans. More popularity often leads to more interviews and media opportunities," he stated firmly.

"Whatever you say sweet heart," I said patting his shoulder.

We finally arrived at the photo shoot to accompany an interview we're doing in a magazine.

"Nicolette! John! You've arrived!" the set manager cooed.

"That's us," I returned just as chipper.

"Great! Ms. Sparks, if you could go with Andrea here, she'll get you started with hair and make up. John, Jenny will help you over there."

I followed the raven haired make up artist over to a chair and began to be made up. I made causal small talk with her and after what felt like forever, I was finally ready to slip into my outfit.

"You are going to look so cute in the outfit. Like you will absolutely love it," she said enthusiastically as she left the room to fetch it. When she returned, she had an excited look on her face. "What do you think?" She asked showing me my outfit.

"Are you fucking serious?" I groaned as I stared at a very un-Nicolette like outfit.

"You don't like it?"

"Not at all. Who approved this idea? Its ridiculous."

"Well actually Mr. Cena did," she said softly. "He loved the idea."

"Oh…I'll wear it but I wont like it!" I said firmly.

I was pretty agitated as I slipped into this ridiculous outfit. It was essentially a green and silver version of a wonder woman uniform. I had to dress like a fucking super hero, in John's current colors of course. Fan-fucking-tastic. I emerged from the changing area and was escorted to the set. John was standing on set with a superhero inspired outfit which was basically jean shorts and a superman covered upper body. He was chatting away with the crew members.

"Hey babe!" he said happily.

"Hey…"

"You don't look happy…."

"I'm not. I look stupid!"

"No you don't, you look amazing and I think everybody who sees the pictures think so too," he said reassuringly.

"I don't get why you'd approve something like this. I mean I know you like it but you had to know that I wouldn't."

"I really didn't think you'd react like this. I thought that this would be cool for us both to do. My intention wasn't to upset you, Nicolette."

"Let's just get this over with," I snapped. "I'm tired and just want to go back to the hotel and relax."

"Okay." He turned to the crew. "We're ready guys."

A day that started out so good ended up so frustrating. All that was keeping me together was the prospect that I could become the general manager on Monday. That in itself would make all this worth it. I could be a force to be reckoned with, all I needed was the power…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! It would be awesome to get some input from you guys!**

**There is also a Stranglehold poll on my profile for input on the story. Your votes would very much be appreciated! Thanks! =]**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

**Vote in the poll on my profile to help decide the future of Stranglehold! Your opinion matters.**

* * *

I walked in the doors of the Raw arena alone with a big smile on my face. I was 100% sure I would be leaving this arena the god damn general manager. I sauntered down the corridors to my locker room. I tossed my bag down on the bench and began to change. I heard the show start but still I took my time. I was in absolutely no rush. I was savoring this night. I slid on my leather short shorts and my silver corset as usual. I reached into my bag for my last item of clothing, it was a studded black leather blazer. I slid it on and looked in the mirror. I looked fantastic. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come on in!" I yelled. I watched a sheepish John Cena enter my room. "Oh hey hun!"

"Hey baby…wow, you look great."

"Well thank you. You clean up nice yourself!" I joked. He smiled. "So what brings you by?"

"Well I wanted to see my girlfriend! Plus I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Can I come with you to the ring for the announcement of the new Gm?"

"Why would you want to come? You didn't seem to be a very big fan of me even holding the general manager position," I shot back.

" I want to come to be supportive of you. I know how much you want this."

"Fine you can come out there. Meet me at the curtain at 9:40."

"9:40?"

"Yeah we are closing the show with the reveal. The new GM doesn't officially run things until next Monday after Night of Champions anyways."

"I guess that makes sense….hey did you pick up my media packet for the week by any chance?" He asked me innocently.

"How many damn times do we have to have this fucking conversation. I am not your manager, I am not your assistant, I am your girlfriend!" I snapped.

"I don't understand why you find that so damn insulting," He fired back.

"Do I constantly ask you to run work related errands for me? Has any of your girlfriends?"

"Well no but I-"

"You wouldn't be anybody's errands bitch because you are THE John Cena. I know I'm some lower tiered woman within the company but that doesn't mean I'm going to kiss your ass and run your errands."

Just then there was a knock on the door. I turned to see Eve standing in the door way.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said sweetly, damn well knowing that she had walked in on an argument.

"Oh of course not, Eve. Come on in!" I said nicely. She stepped into the room.

"So I just came by to wish you good luck tonight and to bring you some of these!" She said holding out a four pack of energy drinks and a Gm sign with my name on it for my door.

"Thank you Eve! That was so thoughtful of you! I really appreciate your support."

"No problem. I know it is a little premature for the sign but I couldn't resist!" She said with a big smile.

"Its an awesome gesture. It's a great gift."

"Just wanted to show you I believe in you. Go Nicolette!" She cheered. "Oh and good luck on your match tonight John," she said softly as she placed a hand on his bicep. She smiled as she left the room.

"That was odd," John said with a confused look on his face. I laughed.

"I told you she was up to something. She really wants on my administrative staff if I win. She's never this nice for no reason."

"Okay, I'll admit that she really wants the job but I think that's the extent of it. I think you are a little overly paranoid."

"Well girls can always see other girls games. You'll see!" I joked.

"IF you are right, I give you full permission to tell me 'I told you so'" he said with a chuckle.

"Good! I was planning on doing it anyways!"

"I thought as much," he said with a smile. "I really should go, Nicolette. I have a match to prepare for."

"I know you do. Good luck babe." I stood on my tip toes and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you." He quietly left the room. I was left alone with my thoughts on one of the nights that could change my career forever. It was exhilarating and scary at the same time. One of my conversations with Cm Punk stood in my mind. What is he was right, what if I was unhappy with an administrative position? What if I never wrestled again, would I miss it? I didn't have the answers and that in itself was enough to make me VERY nervous for the announcement to be made.

* * *

WADE

It was finally time for the new general manager to be announced. I was sitting restlessly in the locker room with Sheamus and Randy. We were having our own little viewing party. I wished I could be out there with Nic to support her but she took John instead. I understand completely but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little disappointed. After so many years of being each other's plus one it was weird to be replaced.

Down in the ring Vince McMahon stood with a white envelope in hand. That envelope held the board's decision. Such a big announcement for such a small envelope. The other candidates, Vickie and Booker T made their way to the ring. Finally, Nicolette came down to the ring as John followed closely behind. John looked a little nervous which I thought to be rather strange. Nic on the other hand seemed rather calm. In her hand, she held a giant energy drink which is as close to a security blanket she's ever seen with. Vince shook all of their hands before raising the mic to his mouth.

"Tonight is a very important night for the WWE universe. Tonight, the new general manager will be announced. In my hand…in this envelope, is the board's decision. All three candidates would be wonderful for the job. Some more qualified than others. So what'd ya say? Should we see who the new general manager is?" The crowd cheered and screamed. I saw Nic and Vickie staring each other down. I couldn't make out what exactly they were saying but they traded a few barbs. Typical Nicolette!

"Come on, Vince! You can't leave us hanging any longer!" John joked into Nicolette's mic. I saw her take a deep breath.

"The new general manager of Raw and Smackdown is…."

Suddenly Triple H's song blared through the arena. The crowd went nuts as he walked down to the ring in a grey suit. He promptly grabbed a mic and took his place in the ring.

"Sorry to interrupt Vince. I know your announcement is important to the WWE universe but I'm here to make an announcement of my own. In fact, you can go head and rip up that envelope," Triple H said confidently. Vince shook his head.

"Now Hunter, what the hell is this all about?! The board made this decision and their decision goes!" Vince shot back.

"Vince, calm down. I just spoke to the board fifteen minutes ago. They changed their minds."

"Well who is it?!" He demanded.

"You know what I'll just come out and say it. Nicolette, Vickie, Booker, none of you are going to be the next general manager." I saw the expression on Nic's face. She was kind of devastated. ""In fact, Booker and Vickie, head on back to the locker room. Nicolette you stay." A look of confusion crossed Nic's face. She had no idea what the hell was going on. "The new Gm…well you know I will let him explain for himself. Here is your new general manager…." I saw Nicolette take an angry sip of energy drink trying to conceal her angry facial expression.

In a shocking turn of events, the sound of breaking glass booms through the arena. Out comes Stone Cold Steve Austin! My draw dropped. I knew this spelt trouble for my best friend. There was no way that this was going to turn out well. Nicolette was shocked too and she had a huge spit take, energy drink flew everywhere. After Steve did his showing off from the turnbuckles, he shook Hunter, Vince, and John's hands before he walked over to Nicolette and gave her a huge hug. She seemed so surprised to see him and he knew it. He grabbed a mic and stood with a smug look on his face.

"I know this is a big damn surprise to you all. It is to me too. I didn't accept the decision until this morning. When Nicolette's boy toy over here didn't want her to stop wrestling, he made a little call to the board…." John turned white as Nic gave him the dirtiest look I'd ever seen cross her face. "He had done some research and thought that Nicki here would love having me as her general manager if she couldn't be it. So I thought what the hell, I could come back to the WWE and open up a can of whoop ass!"

"John? You fucking cost me the job? You are such a selfish asshole!" She yelled into the mic. She took a few steps away from John. A very amused look crossed Steve's face as the two of them yelled at each other sans microphones.

"Why would Nicolette want Steve Austin of all people to be the Gm?" Randy asked me cluelessly.

"You'll see soon enough Randy…" I warned not wanting to be the person to spill the beans. John returned to the microphone as the crowd cheered negatively towards him.

"Let me explain why I did what I did….you see I didn't want the weight of the world on Nicolette's shoulders. I wanted her to stay where she was happy, in the ring. I did some digging and discovered that it was Stone Cold Steve Austin who was her mentor and trainer…"

"Boy, you didn't do very good research…" Steve said shaking his head.

"Are you saying you weren't her trainer?" John shot back. Nicolette stood next to him looking as if she might throw up. It suddenly hit me, John was never told some pretty relevant news. Nicolette might be in some deep shit about now.

"Oh I was her trainer alright…but…oh hell Nicki! You didn't tell him?" He said with a laugh.

"It hadn't come up Steve…"she said nervously.

"What didn't come up?" John asked paranoid. "Oh god you guys were together weren't you?"

"You could say th-" She started before being interrupted.

"Can I get a hell yeah!" the crowd cheered hell yeah. "Not only was I her trainer and we were together but this hot, young thing here is my ex-Wife!"

The crowd cheered and chanted various things, celebrating the return of the Texas rattlesnake. Nicolette's cheeks were a shade of crimson. John threw his mic down.

"John! Don't go! John!" She yelled. He turned to look at her before exiting the ring. Nic looked shocked at John's outward display of anger. She didn't however, chase after him. She let him throw his tantrum as he headed back stage, probably mortified. Some of the others left the ring leaving Steve and Nic alone.

"Can I get some Stevewisers over here!?" He barked into the microphone. "Here ya go sweetheart," he said as he tossed Nic two beers before grabbing two for himself. They clinked cans and each took to separate turnbuckles. In unison they slammed the cans against each other and began to drink their beers. Never in all my years of knowing Nicolette had I ever seen her drink beer like that.

It looked like the era of GM Stone Cold Steve Austin was upon us. He kicked it off with a bang alright. I could only hope that with the source of Nic and I's biggest fight ever being present that Nicolette and I's friendship would make it out in one piece.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! It would be awesome to get some input from you guys!**

**Remember to vote in Stranglehold poll on my profile for input on the story. Your votes would very much be appreciated! Thanks! =]**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

**Sorry it took so long to update! **

* * *

As I walked up the ramp and backstage, I felt numb despite the roaring enthusiasm of the crowd. I could not believe the events of tonight. It was a total disaster, so many things went wrong. I was supposed to be walking out the general manager of Raw and Smackdown. Instead, I'm walking out smelling like beer and embarrassed. I dreaded coming backstage, I know I have a few messes to clean up.

I walked past a few of the divas who in turn gave me dirty looks. They think I did John wrong by omitting some rather important information and they were right. I should have told John but to be fair, nobody in my life knew…well besides Wade and the hired help back at home. I promptly flipped them off. Alicia Fox scoffed. I smirked. Served her right. I hated when people were in my business.

I continued my walk through the hallways, making a beeline to Wade's dressing room. I flung the door open. He turned to me and opened his arms expectantly. I ran into them and he wrapped his big strong arms around me. I immediately felt my body relax. He just held me silently for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"Quite a mess out there, Nic," he said softly into my ear.

"Yeah…Such a big mess. I'm still trying to process it all. It's just such a shock."

"I'm so sorry, love. I know you had your heart set on that general manger job."

"I'll live. I guess that means I'm not leaving the ring after all," I joked half heartedly.

"I guess not. That sounds like good news for Randy and I! We would have missed you immensely," he said giving me a tight squeeze before letting me go.

"You better have!" I said with a smile. "I was just so sure I was getting that job. Now I feel like it was just ripped away from me."

"Well, Vince shouldn't have led you to believe that the job was yours unless he knew for sure. You definitely deserved it though." I smiled.

"You're damn right I did. So how are you dealing with the Steve thing?" I asked hesitantly. He tensed.

"How am I doing with the fact that the man that caused us to not talk for almost a year is back here raising hell? Quite frankly, I'm a little pissed off!" He fumed.

"I know you hate him but he's not a bad guy, Wade. You know that. Hell! I'm his ex-wife and I think he's a great guy," I said throwing my hands up.

"If he such a good guy then why do you seem so worried? I saw the look on your face when he came down that ramp," he snapped, calling me out. I took a deep breath.

"Why am I worried? Because Steve Austin is a loose cannon. You know damn well that he is. A lot of the shit he does is hilarious, but you never know what he's going to do. I was more upset that I wasn't Gm and that my boyfriend and my ex-husband were coming face to face."

"Not to mention your boyfriend didn't know that guy he suggested was married to you!" He jested.

"Jerk!" I giggled. "He was so pissed…"

"I can't believe you let the poor chum run out of there. You didn't even try to stop him!" Wade said amused.

"I yelled for him to stay!"

"That is hardly trying to stop him and you know it!" he protested.

"Okay, fine! I didn't really try to stop him. But I knew he needed to process things and he was mortified. What good would have come from having him stay? No good at all!"

"You are probably right but you know you can't run from this. You have to talk to John….or break up with him. Your choice!" He said with a smile.

"Ha, very funny Wade. I'm not breaking up with him no matter how many times you bring it up!" I said with a chuckle.

"Can't blame a man for trying. Wanna head out of here?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Did you want to stay with me tonight?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…yeah I think so. I really should give John some space tonight. Plus I just don't feel like arguing tonight."

"Alright, let's get out of here then." He put his arm over my shoulder protectively and led me out of the arena. That's one of the things I loved about Wade, he always made me feel protected.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a pair of Wade's pajamas. I sat up and stretched. Wade was still sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled at the sight of such a strong man seeming so vulnerable. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before sliding out of bed and slipping into my own clothes. I did my hair and makeup. I heard my phone vibrate.

"_Hey Nicki, tough break last night. I was looking forward to having a GM who liked me!"_ he joked. I smiled and texted back.

"_Oh thanks! Maybe next time. After a night like last night, I'm glad to be getting off of the road for a few days!"_

"_Headed back to Tampa?"_

"_Unfortunately. I don't really want to be around many people! Kinda want to hit the ranch for a few days."_

"_Well maybe you could get away for a bit…want to come to Chicago?" _A rush of excitement ran through my veins.

"_Let me think about it?" _I asked.

"_Absolutely. When you make up your mind, you know where to find me."_

* * *

I smiled as I snuck out of the quiet hotel room and into the hall. I walked over to the room that John and I were supposed to share last night. I inserted my key into the door and opened it. I headed over to my suitcase that was laying in the corner of the room. Immediately, the bathroom door opened. A towel clad John Cena emerged.

"Nicolette…where the hell have you been?" He asked part irradiation and part relief in his voice.

"I slept in Wade's room last night," I said simply.

"Wade's room! Wade's room! That figures, Nic. It's always Wade. Wade, Wade, Wade," he mocked.

"Oh don't be like that. I was just giving you some space. You were furious last night. I thought you might want time to process everything."

"I didn't want space. I wanted to talk to my girlfriend. You have some fucking explaining to do." He slipped on some clothes.

"I know, John. I'm sorry. So, so sorry…" I said sadly.

"Sorry for not telling me or sorry that you got busted."

"I really should have told you earlier in the relationship. Having been married is kind of important to mention, I know. I just…I don't like to tell people I'm divorced."

"Why not? I'm divorced. I get it. It sucks. But why couldn't you tell me?" he said frustrated.

"Well for one, because it means I failed at my relationship. Failure sucks."

"And two?"

"When somebody finds out they are married they want to know who to. Do you know how it is to have to tell them you were married to Stone Cold Steve Austin? When people find out they think my connections are the only reason I'm sitting pretty with a WWE contract. I earned this! I didn't want to devalue my hard work." He almost softened.

"I know that must be hard but I'm your boyfriend. I respect the hell out of your ability. I'd never think it was Austin who made you who you are. He trained you but that doesn't mean shit. It kind of hurts that you'd think I would think so low of you. You should know me better than that!"

"I know. Once I saw him come down that ramp, I was going to tell you. But then Steve kind of beat me to it. I didn't mean to make a fool of you out there."

"I know you didn't Nicolette." He took a deep breath and stepped towards me. I looked up at him.

"Are we okay John?" I said softly, in nearly a whisper. He was silent for a moment. A moment that seemed like a million years.

"We're okay, Nic. Just no more secrets….okay?" He asked with a small smile.

"Okay." I wrapped my arms around his waist and I nestled in close to his body.

"Babe is there anything else you're hiding? Now would be the time to confess!" he joked. I laughed almost nervously. I thought about my hidden friendship with the champ, CM Punk. He would be so pissed.

"Oh of course not!" I reassured him guiltily. My conscience almost pleading with me to reveal it so he wouldn't be furious later on. Yet my mind was trying to combat it. M friendship with Punk was one of the few things in the WWE universe that wasn't public knowledge.

"I know babe," he laughed. "So what did you think about CM Punk tonight?" I felt my heart begin to race. It was like he knew I was thinking about him.

"I uh…I don't…well funny that you mention-" I stammered.

"He is a total entitled asshole. You heard him tonight on that mic. How can he go out there and just demand respect like it isn't something you earn!" John said angrily. I immediately calmed.

"Honey, he isn't that bad. I think he is just frustrated."

"Well that is no excuse, Nic! Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not…it's just…I don't see this as black and white. There are a lot of areas of grey in between, John. I just don't condemn him as quickly or easily as you."

"Fair enough I guess. We'll have to agree to disagree."

"Okay. This definitely isn't worth fighting over." He kissed my forehead.

"You're right. Let's not fight."

"Sounds good." I gave him a big kiss. "I'd love to stay longer but I've gotta go, John."

"Where you off to?"

"Airport."

"Going home to Tampa?" I shook my head.

"I think I might go on a little trip."

"San Antonio again?" He asked curiously.

"Maybe!" I said with a smile.

"Okay, have a safe trip, Nic. I'll miss you," he said sweetly.

"I'll miss you to." I kissed his lips and pulled my suitcase out into the hall. I made it down to the lobby and called a cab.

* * *

I finally made it to the airport I walked up to the peppy brunette at the desk.

"Hi! How may I help you today?" she chirped.

"I need to change my ticket," I said sliding the ticket across the counter.

"What change needs to be made?"

"The location…there has been a change of plans," I answered softly.

"Where are you headed instead?" I smiled at her almost micheviously.

"Chicago."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! **

**As usual leave me some awesome reviews!**

**AND send me a message or leave a comment letting me know who you WANT Nicolette to end up with and why! Your opinion matters =)**

**The choices are John Cena, Wade Barrett, CM Punk, and Randy Orton.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

**Help me decide who Nicolette ends up with! Send me a message or review with your vote! Your choices: John Cena, Wade Barrett, Randy Orton, or CM Punk.**

* * *

I landed in Chicago with a smile on my face. I wasn't sure if it was the change of scenery or the rush of knowing I was doing something sneaky. Both John Cena and Wade thought I had taken a small break in San Antonio. I almost laughed to myself, slightly amused at the thought that for once I was doing something fun just for me. Something nobody knew I was doing. No Wade checking up on me, no hired hands looking after me. It was liberating. I gathered my luggage at the baggage claim and began to wheel my things towards the car rental desks. A sign caught my eye before realizing who was holding it. I looked at him for a moment. It was CM Punk himself and his sign read 'Sparks'. I laughed.

"Need a lift?" he said with a sly wink. A slow smirk crossed his face.

"How did you know I was coming!?" I said laughing.

"Oh, I had a feeling," He said vaguely as he took my luggage from me and we headed towards the parking lot. "So where does your fan club think you are?" he asked curiously with a sly smile on his face.

"They think I am in San Antonio at the ranch….and fan club?" I giggled amused.

"Well, what else would you call them? They all have one big common denominator, a passion for Ms. Nicolette Sparks!"

"Touché sir, touché."

* * *

A few hours later, I'd already settled into to casa de Punk. We were munching on hummus and pita chips in his living room. In the background, the sounds of the Avengers movie played. It had been a great day so far. Full of talking and laughing. It was nice to truly be out of the sight of the prying eyes of the WWE locker room. Punk and I always had to sneak around to be together, to hang out. I guess we were still hiding, still sneaking, but the likelihood of us being caught were slim to none if we hung out in his house for the few days we'd be here.

Our cheerful conversation ceased and we turned our attention to the movie. I could feel this odd sensation. He wanted to talk about something but didn't know how to breach it. He was a little tense and was kind of fidgeting in the pockets of his hoodie. I took a deep breath and looked at him. He slowly turned his head to face mine.

"What?"

"You can go ahead and ask what you want to ask," I said softly.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he returned innocently.

"Bullshit!" A smile crossed his lips. He nervously put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Fine, you got me!"

"So what is it? Just spit it out."

"I…uh…the Steve Austin thing…" I smiled.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know….maybe how you ended up marrying a wrestling legend!" He answered quickly.

"So it's story time, I guess."

"I guess so. I'm listening," he said sitting up intently.

"I guess it all started when Wade began to train to become a wrestler. Naturally, what Wade did, I did. Training was expensive and my parents were totally against it. They made me go to college instead. They said they'd take away my inheritance if I took up wrestling. So I did what was asked of me."

"Doing what somebody tells you to? That doesn't sound like you at all Nicki!" he teased.

"Yeah I know its unlike me now! But the following orders thing, well it all changed when my parents died in a car accident six years ago. I got my inheritance and bought my home in Tampa. I was finally free to do whatever I wanted so I took some beginning wrestling lessons and I discovered I wasn't really a natural. This basically discouraged me from pursuing it. After four months of it I was going to give it up. I decided to travel around aimlessly instead since I had the money. One day I decided to explore Texas. I fell in love with life there. I bought a ranch and took up permanent residence there. After about two months living just outside of Austin, Texas, I ran into Steve at a gun shop of all places."

"A gun shop? You aren't a gun junkie are you?" He asked almost shocked.

"Not at all. I'm not packing heat or anything. Well, besides on the ranch. I mostly target shoot, hunt a little. That's all though, seriously."

"I wasn't judging, by the way. I was just surprised for the record," he said jokingly putting his hands up in surrender. I laughed.

"But of course."

"So what happened?"

"Well we got to talking and I was kind of a fan girl about it. Then I told him about my failed attempt at becoming a wrestler myself. He told me he was training wrestlers on the side here and there. He offered his services and I began training. Along the way we began seeing each other. After we'd been dating about six months, he proposed. We got married about a month later on my ranch. It was all so fast but it was great. We hunted, fished, traveled. He was doing movies here and there and I'd go with him to the cities he was filming in. I'd completely stopped training because even though I was only 25 we were talking about having kids."

"Obviously that didn't happen right?" he said jokingly.

"You're right. I decided I wasn't ready and awhile later began wrestling school again."

"So what went wrong?"

"Well after training I obviously wanted to try my hand at wrestling. Wade had just gotten started in the WWE and he wanted to try and set up some sort of audition. Steve and I began to have a lot a disagreeing opinions. He thought I should wrestle under my married name, I wanted to use my maiden name, etc. Small stupid stuff. I decided to work for TNA in order to have a less busy traveling schedule but it had already taken it's toll."

"So you got the divorce?"

"Yeah. We were married for almost two and a half years. We are still really close friends. So it all worked out alright," I said with a shrug.

"Wow! That is just bizarre. So him as GM might not be so bad after all!"

"Well I wouldn't say that. He has a good sense of humor and sometimes does things for his own amusement. It should defiantly be interesting."

"He doesn't know we are friends right?" He asked seriously.

"He knows that I've been hanging out with somebody on the roster on the down low but doesn't know it's you Punk. So you should be off the hook."

"I'm the champ, I'm high on his radar regardless. I was just curious."

"Well I'd be a little more concerned with John Cena than Steve Austin," I warned.

"Why? What does your little boyfriend have to do with anything?"

"He basically doesn't like you and wants to come at you for the title. It's not surprising that he wants the belt because everybody does but it seems personal somehow. I just thought I should let you know, champ!" He smiled.

"Thanks. I'm just sorry that I'm going to have to beat up your boyfriend, Nicki!" he shot back. I began to laugh.

"That's okay. I forgive you in advance. Although, maybe you could humble him a little. You know my John has a giant ego!"

"That he does. I may be smaller than him but that doesn't mean I can't out maneuver him. John, however thinks size is power. Like even though you are smaller than Cody Rhodes, I know you can beat him for the title if given the chance."

"I thank you for that vote of confidence….can I ask you something?" I said looking at him seriously.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well… how do you manage to beat people so much bigger than you? I mean some of those guys have been running me down because they have the advantage. How do I get the advantage?"

"Having seen you wrestle I can tell that you are more of a brawler type. Which now makes sense because you were trained a lot by Austin and Barrett. That works well but because you are smaller than your opponents you need to introduce more technical moves, especially submission maneuvers. I mean you utilize the stranglehold really well but that's really the only one you use on a consistent basis."

"That's a good idea. I guess I'll have to figure out a way to start working on that."

"Well, I think you may be in luck, Nicki!" He said with a smirk on his face.

"And why is that, Punk?"

"Well it just so happens that I know somebody who is a fantastic submission technician. I'm pretty sure he would be able to help you!" He said enthusiastically. I knew he was referring to himself.

"Who?…Wait! Is it Daniel Bryan!?"

"What?… No!"

"Oh, who did you have in mind?" I asked as innocently as possible trying to hold back laughter.

"Me you jerk!" He said as he hit me in the head with a couch pillow. I stuck my tongue out at him and fixed my disheveled hair.

"In all seriousness, if you are willing to, I'd be REALLY grateful!" I said smiling.

"I don't know now….maybe you should see if _Daniel Bryan _can help you!" He shot back crossing his arms over his chest.

"I would rather learn from the WWE champion…if he'll have me of course!" I stuck out my bottom lip in a playful pout.

"Oh fine, I'll teach you…As a matter of fact, why don't we start right now!?" He stood up and began to move his coffee table to the side of the room. Clearing a big space in the room.

"Right now!" I giggled, surprised at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah, why the hell not?"

"I guess you are right. Let me change out of these jeans first. I'm not very bendy in them." He laughed.

"We wouldn't want you to be unbendy or anything….that would be awful," he mocked.

"You are a guy! You don't understand!" I flung back before leaving the room to change. Once I was in appropriate attire for wrestling maneuvers, I returned. "So where do we start Punk?"

"How about a camel clutch?" I suggested.

"Camel clutch it is." He gently applied it on me and then I practiced putting it on him. "So what's next?"

"Teach me the anaconda vice!" He nodded. I laid on the carpet and he slid around me and showed me the arm positioning. As his arm slid into position I felt a bolt of electricity shoot through me. I could tell he felt it too. We stared at each other for a minutes before we shook it off.

"I uh…that's how you do the anaconda vice…." he said almost nervously. I nodded. "Wanna try it on me now?" he asked softly. I nodded again. We switched positions and found ourselves, once again in a place of sexual tension. Just then, his phone rang. I released the hold.

"You should get that…" I almost whispered.

"Yeah…" He stood and answered the phone. He left the room to continue his conversation. I put my face in my hands.

"That was a close one," I whispered to myself.

This trip to Chicago was proving to be far more interesting than I'd anticipated…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! **

**As usual leave me some awesome reviews!**

**Help me decide who Nicolette ends up with! Send me a message or review with your vote! Your choices: John Cena, Wade Barrett, Randy Orton, or CM Punk.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

**Help me decide who Nicolette ends up with! Send me a message or review with your vote! Your choices: John Cena, Wade Barrett, Randy Orton, or CM Punk.**

* * *

I nervously walked into the arena for Raw. The corridors were full of people scrambling to finish their tasks in time for the show. There were a lot of eyes on me tonight. They were watching to see how John and I were getting along. They were watching to see if my ex-husband would shake up my world. I wouldn't let them have the satisfaction. Clutching my gear bag, I strode through the halls trying to keep a smile on my face.

Although I had an amazing trip to Chicago, I had to face reality. My ex-husband was now my boss. I was really hoping that Steve didn't have too much of a sense of humor tonight. I had just fixed all the problems in my life, I didn't need him making any more for me. I found my locker room and immediately changed into my ring gear. When I was all dressed and ready I grabbed my whip and wandered around the corridors. I eventually arrived at catering and grabbed some water and a sandwich. I plopped down in a chair.

The show began and I anxiously watched the monitors. CM Punk kicked off the show. I found a small smile creeping across my lips. He was in the ring talking about respect. How he wasn't getting the respect he deserved. I knew somewhere in this arena, John was watching and he was pissed. I was almost entranced by the words as they left Punk's mouth. He was such an eloquent speaker. I was interrupted by Wade plopping down next to me.

"Hello love," he said smirking.

"Hey Wade. How are you tonight?"

"Not to bad, a little apprehensive about your lovely ex-husband being my boss. You know how much he hates me."

"Oh I think he'll play nice. I wouldn't worry about it…" I said reassuringly although I knew his concerns were rather legitimate.

"If you say so. Don't take this the wrong way but you are looking a little pale today. Are you feeling okay?"

"Rude! I feel fine! I just didn't go tanning over the course of my trip. It kind of slipped my mind!"

"Nicolette, you were in Texas. You get bronzed after like an hour outside. How in the world didn't you get any color when you are always outside there?" he asked curiously. Uh oh. He was on to me. I couldn't let him know I went to Chicago, that I wasn't at the ranch.

"I wasn't outside a whole lot….I got caught up reading and spent most of the trip inside," I fibbed.

"You do love reading. What was the book the captivated you so much?"

"It was…you know that new book out…the one that is all the rage with women…" I said stalling, trying to rack my brain for a reasonable answer.

"Those _Fifty Shades of Grey_ books?' Wade asked.

"Uh…yep, those are the ones! Great books, couldn't put them down!" I rambled on. An amused grin crept across his face.

"So…uh Cena isn't getting it done for ya then?" He said with a wink before breaking out in laughter. Suddenly, I recalled what those books were about. My cheeks reddened almost immediately. This only made the expression on Wade's face even more amused.

"He is getting it done just fine, thanks!" I shot out, embarrassed.

"Whatever you say love!" he shot back playfully.

"Ugh! I've got to run. I'll see ya later hun." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Nicolette."

* * *

I bounced off down the corridor. After a few minutes I found myself walking only a few feet away from the locker room of CM Punk. I smiled as a neared.

"Nicolette! Nicolette!" I heard being yelled from behind me. I stopped and turned to see Jane, one of our backstage crew members.

"Oh, hi Jane."

"I have been looking all over for you! You are quite a difficult woman to track down, Ms. Sparks!" She said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry. If I'd have known I would have stayed still longer. Am I in trouble?" I joked.

"Surprisingly not today….that I know of."

"Thank goodness. So what can I do for you?"

"Well I was sent after you on behalf of the new general manager. You are to be in his office in five minutes. John Cena was requested as well."

"On camera?"

"Yes."

"Okay well thank you for letting me know."

"You are very welcome," she said cheerily as she skipped off.

I looked once again at Punk's door. I sighed and turned around to head back in the direction of Steve's office. When I finally reached his office door, I began to fix my hair. I pulled a lipstick out of my boot to reapply. Suddenly, there was a hand on my lower back. I jumped.

"Relax Nic, it's just me," John cooed. I instantaneously calmed.

"You almost scared me half to death!" I said with a giggle.

"Well I wouldn't want that!" he returned happily.

"So any idea what this is about?"

"Absolutely no idea. So this should be interesting…"

"Yeah, yeah it will. Are you okay with all of this?" I asked with a hint of concern.

"I'm fine, Nic. Don't even worry about it."

"Okay good." I gave him a soft kiss.

"Now I'm definitely ready!" He joked.

"John. Nicolette. Steve's ready for you," Jane said softly. I nodded.

* * *

We walked into the office of Stone Cold Steve Austin, general manager. I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be working for my ex husband, my friend. He was standing in the middle of the room, a somewhat happy look on his face. He was holding a can of beer, which I can only assume came out of the cooler that wasn't too far from his feet. The camera captured us entering the room. Steve sipped his drink.

"So nice of you two to join me for a little chat. How about I start you guys off with a Stevewiser?"

"Nah, none for me, Steve," John politely.

"I'd love one!" I responded with a smile. His face broke out in a knowing smile as he reached into the cooler and retrieved a can. He tossed it to me and I opened it immediately and took a swig. "Thanks." He nodded.

"So I wanted to talk to you guys tonight to say that I feel bad about last week. I caused some conflict between the two of you and I don't want that. So I got a little surprise for you," he drawled. There was a slightly mischievous smile on his face.

"Steve, that is thoughtful but you didn't have to give us anything," I said putting a hand on his arm for a second.

"Well Darlin' I knew you'd say that but I did it anyways. I think you're going to love it!" he said sipping on his beer. I looked over at John. He looked skeptical.

"I'm sure we will, Steve," John said positively.

"Alright, come on in!" He yelled. The door opened and in walked Eve Torres. I looked at Steve questioningly.

"Uh so what did you get us exactly?" I asked trying not to be offensive for once. Steve laughed while Eve just stood there with her mega watt smile on her face.

"Well Eve is your new assistant!" He said cheerily.

"With all due respect, we don't need an assistant. Right, Nicolette?" John shot out quickly.

"Well…" I began.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. You guys are some of the company big dogs, you need it. When Nic and I were at lunch the other week, we talked about the fights you guys had about boundaries within your relationship. Now you guys don't need to fight. John, you now have an assistant for your errands separate from your girlfriend. Problem solved," Steve said almost smugly. The look on John's face was one of complete irritation. I immediately began chugging the remainder of my beer. I knew I was in trouble _again._

"Nicolette, don't you have anything to say about all of this?" John snapped.

"Sure I do. Thank you for being so generous, Steve."

"No problem, Darlin'. By the way you both have matches tonight. Golden boy here will be facing off against Daniel Bryan. Nicolette, since you insist on wrestling men, you'll be facing off against Ted Dibiase."

"Sounds great. Thank you," I said to Steve. I turned to face Eve. "Come on girl, we've got work to do!" She smiled.

"Yes, Mamn!" She replied surprisingly compliantly. I looked to John who looked highly unhappy. I shot him a look.

"Thanks man," he said to Steve politely. I could tell he didn't mean it and I think Steve could tell too.

We exited the office and headed towards our own locker rooms with Eve in tow.

"I can not believe this," John said angrily.

"Can't believe what? You have been trying to get me to run your errands for weeks! Now you actually have somebody to do just that and you are upset about it?" I shot back.

"Well I don't like the idea off bossing somebody around and making them do my stuff. Especially somebody knows so little. No offense, Eve."

"None taken," she cooed.

"Get used to it, John. We needed somebody to come in and buffer this situation. I cannot have the 'I'm your girlfriend, not your assistant' fight one more damn time!" I said loudly.

"Fine! You're right….but do you have to tell your fucking ex-husband about every single fight we have or every problem!"

"We might be ex's but we are friends too. I tell him everything. I had no idea that he was going to be our boss. I'll watch what I say around him for the duration of his general manager position."

"Okay, thank you! Why didn't you tell me you met for lunch with him?" He asked curiously.

"Do you tell me every little thing? I don't think so. You see your friends and I don't ask questions. I get together with Steve for a meal at least once a month and every time I'm in Texas. We've been divorced and friends for two years. It's completely platonic. He's in a serious relationship. I'm with you," I said firmly. My spiel softened his frustration.

"Okay…let's not fight about this anymore." He stepped towards me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Agreed. Now that this is settled, I have an ass to kick!" I turned to Eve. "Eve dear, you're coming with me."

"Great! I could use some time close to the ring. I hardly get near it these days." I smiled at her and we began to walk towards the gorilla position.

"So I need you to help me out there tonight," I said quietly. "Laurinitis might be out of here but his cronies are still a united grouping. I just don't know if they'll try to mess with me tonight."

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" She asked me seriously.

"If you see them, warn me. Get my attention and then get a weapon. I might need your help. I have my whip so I should be alright."

"Okay, you got it!"

We arrived at the gorilla position. I stood a little nervously waiting for our match to began. Randy appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey good lookin'," he said all suave.

"Hey Randy, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"That's because I haven't. Was on a little trip to the ranch."

"That sounds nice. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"I thought that you might so I decided to accompany you to your match tonight," He said with a smile.

"I'd love that. I always love having my fave tag partner around! Plus you can keep my new, lovely assistant company while I kick ass."

"Perfect. Nice to see you Eve."

"You too, Randy," She said politely.

"Alright guys let's hit it!" I said excitedly as my music hit.

* * *

**Help me decide who Nicolette ends up with! Send me a message or review with your vote! Your choices: John Cena, Wade Barrett, Randy Orton, or CM Punk.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

**Help me decide who Nicolette ends up with! Send me a message or review with your vote! Your choices: John Cena, Wade Barrett, Randy Orton, or CM Punk.**

* * *

A few weeks later…

The first few weeks during the reign of GM Stone Cold had actually turned out better than expected. Eve had actually proven herself to be quite helpful and I made her accompany me to my matches as well as John's. I had won my last three singles matches now that I had both Eve and Randy policing ringside. So far so good. I was definitely beginning to be taken as more of a threat on the mid-card titles. A lot of my in ring success can be attributed to CM Punk. He'd been working with me on some new moves and so far they'd been working out really well. I was kind of on cloud nine. All that was missing was the Intercontinental title. My path was definitely heading that way. Last week I'd even made a ringside visit to the champ Cody Rhodes. It distracted him long enough to cost him the match. All this being said, I walked in to the arena tonight confidently.

I was walking the halls in full gear. I was full of energy as I made my way to what had become John and I's shared locker room. Sharing was another one of Steves 'helpful' ideas. He knew it would irritate me to have to share my space. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey Nicolette!" Eve chirped. She was actually ironing John's shirt for the night. John sat in a chair looking over some papers.

"Hi Eve, John," I answered cheerily.

"So I went ahead and picked up your schedule for the rest of the week AND I grabbed you an energy drink and a Caesar salad so you didn't have to go get it from catering."

"Oh…wow, thanks Eve. You are so helpful," she nodded and went back to her ironing. I picked up my salad and drink and sat down. As I ate I observed Eve working. She seemed way too happy to be doing shit work. Something wasn't right here. I just couldn't put my finger on it. She finished the shirt and handed it to John. He slid it on.

"How do I look?" He said jokingly presenting himself. I smiled.

"Very handsome babe!"

"You do look pretty good John!" Eve replied as she placed her manicured hands on his arm gently, giving it a good squeeze before releasing it.

"Thank you, ladies. I try my best," he said almost egotistically.

I finished my meal and stood up. Eve followed suit.

"I'm going to go for a little bit," I announced.

"I'll come with you!"

"That isn't necessary, Eve," I assured her. "I'm just going to clear my head for my match."

"Oh come on! I'm sure I can help in some way!" I clenched my jaw, irritated. I really wanted to get away from her. Maybe get some one on one time with a friend to vent. I looked to John for help. He eyed my almost suspiciously.

"Babe, just take her with you. She's going to be awfully bored just sitting around here. I don't have anything for her to be doing," he interjected.

"You know what, I'm just going to stay here. I'd rather watch the show I think," I said plopping back down in my chair, pissed.

"Okay, that's fine," she countered sitting back down.

I turned my attention back to the screen to watch the show.

"Babe, I'm going to go talk to somebody quick," he said softly. "Eve stay here with Nic." She nodded and he left the room. I was trying not to read into things but John almost always insisted on saddling me with Eve. It was like he didn't want me alone.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of familiar music blaring through the arena. I looked at the screen John was gracing the audience with his presence. While the crowd loved it, the two superstars arguing in the ring didn't really love it. The faces of the Big Show and CM Punk held expressions of irritation. My interest was definitely peaked although I was a little worried about Punk and John fighting. John grabbed a microphone.

"Sorry to interrupt your little pity party gentlemen, but I think I speak for everybody when I say, shut up! I mean come on! Punk, you are out here complaining about not getting respect. Show here is complaining about being overlooked in the title picture. Well let me tell you something, respect and opportunities are earned, not just granted!" He spat.

"You know what John? That is just so typical. You don't earn anything. Things are just handed to you because you are John Cena! Here John main event every pay per view for no apparent reason. Here John have everything and you don't have to work for it. I am the WWE champion and do I ever get the main event? Nope, never. I'm sick of the disrespect," Punk said closing the gap between the two.

Like clockwork, Steve Austin made his way down to the ring. He seemed rather pleased at the unfolding situation in front of him. He smugly grabbed a microphone.

"What I'm hearing is a bunch of grown men whining like babies. What I'd really like to do is open up a can of whoop ass on ya! But instead, I'm going to shut you guys all up. At Hell in the Cell it's going to be John Cena versus the Big Show Versus CM Punk for the WWE Championship!"

My jaw dropped open. Life was about to get interesting. A giant was facing off against my boyfriend and one of my friends.

* * *

I turned the tv off. I couldn't watch anymore.

"Aren't you happy that John's getting a title shot?" Eve questioned.

"Yeah of course. Plus, I know he's going to be thrilled. He hasn't been in the title picture in almost a year…"

"Then why do you look so bothered by it?" She said eyeing my strangely.

"I'm just worried, hell in the cell matches are dangerous. Not to mention Big Show and Punk are forces to be reckoned within normal matches. Hell in the Cell matches are heinous. So don't accuse me of not being happy for him, because I am happy for him. As his girlfriend, naturally, I worry about him and his welfare," I snapped at her.

"I-I'm sorry Nicolette. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything…you just didn't react how I thought you would.."

"It's fine…." I turned the television back on and began to watch as a tag team match was taking place between the prime time players and the Usos. I stared disinterested in the match but wanted to avoid any further conversation with Eve. I was getting a weird vibe off of her. Salvation came knocking in the form of Wade Barrett.

"Come in!" I yelled. I couldn't help but smile upon seeing his face. I looked over at Eve who was eyeing Wade up.

"Hello Nicolette."

"Hey Wade, how are you?"

"I'm rather well, although I'm not on the card for tonight," he said a little disappointedly. Eve was texting aggressively on the other side of the room.

"Well, that is probably for the best, you could use a break. You have had some pretty tough matches the last few weeks."

"Very true but so have you, love. Plus you have a big match tonight."

"I do? I thought I just had a simple one on one with Kofi Kingston," I said confused.

"Well technically you do but I heard that some of the higher ups are keen on you being in the title picture due to your performance as of late. Hopefully is isn't all hogwash."

"That would be amazing!" I jumped up and through my arms around him in a big hug.

"I knew you would be excited so I came to speak with you right away. Plus I'm coming down to your math tonight…if you'll have me of course!" He said with a sly smile.

"Oh Wade, when have I not wanted my best friend at my side!?" I joked.

"Well you do get mad at me often…"

"I do not! I don't know what I'd do without you," I said sweetly.

"I don't know either!" He joked. I laughed and we said our goodbyes.

Once again I was left with Eve. She looked at me eagerly.

"Nicolette, you may want to direct your attention to the show. I think it might interest you…" She trailed. My eyes darted over to the monitor. Cody Rhodes was being interviewed by Josh Matthews.

"Oh I'm all over this!" I hopped up and charged into the hallway booking it over to the interview area. Eve teetered behind me trying to catch up but finding it difficult too in her high heels.

"…So yes, Josh, I am the best intercontinental champion the WWE could ask for," Cody blabbed on about himself. I walked in between Cody and Josh.

"I beg to differ Cody! While I will agree that you have been a decent champion, but the best? Absolutely not."

"Nicolette, so you think that you'd make a better champion?" Josh questioned.

"I don't think so, I know so. If given the opportunity I'd prove it. But the champion is too afraid to lose to a girl to accept my challenges," I said with a devilish smile.

"Afraid? I'm never afraid, I just don't think you are even worthy of a title shot. You just waltzed your way into the WWE and just began to do as you pleased. I'm putting a stop to it," He shot back.

"Don't even get me started about-"

"Hold up! Both of you knock it off before I have to open another can of whoop ass!" Stone Cold interrupted. "Now Cody, I get what she is saying, you are a coward. I can't blame ya, I mean I'd be afraid of the protégé of the baddest SOB too! The way I see it is that Nicolette here has more than earned a title shot. So I've got some good news and some bad news for ya. The bad news, at Hell in the Cell, you will be up against Nicolette Sparks with your title on the line. The good news is that I'm going to let you pick the stipulation. And that's the bottom line 'cuz Stone Cold said so!" He said pleased before leaving. The biggest smile crossed my face.

"So what's it going to be, Rhodes?" I asked cockily. He clenched his jaw.

"You think you are so big and bad getting our Ex to hand you a title shot? You aren't going to fare so well against me in a TLC match!" He spat angrily.

"I'll be looking forward to it! May the best _woman_ win!" I said with a wink before walking away. "Come on Eve!"

I felt so triumphant as I walked away. Finally, I was going to get my shot at a title.

"Nicolette!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around to see the smiling face of Wade Barrett. I started into a full run in his direction, jumping into his arms for a hug. "I am so happy for you!" he whispered into my ear before setting me back down.

"Thank you, Wade. I'm so excited!" I looked behind me to see Eve once again texting feverishly. I shook it off.

"I bet. That match is going to be rough though," he warned.

"You worry too much!"

"I can't worry too much about the most important person in the world to me. It is impossible." I smiled. "Worry aside, I think a celebration is in order. Let's round up the gang and go for a drink or two after the show!"

"Sounds great, Wade. I'll see you later."

"Later, Love."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Help me decide who Nicolette ends up with! Send me a message or review with your vote! Your choices: John Cena, Wade Barrett, Randy Orton, or CM Punk.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

**Help me decide who Nicolette ends up with! Send me a message or review with your vote! Your choices: John Cena, Wade Barrett, Randy Orton, or CM Punk.**

* * *

Per Wade's request, after the Raw taping a group of us were meeting over at a local bar for a few drinks to celebrate me being awarded a title shot at Hell in the Cell. By the time I walked through the door, Wade, Randy, Sheamus, and Eve were already seated at a table. Upon seeing me, Wade stood, a huge smile adorned his face.

"Well if it isn't the woman of the hour!" He said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"That's me!" I laughed.

"Take a seat Ms. Number one contender!" Randy said gesturing to the empty seat next to Wade. A fresh scotch on the rocks was sitting there waiting for me.

"Don't mind if I do," I said sitting down.

"Shall we say a toast?" Wade asked the group. "To Nicolette, our next Intercontinental champion and one hell of a woman!" We clinked glasses. I couldn't help but be happy tonight. I was surrounded by friends and tonight was granted the opportunity I'd been working so very hard for. Everything was coming together.

"So Nic, where is your other half?" Sheamus asked me.

"What do you mean? Wade's right here!" Randy joked. I playfully slapped him in the arm as the whole table began to laugh.

"Oh shut up! John should be here pretty soon. I texted him the details. He just had stuff to finish up first at work."

"Of course! The work of Super Cena is never done!" Wade mocked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You are horrible fella!" Sheamus chuckled.

"I'm just teasing. I may not be his number one fan but I've got to hand it to John, he's a damn hard worker," Wade conceded.

"That he is!" I insisted, "Plus he is easy on the eyes!"

"Oh totally, so dreamy!" Randy teased. I flipped him off to which he responded with a gesture of his own.

Fast forward an hour, we were still at the bar, laughing and talking. Many drinks had been consumed. We were all having a great time. Finally, John Cena himself made an appearance.

"Sorry I'm late guys, duty called," he said simply.

"Babe! I'm so glad you are here!" I squealed giving him a peck on the lips.

"Glad to be here…to see my drunk girlfriend," he quipped.

"I'm not drunk! I've just got a small buzz!" I protested. He eyed me suspiciously. "No really! Wade! Tell John I'm not drunk!"

"Johnny boy relax, Nic is only a little buzzed, not sloshed," he reassured him. John looked irritated.

"You backing up Nicolette, what a surprise," he mused.

"Well some ones got too!" He shot back. A silence shot through the group. It lasted a minute before Eve changed the subject.

"So John, did you talk to Nicolette about what your PR rep said?" she said slowly and purposefully. I looked to John then back to her. A smile crossed her lips.

"No…he didn't…" I said looking at him.

"Well, that can wait," he snapped.

"Fine, suit yourself, John."

"You might as well just tell me," I spat crankily.

"Okay…it's just…my PR rep wanted me to get you to tone it down a bit."

"Tone what down?"

"He thinks that the sexual undertone of your ring gear and your language…is bad for my image within the company."

"What!?"

"A large part of my fan base is children and it doesn't exactly look good when my girlfriend slinks around cracking whips in tiny costumes and using vulgar language…." he trailed.

"Oh hell no! What did you tell him?" I asked angrily.

"I…uh…I kind of agree. It would help if you toned it down just a little bit…" I could feel the anger burning inside my chest. I looked at Randy and Wade's faces, their jaws were dropped. I gulped down the rest of my drink.

"You know what John, go fuck yourself. A big part of being in a relationship is accepting and liking the other person for who they are. I accept this Super Cena workaholic shit, I didn't think that of all things, my clothing would be such an issue."

"Nic, I love the way you look but can't you just tone it down in front of the cameras?" He asked innocently.

"Where the hell do you get off making demands of her, like she doesn't already do a lot for you, you wanker!" Wade interjected.

"I've got this Wade," I said putting a hand on his arm. " To answer your question John, absolutely not! I'm me on and off the camera, I don't change for anybody," I spat as I stood up. "Well guys, I've had enough fun for one evening..."

"Don't go, Nic baby. I love you!" He shouted. I shook my head.

"Thank you all for coming. Wade, will you get me out of here?" I asked him.

"Absolutely, love." He stood up and put one of his strong arms around my shoulders and led me away from the table.

* * *

We walked the few blocks back to our hotel. Although I was boiling over with anger on inside, I remained quiet for the walk.

"Want to stay with me tonight?" Wade cooed. I looked up at him and nodded.

"You know me so well."

"Well, I'd hope so. I've known you nearly 15 years," he mused. He opened his hotel room door and we stepped inside. I immediately walked over to the bed and threw myself on it and sighed. "What a night."

"Tell me about it. Tonight was so amazing until John's dumb ass showed up!" I fumed.

"I know, darling. Just know that he was wrong to try to ask you to change. You already do so much for his benefit. Dating him has nearly doubled the media you do. It's a lot of work."

"Yeah it is. I just don't get it. I accepted him for everything and yet he can't accept me being who I am in front of the cameras."

"Luckily, you have an amazing best friend who loves you for everything you are!" Wade said jokingly.

"I am very lucky," I said smiling at him.

"Does the lucky one want some comfy clothes to sleep in?"

"That I do!" I giggled.

He dug in his suitcase for a minute before pulling out a shirt. He tossed it to me. It was my favorite of his shirts to sleep in, his Nexus shirt. I walked into the bathroom and shed my clothes, replacing them with the Nexus shirt. When I emerged, Wade was already sitting under the comforter, leaned against the headboard. I tip toed across the floor and slipped into the nice warm bed. We watched some television in comfortable silence and I slowly felt myself drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and rolled over only to discover the other side of the bed was empty. I looked for a note. He always left one when he went somewhere. My search turned up empty. I got out of bed and opened the mini fridge. Inside was an energy drink with a note attached.

_"Morning Love,_

_Thought I'd treat you to your morning caffeine boost. Enjoy!_

_-Wade"_

It was sweet but I couldn't help but wonder where he was. I began to drink my caffeine while watching some TV. Soon enough, my questions were answered. Wade came through the door…with my luggage.

"Oh, you're up! Good morning."

"Good morning to you too. Now what have you been up to this morning sir?" I said gesturing to the luggage.

"Funny you should ask!" He chuckled, an amused grin crossed your face. "I used the room key in your purse to grab all your things from you and John's room. I just thought you'd like a little more time before seeing him," he shrugged.

"That was very sweet of you, Wade. Thank you!" I said sweetly, jumping up and giving him a big hug.

"I try my best. You do know you are going to have to talk to him soon though."

"I know. I just need a little more cool down time. Time to process it and figure out what I want. To decide where I want to go from here."

"Well whatever you decide, know I'm here for you and I support you," he said seriously.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me to hear that."

"You're welcome, Nic. If you'll excuse me, I have to shower. Didn't have time to do it before more recon mission this morning."

"You are excused," I said with a giggle as he walked into the bathroom.

I laid back in bed and stretched out. Suddenly, my cell phone began to vibrate. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nicki!" CM Punk said smoothly on the other end of the phone.

"How are you?"

"Not too bad. I was just calling to congratulate you on your number one contender win!"

"Why thank you! I appreciate it. Now I need to strategize. As you may imagine, I don't have any experience in TLC matches! I've done one table match, a few ladders, never TLC! I'm a little lost," I said honestly.

"Well that's the other reason I'm calling. I'd like to offer you my services."

"Services? I'm not in need of any male prostitutes!" I joked.

"I feel like I should be offended but I'm going to choose to take that as a compliment. But in all seriousness…"

"Right your services?" I offered.

"My services as a coach. I have been in two TLC matches and countless ladder, table, and weapon related matches. I could really help you if you wanted me to."

"That would be amazing! I really appreciate it. How do you feel about Vegas?" I asked him.

"Vegas? I don't drink but it's a fun place to visit. Why?"

"Well I own a little place out there. If I rent a space with a ring in it would you help me train out there?"

"For you, absolutely," I could tell he was smiling.

"Alright then, I'll set it up and get back to you with the details. Thank you so so so much for this!"

"You are more than welcome."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Nicki," he said before he hung up.

I set my phone down and took a big, calming breath. Suddenly, everything felt a little more settled. I'm a little nervous about being in a TLC match but working with Punk would definitely help ease my nerves.

I quickly got dressed and slathered on some makeup. Wade emerged from the bathroom, dressed and squeaky clean.

"You ready to head to the airport love?" He asked.

"You have no idea," I said with a smile.

Things might just be turning around…

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Help me decide who Nicolette ends up with! Send me a message or review with your vote! Your choices: John Cena, Wade Barrett, Randy Orton, or CM Punk.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

One week later…

I strode through the Raw arena confidently. I had just won my match against Kofi Kingston and was feeling pretty damn good. But throughout the entire match, all I could think about was that I had 13 days…13 days until Hell in the Cell. There was no way I wasn't going to be ready. As the first woman to participate in this type of match, I felt very honored. I didn't want to lose to Cody Rhodes, no matter how great of a wrestler he is.

Eve and Randy followed close behind me before Randy sped up to walk next to me.

"You alright, Nic?" Randy asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm amazing actually. Why do you ask?"

"Well…you just seem a little…preoccupied the last week or so."

"Yeah, I guess I have been. Hell in the Cell is in 13 days. I have only 13 days to prepare for a TLC match! I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. It's a big match, a dangerous one at that."

"That's understandable. I've never been in a TLC match but I was scared shitless before my first hell in the cell match. Its only natural when you are in this insane matches. You are going to do so great," He said wrapping an arm around my shoulders and giving me a light squeeze.

"Thanks Randy."

"You're welcome, Nic. I've got to run, I'll see you later."

"Bye!" I shouted after him as we headed down the hall away from him.

* * *

I glanced back at Eve who was texting _again. _I sighed. This woman was driving me nuts. I continued my march back down to my locker room. I swung the door open. John was sitting down looking over some papers. Business as usual.

"Hey honey," he said sweetly, overly so.

"Hi dear," I returned equally as chipper. I sat down and attentively began to watch the show. I heard him sigh, frustrated. I waited for him to say something. He didn't

"So Nic," Eve chirped on, "What else do we have on our agenda tonight?"

"Uh…I might go with Wade to his match tonight. That's about it," I shrugged.

"Oh. John has a match later…" she shot out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw John look over at us.

"I think he has it handled on his own…."

"Actually, I'd love it if you came down, Nicolette," he said sadly. I looked at him, he had such a helpless look on his face. He'd been that way since our argument last Monday after Raw. We'd talked about the incident but things still haven't dissipated.

"Fine, we'll come." I saw a small smile form across his face.

"Thank you," he said softly. I nodded.

"You know what?" I spoke up after a few minutes, "I'm going to go talk to somebody quick," I said standing up.

"Oh, I'll come with. I could use some walking around," she offered.

"Don't be silly. You can stay here with John."

"I don't have anything for her to do. Eve can run around with you," he said simply.

"Fine."

* * *

I started off in the direction of our lovely general managers office. We finally reached the door.

"Steve's office? Why are we here?" She questioned suspiciously.

"I just wanted to talk to him, is that alright, Eve?" I shot back.

"Yeah, of course. I was just surprised. I was expecting a Randy visit or something."

"Well you are staying outside for this," I insisted before walking into the room, leaving her to wait outside.

"Well if it isn't my favorite ex-wife," he said greeting me.

"Oh you and your charm!" I giggled.

"What can I do for ya darlin'?"

"I need you to put Eve in a match tonight."

"A match? Why?"

"Honestly, she is getting on my damn nerves and would like her out of my hair for a little bit." He immediately broke out in laughter.

"Woman, that bluntness is one of the many things I love about you! If it'll make you happy, I'm put her in a match."

"Thank you so much!" I said throwing my arms up in the air in excitement.

"Any requests?"

"Throw her in the ring with Natalya. She'll give her a good beating," I said almost a little too excitedly.

"You've got it."

"You are the best," I said giving him a big hug.

"Oh I know!" I playfully hit him on the arm.

"I'll see ya later, Steve."

"Bye Darlin'."

I walked out of his office. Eve was still standing outside the door, texting again. I rolled my eyes. She was always texting.

"Come on," I said motioning for her to follow me. "So, good news Eve!"

"What is it?"

"Steve just told me he scheduled you in a match tonight. You versus Natalya!" I said happily.

"A match? That seems random. I've been on Super couple assistant duty for like six weeks!"

"Yeah I know. He knows how hard you've been working and what a good sport you've been. He just wanted to give you a match to say thanks," I covered.

"Oh. Well that was nice of him. I better go get changed!" She chirped.

"Absolutely! Good luck!" I cheered as she hurried off down the hallway. I smiled and pulled out my phone.

_"Wanna meet up?"_ I texted. I waited a moment. Almost immediately I got a response.

_"Absolutely."_

_"I'm on my way!"_

* * *

I happily walked down the corridor in the direction of his locker room. As I approached, I looked around to see nobody in eyesight. I quickly burst through the door. He was sitting on a chair, in full gear.

"Hey stranger," he spoke with a small grin.

"Hi Punk. Great match out there tonight!"

"You to, Nicki. I think we might be two of the most talented people in the building!"

"Oh I know so. Yet we are so under appreciated. I mean I only get fan applause because of getting rid of Laurinitis and being John's girlfriend."

"That's what I've been saying….disrespect. It gets old."

"It really does. I was loved and adored at TNA. Here, not so much."

"We'll get what we deserve. Just wait and see…so how is your night going?"

"Not horrible, but John asked me to come out to watch his match tonight."

"Whoa, don't seem too excited now!" he joked.

"Oh, I'll try not to. Usually I don't mind but after our fight last week I have no desire to be down there with a smile pasted on. Being his overly happy girlfriend on tv just isn't high on my priority list this week!"

"I bet. Well luckily for you, you'll have a front row seat for some action then," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Action? What kind of action?"

"Well you have to promise not to say anything to John boy then…"

"I wont…I promise!"

"Okay, well I was planning on attacking John after or during his match tonight," he said excitedly.

"Punk!" I giggled. "I wont tell him but you are very naughty sir!"

"Oh you have no idea!" he chuckled. "Tell you what

"So how exactly am I supposed to react to you attacking my boyfriend? I can't exactly just stand there and watch," I said laughing.

"Well let's make a plan then…"

"Let's do it!"

* * *

Later...

I met John in the gorilla position.

"Hey beautiful," he said walking over to me.

"Hey babe, you ready to kick Alberto's ass?"

"You know I am, Nic!"

Alberto Del Rio's music hit and the sounds of him honking his car horn could be heard entering the arena. After a few minutes, John's music began to play.

"Let's go babe!" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out on to the stage. We made our way down to the ring. I gave him a quick kiss and jumped off the apron. The bell rang and I walked over near the announce table. I looked at Michael Cole and JBL at the desk. I smiled and took a seat next to JBL.

"We are being joined at the announce table by the lovely Nicolette Sparks!" Michael said excitedly.

"Hello gentlemen, it's nice to be here with you."

"Well Nicolette, I want to commend you on a job well done against Kofi Kingston earlier tonight!" JBL added.

"Why thank you. I try my best. It's just a preview of what's to come for Cody Rhodes at Hell in a Cell!" I boasted.

"I guess Cody better look out! What are your thoughts on the Hell in the Cell match between John Cena, CM Punk, and the Big Show?"

"Obviously I'm a little biased. But I can honestly say it's going to be an amazing match. It's not going to be a tough match and it's not going to be an easy win…for anyone."

"Aww come on, that's playing it safe. You are a known firecracker. Tell us how you really feel," JBL pried.

"Okay. Honestly, the Big Slow is too giant and sloth like to even be much of a contender no matter how strong he is. It's going to come down to John Cena and the champ. I'm just sayin it's likely that my boyfriend is walking out with the title at Hell in the Cell."

"Now that's more like it!" JBL praised. I smiled. The crowd began to boo. I looked to the ramp.

"Speaking of CM Punk, here he is. He's approaching the ring!" Cole stammered.

"What the hell is this!" I spat as I watched Punk stalk the ring. He slid into the ring and smashed the back of Del Rio's head with the title. The bell rang and Del Rio's music played. John looked pissed. John turned his back to look over at me and Punk ceased the opportunity. He hit John and then started in on him with a series of punches and kicks.

I threw off the headset and bent down next to the ring, digging for the sledgehammer I'd planted. I found it and looked in the ring. John had gotten up and was propped in the corner, his strong arms on the top rope. Punk was setting up to do his high knee to the face. This was my cue, I quickly slid into the ring and stood in front of John. Punk took a few steps towards me.

"Get out of the ring, Nicolette! Get out of my ring!" He yelled pointing to the ramp.

"No way, get the fuck outta here! Take your title and shove it up your ass!" I yelled back. He laughed.

"You know what take your girlfriend and get on outta here!" he returned. I shook my head angrily before turning to help John out of the ring. Punk's music began to play as a battered John Cena and I made our way up the ramp. I scowled at Punk from the stage and we stared each other down for a moment before I went behind the curtain.

The night went without a hitch. I had colluded with John's enemy, there wasn't any going back now…

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! You guys are awesome!**

**Help me decide who Nicolette ends up with! Send me a message or review with your vote! Your choices: John Cena, Wade Barrett, Randy Orton, or CM Punk.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Right after the show, I headed for the airport under the pretense that I was headed to the ranch. I didn't want anybody to know I was headed to my Las Vegas house. It didn't matter where I told John I was going. But I knew that if Wade knew I was headed to Vegas he'd try to come along. We usually went to the Vegas house together, the opposite of the ranch rules. I just couldn't risk him showing up here and catching me here with Punk. As my plane landed over the light filled Vegas skyline, I felt adrenaline kick in. I absolutely could not wait to start training for my TLC match.

Once at my house I tried hard to get some sleep. Eventually, I managed five hours before I drove to the airport to pick Punk up. I couldn't help but smile when the image of him rolling his suitcase out of the airport and towards my car, crossed my line of vision. I rolled down my window.

"Need a lift, stranger?" I asked playfully.

"That I do."

"You know that's gonna cost ya!" I said winking.

"Fine, I'll show you my nipples! I draw the line at below the belt goods!" he joked.

"Well I don't know…." I said stroking my chin thoughtfully.

"How about I throw in some wrestling training? Does that sweeten the pot a bit?"

"Sold! Get in stud!" I giggled. He got in and closed the door. I just sat there, not moving the car.

"Well?" He asked a little confused.

"Well what?" I asked coyly.

"Aren't we going to go back to your place?"

"Yep…"

"So what's the hold up, Nicki?"

"I believed I was promised some nipples!" I joked. "Just kidding!" He burst out in laughter as I started the car back up.

* * *

I drove through downtown Vegas and out into the residential neighborhoods. He stayed silent, just looking out the window at the rugged desert, a small smile on his face. Finally, we'd arrived at my house.

"We're here!" I said excited.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Nicki, but this isn't what I'd have expected. When I pictured one of the homes of Nicolette Sparks, this isn't what I pictured," he said carefully.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"It's a nice place…it's just…so modest," he said with a deep chuckle.

"Are you saying I'm _not_ modest?" I challenged.

"You are the pretty much the very opposite of modest. You think you are smart, gorgeous, talented, and an amazing wrestler. Although, it's all true. You also have no problem letting everybody know it….but don't worry, I love that about you." I smile crossed my lips. "Now come on, let's go on inside."

"Fine, let's go." We walked into my small three bedroom home. I showed him around a bit.

"Okay, shall we go train?" he asked eagerly.

"Sure, I'll go change." I ran upstairs and slid on some wrestling gear. I darted back down the stairs. "It's clobberin' time!" I shouted as I jumped off the last stair onto the foyer floor.

"Hey! That's my line!" He joked as he came around the corner to meet me by the door.

"I'm confiscating it for the time being, so there!" I said sticking my tongue out.

"How rude," he scoffed. We got back into the car and I began driving us to the practice facility. After about 20 minutes, I pulled up to a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. "Where the hell did you bring me!" He chuckled.

"It's an empty warehouse."

"You know, if you wanted to kill me there had to be easy ways!"

"Oh absolutely. Lucky for you, murder isn't on my agenda at the moment. I just rented it for a few weeks and put a ring in it. I had to be a little resourceful with this."

"That it is. It's very indy wrestling scene."

"Yeah it is. No gym would let me take their ring over for a few days so I had to improvise. The plus side to this being that we have complete privacy and free reign to do what we want."

"It's perfect. Wow, you put a lot of weapons in here…" he marveled as he looked around the inside of the warehouse.

"That's the idea. I gave Alex a list and he delivered!"

"Alex?"

"Oh, he's the guy I hire to deal with my Vegas stuff. Stocking the house when I'm coming to town, running errands, making arrangements…"

"You really are loaded aren't you?" He mused.

"Honestly, yes. I have more money than I even know what to do with. So I do this kind of stuff. Unnecessary stuff." He chuckled.

"Well, I'm not one to judge. At least, you use it for something that makes you happy."

"I try. My Dad would be so infuriated if he saw how I choose to spend all the money he earned and that his company continues to make me!" I said shaking my head.

"Why is that?"

"Dad was very practical, frugal. He would hate that I invest so much money into my wrestling career that he never wanted me to have. He would be pissed at the three houses, the expensive cars, excessive travel, all of it," I said simply.

"Well screw him, I think you're doing awesome fo yourself."

"Thank you. But enough with all the chit chat, let's get to work."

"Alright, if you insist."

"Don't go easy on me now," I teased.

"Oh I won't!"

* * *

Five hours later I was plopping down on my couch. Punk plopped down next to me.

"Holy shit," I said exhausted.

"I told you it'd be rough," he said knowingly.

"I know. It's just been a long time since my whole body ached like this!" I giggled.

"You are going to rock your match next Sunday if you do half as well as you did today, Nicki."

"God, I hope so. I want this so so bad."

"You deserve it."

"Hey, you know what will make us feel a little better?"

"What?" He asked, a grin crossing his lips.

"Swimming! Let's go in the pool!" I said excitedly.

"Okay, that could be fun."

"Race you up the stairs!"

"You are on, Sparks!" We both jumped up and dashed towards the stairs. I almost tripped, mid flight. I reached out and grabbed his ankle, stopping him. "Hey! You cheater!"

"Since when do you play by rules!?" I said playfully.

"Never!" he declared. I let go and we both raced up the rest of the stairs, falling into a heap at the top.

"Let's call this a tie!" I joked.

"Fine…but next time I'm going to win!" He said picking himself off of the floor.

"Fat chance, Punk! Now go put that tush in a swim suit mister!"

"Yes mamn!" He said with a smile and a salute.

I entered my room and traded my smelling wrestling gear for a tiny red bikini. I went downstairs and grabbed some towels from a linen closet. Finally Punk came the stairs in swim trucks and we headed out to the pool area. He jumped in the pool immediately, doing a cannon ball. The water splashed all over the place. I grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip.

"Will you get in the water, Nicki!" he whined.

"Punk! Who am I?" I took a mouth full of water and spit it dramatically like HHH.

"I don't think I've ever found anything Hunter did attractive until now!" he joked.

"Why thank you sir!" I said bowing.

"Will you get in the damn water now!" he shouted as he treaded water. I only smiled and sashayed to the diving board.

"Are you ready?" I spoke in a husky voice as I DX crotch chopped. He laughed again and I ran down the board and dove into the pool.

"What is with the abundance of Triple H references today?"

"Was watching old matches, he came up a lot I guess!" I said with a laugh.

"I can tell. At least you aren't doing The Rock impressions. He's a joke," he scoffed.

"I was never a big fan of him….I was definitely team Stone Cold!"

"Cute," he mused. "It is so weird that you used to be married to that guy."

"It's even weirder that he went from being on a poster in my childhood bedroom to my husband…and then my ex-husband….." I trailed.

"Somehow that just sounds creepy."

"It kind of does…"

* * *

I laid back and began to float. I closed my eyes in complete relaxation. After a few minutes, I slowly stood up in the water. I looked to my left to see Punk still floating. He looked so peaceful laying there. I smiled as I stared a moment before getting an idea. I dipped into the water and filled my mouth with water. I crept over to him and spit a stream of water onto his face. He immediately lost his ability to float.

"What the-?" He looked over at me. I couldn't contain my laughter. "Oh keep on laughing Nicki! I'm going to get you!" I immediately began swimming in the opposite direction as quickly as possible while giggling. He chased me around the pool to no avail for a few minutes. Soon I was backed into a corner. Only about 5 feet separated us. I knew it was probably inevitable that I was going to be caught, but I wasn't about to surrender now. I splashed water at him. "Hey!" He splashed back.

"Bring it Punk!" I taunted. He only smiled and soon I could barely see because the two of us had begun to splash each other fiercely. I saw this as my opportunity to dive underwater and swim past him. It didn't work. I Soon I felt his strong, tattooed arms wrap around my waist. He lifted me up and kind of suplexed me back into the water. I immediately rose to the surface spitting out water and catching my breath.

"Not nice!" I pouted.

"Aww, you'll live, Nicki."

"It was still rude!"

"And spitting water on my face wasn't?"

"Nope!" I said stubbornly. He swam towards me and began to tickle my sides. "Hey! Stop! I'm so ticklish!" I giggled wildly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tried my best to tickle him back. This lasted several more minutes until I finally conceded.

"Okay, okay! I give up!" I shouted. He stop and kind of rested his hands on my waist, my legs still remained wrapped around his.

"I win," he said softly.

"Yeah…I guess you did," I answered just as quietly.

We just stared at each other for a minute. Our faces were a mere few inches apart. As we caught our breath, we never broke eye contact. Our sexual tension could be cut with a knife. For a split second, I almost wanted to kiss him. To feel the cool metal of his lip ring on my lips. I stopped myself….John.

"I-uh…"

"I-um…we should grab something to eat," he stammered. I quickly nodded and we broke away from one another. As we dried ourselves by the pool, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. I couldn't tell if this was a dodged bullet or a missed opportunity but either way…it probably should never of happened. This whole situation was probably wrong but I wouldn't have changed it one bit.

* * *

**It's been 35 chapters already! I can't even believe it, seems like I started it just yesterday! Thank you all so much for reading! You guys are awesome!**

**Help me decide who Nicolette ends up with! Send me a message or review with your vote! Your choices: John Cena, Wade Barrett, Randy Orton, or CM Punk**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

My TLC match training had come to a close. I'd had so much fun the last few days with Punk. Despite this process being a lot of work, we'd had a such a great time together. I was a little sad that it had to end. When we got to be in our own little bubble it was so great but reality wasn't so conducive to our friendship. We headed to the airport to catch our flight to Raleigh, North Carolina for Raw. We checked our bags and had some time to kill. Punk suggested we grab a snack. We grabbed a treat and found a table to sit at. My phone was getting bombarded with text messages all of a sudden. My boys missed me.

"Whoa Ms. Popular!" He teased.

"Don't be too jealous, Mr. Champion, but my people are calling!"

"By people you mean the Nicolette fan club!" I shot him a look. "What? Am I wrong?" He said with a knowing grin.

"No…you're right. Some from Wade, some from Randy…a few from John."

"How is ol' John boy?"

"Fine, I guess. He is very excited to get at you on Sunday."

"Oh really now? Somehow I'm not surprised," he said flatly.

"He says he wants to teach you something about 'earning respect not demanding it'" I quoted John with a giggle.

"I know he's your boyfriend, but he's a real ass!"

"Believe me, I know he has his moments. He had the nerve to ask me to tone down the sex appeal on camera. Can you believe that?!"

"Seriously? What a jerk. Relationships are about liking people or at least accepting them for who they are not changing them. We does he get off dictating your behavior."

"He says he likes me the way I am but his PR person says it's bad for his 'image'" I scoffed.

"So it's official, I'll have to kick his ass in order to keep my title _and_ to defend your honor!" He proclaimed.

"Well thank you! But don't forget Big Show is going to be there too! You and John are so focused on beating the shit out of each other you seem to forget he's in the triple threat match too."

"I know, like fighting Cena isn't enough, I got stuck defending the title against the giant too!"

"It definitely is going to be a tough title defense. Between you and me, I think you'll be walking out of that arena in Atlanta the champion," I said assuring him.

"You may be right but Super Cena wont quit coming after me. Even if I win, I'll probably end up facing him at Survivor series too. So this Hell in a Cell is just the tip of the ice burg and you know it," he said calmly. He really did have a point, John didn't quit until he gets what he wants.

"Well I guess that means you are going to do what you do best…being the best in the world!" I said smiling.

"I guess so!"

"I'll find a way to help you, I promise."

"Well, It'd help if that Ex-husband of yours didn't fucking hate me. It's always helpful when the general manager doesn't hate your guts!"

"Yeah, Steve isn't so fond of you. It's probably because you guys are similar professionally. I could talk to him for you if you want," I offered.

"Nah, that's not my style. I'll have to figure out a way to deal with it, I guess," he shrugged.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah...he doesn't even know we're friends. I wouldn't want you to blow our cover."

"Well, he knows you exist, just not who you are. So he's very well aware I have a secret friend on the roster. I just haven't told him it's you."

"So you hide me from your friends but not your ex-husband?" He teased.

"We're friends too!" I said with a giggle.

"I suppose you are. But still, I can find a way to handle it," he assured me.

"You know…I have a crazy idea…" I began thinking out loud.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, a skeptical look crossed his face.

"Well…you know what? Never mind. Forget I said anything," I dismissed it.

"Nope, now you have to tell me!"

"Nope!"

"As your champion I demand you tell me!" he joked.

"Fine…I know somebody who can help you out," I said confidently. I grabbed a piece of paper out of my purse and wrote down the name and number and handed it to him. "Here, call him. You won't regret it." He looked at the paper carefully.

"Why hadn't I thought of this before? This is a perfect solution. Thank you!" He said giving me a big smile.

"You are very welcome. Now come on, we don't want to miss our flight." We made our way to the gate to get on our plane.

* * *

I arrived at the arena for Raw right on time. I made my way to John and I's locker room. John and Eve were already there.

"Hi there!" I said cheerily. John immediately rose to his feet to greet me.

"Hello gorgeous!" He said giving me a kiss. "I missed you babe."

"I missed you to, John."

"How was the ranch?"

"It was fantastic!" I fibbed. "It was much needed time away. I'm all refreshed and ready for Hell in the Cell on Sunday."

"I'm glad to hear it. I wish I could have gone with you."

"Maybe some other time, dear."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise," I said with a small smile.

"Good."

We continued to watch the show. The Big Show was scheduled to wrestle next. I turned to Eve.

"Hey Eve, I have a job for you," I said sweetly.

"Perfect! What do you need me to do?" She said eagerly. I pulled a sealed envelope from my purse.

"Can you get this to room 345. It's Wade's room. Just slide it under the door and come on back here," I instructed.

"Okay, be right back." I nodded as a looked at my phone.

"John, I have to go talk to Randy quick. Be back in a few," I said convincingly.

"Sounds good, Nic."

* * *

I walked out of the room and down the corridors until I spotted the door, I'd been looking for. I looked around to see if anybody was watching, they weren't. I quickly entered the room…Big Show's room to be specific. There was a bottle of water sitting on the bench. I walked over to it and opened the cap. I removed some pills from my pocket and crushed them up into the bottle. I shook it for good measure. I looked up at the tv monitor in his room. He'd just won his match. I scrambled to my feet and got the hell out of there. I didn't want to be the one pissing off the giant.

I didn't go back to my room. Instead, I sat at catering not to far from his room to watch. Soon enough, Big show headed back to his room. Within 10 minutes, he emerged in his street clothes and a nearly finished bottle of water. I smiled, bingo. I promptly stood up and made my way to the General managers office. I didn't bother to knock, I just entered.

"Hello Nicolette Darlin', what can I do for you?" Steve said with a smile.

"Well, I heard something that may interest you. I heard Big Show was popping pills tonight. I'm not sure what but I get the feeling it was probably a banned substance…"

"How sure are you?" He asked concerned.

"Like 85%. If he's taking stuff its dangerous….and unfair to John at Hell in a Cell."

"I know. I'll handle it. Get him tested right away. Don't you worry about your boyfriend."

"Thanks Steve."

"You're welcome. Are we still on for dinner on Saturday?"

"Absolutely, I wouldn't dare stand up the Texas Rattlesnake!"

"That's what I like to hear sweetheart!" He said pleased.

"Bye dear," I returned cheerily as I bounced out of his office and over to the gorilla position for my match.

* * *

12 minutes later, I happily walked backstage, exhausted but pleased at my victory over R-Truth. I made my way back to the locker room. I was so energetic that I threw the door open and ran to John. He lifted me up and I startled his waist with my legs. I immediately kissed him. He deepened it, his tongue entering my mouth. I ran my fingers through the little hair on his head. He pulled away and placed his mouth on my neck. I moaned in delight as the soft kisses became the most sensual of nibbles all down the neck. My hands traveled down his muscular body and began to unbuckle his belt. He once again returned his mouth to my lips and I nibbled his bottom lip. Knowingly, he walked over to the couch in the room, his lips never breaking contact with my mine. He laid me down on the couch and put his body on mine. I began to slide down his shorts when a feverish knocking sounded on the door.

"Are you kidding me!" I spat agitated. He smiled.

"Timing always was our forte," he chuckled. We quickly adjusted ourselves. "Come on in!" Eve poked her head in the doorway.

"Sorry to umm…interrupt but John is being summoned down to the ring. All the WWE championship participants are," She said quickly.

"Okay, thanks Eve," he said politely. "Want to come with Nic?"

"I would."

We made our way to the curtain and John's music played. We walked down the ramp and into the ring and watched as the big show and CM Punk each made their entrances. The three men all exchanged dirty looks to one another. It was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering. Steve made his way down to the ring.

"I'm not going to pussyfoot around the issue here, there is a change in the WWE Championship match for Hell in a Cell. Today, it was brought to my attention that one of the participants may be violating the wellness policy. Those allegations were handled seriously and a drug test was conducted." Punk shot me a look and smirked. I bit my lip to contain my grin. "The results are in. Big Show, the results came back positive. You are suspended for 30 days. So you wont be competing on Sunday, you dumb SOB." The crowd cheered. Big show grabbed the mic.

"I can assure you all that I do not take drugs or use anything the violates the WWE wellness policy. I don 't know who, but somebody is setting me up. I'm going to find out who they are and tear them into pieces. That I can promise you.!" He spat angrily into the mic before throwing it to the ground and stomping up the ramp.

"Punk, Cena the two of you will now be competing in singles competition at Hell in the Cell." I looked up to see a big smile on John's face.

"I'm just glad my inevitable victory is going to be that much easier now," John hissed into the mic.

"Inevitable? I'd like to remind you that when we go head to head John Boy, I'm the one who usually comes out on top," Punk said with a smug smile.

"We'll just have to see who's holding the belt up high in victory at Hell in the Cell then. May the best man win…"

"Oh I will," Punk spat, taunting John with the belt.

The show went off of the air and I walked with John backstage. Eve was sitting in our locker room when we returned. We sat down and that's when I noticed the weird looks that Eve and John were shooting at each other. I wasn't sure what was going on but it sure as hell raised some red flags….

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! You guys are awesome!**

**Last chance for helping me decide who Nicolette ends up with! Send me a message or review with your vote! Your choices: John Cena, Wade Barrett, Randy Orton, or CM Punk. I'm tallying on November 1st so get your votes in if you haven't yet.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

After leaving the arena following Raw, I headed back to the hotel. I tossed my gear bag in the corner and sat on the bed. I flipped through the channels on the television, finding nothing that caught my interest. I turned the tv back off. It turns out that I quickly grew bored without any company. John had run off somewhere and I had no idea when he'd be back. My boredom had no end in site unless I did something. I grabbed my purse and headed out into the hallway. I walked aimlessly around the hallways until I landed in the lobby. A familiar voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Sparks!" I turned to see Randy Orton.

"Hey Orton, funny seeing you here," I said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you anywhere, I feel like I see you less and less these days."

"Life has gotten a little busy, I guess," I said with a shrug.

"It's hard to see people when you shuttle off to that ranch of yours all the time!" He chided playfully. I grimaced at the lie I'd been selling. I hadn't been to the ranch in at least 6 weeks. All my CM Punk visits had me seeming like a ranch recluse.

"I'm sorry! Let me make it up to you!"

"hmmm…I'll allow it. What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Pizza and beer?"

"Perfect. My room?" I nodded.

"I'll go grab the beer, you go order pizza's. I'll meet you in your room in 10 minutes."

"Deal!"

* * *

About 10 minutes later I arrived at his room, beer in hand.

"Took you long enough," he teased.

"Oh, shut up. I had to get the good stuff," I said holding up the beer.

"I'll let it go this time then," he warned. "Next time you wont be so lucky!" I giggled.

"Yes, Sir!" I walked over to his bed and sat down. He turned on the tv, the movie 300 happened to be on. "Yes! I love this movie!"

"Me to. Please tell me the reason you love it, isn't because of Gerard Butler!"

"He sure as hell doesn't hurt! But seriously, I work with guys that look like that, I'm immune to the attractiveness!" I declared.

"You are a liar! You expect me to believe that you aren't attracted to all the muscles? I wasn't born yesterday!"

"Well fine… I sometimes admire the physiques of my coworkers."

"Pfft. Admit that you check out the men you work with!"

"Nope," I said firmly. He reached over and began to tickle me. I squealed with laughter as I tried to buck out of his grasp. "Fine. I work with hot guys!"

"Say you think they are hot!" He teased.

"I think the guys I work with are hot!" I yelled. He released me and we both laughed uncontrollably. "SO rude!"

"But so funny!"

The two of us continued to drink beer and eat pizza. It was nice to actually spend some time with him again. I'd missed him a lot but with the John stuff and the Punk stuff, I was a little distracted. We plowed through a pizza and nearly polished off two 12 packs of beer. I looked at the clock, it was nearly 2 am.

"I should probably get going, Orton. You've got to get your beauty rest!" I teased.

"Look who's talking. It was so nice to spend time with you again."

"I agree!"

"Goodnight, Sparks," he said softly.

"Goodnight!" I stood quickly albeit little shakily. That beer hit me a little harder than I'd thought.

* * *

I made my way back to my room. I opened the door slowly and quietly, anticipating the possibility that John would be sleeping. I was quite surprised to see our room illuminated. I stepped inside. John was sitting on the bed…with Eve. They were sitting oddly close to one another, granted they were still fully clothed.

"Hey Nicolette," she cooed.

"Hello there, what are you guys doing herreee," I said motioning at them with my hand in a circular motion.

"Well babe, I went to grab a bite and guess who I ran into," he chuckled amused.

"Eve, I'm guessing," I snapped.

"Right, so I asked her to join me and we got caught up talking."

"How fucking lovely," I mused sarcastically.

"Nicolette, it's just an innocent hanging out of friends here…." Eve said nervously.

"Shut up, Eve Whore-es!"

"Nic, are you drunk?" He asked tentatively.

"No. Are you, _John_?" His face became very serious. He got off the bed and approached me.

"What's gotten into you?" He whispered.

"Nothing…You know what, I'm just going to grab some things and get out of your way. I'm sorry to have interrupted," I said pushing past him to my suitcase.

"Don't be ridiculous! It's late, Nic, and you are clearly intoxicated," he insisted.

"Oh no! I insist!" I grabbed my toothbrush and headed towards the door.

"Tell Wade I said hi!" He shot back.

"Oh I fucking will!" I shouted and slammed the door.

I angrily stomped down the hall and down two floors to Wade's room. I knocked on the door. A groggy and shirtless Wade answered the door.

"Nicolette?" He asked confused.

"I'm sorry it's so late…but…but…" I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"Shhh, it's alright," he said pulling me into his arms. He hugged me tightly. I buried my head into his bare chest and he rested his chin on the top of my head. After a few minutes he lightened his grip and we closed the door to his room. "So what in the bloody hell happened, love?"

"I went to my room to find John with Eve practically on his lap! I kinda went off on him," I shrugged.

"That seems rather odd… and where were you all night young lady?"

"I was out with Randy. We hadn't really hung out in awhile so we've been hanging out."

"You know I love you but your breath reeks of beer!" He chuckled, slightly changing the subject.

"Yeah… I had a beer or two…." He shot me a look. "Okay, okay I had more like seven...eight beers."

"That's my girl!" He said amused.

"I did bring my toothbrush to combat the beer breath," I said proudly.

"How polite! Is it be a possibility that the beer may have made you overreact to the situation a little, love?"

"I don't believe so. Something is going down. I don't know what….but I can feel it."

"What do you mean something is going on?"

"Those two have something. They give each other weird stares they randomly are together. Being around both of them at once…there is something in the air…its not tension through. I don't have an proof of anything but I have a weird feeling, Wade."

"Do you think he'd cheat?"

"I don't know. I'd like to think that he wouldn't…"

"Well I'll keep an eye out and see if I notice anything."

"Thanks, Wade."

"You are very welcome. Does this mean I have a roommate tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"If you don't mind…"

"Of course I don't. I mean, you let me live at your house. We've been friends for forever...no big deal."

"You're the best!"

"I know, Love. Need some sleepwear?"

"Yep!"

"The usual one?" I nodded. He grabbed his Nexus T-shirt and tossed it to me. I caught it and hurried to the bathroom to change into it. I emerged and quickly scampered over to the one bed in the room and slid under the warm covers. Wade chuckled in amusement. "Are you ready to get some sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted."

"Okay. Goodnight, Nicolette."

"Goodnight, Wade." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and rolled over away from him. He turned off the lights and in no time I'd drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning

I groggily woke from a sound sleep. I didn't want to move a muscle. I was within a nice warm cocoon it was so comfortable. A big strong arm was draped over me. I could feel little breaths on the back of my neck. I had to admit that laying here I was completely relaxed, happy, safe. Wade began to shift around, waking up.

"Morning Wade," I said softly.

"Good morning, love," his said sleepily. He leaned over and gave my temple a soft kiss. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fantastic! Probably the best I've slept in weeks," I admitted.

"Glad to hear it. Want to grab some breakfast before our flight back to Tampa? There is a little diner across the street."

"That sounds amazing right now. I could definitely go for an omelet!"

"Let's get on with it then!" We both rolled out of bed. I slipped out of Wade's oversized shirt and into my own clothes that were sitting neatly on the floor.

We walked across the street to a cute little diner. We placed our orders with the peppy waitress.

"So Nic, how are you feeling today?" Wade asked carefully, almost bracing himself.

"I woke up feeling great. I'm very refreshed this morning," I stated. He shot me a look.

"You know what I meant. How are you handing last night's events?" He asked directly. He knew I'd play coy until asked outright. I took a deep breath.

"Honestly, I know this sounds crazy…but I still think something is going on between Eve and John. I don't know if they are fucking, I don't know if they are conspiring, but something is definitely happening there."

"I was afraid of that. I was really hoping that you were simply drunk and jumping to conclusions last night…Are you going to confront him about this?"

"I don't know. If something _is _going on, he'd probably deny it. So I guess, I don't know what to do. What do I do Wade!?" I said panicking.

"I can't really answer that for you, Nic," he said with a shrug.

"Well what would you do if you were me?"

"If I were you?…I guess I'd wait until I had proof to say anything. This could all be in your head or nothing serious at all. You might not want to rock the boat if you don't have to," he warned.

"You may be right…I knew there was a reason I kept you around," I said with a wink.

"I try my very best!" He chuckled.

"What time is our flight?"

"Our flight isn't for three hours relax. We'll be on time, I promise."

"Okay. I just feel like going home and relaxing for a day or so before preparation for Hell in a Cell this weekend."

"Me to. Home hasn't been the same without you. I've missed my partner in crime so very much," he said sweetly. I couldn't help but smile at him. I honestly didn't know what I'd do without him.

"I know, Wade. I feel bad I keep heading out of town on you. I want to make it up to you. How about we have a night, just the two of us. You can even pick what we do," I offered. A grin crossed his lips.

"Alright, naked pillow fights it is!" He joked. I playfully punched him in the arm. "Okay ...okay! I was kidding! How about we fire up the grill and cook some steaks, maybe swim in the pool a little and finish off the night with a _Spartacus_ marathon. How does that sound?" he asked me.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect. There's no where else I'd rather be."

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! You guys are awesome! I'm thinking this story will last until chapter 50. So keep reading and see what happens to Nicolette!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

After some highly fun days with Wade in Tampa, we had to get on the road once again. The flight to Atlanta for Hell in a Cell was a pretty quick and uneventful one. I couldn't believe that tomorrow was the big day, the day I was going to win my first WWE title in a Tables, ladders, and chairs match no less. I was excited yet terrified at the same time. Not only was I up against the biggest challenge of my wrestling career thus far, but I was facing the John and Eve situation as well. It was overwhelming but I guess that means I'm in for quite a weekend.

As Wade and I wheeled our suitcases to our respective rooms, his voice broke my deep level of concentration.

"I'm starving! Want to go grab some dinner with me?" He asked.

"I would love to, but I can't!"

"Why the bloody hell not? If you say John Cena, I'm going to beat his ass!" Wade threatened lightheartedly.

"It's not John!" I laughed. "It's one of the other men in my life!" Wade looked at me seriously.

"What man?"

"Relax, I just have dinner with my favorite ex-husband tonight!" His body immediately exhaled and released tension.

"Oh, I forgot you guys were due for another ex's dinner."

"Yeah, we almost forgot all about it since we've seen so much of each now that he's been general manager, but he proposed a meal tonight."

"You do know that you are the worst divorced couple I've ever seen!" He teased.

"Doesn't every divorced person wish things ended amicably and that they could still be close with their ex?" I shot back.

"I don't know, I haven't hastily been married or gotten married at all for that matter," He answered with a satisfied smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well believe me, what Steve and I have going is fantastic. You'll see if you ever get married…and are unfortunate enough to get divorced!" He chuckled.

"I'll just take your word for it… I guess I'll see you later then, Nicolette."

"Bye Wade!" I said as I began to unlock my room door.

* * *

I threw all my luggage in the corner and grabbed my makeup bag out of my purse. I quickly rushed to the bathroom to touch up my hair and makeup after the plane ride. Somehow I always looked haggard after a flight no matter how long the duration. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I shuffled out the door and climbed into my rental car to head to the restaurant Steve picked. I wasn't surprised when I pulled up at a steakhouse. I headed inside, Steve had already been seated.

"Hey honey!"

"Hey Nic darlin'."

"Sorry I'm a few minutes late! I got a caught up talking with Wade at the hotel!" I apologized.

"Oh, the ol' ball and chain!" he mused.

"Oh please! You act like he's my husband or something," I scoffed.

"He might as well be! You guys are going to die old and grey living together at this rate!" he teased. "Just like an old married couple."

"You are full of it Steve!" I giggled.

"No, I'm not you guys practically are married and you know it. You have just about as much sex as married couples do!"

"We do not have sex!" I said shocked.

"Exactly!" he said with a giant, pleased grin plastered on his face.

"Well that wasn't the case in our marriage!" I shot back.

"You're damn right! We had a damn good marriage while it lasted."

"Not to mention a damn good divorce!" I added. He smiled.

"And a great divorce," he agreed. We placed our orders and then he dove right back into conversation. "So you ready for tomorrow?"

"As ready as I can be for a match like this. I've never been in a match of this proportion," I said with a shrug.

"Well what have you been doing to prepare?"

"I actually used my time off last week to go out to Vegas. I rented an old warehouse, stocked it with a ring and weapons. Trained like hell. It was so exhausting."

"Who trained with you?" he asked. "I know you can't train like that all by yourself."

"Well…"

"I know it wasn't Cena or Barrett…," he warned. He knew I may fib otherwise.

"It's my Down Low friend. He volunteered so I took him out with me…" I said tentatively.

"Are you ever going to tell me which one of those idiots in the locker room he is?" he said a bit testy.

"Eventually…I guess."

"I have a proposition for you, Nic."

"I'm listening…"

"If I guess him correctly, you have to tell me it's him."

"Fine, but you only get one guess."

"That's completely fine. I'm quite sure I already know who the bastard is anyways," he said confidently.

"Oh you think so, do ya? Who is it then, smartass."

"It's obvious! CM Punk!" Steve spat. _Oh shit! _I internally panicked for a second. "Am I right or am I right?

"Nope, you uh…you were wrong!" I fibbed. He looked at me a moment.

"Nicolette Hope Sparks! You are a lying sack of shit!" He shot out.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"We were married! Do you honestly think I don't know when you are lying to me?"

"Okay, fine! It is CM Punk!"

"I knew it!"

"How the hell did you know that, Steve? We were so careful in making sure nobody saw us together or anything," I asked, a little flabbergasted.

"It was easy, I saw the way you looked at each other in the ring the other night on Raw. Not to mention the way your face lit up a little when that mug of his hit's the tv monitors."

"Wow, didn't realize it was so obvious. Who else do you think knows?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Nobody knows darlin'…well maybe Wade. I mean, I noticed it because I know you well. How Wade hasn't caught on, I have no idea. Otherwise I wouldn't worry about it."

"Okay, good."

"Just so you know, I don't trust that Punk bastard. I do however like him better than that thing you are dating now. At least Punk I can respect."

"I'm not dating him. We are just friends."

"Uh huh, do I look dumb darlin'? You guys got some weird chemistry thing happening. It's becoming obvious that you have a type."

"Loudmouth bastards without tact?" I joked.

"Close enough!" He chuckled. "So tomorrow night should be interesting. Your secret buddy versus boyfriend…."

"It should be a good match. It'll be hard to watch them beat the living hell out of each other, but whatever happens, happens. Who ever wins…well it wont change anything with my relationship with either of them."

"Whatever you say darlin'," he said with a chuckle. "You know you are playing with fire here. Those men are mortal enemies. Something is going to happen and shits gonna blow up. I just hope you are ready. Punk may be fine with you dating Cena but I doubt Cena is going to be fine with all your rendezvous with Punky boy," Steve warned.

"You know, I hadn't really thought that far ahead," I admitted. "I mean, we'd been so good at hiding our friendship and everything, I hadn't thought of the possibility of getting caught…"

"Well no matter what you do now it's going to be a mess. You've been hiding it so long. You might as well just say nothing and ride it out. I could be wrong. You could get away with this without getting busted," he said with a shrug.

My phone vibrated. I looked at the message, it was from Punk.

_"Hey, I need to talk to you about something. Can you come to my room tonight?"_

_"I'll be over after dinner with the rattlesnake! Is everything okay?"_

_"Everything's great. See you soon!"_

I slipped my phone back into my purse and looked back at Steve. He was shooting me a look.

"What?" I asked slightly irritated.

"For somebody who is only a friend, you sure light up when he texts you," he said knowingly.

"Oh shut up!" I shot back.

We ate our food while engaged in conversation and soon the dinner was over. We went separate ways and I headed back to the hotel.

* * *

I carefully made my way to Punk's room, being sure not to be seen. I knocked and he quickly opened the door.

"Took you long enough," he teased.

"Well I was prioritizing, my ex hubby came first!" he dramatically clutched his chest.

"Ouch!"

"You know I'm kidding…well mostly."

"You better be, because I'm the best in the world!" He belted out. I laughed.

"So what is so important that you needed me to come over to talk?" I asked very curiously.

"I made the call you suggested that I make…"

"And?" I asked excitedly.

"He's here in Atlanta! He is my new representation. Officially," he said rather proudly

"That is amazing! I knew it would work out!" I said giving him a hug.

"Well I definitely owe you one for coming up with the idea in the first place."

"That isn't necessary. You have already done so much for me with the TLC match training," I insisted.

"Fine. If you insist," he conceded. "So when I was talking with Paul he brought up an intriguing proposition."

"What does he want you to do?" I asked skeptically.

"Well the proposition wasn't for me, it's for you…He'd like to represent you too, if you would like him to."

"Me? Wow. I don't know. John would be furious. You know the hatred between Heyman and John."

"John seems a little controlling, Nicki. You can't sacrifice your career for him. You have such talent and drive to be here, I'd hate to see it go to waste because of Cena," he said pretty seriously. I smiled a little.

"I know…I just…" I sighed. "You know what, I'll think about it. I don't want to make any hasty decisions here."

"Alright, fair enough. I just know Paul might be exactly what you need to break out of the shadow of John Cena."

"You may be right. I'll sleep on it and give Paul a call tomorrow about it."

"Sounds good. So how was dinner with the rattlesnake?" He asked changing the subject.

"Pretty good except well…he knows," I said slowly.

"Wait, knows what?"

"Steve knows that you are the guy that I've been hanging out with. I wasn't going to tell him but he guessed it was you. I don't know how he knew for sure. He promised he wouldn't tell anybody but still, I thought you should know that he knows," I said nervously, hoping he wouldn't be upset. He wasn't. Punk broke out into throaty laughter.

"Oh, is that all?" he said after he caught his breath.

"Well yeah!"

"You just sounded so serious, I thought it was something horrible."

"I thought you may be upset or something!" I said calmly.

"I've already told you Nicki, I'm not ashamed of being your friend. I love being your friend and being in your life. We have a lot of fun together. The only reason we hide it is John. In fact, I'd love it if the world knew we were friends."

"Touché. I promise it won't always be like this. Once I figure out how to go about this, I'll take action, I promise."

"Lucky for you, I'm patient. By the way, thanks for removing the big obstacle for tomorrow, I really appreciate it," he said with a sly grin, referring to the Big Show's suspension via me drugging him.

"Whatever do you mean?" I said coyly.

"You've got a devil streak in you, Sparks, I like it…a lot," he said smoothly with a smirk. I smiled a mischievous grin in return.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! You guys are awesome! I'm thinking this story will last until chapter 50. So keep reading and see what happens to Nicolette!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

I was so excited for Hell in a Cell that I couldn't sleep. I was up bright and early with endless energy. I tried to find ways to occupy myself until a reasonable hour to wake someone. Around 9:30 I threw on some shoes and headed over to Wade's door. I knocked in an obnoxious pattern for a minute. He finally opened the door…glistening and only wearing a towel.

"Hello Nicolette," he said breaking me out of my focus on his damp, shiny body.

"Uh, hi Wade!"

"You are up and about a little earlier than usual!" he observed, letting me inside his room.

"I was too jazzed to sleep!" I said jumping a little.

"I bet you are. Would you like to go grab some breakfast after I slip into some proper clothes?"

"You had me at waffles!"

"I didn't say waffles," he said with a smile.

"That's what you meant, I'm sure," I joked.

"Are you sure you aren't drunk?" he asked, clearly amused.

"I'm sure. Now go put that tush in some clothes!"

He changed and we found a place to grab some food. It was all going well until he suddenly got a text message.

"Who is it?" I asked nosily.

"It's uh…one of the backstage assistants. Reminding me of a meeting I have to attend. Very soon in fact." I eyef him suspiciously.

"Does that mean we need to get going?" I pouted.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, love."

"Okay, fine!"

"I promise, I'll see you before you go out for your big match tonight!" he said kissing my cheek.

"You better! I'm going to be freaking out!" I joked. "Bye Wade."

"Bye Nicolette."

* * *

**Wade**

As I left Nicolette, I felt horrible. I didn't like lying to her which is why I rarely do. I just didn't know what to make of the message I'd received and I didn't want to tell her until I knew what it was about. I made my way to a small, secluded coffee shop, the location I was told to meet at. I entered the shop and I immediately saw the gleaming bald head of Stone Cold Steve Austin, my general manager. I was immediately confused. I headed over to his table.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," I shot back. He smirked.

"Ah! Gentleman! Thanks for coming!" John Cena, said cheerily as he approached the table.

"Now what is this little tea party about, Cena?" Steve spat a little agitated. It was quite apparent that the Texas rattlesnake was not a fan of Cena.

"Wow, straight and to the point," John said a little taken back.

"Well I don't have all day and I'm not exactly sure what business we all have together." Cena's face became serious.

"It's Nicolette isn't it?" I asked. "This is about her."

"Yeah…yeah it is…" he said timidly. "I just thought that as the other two men in her life, you might be able to help me."

"Help you with what?" Steve asked him curiously.

"Tonight….with her match," John said slowly.

"What about her match do you need our help with exactly?" I asked him confused.

"Are we honestly going to let her go through with this match? It's a fucking tables, ladders, and chairs match!" he practically shouted. "Steve, you are the general manager! Can't you do something!?"

"Now look, I can't just take the intercontinental championship of the damn card the day of. That's bad business, son," Steve shot back.

"So you are going to let Nicolette, your ex-wife and friend, be put in harms way because of business?" John spat.

"You and I both know that I care about Nic very much. She has busted her ass for this title shot! She deserves a chance. I also let Cody pick the stipulation and she agreed to this. Who am I to take it all away from her?" The rattlesnake said calmly.

"If you aren't going to help me, I'll stop it….Wade, you are the most protective best friend I have ever seen and still you are going to let her go through with this?"

"Of course, I am. Don't get me wrong, I'm absolutely sick with worry about her match. These kinds of matches are very dangerous. As much as I'd love her in a simple one on one match, it's not my choice. She is very excited about this opportunity. Steve is right, she has worked very hard for this and she deserves the chance. Besides, she's a professional wrestler, she's used to bumps and injuries," I said firmly.

"So basically, neither of you are going to help me?" John asked bitterly. "I going to have to tell her she can't go through with it." Steve and I looked at each other and began to chuckle. "What?"

"It's just cute, that's all," Steve quipped.

"What's cute?"

"You thinking you are going to be able to tell her no!" He shouted.

"He's right, John. Have you _met_ Nicolette? She doesn't listen to directions, let alone commands and orders. She'll laugh in your face and then yell at you. If you piss her off before this match, she'll be distracted and she might really get hurt out there…" I warned. He sighed.

"Fine, you guys were very unhelpful. If she get's hurt tonight, it's on you two," John huffed as he stormed out.

"Can you believe that guy? I was about two minutes away from opening up a can of whoop ass on 'em!" Steve spat.

"I know it, he is such an asshole. Did Nic tell you about the John and Eve situation?"

"This is the first I'm hearing of it. What's happening?" he asked concerned.

"I guess she came back to her and John's hotel room Monday night and they looked a little cozy at around 2am. She also has noticed some weird looks between the two of them. There isn't any proof of inappropriate behavior or anything, she just has a feeling."

"Huh…if I notice anything, I'll let you know. If this bastard is up to something, he's gonna pay!"

"Absolutely!"

We chatted for a bit before parting ways. Tonight was promising to be interesting…

* * *

**Nicolette**

I nervously made my way into the arena. The halls were bustling with people getting things ready for the pay-per-view that would be taking place soon. Through all the chaos, I found my John and I's dressing room. I set my gear bag down and began to change. Once I was in my silver and black corset and shorts, I laced my boots carefully. Then my phone vibrated. I smiled and bounced over to my phone.

"_Is the warden there? Can you sneak to my room?" _Punk's message read. I smiled at the amusing John reference.

"_He isn't here yet, I'm on my way =)" _I quickly texted back.

As I rushed out of the door, a wave of excitement hit me. I couldn't tell if it was the because the show was just starting or if it was going to see Punk. I walked through the hallways and quickly darted into his room.

"Hey stranger!" I greeted him playfully.

"Hey Nicki! You nervous?"

"Yes, very but as a result, I'm pretty pumped up!" I said jazzed. He chuckled.

"You'll do great…Oh! I almost forgot, I got you something!" He said reaching into his gear bag and pulling out a fairly small box.

"Punk! You didn't have to get me anything!"

"I know I didn't _have_ to but I wanted to. Here open it." He handed it to me and I opened it obediently.

"Oh, my god! It's beautiful!" I stared in awe at the beautiful necklace inside The pendant in the center were four, six pointed stars between two strips of silver. Essentially it was a silver incarnation of the Chicago flag, just like his ring gear. "Thank you so much!" I wrapped my arms around him for a big hug.

"You are very welcome. I just thought it would be a nice reminder of our times in Chicago," he said sweetly.

"You are the best!"

"Really? Because some people would say I'm the best in the world!" He joked.

"I'd never heard that…"

"Liar!" we both laughed for a minute. He studied my hands very closely. "Aren't you going to wrap these?"

"I never wrap my hands before matches, why start now?" I said with a casual shrug.

"You probably should for a TLC match, Nicki. It really takes a toll on your hands. Plus, you will look bad ass….almost as badass as me!"

"Oh fine, you've convinced me!"

"Come here," he said motioning me over to the chairs. He grabbed the tape and began to carefully wrap my wrists and hands like he does his. It was obvious that he did this all the time. His motions were so natural and smooth. When he was done, I grabbed a pen. I wrote Wade's name very small on my right wrist. "You are writing Wade's name?" He asked.

"Yeah…not many people know this but he writes my name on his right wrist tape. I figured I owed him one…or several hundred!" I laughed.

"You two have a bizarre friendship," he chuckled. "Here, hand me the pen." I did as I was told. He gently grabbed my left wrist and wrote his name. Punk ripped a piece of the tape from the roll and placed it over his name.

"Why did you do that?" I couldn't help but ask him.

"Because it's like our friendship…nobody knows it's there, but we do," he said with a wink. I smiled.

"I like that. So where is Heyman?" I asked him.

"Oh he's on his way. Should be here very, very soon."

"You know shit is going to hit the fan when everybody see's him."

"Well, you know me, I like making waves. Paul likes making waves as well, it should be a good time as well as good for my career," he said proudly.

"I'm sure it will. Very sure."

"Speaking of making waves, you need to start making some of your own…starting tonight!" He encouraged.

"You are absolutely right. I'm going to make an impact!" I said pumped up. "Well I have to go stretch and whatever. I'll be rooting for you tonight," I said with a grin.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to mention that to John!" he teased.

"Well I would say good luck but-"

"Luck is for losers."

"Exactly. Luck is for losers!" I gave him a hug and darted out into the hallway.

* * *

I made my way to my dressing room. John and Eve were seated on the couch.

"Hey guys," I said flatly. I began pacing around the room. For the life of me, I couldn't catch my breath.

"Babe? Are you okay?" John asked worried.

"I uh- I-I',m just freakin' out. I just….I need Wade. Get me Wade!" I said panicked.

"Eve, go find Wade! Quickly!" He barked at her. Eve rushed out of the room, teetering in her high heels. "Break Nic, just breathe!"

My match was in about 20 minutes and I was absolutely freaking out…

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! You guys are awesome! I'm thinking this story will last until chapter 50. So keep reading and see what happens to Nicolette!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

I was still short of breath, crouched on the floor with a panic attack when Eve returned. John was crouched next to me trying his best to calm me to know avail. He tried his best but he just didn't know how to handle me when I freak out. A second set of footsteps alerted me to my saving grace.

"Where the bloody hell is she?" Wade bellowed as he entered the room.

"She's right here," John said a little pissed. Wade rushed over to me.

"Get out of the way, Cena," he spat. John moved to make way for Wade.

"Yo- you're here," I managed to spit out as he crouched next to me.

"Of course I am, love," he said warmly. Wade then quickly scooped me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me towards the door.

"Where are you taking her!?" I heard John yell.

"Away!"

"Well I'm coming with you!" he shot back. Wade stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Back the fuck off, John! You fetched me to handle this so let me fucking handle it!" Wade yelled. He turned back around and continued on his way.

* * *

John must have backed off because he wasn't with us a minute later when we'd reached Wade's dressing room. He sat down on the couch and left me cradled on his lap. I settled into him, nuzzling my head onto his bare chest.

"So what's this all about?" He asked me concerned.

"I-I-I'm fre-freaking out…Big…match," I said panicked.

"Shhh, It's okay, it's going to be okay. Relax, big deep breaths," he said softly. He kissed the top of my head before resting his chin on top of my head. He stroked my back softly. Slowly but surely, my breathing slowed and returned to normal. Even though my episode of panic was over, I stayed seated in his lap. "So you're alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah, yeah I think so. Thank you," I cooed softly.

"Any time…anything for you Nicolette," he said calmly.

"I know, you're the best friend a girl could ask for!" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly I heard a coughing. I turned to the door to see John's frame filling the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" John asked jealously.

"Uh, no, no John. I was just- I'm feeling better now," I said prying myself up off of Wade's lap.

"Well, just in time, your match is up in like five minutes…" He said with a fake chuckle. I could feel the intensity of his irritation with Wade. "Unless…you aren't feeling up to the match after your little episode."

"Oh, I think she's quite capable of doing bloody well at kicking some ass tonight. Don't you think so Nic?" Wade said eyeing up John.

"I have to agree, Wade. I should probably get moseying over to the curtain then. Will you come with to the curtain with us?" I asked Wade.

"Absolutely, Nic," He said with a smile.

John handed me my handy whip and I made my way towards the curtain with Wade, Eve, and John. I was mostly quiet, thoughts were racing through my mind. There was a pretty large amount of tension in the air. I was suspicious of John and Eve. John and Wade were constantly irritated with the other. We were quite group. Finally, we reached the curtain.

"Well, good luck, Nicolette!" Eve said overly enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Eve." I turned to Wade.

"Be safe out there sweetheart," he said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"I will. I promise."

"You better! Love you, Nic"

"Love you too Wade," I said and pointed to my wrist with his name on it. He smiled.

I jumped up and down a little trying to shake off the anxious feelings.

"You sure you want to do this baby?" John asked me.

"Yes!" I snapped. "I do want to fucking do this. Stop trying to talk me out of this! This is huge for me. Don't be an asshole!" I spat.

"Fine. I'll stop. I'm sure you'll do great. Good luck." I smiled but all I could think of was that luck was for losers. He gave me a kiss and I was all set to go.

* * *

My music hit and I sashayed onto the stage energetically. I cracked my whip and bounced down the ramp, sliding into the ring. I nervously adjusted my garter as I awaited Cody Rhodes arrival. After what felt like forever but was probably in reality only a handful of seconds, his music hit and he cockily strutted his way into the ring as well. We locked eyes for a minutes before we both looked up at intercontinental title hanging above the ring. It was now or never. The bell rang.

* * *

It was about seven minutes into the match and I had managed to take control of Cody Rhodes. I grabbed a steel chair and drove it into the back of Cody. He whined in pain. I smiled and began to set up a table outside of the ring. I made sure it was place well and dove back into the ring. I pulled Cody to the corner and forced him up the turnbuckles. I was getting ready to push him off the ropes into the table when he got a second wind of energy. He grabbed my wrists and we both went crashing through the table and hit the floor. Pain shot through my body. I forced my eyes open. Cody was laying slightly entangled with me in the desecrated table pieces.

"Got ya," he whispered, pained.

"You're such a dick," I groaned. We both just laid there, unable to move. The crowd began to make a commotion. I wasn't sure what was happening, all I knew what that competitor wasn't anywhere near that ladder, I was still half on top of him.

"Nic! Nicolette!" I heard a voice yell. I looked to see John Cena a few feet away from me.

"What?" I yelled.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine. Go back stage!" I insisted as I pulled myself out of the carnage. He didn't but I didn't have the time or desire to deal with him.

I tried to stand, needing to lean on the apron for stability. I kicked Cody in the ribs for good measure. I climbed into the ring and eyed the ladder that had been set up in the ring earlier. I smiled as I put my foot on the first rung of that shiny metal ladder. I pulled my sore, tired body up the bottom few rungs. Out of nowhere, Cody had risen and begun his own ascent up the ladder on the opposite side. I reached for the belt but was denied it by a punch to the face. I punched him back. We exchanged jabs for a minute before he gained an advantage when he caught my mouth with a punch. I could taste blood on my lip. He grabbed my head and gave me a cross Rhodes off of the ladder.

Once again I found myself laying down in pain during this match. For a moment I wasn't sure I was going to be able to even stand up to finish this match. Cody was the first to move this time. He pulled himself back to the ladder using his arms and began to climb very slowly. I rolled onto my stomach and slowly rose to my feet. I bent down and ripped the whip from my garter. I cracked it on the back of Cody. I heard him hiss in pain. I quickly tried to climb up the ladder behind him. I caught up and wrapped my whip around his neck, choking him. When I felt him slowly fading out, I released the choke out and turned him around. I promptly gave him an rko type maneuver. We both crashed onto the floor.

"You bitch," he groaned.

"Suck it!" I taunted.

I rose onto all fours and then to my feet. I got to the ladder and began to climb. Cody followed behind me. He grabbed my ankle and I tried to kick him off. His hand released and I heard a crash. I didn't bother to look back and I made it to the top. I stood on my tip toes and reached for the belt. I got it loose and the bell rang. I'd won the intercontinental championship! I was ecstatic!. I stood, hair a mess, sore ribcage, and blood from my lip dripping down my face and chest, but none of that mattered. I jumped down to the mat and walked the couple steps to John. He smiled and kissed my forehead. Then, I looked at the titon tron. It was showing the final moments of the match. It was then I realized what had happened.

John and pulled Cody off the ladder so I could win. I turned back to John and slapped him hard across the face.

"Why would you do that?!" I screamed.

"You wanted to win!"

"Not like this!"

"I couldn't watch him put you in so much pain!"

"I didn't want to win like this, John. I wanted to do this all by myself!" I turned and threw the ladder down. I proceeded to throw the chairs out of the ring. I hopped off of the apron and picked up the steel stairs, throwing them in full on tantrum mode before making my way backstage, ignoring John's voice.

* * *

I angrily made my way to Wade's locker room. I threw open the door.

"Oh Nic…" he said softly.

"I am so infuriated, Wade…I can't even think!" I said pacing back and forth.

"Deep breaths, sweetheart. Don't do anything irrational…yet," he said calmly. That got my attention. I stopped and looked at him.

"What do you mean 'yet'?" I asked.

"I have some information for you. You are definitely not going to be very happy…" he warned.

"Tell me!"

"Are you sure you want to know right now? It can probably wait."

"Nope! Now, Barrett!" I demanded.

"Okay well… I sent Eve off on a bogus task on your behalf and while she was gone…I kind of looked through Eve's cell phone," he began slowly.

"What did you find out?" She asked worried.

"The person Eve has been texting so excessively…is John Cena."

"What in the world about?"

"He was having her spy on you. That's basically why he always used to send her off with you. She would text him your whereabouts, who you were talking to, what you were talking about, everything…" he said angrily.

"Anything else?" I asked trying to suppress the rage boiling up inside me.

"There was reference to a kiss… between them. That's all I know," he said honestly.

"I have to go," I said simply.

"Nicolette! Just stay here and calm down a moment. I don't want you to do anything rash!" He said protectively.

"It's way too late for that," I said heading to the door, stopping in the doorway. "Will you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"Anything you need, sweetheart."

"Go tell John that I'll meet him at the curtain for his match later."

"Okay…if that's what you need….Nic?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you are about to do…just be careful."

"I will," I said blowing him a kiss before leaving the room.

Tonight, I was a woman on a mission….

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! You guys are awesome! I'm thinking this story will last until chapter 50. So keep reading and see what happens to Nicolette!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Wade**

I was sitting in the locker room watching the pay per view play out on the screen with Randy Orton and Sheamus. I felt an overwhelming amount on anxiousness. Nicolette was on the prowl and I wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do. I know her well enough to know she's out for blood but her exact actions remained unseen. She just had a habit of going to far. I was hoping she wouldn't get herself hurt in the process. I didn't say anything to the guys about this. Neither of them had run into her after her match so I literally had no idea where she was. My concerns could be for nothing after all and trying to stop Nic from doing anything she wanted to do was always a bad idea. They could sense my uneasiness but didn't really ask any questions. The main event was up next. I shifted in my seat, waiting.

The challenger, John Cena's music hit. The Cenation cheered as John made his way onto the stage followed by the newly crowned Intercontinental champion, Nicolette. I was a little relieved to see her all safe and sound. John ran down the ramp as usual and Nic walked quickly down the ramp in her heeled boots, her new championship thrown over her shoulder. She had a giant smile plastered on her face. It was a complete 180 degree change from earlier which likely meant her plan had yet to occur. Unknowingly, John gave her a big kiss and entered the giant, metal, monstrosity that was the hell in a cell. Nic stood near the door, just taking in the hugeness of this match. It was indeed, quite a structure. Then CM Punk came out….with the smarmy Paul Heyman in tow. My jaw dropped, as did everybody else's. Even the commentators seems shocked. They made their way down the ramp and to the cell door. Punk shook Heyman's hand and entered the ring. Nic and Paul both stared at each other in some sort of show down. I had a bad feeling about this.

A referee wrapped a chain around the door and padlocked the cell shut. It was go time. The bell rang and the two men stared at each other. They circled the ring, both waiting for the other to make the first move. John lunged first and the two locked up in the middle of the ring.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later…

The tides had significantly changed in Cena's favor. John slammed a steel chair into the head of the champion, who dropped hard to the ground. He lifted Punk up for the attitude adjustment. The crowd roared with excitement as he threw him over, completing his finisher. John stood for a moment, milking the moment for all it was worth. He was such a ham for the camera. Suddenly, the lights went out inside the arena. My heart began to race as the screen continued to show the blackness where the ring should be.

"_It seems as though we are having some technical difficulties! Stick with us here!"_ _Jerry chirped happily._

"_Lucky break for CM Punk. This definitely buys him some extra time to recover from that Attitude Adjustment, Jerry!"_ _Cole said with a chuckle._

The crowd was beginning to rumble with concern. Nobody could see a damn thing. There was a thump and a grunt that sounded like Nicolette. My stomach sunk. I was freaking out.

"_Something is definitely happening in the ring here!"_

The noise moved and I heard movement in the ring…

"_Hopefully the competitors are okay!" Jerry said concerned._

"_The competitors? What about poor Nicolette Sparks! She's stuck out there near Paul Heyman!" Cole spat._

An object definitely made contact with somebody in the darkness. It was a sound clear as day!

Finally, the lights returned and illuminated the arena once again. The landscape in the ring however had changed dramatically. John had been laid out in the ring. He was obviously the receiver of the thud.

"_Wow! How the tides have turned!" Cole added unhelpfully. _No kidding, Cole!

I looked desperately trying to locate Nic on the camera. My prayers were answered when a camera man caught a glimpse of her long blonde hair.

"_Nicolette Sparks is down! Somebody hit the Intercontinental Champion!" King yelled! _

One camera approached her. She was laying on the ground, holding her head. Nic appeared to be bleeding. Obviously somebody targeted her as well. The chain that had secured the door shut had been cut off! The camera angle returned to the ring as CM Punk was pulling himself over to John Cena's fallen body. He flung his arm over top of him. 1...2...3! The bell sounded. CM Punk retained his championship! The referee raised his arm and handed him his title.

A part of me was really happy that John's smug ass didn't leave here the champion but I was highly concerned about Nicolette. I immediately rose to my feet. One of the medics had approached her and was taking a look at her cut. He put a bandage to her head and helped her stand. He placed one of her arms around his shoulder and helped Nic up the metal ramp.

I hurried out of the locker room and over to the curtain area. I impatiently waited for my Nicolette to come through. She did and I approached her.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think I'll live, Wade," she said with a big smile as she held a cloth to her wound.

"Well I'm glad to hear that!" I said chuckling.

"I thought you might."

"Let me walk you to the med station to get that lovely abrasion looked at," I offered.

"Oh no, don't be silly. I can go myself. I need to check on John as well. I'll just see you later Wade," She said sweetly.

"Alright. Bye Nic," I said giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Bye Wade!"

She was such a trooper. Many people flip out about injuries and cuts, Nicolette was as tough as nails. I was very proud of her. Although a part of me wondered why she seemed so chipper. The only possible reason I could come up with was the fact that John lost. She was furious with him for her own match so she probably felt that it was a nice dash of karma.

* * *

**Nicolette**

A pang of guilt hit me as I walked away from Wade. I'm sure he was worried sick about me when the lights went out. I hated to worry him but I thought the truth should be hidden for now.

I headed to the locker room. John had made it back and was sitting in a chair, his head between his hands.

"Nicolette! I'm so glad you are okay!" he said relieved.

"I'm fine, just a cut. So don't worry," I assured him. He visibly relaxed a little. "I'm sorry you lost your match, sweetheart."

"It is what it is," he said with a shrug. "I'll get him next time and I'll get whoever attacked us tonight as well. I promise you that!"

" 'atta boy!" I giggled. "Well, I'm going to head to the hotel. I have my own room tonight. I know you have a lot of press tomorrow, so I guess I'll see you at the arena for Raw?"

"That sounds great. I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too. Bye John."

* * *

I grabbed my bag and drove to my hotel for the night. It was a different one than most of the other wrestlers were in. I headed up to my room and threw my stuff down. I didn't bother to sit down. Immediately, I left the room and walked down the hallway and knocked on one of the doors. It opened.

"Well, look at who we have here!" Paul Heyman chattered happily.

"Hello, Paul!" I said giving him a big hug.

"You did great out there tonight!"

"I agree 100%!" Punk said from over on the bed.

"I think it was a group effort, don't ya think?" I said with a wink.

"You've got a point there!" Punk laughed. "It was a close one."

"I know, I was hoping the plan would only be a back up plan. But you know I couldn't let John walk out of that arena champion," I said with a smile as I sat down next to Punk.

"I have to say, I always knew you were a tough cookie, Nicolette. Even so, I was very surprised when you came to us with this idea. I mean, the blackout, clipping the chains, paying off the ref to attack John. Genius, genius, genius!" Paul marveled.

"Why thank you," I said pantomiming a bow.

"Don't forget she threw herself on the floor for dramatic effect!" Punk teased.

"I bladed too!" I said removing the razor blade from my taped wrists.

"God, you guys really are similar," Heyman chuckled. "So Nicolette, are you serious about wanting my services?" I thought for a minute.

"Absolutely, you are the best manager in the business!"

"Duh! Best in the business for the best in the world!" Punk said pointing to himself. I grabbed a pillow off the bed and hit him in the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Well I look forward to the next chapter we are all embarking on! Me and my two champions!" Paul said gesturing wildly.

"You are one lucky man, Paul! But be prepared, the two of us are quite a handful!" Punk warned him playfully.

"He's right. Good luck!" I said with a laugh.

"I think I can handle it!" he assured us.

"Oh, here you need this!" I said handing him a big check to pay the referee off.

"That I do! I'm going to go meet with Brad and give him this. I'll pick the two of you up to travel to Raw tomorrow. Have a good night."

Paul headed out of the room, leaving Punk and I alone.

"I'm glad you're doing this," he said softly.

"Joining up with you and Paul?"

"Yeah."

"I realized you were right. I needed to do something for my career instead of taking John into consideration. He certainly just does whatever he wants without consulting me," I said with a shrug.

"You're right plus you got to get a little revenge for that stunt he pulled tonight!"

"You're damn right! I'd say it serves him right. You don't cross Nicolette Sparks!"

"I didn't plan on it," he smiled.

"The best part of this is that we can actually be friends in public now. We don't have to hide out places or sneak to hotel rooms!"

"I've definitely been looking forward to this," Punk said happily. "What do you think John is going to think about all of this?"

"Well, I'd say once he find out I fucked him over royally tonight…he'll probably dump me!" I laughed.

"Eh, maybe! You are quite a catch, he might try and hold on to ya!"

"He might. Although I find that hard to believe. I'll probably be a single girl, this time tomorrow."

"Well, that's just too bad isn't it…" He cooed. I knew that he was happy that my time with Cena was likely coming to a close. When I thought about it, I wasn't sure if I was bummed out about it either. All I knew was that you don't fuck with a girl and her title. There was a bigger picture here, the WWE was gearing up for the Heyman era and they didn't even know it!

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! You guys are awesome! I'm thinking this story will last until chapter 50. So keep reading and see what happens to Nicolette and don't forget to comment to let me know what you think!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

The next day, Paul picked Punk and I up in a black town car with tinted windows. We loaded up all of our things and we drove to the next city for the night's Raw. The ride wasn't too long but it sure was quiet. Punk and I both put in our headphones and were in our own worlds in the backseat and Paul quietly and calmly cruised down the open road. It was an oddly peaceful day before what was likely to be a hectic night. Once we were close to the arena, Paul pulled into a parking lot of a pharmacy.

"What the fuck, Paul?" I asked pulling out my headphones. He turned around and looked at me.

"The cab next to us is your ride to the arena. You didn't want to get out of the car with us and oust yourself just yet, do you?" Heyman chuckled.

"I guess not!" I giggled, feeling silly for over reacting. "I guess I'll see you both at the show. Text me when to sneak on over for plan making!" I said getting out of the car.

"Here, let me help you!" Punk said opening his door and walking to the back of the car. He grabbed my gear bag out of the trunk and loaded it into my cab.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"You are very welcome. See you in a little bit!" he said plopping back into the car.

* * *

I was a happy camper as I headed to the arena in my taxi. I couldn't contain my smiles, they continued all through the ride and even as I walked through the arena hallways. I finally reached the room I shared with John. He and Eve were both inside.

"Hello sweetheart!" He said greeting me with a kiss.

"Hey John. You are in quite a great mood today. I have to say I'm a little surprised."

"Well, I can't stay angry forever! Plus, I need to focus on the next matter at hand."

"Which is?"

"Getting to the bottom of last night's attack. I'm going to find out who attack us, babe. Knowing I'm going to get justice is enough to put a smile on my face!" John said grinning.

"He has been looking forward to this all day, he's very excited!" Eve chirped. "I just know he deserves that title and he'll get what's coming to him."

"Absolutely. He'll get what's coming to him. You know what Eve, you've been such a help lately, I think you'll get what's coming to you too!" I said overtly sweetly, almost warning her. She looked at me a little puzzled. She obviously had no idea Wade had gotten his hands on her cell phone.

"Well thank you very much!" she exclaimed.

"You are very welcome! Will you be a dear and help me lace this corset?" I asked her.

"Absolutely." I held up my hair and she began to tighten the laces all down my back. Once she'd finished, I slid into my tiny wrestling shorts.

"How do I look?" I asked saucily. John looked over at me.

"Amazing as always….are those new?" he asked regarding my outfit.

"You noticed!"

"Well..I-uh…it's definitely covering a little less than usual," he observed.

"Not that much less, just almost all of my legs, a little torso…."

"AND arms and cleavage!" John added.

"That too! But I look good doin' it!" I said shaking my ass a little.

"Yes, you do," he said with a smile. I heard my phone vibrate. I picked it up and looked at the screen quickly.

"I've got to run. Randy wants a word. Good luck out there tonight!"

"Thanks babe."

I quickly walked to the random room I was told to meet Paul. I was a little surprised to discover that it wasn't Punk's locker room. I entered the room.

"Hey Paul, darling."

"Hey Kiddo. So here's the deal. I want to reveal that you are my client tonight, but not right away. I want to leave them with a little suspense."

"I like it. Am I revealing everything or are we working an angle here?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"Don't tell him everything. We are only exposing a few key facts…like the ref's involvement."

"Sounds great. I'll be watching the segment. Text me any details."

* * *

I returned to the locker room and sat with Eve as the show started. John opened the show. He marched down to the ring on a mission. He promptly grabbed a microphone and waited for the cheers to calm down before raising the microphone to his lips.

"Last night a major injustice occurred in my match against the Champ CM Punk. For those of you who didn't see the match, somebody shut the lights off in the arena. They then proceeded to attack me when I was about to win Punk for the win. Not only did they attack me but my beautiful girlfriend who was at ringside was also attacked. Now I don't want to point fingers…but come on! We all know that CM Punk had something to do with this!" John said angrily.

On cue, CM Punk's music hit. The crowd cheered as he came out onto the stage. Paul followed close behind him holding the WWE Championship. They milked the entrance and took their time getting to the ring. John looked on with disgust. Punk took his title out of Paul's hands. With his now empty hand, Paul grabbed a microphone.

"We have a couple of things to clear up here, Mr. Cena. From what I can tell, you have no evidence whatsoever about who committed this heinous act. The only thing you seem to have are theories. You especially have no evidence that my client has committed it."

"Really? You are going to deny that your client knows exactly what happened last night?" His voice getting a little more aggressive.

"I will admit that my client has found some information regarding the event's of last night," Paul confirmed.

"Punk! Why don't you grab the mic and be a man. Be a man and tell me exactly what the hell happened!" he demanded. Punk and Heyman looked at each other and began to chuckle.

"Oh, you thought I was talking about Punk! How quaint!"

"Well he is your client, isn't he?"

"Of course he is…but not my only one. I just signed a second client last night. That person has some information, I can guarantee you."

"Well come on! Get this 'other client' out here. I want answers and I want them now!" He barked.

"I don't know who you think you are to be making demands of me or my clients for that matter. My client has agreed to come forward later tonight. Does that pacify you for the moment, John?" Paul said almost condescendingly.

"I guess it does," John conceded.

* * *

When John returned to the locker room, he was very quiet. I could tell the wheels were turning in his head. He put headphones into his ears and began to tune out the world with his ipod. He closed his eyes and laid on the couch. I seized this opportunity to quickly slip all of my belongings into my gear bag and headed out of the room. I walked through the corridor and walked into Wade's locker room.

"Hello Nicolette…moving in?" he joked about the bag on my shoulder.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay with me leaving my bag here…" I said slowly.

"Well it's definitely okay with me. Why aren't you keeping it in your locker room?" Wade questioned.

"I…I'll explain later. I just wanted my stuff to be in a safe place. Besides…we are leaving the arena together tonight anyways right?"

"Of course."

"I've been looking forward to our little Vegas get away!" I said honestly while easilychanging the subject. While Wade didn't know why I wanted to go all of a sudden, he'd surely know after tonight.

"I'm glad we're going too. It's been quite awhile since we've gone on a trip together," he said with a small grin.

"It really has. I'll meet you back here after the show. Make sure you are ready right away, we have to rush off to the airport pretty quickly."

"You got it! Love ya sweetheart."

"Love you too!" I kissed him on the cheek and bounced out of the door.

* * *

The end of the show drew near and I knew it was time for a lovely confrontation. I stood nervously backstage fidgeting with the zipper of my little black hoodie. I adjusted the bottoms of my wrestling shorts before I heard the sound of John heading down to the ring. He very seriously made his way down to the ring. His big hands grasped onto a microphone and he anxiously waited for the rest of the participants. CM Punk decided that he too, would like to make an appearance. He and Paul once again came down to the ring

"Okay, Paul. The gig is up. We all know there wasn't another client. You were just buying time to cover your asses!" John spat.

"Rest assured, John, I do in fact have another client. I'll prove it momentarily."

"We don't have all day here!"

"Let me remind you that what my client discovered is being revealed voluntarily out of the kindness of their heart. They do not owe you any explanation!"

"I think I'll decide who owes who what!" John snapped.

"Without further ado, I'd like to introduce my newest client. A person who has it all, intelligence, athleticism, guts, a great physique. They truly embody the full package much like my other client. Here is my new client!" Paul shouted.

My music hit and bounced onto the stage. With a giant smile on my face, I cracked my whip and held up my shiny Intercontinental championship. I sashayed down the ramp taking my time, eating up all the boos like they were candy. I walked up the stairs and stepped into the ring. I was handed a microphone by Paul.

"Nicolette! What the hell is going on here?" John demanded.

"Well John, it's pretty obvious…" I said walking over between Punk and Paul. I unzipped my hoodie revealing a 'I'm a Heyman Girl' tank top. "I'm a Heyman girl," I said gesturing to my shirt. Paul clapped and nodded. The smile on his face revealing his enjoyment.

"Why would you do this?"

"It's simple really. I wasn't satisfied professionally, I needed a change. I was approached by Paul here and I couldn't refuse."

"You were mad about how your match ended last night. Isn't it going a bit too far to get back at my by joining forces with the men that cost me my match for the gold!" He spat angrily.

"I didn't do this to get back at you. John, you think everything is about you. Newsflash! The world does not revolve around you. These two gentleman did not attack you last night and they sure as hell didn't attack me, I can promise you that!"

"And I'm supposed to take your word for it? You did this behind my back, what's to stop you from lying to my face right here."

"You know what? Forget it sweetheart. Paul already told you, I don't have to tell you anything. You can make all the accusations you want. With no proof, you aren't going to be able to do anything about it!" I said furious.

"Fine, I'm opening up a full blown investigation. I'll prove that the champ is a chump who couldn't win without cheating!" He yelled and excited the ring.

I shook Paul and Punk's hands and we all celebrated in the ring for a moment. Paul sat on the second rope and let Punk and I out of the ring. As I made my way up the ramp, I couldn't help but laugh. I was thoroughly pleased with tonight.

I nearly ran back to Wade's locker room. He shot me a look as soon as I came through the door.

"I know, I know. We can talk about it in the cab!" I laughed.

"You sure know how to make an entrance," he mused.

"One of my many talents!" I joked. I linked arms with him and we began down through the corridors. I wasted no time and dodged the cameras trying to capture footage for the online shows.

I didn't fully relax until we were seated on a plane. I knew I had some explaining to do to so many people, including the WWE Universe. I was going to push that to the back of my mind and enjoy my mini vacation with my best friend. My goal was to not worry about work until the next show...you know when I absolutely _have_ to deal with it...

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! You guys are awesome! I'm thinking this story will last until chapter 50. So keep reading and see what happens to Nicolette and don't forget to comment to let me know what you think!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

I arrived at the arena with CM Punk and Paul once again. We walked together through the halls. People gawked and whispered little pieces of gossip into each other's ears. I tried my best to shake it off. I had to admitt It was a little weird to have it all out in the open, to be seen as a team. No more hidden meetings and hangouts. No more lies. It was kind of freeing in a way.

"So I forgot to ask you, how did Wade take the news?" Punk asked me, breaking my train of thought.

"Well…he wasn't exactly thrilled. He kind of understands where I'm coming from with this. He's being relatively supportive about it at least."

"I'm surprised he's being to cool about it…"

"Well, he's not exactly you or Paul's greatest fan by any means…honestly I think he just likes that it's managed to enrage John," I said with a chuckle. He laughed.

"That sounds like him. Did anything end up happening between you and John? I know you were thinking he was going to break it off." Punk asked hopefully.

"Not so much. I was in Vegas with Wade most of the time we had off. John was so mad that he didn't call or text me until like a few hours ago. He wants to talk after the show."

"Wow. It should be interesting to say the least," Paul chuckled.

"You're telling me. Although I'm more interested to see what the 'investigation' he is running brings forth."

"Investigation? Don't worry about that!" Paul assured me.

"Really, because it really sounds like the guy they hired found something!" I whispered loudly.

"It'll be fine, Nicolette. I can assure you that nothing bad will happen at all."

"Seriously, Nicki, we'll protect you," Punk said squeezing my shoulder softly.

"Thank you boys," I cooed sweetly and tried to relax about it all.

We finally reached the new Heyman locker room. Our door was adorned with two signs, one reading CM Punk, the other Nicolette Sparks. I smiled at the privilege of having my name on my door.

"Do you like it?" Paul asked excitedly. "I thought the Intercontinental champ, and my newest client needed her own sign!"

"Thank you so much, Paul!" I said giving him a hug. "I've never had one of these before."

"You are so very welcome, you deserve it!"

* * *

I couldn't help but smile as I got ready. Soon I was all suited up in my favorite all black ring gear and high heeled boots. The show began and I sat down next to Punk to watch the show. Not even fifteen minutes into the broadcast, John cut a small interview backstage with Josh Matthews.

"_So John, any comments about last week?" _

"_All I'm going to say is that justice will be served. My investigator called and told me he found something and I'm calling out Heyman and company. When he unveils the truth, we'll all be watching together. THAT I can promise you, Josh," he said firmly before walking away._

"See Paul! I'm so busted!" I said frustrated.

"The investigator found out something, that doesn't mean he doesn't mean he knows everything. So keep calm and don't act guilty. Don't act like you've got anything to hide!" Paul said incredibly calmly. I shot him a look. Punk rose from his chair and walked over to me.

"Come here," he motioned to me, wrapping his tattooed arms around me. "It's all going to be fine, I promise. If it all comes out? Who cares? What's going to happen? Nothing."

"You're kind of right. The fans….well the Cenation is really going to hate me!" I said with a giggle.

"Well I think hanging with me has given you a bit of a head start!" he joked.

"Fair enough!" I conceded. "You know what? I think I'm going to go on a little walk. Calm myself down a little bit."

"That's a good idea. Be careful, kiddo!" Paul warned.

"I will!" I grabbed my title and headed out into the corridor.

* * *

I leisurely walked the halls for a few minutes before I heard my name being yelled down the hall. It was Steve. I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned to face him. He caught up with me. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How are ya, darlin'?" he asked me tentatively.

"I'm great, Steve. How are you?"

"Fine, just dealing with a lot of chaos here!"

"Chaos?"

"Well you and Punks little stunt last week caused a little concern from the board of directors…and John Cena but I could care less about that son of a bitch!"

"I'd hardly consider unveiling our new manager a stunt! But I am sorry my decision caused more work for you, honey," I said with a shrug. He eyes me a second.

"Look, I'm all for you separating from Cena professionally, romantically, whatever. But…did you have to do it this way?" Steve asked me seriously.

"You mean signing with Paul? I had to do what was best for my career. I think Paul is it. He did amazing things for you when you were in ECW, I want to reach the top and I think he's my best shot. He's been a friend of our for quite awhile. He officiated our damn wedding!"

"I get where you're comin' from Nic, I just worry that you may have been a little too impulsive with this."

"Too late now! I'm going to ride this out!" I said sternly.

"I figured you'd feel that way. You are a stubborn woman. I know you know what went down at Hell in a Cell…"

"Steve, I-"

"No, no, no, Nicolette. I don't want to know. I'm your boss by all technicalities. You can't tell me. You know when it comes out, I'll have to punish you if you were involved, Punk and Heyman too," Steve warned. "I really don't want to have to do that."

"I hadn't thought of that. I find it a little hard to think of you as my boss," I said with a shrug.

"Tell me about it. If you listened to me more often, we probably wouldn't be divorced!" He joked. I smiled.

"Ass!" I said laughing. I gave his arm a playful slap.

"Tell me I'm wrong!" he challenged me.

"Do you want me to tell you you're wrong or do you want me to tell you the truth?"

"I swear to god, woman!" he chuckled. "Be safe out there tonight, sweetheart."

"I will Steve. Thank you."

We parted ways and I continued down the hallway until I heard a familiar voice. I quickly turned the corner to see Cody Rhodes cutting an interview. He hadn't been seen since the pay per view eight days ago. Our TLC match left him with a concussion and he was finally cleared to return. I listened in carefully.

"What happened at TLC was inexcusable! I was clearly robbed of my intercontinental championship by that trouble maker, Nicolette and her boy toy!" He whined.

"So you are saying that you should have left champion?" Josh Matthews asked.

"Absolutely. Simply put, I'm the better grappler, technician, and all around best wrester. She had to hide behind weapons and her boyfriend to win! She an embarrassment to the championship. If you ask me-"

I had heard enough. I began to run towards him and speared him onto the hard ground. I began to deliver punches. He was in shock at first but soon began to swing back.

"You bastard!" I yelled and I punched him hard in the face.

"Hey guys knock it off!" yelled Ted Dibiase. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me off of Cody. I saw Ted Dibiase holding back Cody now. I tried to wiggle out of the tight grip around my waist. Cody and I both calmed down a bit. Ted led Cody away from the area. Finally with the two of us successfully separated, the arms released me. I turned around to see the culprit was Randy.

"Always having to cause a scene, huh?" he said softly. I couldn't help but smile as I picked my title up off of the ground.

"You know it's kind of a habit by now!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less! You are just that kind of woman, whose presence just makes you pay attention."

"That was actually very sweet of you to say!" I cooed. "You know, I haven't seen you so much lately."

"Yeah…yeah. I've just been a little busy. But to be honest, you've been quite busy yourself…."

"I guess so. Lots of traveling to my various homes," I joked.

"As always. It's like you are afraid to have any sort of consistency or calmness in your life."

"That's not true!"

"Yes, yes it is. Since I've met you, your life is always chaotic and you never can stay still."

"I…I just. I never thought about it that way," I said a little taken back by the observation.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing, Nic. So don't take it the wrong way…"

"No, it's fine. Just never realized that before."

"Let me walk you back to your locker room so you don't get into any more trouble tonight!" He said changing the subject.

"Alright….Wade texted you to do that didn't he?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he saw you go ape shit on Cody during his interview. You and live television are a bad mix!" he said shaking his head. I laughed.

"Oh that Wade! So predictable," I mused.

"I'd say consistent, but you know he only does these things because he cares."

"I know. I wish I could return the favor more. I'm just so much more reckless than he is!" Randy let out a chuckle.

"You've got that right."

We arrived at my room and I opened the locker room door.

"Nicolette! You're back! Quite a show you put on there!" Paul chuckled.

"You might need to keep a closer eye on this one. She's a trouble maker!" Randy said amused.

"I guess I've got my hands full! Thanks for wrangling her up!" Paul joked. Randy nodded and took off.

* * *

Punk and I had our respective matches and the show moved along rather uneventfully. Then John's music blared through the arena. I immediately felt my heart begin to race. I looked to Punk and Heyman. They seemed rather calm. I turned back to the screen and watched John smile as he walked down the ramp. A balding, middle aged man walked beside him. I could only assume that this was the investigator. Eve was pulling up the rear, carrying her clipboard. John grabbed a mic in the ring.

"The time has come!" He shouted. His fans erupted in cheers. "It is time to find out what the investigation was able to uncover, for me to get justice. I'm calling people out tonight! Paul Heyman, CM Punk, and yes…even my girlfriend Nicolette Sparks. Come on out here!" He yelled again.

We rose to our feet and silently walked towards the curtain. Paul extended his hands and Punk and I each handed him our titles. I adjusted my corset so I wouldn't have a wardrobe malfunction before walking our onto the stage. Punk did his clobberin' time routine and I cracked my whip flirtatiously before we walked in tandem down the ramp. Paul followed close behind us, proudly holding the two titles. We climbed into the ring and grabbed microphones of our own. John eyed me carefully and almost sadly to see my opposite him.

"This better be good, Mr. Cena. The way I see it, you are just wasting our time and the time of everybody watching!" Paul said in a snaky tone. "I know you are just so convinced that your champion, CM Punk is the culprit. You couldn't be more wrong!"

"I figured you'd say that. Which is why I brought this guy here. This is Chester Peters and he is a Private investigator. I hired him to get me answers and tonight in front of everybody watching RAW, we're going to see what he found out."

"Bring it on!" Punk said cockily into the microphone.

"Alright. Chester show us what you got!" The man stepped forward and took the mic from Johns hand.

"Well…first it's obvious it was a team effort. When I took a look into the video footage a few things became clear. Most of you must know that the arena went black. With some processing technology, I was able to see general figures. It appears that the referee, Brad Maddox was the one who made actual contact with John Cena in the cell. If you look at the titantron, it's as clear as day!" Chester said nervously. My heart rate sped up. They were on the right track. "Nicolette, however, wasn't hit by the same person."

"See! I didn't have anything to do with it Cena!" Punk shouted into the mic.

"Just because you didn't physically hit me doesn't mean you didn't pay that referee!" John shot back. "Please continue Chester."

"When I talked to Mr. Maddox, he admitted that he did indeed do the attack. He was however, adamant that he did it on his own," Chester said firmly. I began to smile a bit too devilishly.

"Well there you go! Mystery solved! Now we can all put this behind us!" I said confidently as I began to walk to the ropes.

"Not so fast, Ms. Sparks," the investigator spat. I stopped and turned to face him. "He wouldn't admit to being paid off…but I found some hotel surveillance footage. The only person to visit Brad Maddox's room after the pay per view was Paul Heyman!" The footage rolled. Clear as day, Paul was seen walking down the hallway, check in hand. John turned his attention to Paul. "For further evidence I did some digging in Brad's accounts. There was no evidence of any financial exchanges between Paul and Brad."

"Well, that's settled. Now if you don't mind, we have some business to attend to. I do have not one, but two champions on my hands," Paul said with a smirk.

"I don't think Chester is finished. Are you finished Chester?" John said eagerly. He shook his head. "Well then continue."

"I saw a pretty odd transaction. When I saw it, I went back to the footage to confirm. I managed to find a camera angle that I could make out. Heyman cut the chain on the cell door and Nicolette definitely wasn't attacked by Maddox. In fact, she didn't get hit by anybody at all. If you look at the footage, you'll see Nicolette throw herself on the ground, presumably doing something called blade-ing. She faked her injury and it was her name that was on the check deposited in Brad Maddox's account." The crowd began to boo me. I began to laugh.

"Nicolette? How could you do that to me?" John asked sadly.

"You screwed with my match, John. You failed to see how that would bother me!" I yelled.

"I was trying to help!"

"Like Lady Hoeski over there was helping us out by putting her tongue down your throat?!" I snapped, pointing to Eve. John's facial expression changed to a look of shock.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So the belt stays on a man who truly deserves it, CM Punk. I'm done." I threw the microphone down and headed out of the ring. Paul and Punk followed close behind me as Punk's music began to play.

Somehow tonight felt like an overall victory. I could only hope the repercussions weren't too great...

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! You guys are awesome! I'm thinking this story will last until chapter 50-55. So keep reading and see what happens to Nicolette and don't forget to comment to let me know what you think!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

I passed through the curtain to go backstage. Punk and Heyman were trying to keep up with me as I strutted through the halls.

"Nicolette! Why didn't you tell us about the Eve thing?" Punk asked as he finally caught up and was walking along side me.

"Because I don't want to talk about it," I said simply.

"We talk about so many things, why withhold this?"

"Because nobody makes a fool of Nicolette fucking Sparks!" I said loudly. I could feel my anger bubbling over.

"You were dating a jerk, it happens. Nobody thinks any different of you Nicki!" He said adamantly.

"I know you don't but it doesn't make it any less embarrassing."

I turned the corner to our locker room to see Wade leaning against the wall near our door. He was already changed out of his gear and his packed gear bag laid at his feet. I felt a small wave of relief just seeing his face. Punk and Heyman just let me be and went directly into the locker room. I walked straight up to Wade and jumped into his big strong arms. He lifted me up and I swung my legs around his waist giving him a big hug.

"You did great out there," He said softly into my ear.

"Thank you. You don't even know how happy I am to see you," I whispered.

"Let's get you out of here champ," He said smiling as he set me down.

"Sounds good. I'm going to just grab my bag." I bounced into the room. Paul and Punk just looked at me, almost concerned about how I was doing. "I'll see you guys later, okay?" They nodded, knowing that I needed some time alone.

"We'll get in touch to strategize before Raw!" Paul called out.

"Sounds great, guys!" I grabbed my bag and left.

"Aren't you going to change into actual clothes?" Wade asked amused. I looked down at my tiny shorts and corset.

"Nahhh, I'll just go outside like this," I said dismissively.

"It's cold outside! Here, at least wear this," he said slipping off his big cozy sweatshirt.

"Fine." I slid it on and knew I looked ridiculous. Wade was like 6'6 making his clothing rather big on my 5'8 frame. It almost looked like a dress since the bottom hem went much farther then my gear.

We walked down the hallway as camera crews backstage tried to capture interviews or comments about tonight.

"Nicolette! What happened between Eve and John Cena? Nicolette!" They called out.

"No further comments tonight guys," I tried to say politely as possible.

"But Nicolette!-"

"She said no comment!" Wade spat in my defense. He put an arm around my shoulder and we hurried out of the arena. We made it back to the hotel after about 20 minutes.

"Are you going up to your room?" he asked me.

"Mind if I hang with you for a bit?" I asked hopefully.

"I'd love that! We should go out! Randy told me some of the divas and superstars are going out to a club or whatever. It could be fun…."

"You've convinced me. I'll go change. I'll meet you in the lobby in like 15?" I said with a big smile.

"Oh, so more like 20 minutes, got it!" he teased.

* * *

I rushed up to my room and began rummaging through my suitcase trying to find a suitable outfit to wear. I managed to find a tight little black dress. It was a little short and showed a bit to much leg and cleavage but I was used to it. I wrestled showing more than I was tonight. I slipped on my knee high stiletto boots and hurried off to meet Wade. He was talking with Antonio Cesaro when I reached the lobby. Antonio saw me first and gestured to me. Wade turned around to see me. A big smile crossed his handsome face.

"Hey Gorgeous, shall we be going?" He said extending his arm. I grabbed onto it.

"Absolutely."

The three of us shared a cab to the club. When we went inside, other superstars were already there. The Miz, Randy, Sheamus, Zack Ryder, Curt Hawkins, Dolph Ziggler, the list goes on and on. They were spread out through various tables. Wade and I grabbed some drinks and walked over to the table Randy and Sheamus were already sitting at.

"Hey Nic, Wade. Glad you guys could make it!" Randy said cheerfully.

"Thanks for inviting us," Wade said politely. "I had to do some convincing with this one," he said motioning to me.

"Hardly! Besides, drinks with friends sounds absolutely delightful after a night like tonight!

"I bet, I can't believe you screwed John like that!" Sheamus chuckled, "He totally deserved it, you clever lass!"

"I thought so to!" I giggled.

Once I was a few drinks in, I was in high spirits.

"I don't know about you boys, but I'm hitting the dance floor!" I said rather enthusiastically. They looked at one another skeptically, but none followed me out to the dance floor.

I began to dance in the crowd when Dolph Ziggler and Zack Ryder danced their way over to me.

"Hi," I shouted over the music.

"Hey," Zack said blushing a little. "I didn't know you were such a great dancer!"

"You must have had too many bud light limes! I know for a fact I'm not very amazing at dancing!" I joked. He laughed for a minute. I looked at Dolph skeptically.

"I just wanted to say sorry….about the John Laurinitis stuff…and well having to wrestle you at Summer Slam…and eliminating you…" he said sounding a little guilty.

"Water under the bridge!" I said dismissively. He smiled and we went back to dancing up a storm. I was having a great time until a small commotion erupted near the doorway. I looked to see the familiar face of John Cena. I cringed at the sight of him. I immediately shifted my focus to find Wade. I walked over to our table.

"Randy, where is Wade?" I asked a little panicked.

"He went to grab drinks I think. Is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"Look who just showed up!" I pointed to John and Randy's eyes widened.

"Oh shit! I can't believe he showed his face after tonight!" he marveled.

"Here you go sweetheart," I heard come from behind me. Wade had returned with a fresh scotch on the rocks for me to drink.

"Did you see who was here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why do you think I immediately grabbed you another drink, a double even. I figured you could use it," Wade said with a shrug. I gave him a hug.

"What would I do without you?"

"I have no bloody idea," he said smoothly. I downed my drink pretty damn quickly. I disappeared again off to the dance floor. Dolph and I danced together to the upbeat songs having a great time. From the corner of my eye, I could see John staring scornfully at us. I reveled in another small victory of some sort. After a few songs Dolph left the dance floor to talk to Alberto Del Rio about something and grab another drink. Since I was no dancing solo, of course a slow song came through the speakers. It was a little depressing to see couples begin to section off. I turned to walk towards our table and was faced with Wade a mere 3 feet from me. He held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked very gentlemanly. I took his hand.

"You definitely may," I giggled a little tipsy. He pulled me in close to his body. One of my hands in his and the other around his waist. I laid my head on his big muscular chest. I could hear his heart beating, it was such a comforting sound. Just being so close and together was just so overwhelmingly safe and comforting. I lifted my head up and looked at him for a minute, admiring his handsome face. He spun me around and followed it up with a dip low to the floor. When he pulled me back upright, I felt a little fizzy headed. The alcohol was definately setting in.

"Thank you, Wade."

"Thanks for what?"

"Always being there for me...for so many years. So thank you for all that. And thank you for bringing me out tonight. I'm having a great time."

"You are welcome, for all of it. You know I always love spending time with you," he said thoughtfully.

* * *

We danced a little more before Randy interrupted.

"Can I cut in?" He asked with a grin.

"Of course. I'll grab another round," Wade said politely, trading places with Randy.

We didn't talk much during our dance. We just silently fell into a natural rhythm between the two of us, even when the songs returned to up-tempo ones. Suddenly, something caught my eye. A slutty little brunette was all over Wade at the bar.

"If you- if you would excuse meeee," I said a bit drunkenly.

"Nicolette? Are you okay?" I heard him ask. I didn't care. I ignored him and continued over to the bar. I went directly to Wade and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Hey Nicolette sweetheart," he cooed.

"Hey Wade," I said warmly. The brunette stared at me icily.

"Oh how rude of me! Nicolette this is Britney, Britney this is Nicolette," Wade volunteered.

"Nice to meet you!" she gushed in a fake tone of enthusiasm.

"Like wise."

"Well, I've got to use the loo, I'll be right back," Wade said excusing himself. Once he was out of earshot, I glared at her.

"So what's your deal bitch?" I asked her harshly.

"What's your fuckin deal, bitch?" She shot back.

"My deal? Wade and I have been living together for nearly six years, that's what!"

"Pfft, yeah right. I plan on taking that sexy, British, dream boat home with me tonight and there is nothing you can do about it," she said getting in my face.

"Oh yeah?" I said challengingly.

"Yeah!" I picked up a drink off the bar and poured it all down her face and clothes. She screamed. She through a drink right back at me.

"You wanna fight about this hussy?"

"Bring it harlot!" she taunted.

"I'm feeling generous tonight. I'll let you get the first hit in!" I dared. She slapped me across my left cheek. I laughed and full out punched her in the face. I was about to jump her when I felt a set of arms lock in around my waist, pulling me backwards. Once again, it was Randy's tattooed arms pulling me from a fight. I wiggled, trying to free myself to no avail. Sheamus had detained Britney, so we were effectively separated. Wade walked onto the scene, confused.

"What the hell happened here?" He demanded.

"That blonde floozy attacked me!" Britney whined.

"I'll attack you again if you don't watch yourself, tramp!" I yelled. Randy dragged me out of the bar.

"God dammit, Nic!" Randy said shaking his head. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that woman deserved a good punch in the face!" I spat angrily. He chuckled.

"I guess mission accomplished then," he joked. Sheamus and Wade came outside to meet us.

"What bar are we off to next?" I asked chipperly.

"I'm done for the night, Nicolette. I'm going back to the hotel, alone," Wade said sternly. He turned from us and walked away.

"Wade! Wade don't go!" I yelled down the street, but he kept on walking. Wade was pissed. He was the only person who was always there for me, the most important person in my life, and I managed to make him mad enough to walk away from me. Defeated, I asked the guys again. "Another bar?" They nodded reluctantly.

With one of them on each side of me, we walked to another little bar. Tonight I was determined to party all the crap off of my mind….I was just hoping to not create any more problems in the process.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! You guys are awesome! I'm thinking this story will last until chapter 50-55. So keep reading and see what happens to Nicolette and don't forget to comment to let me know what you think!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, pretty hungover from such an eventful and long night out. I stretched and slowly sat upright. I quickly remembered that I did not sleep in my own room last night. I had gone back to Sheamus' room after the bars. Despite his own intoxication, he had been hesitant to let me be by myself for the night. I wasn't sure if he was more worried about me getting sick from the booze or worried that I might cause more trouble. At his insistence I ventured back to his room with him.

Suddenly, a loud knocking rang on the hotel room door. Since Sheamus seemed to be in the bathroom at the moment, I hopped out of bed. I walked across the room in a Brogue Kick Hooligans T-shirt, he'd lent for the night and no pants whatsoever. I swung the door open without checking the peephole. I found myself staring directly onto the face of John Cena. I froze like a deer caught in the headlights. I couldn't believe this was happening to me!

"I uh…hi…Nicolette?" he sputtered confused. He looked at the room number next to the door . "I'm sorry….I uh…I thought this was Sheamus' room…"

"Well….I…" I tried to spit out words to no avail. This was very awkward. I was about to lie and tell him that this was in fact my room when a noise behind me, captured John's attention. I turned to see Sheamus emerge from the bathroom, skin still glistening from his shower. The fact that he was only wearing a towel around his waist didn't help how bad this looked. "The thing is-"

"This is his room isn't it?" John said quietly. I nodded.

"Hey fella! What brings you by?" the Irishman chirped as he walked towards the door.

"I uh…I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about our tag match next week…but I see that you are a little busy right now," John said with a hint of attitude.

"Well we could talk about it over breakfast. I thought Nicolette and I could use a nice big breakfast after such a long night!" he chuckled. "You are more than welcome to join us!" The expression on John's face was priceless. He couldn't believe he was getting such an invitation.

"I'll just catch up with you later I guess," he forced his mouth to say.

"Alright… I'll call ya, pal!"

"You guys have a nice day," he mumbled before leaving the doorway. I closed the door and turned to face Sheamus.

"God that was awkward!" I whined.

"It's still fresh. It's completely normal to no being completely used to seeing him I guess!"

"You don't realize what just happened there do you?" I giggled. Knowing he had no idea.

"No, what happened?" he asked a little confused.

"You know, he probably thinks we slept together last night."

"How do you figure, Nic?"

"I'll spell this out for you. John knocked on _your _door looking for you. His ex-girlfriend opened the door wearing nothing but one of your t-shirts. You emerge in just a towel, telling him about the long, late night we just had!" I laughed. Sheamus processed it and began a big hearty round of laughter.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even think about that. If it wasn't so funny, I'd almost feel bad for the poor fella."

"You definitely shouldn't feel bad, you had no idea! Although, we might want to clear that up at some point. I don't want you to get bogged down by all of the locker room gossip!"

"Well, don't you worry about that. It definitely won't ruin my day to be rumored to be hooking up with such a beautiful woman!"

"You are the sweetest!" I said giving him a big hug. It only got weird when I remembered that he was only wearing a towel. "So…how serious were you about grabbing breakfast?"

"Very serious! I wouldn't kid around about breakfast of all things!"

"Great! How about I go change and I'll meet you back here in 10 minutes?"

"Sounds like a deal!"

* * *

I rushed off to my room and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and ran back down to Sheamus' room. We found a little breakfast place nearby to eat.

"So did you have a good time last night? I know you've had a rough couple of days and everything, Nic."

"Yeah, I had a pretty good time. The only real low point was the whole Wade thing."

"He was pretty pissed off when he left last night. Have you talked to him at all or heard from him?" he asked.

"Not even a single text, Sheamus. We never wait this long before talking out arguments. I'm a little worried about this to be honest. I hate when he's mad at me when it's something small. Having him be this mad is horrible!"

"I'm sure he went back to his room and went to bed. By now he must be all well rested and cooled off. Knowing Wade he can't stay mad at you for long. He doesn't even really know the full extent of the situation. He'll come around and talk to you soon."

"I hope you are right. My life never really feels complete without him in it. We have just been so involved in each other's lives for so long, that it's hard to be apart. I know that sounds absolutely pathetic."

"Nah, it really doesn't. Everybody searches for a connection like the two of you have."

"Jeeze you are easy to talk to!" I marveled.

"I try my best!"

We continued to eat our food and eventually, the check came I grabbed it before he could.

"Hey!"

"How about this one is on me?" I asked, rifling through my purse.

"Not a chance! I can't allow you to pay for me, I'm a gentleman!" he declared trying to snatch the

"I totally owe you for last night. So I insist!"

"You don't owe me a darn thing. All I did was look out for ya!"

"Exactly. It was above and beyond. When Wade and eventually Randy got tuckered out, you were the one who kept on partying with me! You made sure I didn't make even more of a mess by watching me overnight!" I chuckled.

"Nonsense!"

"Seriously. I'm a tough one to contain but you did it. Plus I feel bad about…you know…" I said cryptically.

"Oh that? It was my pleasure!" I grinned.

"I was totally out of line. It was so inappropriate!"

"So you laid a kiss on the Great White? Who cares?" he said nonchalantly.

"Well I feel bad. You were being so sweet to me and I mouth mauled you out of nowhere!" I said embarrassed.

"The important part is that we stopped it…after a few minutes. There is no reason why anybody else ever needs to know about it. It didn't mean anything, it's no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. So I'll grab the check…I think I got the better deal out of that lip lock!" he teased. I playfully hit him in the arm..

"Fine. Next time, it's on me!"

"I'll settle for a pint next time we all go out!"

"Deal!"

* * *

We soon parted ways and I went back to my own hotel room to pack up my things. I was supposedly booked for a match for the new Main Event show. I had to drive a few hours to the next town where the show was being held tomorrow. Twenty minutes later, all my belongings were safely in a suitcase. I grabbed my cell to check the time only to discover that my phone was completely dead. I slid it into my pocket annoyed. I checked out and shoved my luggage into my rental car. I plugged in my car cell phone charger and charged my phone. As soon as it turned on, voicemails came flooding in. I decided to ignore it. I'd deal with it when I got to my next hotel.

I listened to some music in the car, reflecting on the last few weeks. They had been some pretty eventful ones. Despite all the John drama, my mind kept wandering back to Wade. I'd fucked up majorly last night. Finally, I pulled into the hotel. I wheeled in my stuff to the lobby. I was greeted by a few familiar faces. Paul Heyman and Randy Orton were waiting there for me.

"Nicolette! Thank god you are alright!" Randy said giving me a big hug.

"Of course I'm alright! Wait…what are you two doing here…together?" I asked them very puzzled.

"Well, Nicolette, you have been unreachable all day. I grew worried when you didn't respond to my calls. When I received a call from Randy here, I became even more concerned," Paul said a little irritated.

"I don't get why you were so worried. I mean, where's the damn fire?" I snapped.

"Why don't you check in first. We'll deal with the rest after." I nodded.

I was freaking out internally as I wheeled my suitcases to my room with Randy and Paul in tow. I unlocked my door and tossed my crap into the corner.

"I'm checked in! Now tell me what this is about!" I demanded. Paul motioned to my laptop and I handed it to him. He searched for something.

"Here is our problem, Ms. Sparks!" he barked. I took the laptop from him. The TMZ website was on the screen with an article about me.

"Oh my god! I'm so embarrassed!" I said loudly, freaking out.

_WWE Diva Nicolette Sparks laid the Smackdown on a bar patron last night in Atlanta, Georgia. Witnesses say a confrontation ensued between Sparks, 29, and a 25 year old waitress. One witness confirmed that the waitress was talking to WWE superstar Wade Barrett when Sparks joined the conversation. He excused himself and the claws came out. Multiple eye witnesses confirm that the 25 year old struck first. Sparks was quick to strike back with a punch to the right cheek. The two were immediately separated and Sparks then left the bar with several friends. As of now, no charges have been filed against either party. The WWE and Nicolette's representation couldn't be reached for comment._

"What am I supposed to do now, Paul?" I whined. Randy sat down next to me on the bed and but a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Well, that isn't all. I also received a lovely email from Vince's minions…and I quote:

_Dear Mr. Heyman,_

_Due to recent actions by your clients CM Punk and Nicolette Sparks, all three of you are required to appear at a meeting on Monday. We intend to discuss these behaviors and dole out consequences as needed to ensure more appropriate behavior in the future._

_Sincerely,_

_Vince McMahon.' end quote."_

"Shit, Paul! Shit, Shit, Shit! Do you think I'm getting suspended? Fired? Stripped of my title?" I rambled anxiously.

"I will try my very best to prevent any of that from happening. Luckily, the board makes the big decisions and the board is much more receptive to logic than Vince."

"I hope you are right," I said defeated.

"Well there isn't time for you to dwell on it now. Grab your gear we have to head to the taping. We've got to show everybody how valuable you are as an asset to the company."

"Yes sir," I said mock saluting. I grabbed my gear and headed to the arena. Fear filled my brain. I didn't know what I would do if I was released, I loved the WWE and the people that came with it. Only time would tell if I was going to make it through. As I usual when upset, I got the urge to split. An idea popped into my head. "Hey Randy!"

"Yeah, Nic?"

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"Not really, why?"

"How would you like to go to Las Vegas?"

"I'd love to," he said with a sexy smile.

"Perfect. I'll set it up."

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! You guys are awesome! I'm thinking this story will last until between chapter 50-55. So keep reading and see what happens to Nicolette and don't forget to comment to let me know what you think!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

After I taped my match against Kofi Kingston for Main Event, I solemnly walked backstage with Paul Heyman in tow. He stayed pretty quiet as we walked through the halls. He knew that I was pretty worried about Monday but his silence made me realize that he may be a little worried too. In fact, his worry made me worry a lot more. Paul walked me to my door and looked at me a moment.

"Nicolette, I don't want you to worry about this meeting on Monday. I'll handle all of it. I'll talk to the board, make calls, everything!" he reassured me.

"Okay, I'm really trusting you with this, Paul. I really need you to come through for me," I warned.

"You hired Paul Heyman! I'm excellent at matters like these. Rest easy knowing I'm on this. I do, however need you to do a few things."

"Like what?"

"First of all, I want you to go home and relax. No stressing out whatsoever. I want you fresh for the meeting come Monday. Secondly, do not accept any interviews, do not comment publicly to anybody regarding recent events, nothing."

"But-"

"Nothing! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now the last thing I need you to do is lay low. I don't want to see your lovely face on a tabloid, a trash gossip site online, on the news, or on a magazine cover! Lay low at home!" He said seriously. I sighed.

"Okay, Paul. I'll be on my best behavior."

"Thank you. Now have a great couple days off, dear!"

"You too, Paul. Tell the wife and kids Nicolette says hi!"

"Will do!"

* * *

I turned around and walked into my dressing room where Randy was still waiting. I quickly began to change, without hesitating.

"So change of plans?" He asked tentatively. I stopped and turned to glance at him.

"What? Why?" I shot back.

"Well, I was ready to go….but Paul just told you to go home and lay low."

"Have we met?"

"Yeah…so we are going to Vegas anyways?" He asked

"Hell fucking yeah! I'm not going to listen to Paul on this. Besides, we won't do anything stupid that gets us into trouble anyways!" I assured him. Randy's face still looked skeptical. "We'll be fine!"

"If you say so, Nic!"

* * *

By the next evening, Randy and I were in Las Vegas. We settled into my house a bit. I couldn't help but think about the last time I was here in town, with Punk. We'd had such a great time out here. I could only imagine what he thought about my bar incident the other night. He didn't drink and I doubt he'd think this was very funny. I tried to shake it off and get my mind focused on something less stressful.

"Let's go out tonight!" I suggested.

"Nicolette, shouldn't we just lay low and have a night in, like Paul suggested?"

"We can do that another time! We are in Las Vegas! We can go out for drinks, dancing, gambling, anything!" I chirped excitedly.

"This town seems way to loaded with things for you to get into trouble with!"

"Isn't it awesome!?"

"You could say that. We can go out. But we have to keep things less crazy than the other night."

"Deal."

We gussied ourselves up and headed out for a night on the town. We headed into a club on the strip. The drinks began flowing through our veins. I pulled Randy out onto the dance floor. We danced near each other to the upbeat fun music but as our blood alcohol content increased, the space between us decreased. He pulled me close to him and our bodies aligned with one another. I gyrated against his strong, lean body. I was having a blast but the look in Randy's eyes seemed a little different than usual. He was having a good time, but maybe too good of one. I pried myself away from him and made my way back over to the bar for another drink.

"Hey, aren't you Nicolette Sparks….ya know the wrestler?" a young, brunette man in his early 20's asked me. I could feel a smile cross my red lips.

"Guilty as charged!"

"This is so awesome! If you don't mind me saying so, you are so hot!"

"Well thank you very much. Are you a big wrestling fan?" I asked him.

"Such a big fan! Would you mind taking a picture with me?"

"No problem! I'd love to!" He handed his camera to his friend and walked over to me. He slid an arm around my shoulders and smiled for the camera.

"Thank you so much! So are you here all by yourself?"

"Nah, I'm here with a friend of mine. Actually you might know him!" I giggled. I waved Randy over.

"Holy shit! This is the best night ever!" Randy only chuckled before our fan snapped a picture of Randy and I together before jumping between us for a picture.

* * *

Soon our little fan encounter was over and we continued to drink and dance. Before we knew it, it was nearly 2am.

"Should we go home now?' I asked Randy.

"Probably. I'm a little drunk."

"I'm a lot drunk!" I proclaimed. I leaned into him for balance as we walked to the street to hail a taxi. After a few minutes a taxi arrived. We climbed in and headed back to my house. "Home sweet home…well sort of!" I giggled.

"Thank god! I'm beat!"

"Goodnight Randy!" I yelled as he started up the stairs.

"Night, Nic."

I on the other hand, wasn't really tired. My night owl tendencies were in full gear lately. I walked through my house looking at the pictures that adorned the crisp white walls. Most of them were of Wade and I throughout the years. Some were of friends I'd wrestled with in TNA, some with Steve when we were married, some newish ones with Randy, Punk, and John. I was kind of therapeutic to just take in all of this.

I made myself a drink from my bar and headed poolside. I plopped into a lawn chair, looking out into the pool and the Las Vegas lights in the distance. I'd had a great night but a part of me wished Wade was here with me like usual. I rarely came out here without him. This used to be our little getaway together, a contrast to my private getaway on the ranch. I wanted to call him so badly to patch things up with him. I could stand a lot of things happening at once in my life, but the one thing that was truly the worst thing to handle was whenever Wade and I were at odds with one another. I slammed the rest of the drink and stared at my phone. Against my better judgment, I picked it up and dialed up Wade's number. I took a deep breath.

"_You've reached the phone of Wade Barrett. Leave a message and I'll get back to you straight a way."_

My eyes grew wide, I couldn't believe that he'd sent my call straight to voicemail….

* * *

The next morning….

I groggily began to wake up, my head pounding. I could tell right away I wasn't in my bed, even without opening my eyes, in fact I wasn't even in the house. I shot straight up and realized that I had fallen asleep in the lawn chair by the pool.

"Coffee?" a voice asked me smoothly. I quickly looked next to me to see Wade sitting in the lawn chair next to me. A smile immediately crossed my lips.

"Wade? You're here!"

"Yep, on business not pleasure, Nicolette. Here, you look like you need this," he said handing me the mug. I took it greatfully.

"Thank you. I'm glad to see you…."

"It's nice to see you too, but I'm still mad at you," Wade said with a stern face.

"Then why are you here?"

"To take you home!"

"What!? Why? I have a few days off. I'm having fun and I want to continue that. I'm staying and you are more than welcome to join us."

"I don't really want to stay here, Nic. Paul called the house in Tampa every hour for like eight hours yesterday, hoping you'd come home like you were supposed to. You didn't. Nobody knew where you were. Luckily, social media sites had you and Randy tagged in photos with fans in Vegas and I was able to locate you."

"Well good job, Watson! Cheerio! Great detective work! Did you just come here to scold me?You really could have saved yourself the trouble and just called," I said with a huge dose of attitude.

"I was worried sick when you didn't come home. Paul told me about the meeting going down on Monday. I know you are in trouble with Vince. I also know that when life gets messy, you get self destructive. It looks like I got here just in time. You were passed out next to the pool with alcohol on your breath and in last night's clothes. Likely that would only get worse over the next few days. I told Paul I'd bring you home. So just pack your things and lets go home," he said sounding very tired.

"Okay…fine… we'll go home," I said a little defeated. "Can you go talk to Randy, while I change and pack up?"

"Will do."

* * *

Within six hours, Wade and I silently pulled up to our house in Tampa. I sadly pulled my suitcase up the driveway and through the doorway. I set the bag in the foyer and headed directly to my bedroom. I kind of felt like a child who was grounded. I was pretty much expected to be stowed away in my home, away from the public eye. I took a long soak in the tub and tried to relax.

After I was nice and pruney, I changed into a silk nightie and walked back into my bedroom. A tray with a bowl of soup and a sandwich was sitting on my big bed. I smiled knowing that Wade couldn't help but take care of me, even when he was mad. I happily ate my dinner. Even though Wade and I hardly spoke the entire ride home, I felt like him coming to pick me up was still progress.

I walked to his door and knocked. There wasn't an answer. I slowly opened the door to see an perfectly made bed and an empty room. My stomach sunk. I headed downstairs.

"Rodger! Rodger!" I yelled.

"In the kitchen!" I heard him yell. I entered the kitchen to see my beloved housekeeper, Rodger, wiping down the counters.

"Rodger, where is Wade?"

"Well…he's out at the moment. He left after he made you dinner."

"Did he say where he was going or when he was coming back?" I asked concerned.

"He left with an over night bag so I'm guessing he won't be home until tomorrow. He didn't really say where he was going. He didn't leave a note or anything," Rodger said with a shrug. I went back upstairs and into his room. On his nightstand was a picture of the two of us. He was sitting in a big chair in our living room and I was snuggled into his lap. It made me sad to see how happy we once were. A tear fell down my cheek. I walked over to his desk to grab a tissue when an open newspaper caught my eye. It was opened to the classified section. A few apartments were circled. My jaw dropped.

Wade was going to find his own place and move out….

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! You guys are awesome! I'm thinking this story will last until chapter 55. So keep reading and see what happens to Nicolette and don't forget to comment to let me know what you think!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Monday**

I glumly walked into the arena, clattering about in my heels and a little red dress. I was shockingly on time as I made it to the hallway where my meeting was to take place. Paul and Punk were already standing in the hall, waiting.

"Nicki? Is that you? Nah…it couldn't be. She would never be early!" Punk teased.

"Yeah, yeah," I said waving him off. "I figured that this was important so I should make a good impression."

"Not a bad idea, champ. Hopefully that is enough to make them forget about you decking a girl in a bar!" he said playfully.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed, punching him in the arm. He playfully put me into a head lock. I wrapped my arms around is waist and tried lifting him off of the ground.

"Will you two knock it off!" Heyman scolded us with an amused smile. Punk released me and we both laughed for a few minutes. It was nice to be back at work where I had distractions. Being back in the building five minutes, I'd laughed and smiled more than I had in the last three days back home in Tampa.

"Mr. Heyman, Mr. Brooks, Ms. Sparks, the board is ready to see you now," a short, perky secretary type spoke softly. Paul nodded and led the way into the room. I entered to see a large table, the board members were all sitting on one side with Vince. The three of us sat down on our side. Punk sat in the middle. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, so today we are here to discuss the delinquency and rambunctious behavior that you three have indulged in over the past few weeks," Vince spat angrily.

"With all due respect Mr. McMahon, I know that you have enraged about some of the chaos but I think you are over reacting," Paul said pretty confidently.

"Well, we'll see what the board has to say about this. How about we start with the incident at Hell in a Cell," Vince said smuggly.

"We've gone over this! Paul and Punk had very little to do with that, Vince. Punk had no idea it was going to happen. I told Paul what I was doing but paying off the ref, the planning. It was all me. I refuse to let you punish them for my actions," I said as politely as I could. I nervously set my hands in my lap. Punk, sensing my anxiety, placed a tattooed hand over mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"The board has been looking over the evidence amassed by John Cena's private investigator as well as the footage on Raw and the pay-per-view. I trust they came up with a conclusion…." Vince said with a sinister smile. An older gentleman named Edward began to speak.

"As a matter of fact, Vince, the board and I have drawn a conclusion. Punk, we have decided not to punish you in any capacity. Nicolette….we have also decided not to punish you either…."

"What!? You've got to be kidding me!" Vince yelled.

"Well, Paul, here brought up a good point. If we punished Nicolette, for interfering, we'd have to punish John Cena for interfering in her match as well. Therefore we've decided to give them a pass….this time," Edward concluded in a warning tone.

"Thank you, we really appreciate that!" I said happily, perking up.

"We do need to talk about your behavior last Monday, Ms. Sparks…"

"Yeah…I figured as much. Look, I know my behavior during and after the show was not great. The bar thing was a complete accident. We began to argue and she hit me, so I defended myself…." I rambled nervously. Edward held out his hand to stop me.

"We did look into the situation. There were no charges filed with the police and there weren't any pictures or videos so we can pretty much be sure to contain the incident. This does however make the company look a little poorly. We most certainly cannot allow or tolerate this being normal behavior. Consider yourself on shaky ground. You are to be on your best behavior. We'll be watching you. Any poor conduct on your part Ms. Sparks, will result in consequences…." he warned again.

"I completely understand. Thank you guys so much. I'll be better behaved, I promise!" I said as I shook the hands of those on the board.

* * *

Vince looked pissed as Heyman, Punk, and I walked out of the room pretty much unscathed. The three of us made our way down the hall before combusting into laughter.

"I cannot believe we got off so easy!" I giggled.

"Well believe it! I did some work this weekend, rubbing elbows with the board members. I got them to see our point of view on this. Although, you do really need to behave better for a little while. I wouldn't want them to punish you for real," he said wagging his finger at me.

"I know, I know. I'll try my best, Paul. I'll lay kinda low for awhile."

"No attacking Cody Rhodes again this week?" Punk asked, amused.

"I probably shouldn't, but I would!" I said cheekily.

"Come on my champions, we have a show starting in a little under an hour!" Paul bellowed.

"Yes, sir!" I said sarcastically.

As the show began, an hour later, the three of us were relaxing in our locker room. I was fumbling with my gear, trying to keep myself occupied. After the relief of not losing my job or being suspended, my mood dropped off. Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door. Paul went to answer it. He was handed a paper.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you have a match tonight. Punk. You are tagging with Dolph Ziggler against John Cena and Sheamus! Should be a good match. Nicolette, why don't you come down to watch since you weren't scheduled.

"Okay, I will. It sounds like a freakin' blast…to say the least. Go easy on Sheamus though, he's a nice guy."

"He's not who I want to get my hands on. I'm going to beat Cena senseless, for me and for you, Nicki!" Punk said with determination in his voice.

"You are the best!" I said giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"You already knew that! Best in the world!" He joked.

* * *

Soon enough, the time for the big tag match was here. I adjusted my outfit to look presentable and followed Heyman out of the room towards the curtain. Punk had gone into his zone mentally, so I left him mostly alone. When we arrived, the other three participants were also near the gorilla position.

"Nicolette, ya little vixen, nice to see ya!" Sheamus said coming over to give me a hug. From the corner of my eye I could see John, eyeing us up scornfully. I suddenly remembered that he still thinks I spent last Monday night shagging the Irishman! This had potential to be awkward, especially with the two of them tagging together…on live television.

"You Irish rascal, how are ya?" I giggled.

"Great! You know how I love a good fight!"

"That you do! I'm really looking forward to seeing you all kick each others asses!" Dolph approached us. "Oh hi, Dolph!"

"Hello dancing queen….or is 'Million Dollar Baby' more appropriate?" the blonde joked making a reference to my bar brawl.

"I could live with either!" I said with a laugh. It was bizarre to be joking around with somebody who I was facing off against, months ago during the Laurinitis administration reign.

"Noted. I'm happy to me teaming up with team trouble tonight!" Dolph mentioned. "You guys always seem to come out on top!"

"You know it!"

"Yeah, Nicolette just _loves _being on top, don't ya!" John taunted loudly drawing attention to the area.

"What the hell did you just say to her, you wanker?" a booming voice called out. That voice, of course, belonged to Wade. Wade almost heroically emerged from the curtain following his match. He immediately got into the face of John. Wade being nearly five inches taller, loomed over him.

"I said that Nicolette loves being on top…you know because she's a tramp!" John spat. Wade didn't hesitate to punch John straight in the face. John struck back and the two became entangled with one another in a mass of kicks and punches. Luckily, there were many big strong wrestlers to break up the confrontation as I stood dumbstruck, my jaw dropped.

"You are never to speak to her or about her in that manner!" Wade growled.

"It's the truth Wade! Just ask your pal, Sheamus. I'm pretty sure he got a taste to!" John jeered. Everybody froze upon hearing that accusation. Wade looked at me.

"Whoa! John, that is not true!" I said angrily.

"Well I don't-"

"John, you're up!" The stage tech shouted. John's music began to play and John marched off to get onto the stage.

"For the record, Sheamus and I did not sleep together!" I said loudly, and equally embarrassed that it was even necessary. "Just one friend keeping an eye on their drunk friend!"

"It'll be okay, Nic. We know the truth," Sheamus said quietly before headed through the curtain to make his own entrance. Wade used this opportunity to disappear into the corridors.

"Nicolette, would you still like to come out with us or do you need to sort out your personal affairs?" Paul asked politely.

"I'm fine. I want to be ringside, cheering on this handsome devil," I said motioning to Punk. He smiled coyly.

* * *

Ziggler made his entrance and finally, after all that chaos, it was our turn. Punk's song began to play and he bounced onto the stage. Heyman and I followed close behind. The scornful look of Cena burned through me. He was furious and I hadn't had a chance to explain. I felt bad for the three men in the ring who would receive the brunt of all his anger tonight.

The bell rang and the match began. Not much notable happened through most of the match. It was just a very rough match. John was furious and therefore very aggressive towards the opposing team, especially Punk. Punk was rough on Cena. Sheamus and Cena weren't working together nearly as well as Punk and Dolph were. I could tell that the end was looming. Everybody was exhausted and looked like they were about to drop.

John went to drop kick Punk in the corner. Punk dodged out of the way and he kicked his own partner instead. Sheamus went flying off the apron and landed partially on the steel stairs. The echo of the slam sounded horrible. John had a look in his eyes that meant business. He was entering super-Cena mode.

"Paul, dear. Would you please distract the referee?" I asked sweetly.

"For you, absolutely. I'll wait for your cue," he said with a devious smile. I crouched down and grabbed a steel chair. I slowly walked to the commentary table on the opposite side of the ring. I gestured to Paul and he jumped onto the apron. The referee immediately approached him to try to get rid of him. I slid into the ring and slammed John in the skull with the chair. He went down like a sack of potatoes. I dove out of the ring and headed towards the bottom of the ramp. Punk went for the cover 1...2...3! He'd won.

Punk, Dolph, and Heyman celebrated in the ring as I reveled in the joy of smashing John's skull in with a chair from the bottom of the ramp. Suddenly, I was grabbed my the hair and tossed directly into the hard barricade. I let out a loud groan. My assailant pulled me up to me feet and this time threw me into the nearby steel stairs. A pain shot up my back as it made contact with the cool, harsh steel. I opened my eyes to see a cocky Cody Rhodes heading back up the ramp. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, not wanting to move a muscle. A few moments later, a taped hand was extended to me.

"Nicki, Nicki! Are you okay? Can you walk?" he asked a little panicked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." I took the hand and he pulled me to my feet. Punk wrapped a protective arm around me as he helped me up the ramp.

* * *

I was still sore when I was helped into bed in my hotel room post show.

"Do you need anything, Nicki?" Punk asked softly.

"Would you please hand me my heating pad for my back?"

"Absolutely, here you go," he said handing it to me.

"Thanks for helping me, I know that it's a drag to help the injured."

"No problem, I've gotta help a friend out. Especially, when they are as awesome as you!"

"Goodnight champ," I giggled.

"Night, Nicki. Get some sleep okay? I'll see you soon." He leaned over and gently kissed my forehead.

He closed the door and I was left to my own devices. I grabbed y cell phone off of my nightstand. I decided to text Wade.

"_Thank you for being my hero today. I think we need to talk. I love you and miss you very much."_

"_I love and miss you very much as well. You are right, we do need to talk. Meet me for dinner this weekend?"_

"_Sure, just name the time and place."_

"_I'll let you know when I figure something out."_

Although it didn't seem like much, I was very excited and relieved. I was on the right track to making my life just a little less chaotic.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! You guys are awesome! I'm thinking this story will last until chapter 55. So keep reading and see what happens to Nicolette and don't forget to comment to let me know what you think!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Tonight was a pretty chilly Sunday night in Ohio. It definitely reaffirmed my smart decision to live in Florida. A shiver ran up my skin as I walked into the restaurant to meet Wade. I had been looking forward to and yet dreading coming here tonight. He had proposed meeting at a restaurant instead of one of our hotel rooms which indicated that he thought I wouldn't cause a scene if I was in public. It was wise of him to try to control the situation. Although as Wade should know, I'm a loose cannon. Not that I was planning on acting like an idiot or anything. Honestly, I was just happy to see him. I missed him a lot.

I looked across the dining area searching. My eyes finally fell on Wade. He looked a little tense, fiddling with his glass. I anxiously approached him.

"Is this seat taken?" I joked. He looked up and smiled.

"By all means, take a seat!" he said motioning to the chair. I placed my drink order with the waiter. Once the waiter left, we sat in silence for a few minutes. Neither of us sure how to start this conversation. Rarely in all the years we'd known each other had we had a tough time talking to each other.

"It's good to see you," I said softly. His gaze met mine. A small smirk crossed his lips.

"It's really good to see you too, Nic. I just don't even know how to start this…"

"I guess we start at, I'm sorry. I really need to apologize for the way I acted. My behavior with that girl at the bar was absolutely horrid. I could have lost my job, got police charges filed, ruined my reputation…I'm so embarrassed that I even did that. We were bickering and that was all fine and well. But when she slapped me across the face, I lost it…I was out of control and I'm sorry for that," I said honestly.

"I know you are. I probably overreacted about the whole thing. I just- I was mortified that that even happened. We were all having such a great night dancing together and five minutes ruined it all. My name was in the bloody tabloids with this story. It was just ridiculous. I'm sorry for not talking it out with you sooner. I just avoided you instead."

"You flew across the country to Vegas."

"Well yeah, I came to fetch you. I was very livid to be cleaning up another fiasco soon soon after the bar incident. I mean, you in Vegas after the last few weeks of chaos? That was a wreck waiting to happen whether Randy was there or not. You always handle bad feelings by creating another, even bigger mess," he said a little bitterly.

"I know, but nothing happened. There was no crisis or mess. I didn't get into any trouble or anything. You didn't need to come get me, but you did. You are a good friend like that but insanely over protective. You can't just run my life. You made me come home like some child," I said gently.

"I knew it was likely unnecessary to go and get you. I just worried when you didn't answer any of my calls. I feared for the worst. I was terrified I'd show up to find you dead, injured, arrested, or something. I'm sorry that I barged in on your trip and ruined it. I was overly paranoid, I realize in hindsight."

"Does this mean you aren't moving out?" I asked hopefully.

"Nicolette, when I was sitting in Tampa wondering where the hell you were, I came to a realization…."

"Okay," I said nervously.

"I need to pull back from you," he said sadly.

"What? No, please Wade, no!" I pleaded.

"You and I are so far intertwined that I don't have my own life. I spend so much time and energy investing in our friendship but you, you have your own life. This arrangement worked really well when we were two young people training and beginning wrestling careers. We didn't have relationships or a life outside of wrestling and each other. It's different now. You have boyfriends and secret friends evidently if your new found attachment to Punk is any indication. Did you ever stop to realize that I didn't have any of that? That I might want to date? I spend a lot of time looking after you, going on trips with you when your are on a whim. I put life on hold for you constantly. Don't get me wrong, I love you to death and I love spending time with you. I don't reget any of our time together, I just fear that if I don't get some space I'll continue to get lost in the chaos of your life," he said with an immense feeling of sorrow in his voice. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Wade, don't be ridiculous! I put everything I have into this friendship. I don't want a life without you in it! I can change things. Please don't move out!"

"We're still friends, best friends, we'll still be in each other's lives. I just think I should get my own place and we could live like normal people. We've become way too dependent on each other."

"I didn't think so," I said defeated. I was trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall down my cheeks. "If that is what you want, I guess I'll have to be okay with it. I just want you to be happy…"

"That's all I want for you to. Remember that," he said softly. I nodded before standing up. "Where are you going? Our food hasn't even arrived yet."

"I uh…I think I'm going to go. I've lost my appetite. You can stay at the house in Tampa. I think I'll travel instead of going home. So you don't have to worry about running into me… Goodnight, Wade." I threw some money on the table and left.

* * *

I felt numb as I got into my rental car to drive back to the hotel. As I cruised the roads, the tears began to fall. I have only cried like this three other times in my life: when my brother died, the day Wade and I got in the huge fight that caused us to stop talking during my marriage, and the day Steve and I got a divorce. I sped into the hotel parking lot and wiped the tears from my face, composing myself.

I walked through the hotel lobby and into the elevator. I was going to push the button for the sixth floor but stopped myself. I didn't want to go to my room to sit and dwell on tonight's dinner by myself. I didn't want to be alone. I hit the fourth floor button immediately. The elevator rose up and the doors opened up. I walked down the long, carpeted hallway to room 492. I knocked softly. A tattooed arm swung open the door.

"Nicki! What are you doing here?" Punk's warm voice greeted me as his arm pulled me into a big hug.

"Hey Punk, mind if I come in?"

"Absolutely not. Actually, Paul and I were just talking about you."

"Good things I hope!" I joked half heartedly.

"But of course. We were just talking shop, Nicolette. Discussing some strategy for tomorrow's show. You do know it's the last one before Survivor Series!" Paul chirped.

"What did you come up with?" I asked curiously. Punk eyed me carefully. A look of concern crossed his face.

"You know, we can talk work tomorrow," he said softly. "Paul, take the rest of the night off, go do some relaxing or something."

"Uh…okay. You two make sure you get some good sleep tonight so you are well rested tomorrow!" he warned very fatherly like.

"Will do, Paul. Have a good night," I said giving him a hug.

"You too, dear." He left the room and I shifted my gaze back to Punk. He walked over to the bed and sat down cross-legged.

"Come sit down and tell me all about it," he said warmly patting the bed next to him. I smirked as I plopped down next to him.

"I had dinner with Wade tonight…." I began slowly. Punk knew Wade and I fought after the bar incident but not a whole lot else about what was going on between the two of us.

"Oh…what happened? You look pretty upset."

"He's uh…moving out. He's moving out as soon as he finds a place. I really don't want him to go."

"Wow. I didn't realize things were that bad, Nic."

"Honestly, I didn't either. He never gave me the impression that this wasn't working until now. He says that we are too dependent on each other and intertwined…."

"You guys were ridiculously involved in each other's lives. No offence but the two of you together were more like an old married couple than best friends."

"It's just so natural to us. I don't even know what to do without him. Does that seem weird?" I asked a little embarrassed. For such a stubborn and strong woman, I sure felt weak and lost in that moment.

"No, not at all. You guys grew up so much together, it's only natural to be accustomed to it. But if I'm being honest this could be for the best," he assured me.

"How so?"

"Wade occupied a lot of your time. You were always in conflict, trying to balance him into your life. Him giving you space actually leaves more room for you to maybe let somebody else into your life," he said with an enthused shrug.

"You might be right. All my relationships had some issues over Wade being so involved in my life. This could solve some of my problems," I said cheering up a bit.

"See! You just have to stop looking at this as the sad end of an era. Instead, see this as a happy new beginning for you," he said putting his hand on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you for this. I mean, you didn't have to sit here and let me dump my melodrama on you. I really appreciate it."

"You are very welcome, Nicki! It's no big deal, it's what friends are there for! Whenever you need anything, I'm always here. Remember that!"

"Will do, boss!" I said giving a salute.

"Good. Now, I have a bunch of movies and nobody to watch them with. Care to fix my problem?" he asked with a big white smile.

"You know what, I think I can!" I laughed.

I scooted across the bed so I could lean against the backboard. Punk put in a movie and did the same. As the movie progressed, I felt more and more at ease. I quickly stopped thinking about tonight's talk with Wade. Between the laughing and our hilarious side commentary, I was completely content. Hanging here with Punk, no romantic entanglement, no drama, no pressure was exactly what I needed tonight and I didn't even realize it. With my life at work being a little complicated, it was nice to just relax a bit, sober, I might add. I silently hoped that tomorrow's Raw wouldn't be too rough especially with the way things went down between John, Wade, and I last week. A drama free, simple night would be ideal. Unfortunately, life rarely worked that way….

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! You guys are the best! This story will likely end with chapter 55, which is coming up pretty damn fast! So keep reading and see what happens to Nicolette and don't forget to comment to let me know what you think!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

When I arrived at the arena the next night, I was a little anxious. With the amount of drama that occurred on last week's show, it was a little unnerving thinking of what could possibly happen this week. I still felt a little numb from my conversation with Wade last night. I was really hoping I was on the card so I could get out some frustration, so I could feel something even if it was rage. I walked into my locker room to see Paul's beaming face.

"How is my Intercontinental champion today?" he asked quite chipper.

"Breathing," I said shortly.

"Aww come on! Get fired up! We're going to do a lot of business done tonight, Nicolette. It's an important Raw, it's the last one before survivor series!"

"I know, I just need to prepare mentally I guess," I answered with a shrug.

"Well, get it together. Last week was quite a mess. We need to build on this and get you were we need to go!" Paul said enthusiastically.

"Yes, sir," I said with a salute.

I changed into my gear and began stretching, just in case I was booked. Punk finally arrived and did the same.

"So Nic, I had a great time last night," he said almost sheepishly. I saw Heyman's ears perk up, listening.

"Yeah, me too. I think it was just what I needed!"

"I'm glad. We need to do it more often!"

"I agree. Next time I wont hog the covers!" I joked.

"Let's be honest, we both know you will!" he said feigning seriousness. I laughed before conceding.

"Yeah, you are probably right!" I looked over to see Paul with a curious looking grin on his face. He seemed quite pleased but the cogs in his mind were turning alright.

"Well my champions, we best be making an appearance! Come along!" Paul chirped, motioning for us to follow him out of our locker room. We did as directed.

* * *

Punk's theme blared across the arena setting the stage for our entrance. The three of us walked onto the stage and sauntered down to the ring. Paul grabbed a microphone and waited for the crowd to quiet before speaking.

"My name is Paul Heyman. My client's have suffered vast amounts of injustices lately and I demand that stops NOW! I mean, id this how treasured champions should be treated? Cena runs around acting entitled to title shots from the WWE Champion! Cody Rhodes assaulted my other client, the Intercontinental champion, unprovoked last week. What other-" he was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass.

Steve came out onto the stage, a little irritated. He walked quickly down the ramp and lifted the mic to his lips.

"Paul, where the hell do you get off saying th-" He was interrupted by John's music. He made his entrance but stayed on the stage as he began to speak.

"I'm a little sick of team Heyman over there playing the victim all the time. I earn my title shots fair and-"

"Are you out of your god damned mind?" Steve yelled angrily into the microphone. "Who the hell do I look like out here? I'm the god damn general manager of Raw and you better recognize I'm the boss. I don't care if you are fucking Ghandi, you don't interrupt Stone Cold!"

"Yes, sir," John answered respectfully.

"I'm going to finish my spiel here. If you are smart, you'll shut the hell up!"

"Go right ahead, Steve."

"Alright then. Now Paul, stop whining. Ya'll aren't victims of anything. You usually do the antagonizing. Now, I don't doubt that Nicolette here is a treasure. I love her to death but I've got to be fair here. After re-watching last week's spectacle you guys created, I got a nice idea for a match. John Cena and Cody Rhodes in tag team action against CM Punk and your partner, Ms. Nicolette Sparks!" Steve spat. My jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious!" Paul whined.

"Your damn right I am. It's happening and that's the bottom line 'cuz Stone Cold said so!"

I couldn't believe he'd actually booked me in a match like this, against Cena even. Punk and I exchanged looks. Cena smiled a smug, smug smile. This was going to be pretty interesting.

* * *

As the night puttered along, I sat a little nervously in the locker room next to Punk.

"You seem a little worried," he mentioned quietly.

"Just a little. I'm getting paid to beat up my ex…it's just a bit strange."

"Don't sweat it. You know I'm not going to let anybody hurt you tonight. I'll stay in the ring to make sure you don't get hurt," he offered.

"No…I want to do this. At least try. I can take Cody. John is another story. He's just so abnormally strong!"

"Yeah, I know. But seriously though, I'm going to protect you out there. I'd rather lose by count out or disqualification than you get hurt. Okay?" he said gently.

"Okay, Punk. I trust you." I leaned my head on Punk's shoulder. He leaned his head on mine. We just sat like that for a little bit, drifting off in thought.

I was startled from my daze by the sound of knocking on the door. Punk and I's heads both shot up. Paul got up and answered the door. When he returned to view, he had flowers in his hands.

"Flowers?" Punk asked. Paul nodded.

"It appears so." He studied the card. "Looks like they are for Ms. Sparks."

"For me? Who are they from?" I asked shocked.

"Wade Barrett?" Paul said a little puzzled.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yep, written clear as day," he said handing me the cards and flowers.

The card read

"_Nicolette,_

_ Good luck out there tonight. Knock 'em dead and give John a knock in his trap for me! Be careful, love._

_ -Wade"_

I couldn't help but smile as I set the card down. It was nice to know that what Wade said last night was true, we were still in each other's lives. Although I missed him so much.

"So he tells you he wants space one night and the next day he sends you fucking flowers?" Punk said a with a hint of irritation.

"Well…it's a nice gesture."

"You know that's why he sent them, it makes you like putty in his hands. He knows exactly how to work you when he screws up."

"I don't see it that way. He was trying to be supportive!" I said defensively.

"Okay…I'm sorry I said otherwise. I was just-"

"Looking out for me. I know. I do appreciate that so much, Punky!," I said reaching over and squeezing his hand.

"I'm happy to do it. Now come on, we've got a match to get to," He said softly. I nodded and stood up.

* * *

Paul, Punk, and I headed towards the curtain area. I was surprised to see that John and Cody were already there. Then Eve came around the corner. John greeted her in a quite friendly manner. I felt my inner rage boiling up. Punk looked at Eve, then back at me.

"Don't give them the time of day. They are trying to rattle you," he said calmly.

"I know. Fuck them!"

"Exactly."

"Hey did you guys plan this?" Paul said cryptically.

"Plan what?" I asked.

"The matching gear," he said pointing to us. We looked at each other and began to laugh. We'd both worn red, black, and white gear.

"I guess we look like a great team afterall!" I joked.

"We always did. I mean, come on, we're both stone cold foxes," he joked running a hand over his hair.

"I'm not going to disagree with you!" I said giggling.

Punk's music began to play so the two of us handed our titles to Paul and headed out onto the stage. As the boo's overtook the arena, we still held our heads high, smiling on our way down the ramp. We made it into the ring and Cody made his entrance, quickly followed with his own. Eve also emerged, walking a few feet behind John all the way down.

I took my place on the apron. John smirked smugly at me as Eve gave him a hug. Punk turned to look at me.

"Knock it off Nicki!" he warned.

"I can't help it! He is such a smug bastard! I mean who does he think he is trying to-" I was silenced by Punk's hands grabbing either side of my face, pulling me in for a kiss. After a second of shock, I kissed back, setting my hands on his waist. The crowd was going nuts! Punk pulled away and I looked at him, confused. He turned around and the bell rang.

Punk wrestled the first five minutes of the match against Cody and Cena. He refused to tag me in. Cody and Punk collided in the middle of the ring. Both men hit the mat hard. Weakened, both tried to crawl to their respective corners. I stretched my arm as far as I could.

Finally, Punk reached my hand tagging me in. I quickly ducked into the ring, only to find myself face to face with John. We both just stood, staring at each other. He slowly backed away, not breaking eye contact as he approached his corner and tagged in the tired, Cody. The second, he entered the ring, I charged him, knocking him to the ground. I wailed on him with punches and kicks. The two of us faced off for the next few minutes before I tagged Punk back in. Cody tagged John in as well.

John was still enraged from the kiss that preceded the match. After tangling up for a slobber knocker of a bout, Punk was able to get the upper hand. He looked over to me and instead of going for the pin, he walked over and tagged me. I smiled the most devilish of smiles. I entered the ring and punted him in the ribcage repeatedly. I knew I couldn't lift him to do a finisher. He was definitely too heavy for that. Suddenly, he rose to his feet. He came at me and I darted away from him and managed to get behind him. I leapt onto his muscular back and locked in a stranglehold. He tried to fight me off to no avail. His face began turning colors and he dropped to his knees. I tightened the grip. After another 30 seconds, he fell to the mat, with me still on his back. I kept the hold tight, not relenting. The ref pulled Johns hand up…it hit the mat. 1! He repeated the action. 2! For the third time, the hand was raised, it hit the mat. 3! The bell rang and I released my grip.

I jumped up, ecstatic at the underdog victory, we'd just accomplished. Punk picked me up and spun me around.

"You did it Nicki!" He beamed. I smiled as Punk and I's hands were raised high into the air by the referee. This moment seemed so surreal.

As we headed up the ramp, a voice called to us through the P.A. system.

"Not so fast, Sparks!" Cody spat. "Before you celebrate too hard, I just wanted to let you know that I'm cashing in my rematch at Survivor Series on Sunday. I guarantee you that tonight was the last Raw you'll spend with that Intercontinental title."

"Bring it on!" I yelled from the stage. Punk pulled my arm, dragging me backstage.

* * *

As we returned to our locker room, Paul immediately picked up his things.

"Leaving so soon Paul?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head out, leave you kids alone…Goodnight!" He said happily as he left the door. Punk laughed a little.

"That's Paul for ya!" he mused.

"Yeah, good ol' Paul. We-uh….we should talk about what happened out there. Because we work together and should really not have any weirdness of anything," I rambled nervously. Punk was just standing a foot away from me, smirking. "Not that it was weird of anything, or that it was-" Punk once again silenced me with a kiss.

"Have dinner with me," he said boldly.

"Okay…."

"A date. You, me, going out alone. I'll pick you up at 7."

"I…uh…okay, a date." A big smile crossed his lips.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, tomorrow," I answered grinning like an idiot.

I was in complete and utter disbelief. Tonight was definitely nothing like I thought it would be but it was amazing none the less.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! You guys are awesome! I'm thinking this story will last until chapter 55. So keep reading and see what happens to Nicolette and don't forget to comment to let me know what you think!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Two months later…**

"Nicki…Nicki time to wake up…" I heard faintly in the distance. I was snuggled up in bed, taking a nap. I felt him sit down next to me. He carefully moved the hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Mmmmhm," I groaned. I heard a soft chuckle. He kissed my forehead.

"Nickiii, we're almost there. It's time to get up."

"I don't want to. Go on without me. I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back," I tried to bargain with him.

"Nice try, but you are fully expected to be here at Raw missy!"

"Aww man. I'm so comfy here!" I whined.

"Come on!" he insisted. I grabbed a pillow and swung it at him. He dodged it and swiped the pillow. He promptly hit me back. We wrestled around a bit until I found myself caught. He had me straddled, one of his legs on either side of me, my wrists in his hands, pinned above my head. "Well hello there," he cooed. I smiled as he leaned his head down kissing my lips before moving down to my neck.

"Well, Mr. Best in the world!" I exclaimed, giggling.

"Keep calling me that and I might have to prove it right here, right now!" Punk dared.

"I'd like that…Mr. Best in the world!" I nearly whispered.

"You got it then!" He said amused before locking lips with mine.

A pounding sounded on the door.

"Will you two knock it off!" Paul shouted through the door, "The bus is just pulling into the arena parking lot! Can you please get presentable?" We both began to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, Paulie!" I answered. "We're moving!"

"Good. I swear to god, the last two months I feel like I do nothing but pull you two off of each other!" he said in a huff.

"He ruins all the fun!" Punk said with a pout.

"I know! What are we paying him for again?" I joked.

"I can hear you!" Paul shouted again.

"Loooove you Paul!"

"You better, Nicolette!" He teased.

Punk and I quickly got presentable. We then emerged from the suite and grabbed our titles and gear bags before getting off of Punk's tour bus. The three of us walked into the arena and were immediately surrounded by the chaos of people preparing for the show. The familiar hum of excitement buzzed through the halls as the Royal Rumble approached. Tonight was the last Raw before the big event and it was my first one as a competitor. I was beyond excited.

* * *

As we walked towards our designated locker room, a familiar face crossed my line of vision. It was Wade. He was laughing as he walked alongside the girl he'd been seeing, Layla. Their lovely English accents floating through the halls. He opened a door for her and she went through it. Before he followed her in, he glanced over to see me. His face broke out into a big grin. I waved to him and he nodded. Punk slid an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him a little. Wade disappeared into the room.

"Now boys and girls, it is imperative that we are on our game tonight. The Rock is here and we need to be ready for whatever he throws at us," Paul warned us.

"Of course, Paul. I'll be on my best behavior!" I promised.

"Don't lie to me, Nicolette Sparks! We all know you are full of it! Even Punk knows and he's your boyfriend!" he teased. I looked to Punk. He shrugged.

"Let's be honest Nicki, you always say you'll behave but rarely do!" he said with a chuckle.

"Okay, fine! I will admit I do have a slight behavioral problem. But we all know it usually turns out fine….when I'm in the arena. You can't expect me to play nice with the Brahma Bull when he's coming at us…at Punk, guns blazing. I won't stand for it."

"I don't expect you to lay there and take it! Just be careful," Paul said calmly.

"I will…I just don't get what the hell is going on here! How can he just be handed a title shot when he is never here! Such a slimly little bastard!" I growled angrily.

"Nicki baby, calm down. It's going to be okay! I'm the best in the world! There is absolutely no reason to worry. I'm going to leave Royal Rumble as champion," Punk declared excitedly.

"I have no doubt that you will," I said giving him a kiss.

"Well lovebirds, I have some business to take care of. Why don't the two of you get changed and ready for tonight?"

"Gotcha! See you in a bit, Paul."

* * *

The show started rather uneventfully. I had another pointless match against Kofi. On the bright side I was highly successful at it. I entered the locker room to see that Paul had returned. His Cheshire grin illustrated how pleased Paul was with something.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Lots, first of all, I have good news for you, Nicolette," he said cryptically.

"What is it?"

"Well, I just received the news that you are to be apart of the 30 man rumble on Sunday!" he chirped.

"You aren't fucking with me, are you, Paul? I swear, if you are freaking kidding me right now I'm kicking your ass!" I threatened energetically.

"Of course I'm not kidding! My client, Nicolette Sparks will be the fourth woman ever to participate in the royal rumble! I'm so very proud of you!" Paul remarked. My heart sped up with excitement.

"Thank you so much! I have been dreaming about this for so long!" I squealed.

"It couldn't be happening to a better woman! But of course, you cannot mention a word of this to anybody. This is to remain a secret. The bookers really want this to remain a big surprise."

"Absolutely, my lips are sealed!" I promised.

"Good. Now, make sure you are ready to go in a few minutes. We're going to the curtain area. The Rock is here and making his way down to the ring shortly. We're gonna be ready for him this time…" Paul spat, fired up.

"Yes, sir!" Punk shot back a little sarcastically.

"Any other demands master?" I added.

"Pfft, you two are ridiculous! I'm beginning to feel like a chaperone on a field trip with smart mouthed brats!" Paul teased as he headed out into the hall.

* * *

Within ten minutes, the three of us stood watching the show from a monitor near the curtain. The Rock had just made his grand and dramatic entrance into the ring. He stood stoically, soaking up the applause and cheers of the crowd who was high on nostalgia.

He dropped his catch phrases sucked up to the WWE universe. All of his usual shtick. He was highly predictable. Then the bashing began.

"This Sunday, the Rock will regain the WWE championship once again. Even better, I'm going to rip it out of the scrawny hands of CM Punk, your whiney champion!" he spat.

"Shall we?" Paul asked motioning towards the curtain.

"We shall," Punk replied. His music began to play and we headed out onto the stage. The boos booming through the arena were nearly deafening. The crowd was heated tonight. Paul sat on the second rope, allowing his two champions through into the ring, microphones in hand.

"Scrawny hands? These are the hands of the best in the world, Rocky. With these strong hands I have defended my title day after day, night after night for over one full year. You see, I don't run away to make movies for millions of dollars. I'm here, on the road wrestling 300 days a year. I don't take time off. We don't have that luxury, the luxury to which you are accustomed," Punk snapped. He made quite valid points.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming down here with your entourage and interrupting the Rock?" He asked.

"I think I'm the goddamn champion, that's who. I'm CM Punk!"

"I see you've brought your trusty walrus that doubles as a title rack tonight," he mused referring to poor Paul. "If you needed a sweating overweight gentleman to follow you around, Tensai was already on the payroll!"

"I will have you know, that I am the best at what I do, just as CM Punk is the best at what he does!" Paul barked back. The Rock chuckled and walked around the ring a bit.

"I'm sure you are Paul," he said sarcastically. "But well, well, well, Punk brought two delightful things down to the ring as well. Both he wears around his waist: the WWE title and this hot little number," he said gesturing to me. My jaw dropped in disbelief. I couldn't believe such a vulgar comment came out of his mouth.

"Leave Nicki out of this," Punk warned.

"Leave Nicolette Austin…oh sorry, I mean Nicolette Sparks alone? I wouldn't dream of it. It's no wonder the Texas Rattlesnake put a ring on this hot tamale." I flipped him off. "Yep, she used to be with Steve Austin alright."

"You know what Rock? Yes, I was married to Stone Cold and I'm with Punk now. I'll tell you something, they have things in common: they say what they think, they do whatever the fuck they want, and they are real men, Not to mention they both know how to kick some ass when need be. The most important thing they have in common, they can both beat you! I have no doubt that our beloved champion will remain so when he leaves the arena in Phoenix," I spat, infuriated.

"Is that right? Because the way I see it is that 'the champ' is a coward. When I get done with him he won't know his ass from a hole in the ground!" the Rock spat.

"How cute Dwayne," Punk began sarcastically, "It's cute that you waltz into the arena and just pretend that you haven't been a full time wrestler in years and think you can beat me, the longest reigning WWE Champion in the last 20 years!"

"I can and I will. Why don't you take your walrus and hussy and let the Rock talk to the millions and millions of-" he was cut off by my foot jamming into his midsection. After the kick I gave him a stunner, obviously adapted from Steve's finisher. I hopped back up to see the amused look on Punk's face. I smiled from the sheer satisfaction of hitting him.

The next thing I knew, I was spun around and given a rock bottom. I hit the mat hard, my title flying out of my arms. I writhed on the floor as the pain shot through my back. I opened by eyes to see Punk fly at the Rock. The two men began to exchange kicks and punches. I slowly rose to my feet using the ropes. Once I was up, I joined them. I ran at the Rock, nearly spearing him to the ground. Like a pack of wolves, Punk and I began tearing into him with our fists.

Suddenly, we were swarmed by referees who tried to separate us from the Rock. We both resisted, not relenting one bit. After a few moments, they were able to pry us away. We laughed as we were escorted up the ramp.

* * *

We changed out of our gear and into our clothes.

"Hey Nicki?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'll meet you at the bus in a bit. I have an interview to do first. Is that okay?" Punk asked.

"Of course it is. I'll see you in a bit!" I said happily. He nodded and headed off with Paul.

I threw my belongings in my bag and threw it over my shoulder. I headed down the hallway only to hear a commotion. I headed towards the sounds. When I arrived at the source I saw Rock and Wade being dragged away from each other by superstars and various officials.

"Barrett, Dwayne, in my office NOW!" Vince's throaty voice bellowed. As they were escorted down the hallway to the boss' office, I couldn't help but be confused. I saw Layla down the hall a few feet from me.

"Layla, what the hell is going on?" I asked her.

"What is going on? Wade came at Dwayne guns blazing. It turned into an all out brawl."

"Am I missing something here? Because it just doesn't make any sense. Why would Wade approach him like that?"

"Why? Because of you Nicolette. It's always about you. Nicolette, Nicolette, Nicolette!" She snapped.

"Look, I didn't ask him to do anything on my behalf. I don't get why you are being so aggressive with me here," I said honestly.

"You really don't get it. You have a boyfriend who cares about you and spends all this time with you. Somebody who looks out for you and defends you. So why do you have to get all of that from mine too?" She asked angrily.

"Layla, I-"

"No, don't say anything. I get that you have spent many years at each other's side. You have a connection that runs deep. I just get sick of coming in second to you. You always are the woman occupying his thoughts and that he goes all out for. Once, just once, I'd like that person to be me…." A tear ran down her cheek and she turned and walked away.

"Layla!" I yelled out to her. She stopped and turned to look at me.

"What?" she said with a sniffle.

"I'm sorry." She nodded slowly and turned to continue her walk in the other direction.

I walked to the bus in a stunned silence. I couldn't believe that Layla had gone off on me like that. I didn't know what she wanted from me. Since Wade moved out, we'd separated aquite a bit from one another. We still talked but we were quite removed from each others lives compared to before. We only saw each other at shows these days. I'd given him his space like he wanted. What else could I do? I missed him like crazy. It drove me nuts not to be like we were before. It did make me happy to know that he was still thinking about me all the time like I was about him.

"Hey Nicki," Punk greeted me, interrupting my pondering. I stepped onto the bus.

"Hi Punk," I said giving him a kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired," I assured him.

"Me too," he said throwing an arm around me. "Let's throw on some comfy clothes and watch some indy wrestling videos!"

"Okay, sounds perfect," I fibbed. As we settled in to watching videos, I couldn't help but think about Wade standing up for me and Layla's reaction to it. It was such a puzzling situation. I guess I'd just have to see how it'd play out.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the slightly late update! **

**I just want to thank you all for being so patient and such great readers. You guys are awesome! We are in the home stretch for this story, only five chapters left! So keep reading and see what happens to Nicolette and don't forget to comment to let me know what you think!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

The arena was hot tonight. The crowd was loud and fiery, chanting away through the first several matches. It wasn't much of a surprise since Royal Rumble was one of the big four pay per views. This pay per view was a big deal of me to. My very first Royal rumble and I actually got to participate in the namesake match. As excited as I was very nervous. I anxiously paced in our locker room.

"Nicolette dear, you need to relax a bit," Paul said gently. "I'm pretty sure you are wearing a trail through the floor." I laughed a little and tried to stop myself.

"I know. I can't help it! I'm so excited!" I said jumping up and down energetically. Paul chuckled.

"Like a kid on Christmas Eve!" he mused.

"It is pretty exciting. I'm so happy for you, Nicki!" Punk said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I think we've got a rumble winner on our hands!"

"That would be nice but I doubt it. I'm just glad to be involved, to be a part of rumble history," I insisted.

"You can't go into a match like this not believing you have a shot!"

"You better hope I don't win. I'd hate to have to face ya at Wrestlemania," I said with a wink.

"You wouldn't dare!" he said acting taken back.

"Oh I would. I'd have to show you who's boss!"

"We'll see about that," he said challengingly. I gave him a big kiss.

A sounded on the door. Paul went to get it. I watched curiously.

"Hello?" Paul said swinging the door open.

"Hi, I have a delivery for Nicolette Sparks," the stage hand said cheerily.

"Fantastic!"

"Here ya go! Good luck tonight guys!" She said waving into the room.

"We appreciate that goodnight," Paul said calmly. "Nicolette, I believe your Rumble number is here!" He said extending the envelope. I eagerly grabbed it from him.

"Cross your fingers!" I tore the envelope open and looked inside.

"How's it looking?" Punk asked. A big smile crossed my lips.

"Not too shabby," I squealed showing him my number.

"You are going to do great," he said confidently.

"I sure hope so."

* * *

The rumble began and I watched the screen intently as persona after person began to emerge from the curtain and make their way down to the ring. The first friend of mine to enter the match was Sheamus at number 11. The Celtic warrior wasted no time getting down to business, eliminating Titus O'Neil.

I watched excited as the action in the ring began to pick up. As awesome as these matches were to watch, it was making me really nervous. I was panicking a little internally. I tried to talk myself down to no avail. To take my mind off of it, I put in my headphones and I began to stretch a little. The rock music blasting into my ears began to pump me up and relax me at the same time.

Ten minutes later, I removed the ear buds to return to the real world. I walked back over to the monitor where Paul was watching intently.

"You ready?"

"I think so. I don't have much of a choice," I said with a shrug.

"You'll do good things out there. I wouldn't send you out there if I didn't think you could do it," he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Paul…"

"You're welcome. Now you better run along and get to the curtain."

"Okay." I gave Paul a hug and Punk a kiss before heading out the door.

I walked to the curtain where they had a specific system set up so that competitors didn't know who was going to be in the match and when. I was led into the correct partition and stood waiting. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I was up next. I walked up to the curtain waiting for my cue. I adjusted my tight corset and tiny little shorts nervously. The buzzer sounded and my music began. I bolted out onto the stage, entering the match at number twenty-five out of thirty.

I posed on the stage, cracking my whip as the crowd cheered. I threw down my whip and ran down the ramp. I slid into the ring and quickly set my sights on my former nemesis, Cody Rhodes. He'd been in quite awhile and was clutching the ropes for stability. I punched him in the face and then super kicked him in the face, knocking him over the rope. He swiftly fell onto the floor being eliminated. A wave of satisfaction overtook me.

I celebrated a little, being so excited to have actually eliminated somebody. I quickly turned to survey the rest of the ring. There were only three other people in the ring: Jericho, Dolph, and Wade. Wade turned to face me and we stared at each other seriously. There had been tension between us since Wade stood up for me on Monday. Layla definitely played a role in that. I didn't know how to react to seeing him in this context. After a like ten seconds, his face cracked into a grin.

The buzzer sounded and Santino charged down to the ring.

"I've got this," he said running towards the Milan Miracle, delivering a kick to his midsection before even getting into the ring. Santino was eliminated. Wade walked back towards me and gave me a big hug. "It's good to see you out here," he whispered into my ear.

"I missed you to," I said back knowing that's what he was getting at. He smiled knowingly.

Our moment was interrupted by our opponents. Jericho and Dolph ambushed us and we started to brawl. Jericho and I were duking it out in a fierce battle. We exchanged a series of punches until I had taken control of the situation. I knocked him to the ground and found myself straddled on top of him punching him in the face and chest. I looked over to see Wade, slowing pulling himself up off of the mat. Dolph was poised and ready to super kick him. I hopped to my feet and ran to the other side of the ring. I pushed Wade out of the way and Dolph's foot collided with my head. I collapsed onto the mat.

"Nic!" he shouted worried. I waved him off. I knew it wouldn't do any good for him to hover plus we had opponents in the ring still. "You son of a bitch!" Wade bellowed at Ziggler. I heard him walk away.

I heard the buzzer sound again and Randy made his way down to the ring. I reeled on the ground, my head throbbing. I used the bottom rope to pull myself upright. I sat trying to get my head together. It only felt like seconds but I was proven wrong when the buzzer sounded and Jinder Mahal ran down the ramp. I stood up and ran towards him, giving him a spear. I hopped up and climbed to the top rope. I jumped landing an elbow to the chest. I pulled him up by his arms to try and toss him out but he hit me in the face. He followed it up with a drop kick. I hit the mat but only laid for a minute before being pulled up by my hair. He tossed me to the ropes and walked away. He came back towards me running. At the last second, I ducked, pulling the top rope with me. Jinder went flying off of the apron and was subsequently eliminated.

I turned back around to survey the situation. Jericho went flying over the top rope. This left Me, Dolph, Wade, and Randy standing in the ring. We immediately began teaming up on Ziggler. Time began speeding up. We were interrupted by the buzzer sounding, alerting us to entrant number 29, Ryback.

"Uh guys?" I said worried.

"What Nic?" Randy asked.

"Ryback is coming!" I shouted a little worried. There were few people on the roster that kind of made me uneasy and Ryback was one of them. He was a muscular monster.

"Okay, I've got this," Randy assured me. "You two keep working on Ziggler." I nodded and delivered some kicks to the blonde's midsection. Wade and I worked in complete synchronization without saying a word to one another. It was bizarre yet telling of our connection with one another.

Our teamwork was interrupted when entrant number 30's music played. John Cena himself came running down to the ring.

"Are you going to take 'em or am I?" I asked Wade.

"I'll take him. You finish of Ziggler," he said commandingly.

"Sounds good."

I immediately started back in on Dolph. After a few minutes of attempts, I finally managed to knock the exhausted Ziggler out of the ring using a drop kick. I laid on the floor for a few seconds, tired. I turned back around to see that John had eliminated Wade. I looked over to Randy, who was thankfully still in. Ryback, John, Randy, and I were the final four. My legs shook like jelly. Ryback and John were much fresher than the two of us and were powerhouses. It was looking a little rough for me. I never anticipated being in this position.

We all eyed one another, waiting for somebody to make a move. Randy lunged towards Ryback and the two began tussling. That left me face to face with my ex-boyfriend who still had quite a big of anger towards me. He cockily strode towards me. I punched him square in the face. His head snapped back to look at me and hit me right back. I darted behind him and kicked him in the back. He fell to the mat and I climbed the turnbuckle. I was about to jump and give him a flying elbow but John stood up. I decided on a flying clothesline and jumped. In typical John fashion, he caught me. This resulted in him body slamming me into the mat. Pain flowed through my back as it made contact.

"You are such a dick," I said wincing. I heard him laugh. I kicked him in the leg, causing him to jump back. I made my way to my feet only to get swept up by John again. He teased throwing me over the ropes but decided on another fate. He walked into the center of the ring and gave me an AA. My head was spinning as I looked up at the ceiling of the arena. That was his plan, he wanted to inflict pain on me. I was waiting for John to attack again but he didn't. I slowly rolled over and managed to rise to my feet once again. I propped myself against the ropes for stability.

I saw Randy's feet midair and subsequently disappear as they fell out of the ring. I heard the thump as he hit the floor. He really put up a fight against the two men. My heart rate began to increase at an alarming rate as I came to the realization that I was up against Ryback and John now. I'd taken so many rough blows during this match that I swear I wasn't thinking right. I felt a little groggy.

The two men walked towards me with determined looks on their faces. I darted around Ryback before they could back me into the corner. I was by far the smallest person in weight and stature. The benefit being that I had a quickness about me. They chased me around the ring for a little bit, which was funny. Eventually, I did get trapped. For a brief second, I thought about eliminating myself, saving my body from a beat down but I dismissed the thought. It wasn't the Nicolette Sparks way to give up.

Ryback restrained my arms while John got a few swings in. I raised my foot and kicked him in the jaw. John swung to punch me in the face to get me back. Moving quickly, I ducked and Ryback received the punch. My arms were released and the two men went at it. I breathed a sigh of relief but couldn't help but get into the mix. I kicked John in the family jewels and he dropped to his knees.

While John was on the ground, Ryback zeroed in on me. He picked me up and carried me over to the ropes. He grabbed onto my arms and tossed my legs over. Then slowly lowered my feet to the floor, despite my wriggling to save myself. I knew he was only doing it so nicely because I was a woman.

"Sorry," he mouthed.

"It's alright. Good luck," I shouted giving him a little salute. He smiled and went back to work on John. I didn't look back as I walked my sore body up the ramp.

* * *

As I passed through the curtain, I saw Wade and Randy waiting.

"There's our girl!" Randy cooed. I walked over and gave them a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you! You did so amazing!" Wade said happily.

"Thank you guys! I can't believe I was just a part of the Royal Rumble!" I squealed.

"And in the final three no less!" Paul added from behind me. "That's my little ass kicker! You did me proud!"

"I know. I was just so close!"

"But you nailed it! Are you okay, Nicki?" Punk asked worried. "You took quite a few rough hits out there."

"I'll be fine," I assured him.

"Okay, promise me you'll go get it checked out."

"I will." He shot me a serious look.

"I'm serious, Nicki!" Punk warned.

"Don't you worry. I'll make sure she gets there," Wade promised.

"Thank you, Wade."

"No problem."

Just then John came through the curtain, boasting his rumble victory.

"This is what a winner looks like," he said cockily.

"No, this is what a winner looks like," I said gesturing to Punk. "You, sir, are a douche bag."

"Don't get mad you couldn't hang with the big boys. Go back to the Diva's division where you belong," John spat.

"You watch the way you fucking talk to her!" Wade said jumping in.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" he said getting in John's face.

"Wade, stop!" I said stepping in front of him.

"What? Why?"

"He's not worth it, he never was," I reassured him. Wade nodded.

"Okay, Nic. Let's go get you looked at by the doctor."

"Okay." I gave Punk a big kiss. "Kick some ass for me tonight."

"I will, Nicki," Punk said fired up.

I headed to the medic's station to get my body checked out. Taking a super kick, an AA, and a body slam in addition to all the normal beatings really took a toll. I was suddenly hoping I wouldn't get booked for a match at raw tomorrow.

I emerged twenty some minutes later. The mood in the halls was different somehow. I headed to my locker room and changed my clothes before going out and jumping on Punk's tour bus. I plopped down on the couch and began to read a book.

When Punk and Paul entered the bus awhile later, I immediately knew that he'd lost. I didn't say a word. I knew he didn't want to hear it . Even Paul was silent. We got on the road heading towards our Raw location for tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and got ready for the day. When I was done I went to the main area of the tour bus where Punk was sitting.

"Oh. You're up."

"Yeah, how are you holding up?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to get that title back. It was stolen from me and I'm getting it back."

"I knew you would," I said sitting next to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I want to talk to you about something…" he spat softly.

"You've got a game plan already?! What's the plan?" I asked a little excited to strategize.

"No, no, not anything to do with business. I just…." he sighed.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I spat angrily jumping to conclusions.

"Of course not. Just let me get this out, please Nicki," he said softly, strained.

"Okay. I'm listening."

"I just think we should take a break…."

"A break?"

"Yeah. I want to be with you Nicki. I love spending time with you and working together and everything. I'm all in…I just don't think you are."

"What do you mean? I've changed a lot in my life to make this work! Is this about the boys? Because Randy and Wade…"

"It's not the guys. They might not be my number one fans but I love that you have them in your life. They are great friends who look out for you, care for you, and want what's best for you. I love knowing you are taken care of, even though you don't need people to take care of you."

"Then what is it?" I asked, hurt in my voice.

"I'm just not convinced that I'm, that this, is what you want. I mean we clicked so fast and fit so naturally together that we kind of fell into this. As amazing as we are together, I feel like your whole heart isn't in this."

"So what exactly do you want?" I asked him.

"I want you to take a few days and think. If you want to be with me, we'll pick right back up and be together. But if you realize you want something else, I'll let you go. It'll suck but I'll do it. We can still try and be friends, I just want you to be happy."

"Okay. I guess. I just want you to know that I really love being with you, I love working with you. I would never have asked for this but if it's that important to you that I do, I'll do it." He nodded slowly in agreement.

Just like that, my world was once again a little disrupted, imperfect. I'd had all my ducks in a row, and in a matter of minutes, I was set loose in a sense. I had a few days of thinking ahead of me and I wasn't quite sure what I'd find once I started drudging through the thoughts in my head…

* * *

**I just want to thank you all for being so patient and such great readers. You guys are awesome! We are in the home stretch for this story, only four chapters left! So keep reading and see what happens to Nicolette and don't forget to comment to let me know what you think!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

By the time we'd made it to Raw, I was ready to run off the damn bus. After Punk put us on pause, we hit traffic, making an already awkward situation last a lot longer. We stayed separated the rest of the ride. He spent the rest of it perched in the bedroom so I kept out on the couch. I was relieved to get released from the bus for some alone time…until I had realized that I share a locker room with him.

The show began and trucked along rather uneventfully. I got scheduled for a match tonight which gave me something to focus on besides Punk. Being so heartbroken and at the same time furious wasn't a great combination. Luckily, my job is great stress relief. When it was about time for my match, I silently stood up and headed for the door.

"Nicolette? Wait up!" Paul bellowed.

"My match is in a few minutes…." I spat.

"Oh come on, we'll come along a root for you!"

"That's okay. I can go solo. I'm a big girl after all," I insisted. Paul eyed me strangely. He was usually an intuitive guy.

"You know what…I'm going to stay here. You two go ahead. Good luck, Nicki," Punk said a little withdrawn. I was silently greatful he decided to stay back. He'd be a distraction out there.

"Oh…okay," Paul said a little surprised. "Come on my little champion, let's get you to your match."

I grabbed my title and headed straight for the curtain. I didn't answer a single one of Paul's questions the entire way.

"Nicolette, I don't mean to pry but is something up? Because you and Punk seem a little off. Been off all day….Is it a fight? I'm sure he was being a jack ass but he'll apologize and it'll be fine," he said trying to be assuring. I just kept silent. "Oh come on! If something is going on with my clients I need to know!" He pleaded. "Nicolette! You stubborn woman! Will you just tell me what's going on?" We reached the curtain finally.

"You want to know 'what's up?' Punk wants a break. He wants me to decide if I'm all in or not. That is 'what's up'!" I spat, roughly handing Paul my Intercontinental title. He looked caught off guard.

"He was just upset after he was robbed of his title! He didn't mean it!" Paul spoke convincingly.

* * *

My music hit and I walked out onto the stage. I cracked my whip, with a huge smile pasted on my face. Some day's you just had to fake it. I sashayed down the ramp and slid into the ring. My opponent, Ted DiBiase, made his way down to the ring next.

The bell rang and Ted extended his hand to shake. People seemed to think that since I was a female, that they needed to be extra polite when trying to beat me up. This irked me even more. I slapped his hand away and immediately went on the offensive delivering a series of punches. I Irish whipped him into the corner, delivering some running knees into his face. I took his head and gave him a bulldog. He tried to get some offensive in, but the rage pumping through my veins didn't let him. I began to smash his head against the hard mat.

"Sparks! That's enough!" the ref spat. I raised my hands and backed up two steps. I waited until he rose to his feet before delivering a scissors kick. This annihilation lasted another three minutes before I got him down for a three count.

The referee reached for my hand to raise it but I swiped my hand away. I turned back to Dibiase. I helped him up and then tossed him out of the ring, over the second rope. I followed him out and grabbed a steel chair. Gripping it tightly, I began ramming it into the back and head. I was channeling all my anger and negative energy into this poor guy who didn't really do a damn thing to me.

"Uh, Nicolette! You've made your point!" my manager sing-songed nervously. I ignored him. A referee approached and yanked the chair from my hands. I shot him a dirty look. I knew I couldn't touch officials without getting punished. I'd been pushing limit's a lot lately. I bent down and yanked Ted up again. I shoved him into the ring post and he flew to the ground. "Officaials are coming down here! Will you knock it off?!" Paul reprimanded.

"Fuck off!" I spat venomously as I glanced up to see. referees coming from backstage to get me off of him. I looked up to see Paul staring in disbelief of my rampage. I ripped my belt from his hands and slammed it into Ted a little.

"Oh thank god!" I heard Paul shout. "Randy do something! She's lost her damn mind." I turned to see that Randy had run down here. I continued my attack anyways until his tan arms wrapped around my waist and yanked me clear off of Ted. As much as I wriggled, I couldn't free myself from his grasp. He turned me over and hoisted me over his shoulder and carried me like a bratty child, up the ramp and through the curtain.

* * *

"Will you put me down?" I whined once we were out of sight of the fans.

"Fine, but you are coming to my locker room to cool down a little," he reasoned.

"Okay, I will," I agreed. He slowly set me down and we walked all the way to the locker room in silence.

"So…what the hell was that?" he asked with a chuckle.

"That was pure aggression, Randall."

"Well yeah, I definitely noticed. But I know you, there had to be a reason you flew off the handle."

"There is but I don't want to talk about it at this second."

"Fair enough….you do know that your tantrum is going to be replayed at least four times by the end of the week on WWE programming…" he said amused.

"I'm sure it is. God, I make bad choices!" I said throwing my hands up.

"But they are just so entertaining for those around you!"

"You are welcome for the free show!" I said with a giggle.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah…yeah I'll be fine…"

"Need me to do anything?"

"Well….actually….there is something you could do…."

"What is it?"

"Can I crash with you tonight?" I asked softly. A smile crossed his face.

"Absolutely…I'm sure Punk will be thrilled about that!"

"Who cares? I'm not getting back on that damn bus tonight!"

"That's the attitude I remember!" he said with a laugh. "We should go out and grab drinks. We haven't done that in forever!"

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I could use some fun friend time!"

"I'll see if Sheamus wants to come with. The last time the three of us went out was a blast!"

"Perfect!"

* * *

The bar we ended up at wasn't too busy since it was a Monday night. The drinks were flowing and my mood had turned around quite a bit. Sheamus and Randy had a way of cheering me up with mindless fun.

"Let's play darts!" I challenged the boys.

"Alight, missy. I'm going to kick your arse!" Sheamus dared.

"Aw, how cute! You think you can beat me!"

"She's pretty good, man. Nicolette has dart boards in her game room in Tampa!" Randy said amused.

"Does that mean you are chicken, fella?" the Irishman taunted. Randy shook his head and grabbed his three darts.

We began to play. A few games and a few drinks later, I was feeling a buzz. We sat back down at a table.

"So lass, that was quite a beatin' you gave ol' DiBiase out there tonight!" Sheamus observed.

"Yeah, I have a temper problem!" I said a little loudly…a little drunkenly.

"Are you sure you aren't Irish? You really seem to like a pint and a fight almost as much as me!"

"I am a little Irish! Isn't there a little Irish in all of us?" I joked.

"I noticed you didn't accompany your boy toy to the ring tonight. Are you guys alright?" he asked concerned.

"Weeeellll…sort of. This morning, I woke up and he wanted to talk. He asked if we could put 'us' on pause," I spat. Alcohol sure had a way of busting down the walls I put up.

"What? That bastard!" Randy quipped. "Do you need me to kick his ass?"

"No, it's fine."

"Did he say why?"

"He didn't think I was all in. He wants me to think about what I want and decide if he's what I want."

"That is a bit strange of him…" Sheamus said surprised. He put a hand on my shoulder. "He must think there is somebody else in your heart."

"Oh, I don't think so…he might just want a way out and this way he is kind of off the hook."

"Knowing him…that probably isn't likely. He isn't a coward. Punk never wimps out or takes the easy way out," Randy said wisely. "I think the Wade thing bothers him."

"What Wade thing? Wade and I have never been involved sexually. We haven't even kissed on the lips before. Nothing," I protested.

"Maybe Punk sees something you don't," Randy shot back. "You guys have an obvious chemistry, maybe you just don't know if the sexual attraction is there because you guys don't do anything of that nature. A kiss can tell you a lot…"

"He's right, Nicolette. But either way , I just hope it all turns out the way you want it to, fella. No matter what you decide to do," the Irishman said supportively.

"Thank you," I said appreciatively. "What do ya think boys? Time to call it a night?" I said wanting to head back now that my head was all scrambled. They nodded and we walked/stumbled back to the hotel.

* * *

Randy and I made it up to his room and I plopped down on one of the queen sized beds. Randy removed his shirt and pants. He quickly slid on pajama pants and hopped into his bed.

"Tired?" I asked him.

"Exhausted! My schedule has been killer!"

"Whatever you say, old man!" I teased. "Us young folk aren't ready to collapse!"

"Oh shut up! I'm like three years older than you!" he shot back amused.

"Whatever you say."

"Stay up as long as you'd like. Just don't cause any trouble tonight, missy!"

"Me cause trouble?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, you!" he said with a chuckle. I walked over to his bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Randy."

"Night, Nic."

It didn't take long before he drifted off into a deep sleep. I was still quite buzzed and feeling restless. I grabbed the keycard and headed out into the hall. It was refreshing to get out and about. I wander for a little bit before I could feel my feet just leading the way up two floors. I knocked on room 729. The door opened. A groggy Wade Barrett came to the door, shirtless.

"Nic? Is everything alright?" he asked concerned, pulling the door shut behind him. I realized it was highly likely that he did it because Layla was in there.

"I uh…I just…." I sighed. "I wanted to see you…"

"At three in the morning?"

"I'm sorry…I just miss you," I whispered sadly.

"I miss you too, Nic. Are you sure you are fi-"

"I'm just…I should go," I said slowly taking a few steps away from the door.

"Nic…don't do this…come back here."

I stopped in my tracks. I took a breath and turned around. I walked towards him. Once I was right near him, I stood on my tip toes and grabbed his face with my hands. I collided our lips together. He seemed surprised but began to kiss back. I moved my hands to his waist. I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me close to him. His tongue entered my mouth, deepening the kiss. Then, I pulled away.

"Shit…I-I-I really have to go," I said flustered, I quickly tried to get out of there.

"Nic! Stop! Come back!" he called down the hall.

I couldn't bear to look back at him, even for a second as I got onto the elevator. I rushed back into Randy's room and climbed into bed. It was then that I allowed my tears to fall…

* * *

**I just want to thank you all for being so patient and such great readers. You guys are awesome! We are in the home stretch for this story, only three chapters left! So keep reading and see what happens to Nicolette and don't forget to comment to let me know what you think!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

I groggily woke up the next morning. I immediately groaned, feeling a distinct throbbing in my head. In hindsight, perhaps I'd over done the alcohol last night. But that was just like me, going overboard.

"Morning sunshine!" I heard Randy's deep voice tease.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"A little hung over this morning?"

"Absolutely."

"I thought so," he said chuckling. "There's aspirin on the nightstand."

"Thank you." I reached over and grabbed the bottle. I opened it and dumped two pills into my hand. I tossed them into my mouth and swallowed them.

"So are you sure you are going to be okay?" he asked a little worried.

"What do you mean? I've had hangover before," I said with a chuckle.

"No no the hangover, I meant with the Punk stuff. I know you were pretty upset about it last night. Are you sure you are okay, because if not you could always come to St. Louis with me," he offered. I smiled at the gesture.

"Thank you for the generous offer but I'll be fine. I'll just go back home to Tampa for a few days. Relax and recharge. Nicolette Sparks will be raring to go, like new again at Raw next week."

"Okay, if you're sure. I just know how you can get a little crazy when stuff isn't going to well. Usually Wade is watching over you so I don't worry. Right now, things between you guys are weird so you've kind of been on your own. I just want you to know I'm here if you need me, for anything."

"Randy, you are such a good guy. I'm lucky to have a friend like you. But don't worry, I'm sure I'll be completely fine. If I need you I'll give you a call."

"Sounds like a plan. Have fun in Tampa."

"I will."

* * *

Only I didn't go home to Tampa. As a creature of habit, my first instinct was to run to my oasis, my home away from him, the ranch in San Antonio. It was the perfect place to reflect on my life with little to no interruptions. It would be nice to figure out the Punk stuff and digest the disaster that occurred at Wade's door last night. I wouldn't be bothered by friends because nobody knew where it was. An added bonus being that when I was isolated on the ranch, I didn't get into the shenanigans I seemed to keep getting myself into.

When I stepped out of the car and into the warm Texas air, I immediately felt relief. I walked up the driveway and entered the house.

"Is that who I think it is?" I heard Jessie squeal with excitement.

"I sure hope so!" I said opening my arms to give her a big hug. "How's the ranch been? Everything running smoothly?"

"Surprisingly yes. The horses are healthy, the house is fine, the barn is fine. No problems."

"Glad to know one thing is going smoothly!" I joked.

"I'm sure more is going well, Ms. Intercontinental champion!" she said assured.

"Okay, a few things are going just fine," I relented.

"So what brings you out here, Nic? Your trips out here have grown far and few in-between…"

"Just a little stressed. I don't really want to talk about it right now," I said dismissively.

"Oh. Okay. What's on the agenda for the day?"

"I think I'm going to saddle up Jagger and go for a ride."

"That'll be good. He misses you and It'll do you some good too."

* * *

**Three days later…**

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _My rifle fired at the targets on my property.

"Nicolette Sparks! How long are you going to be doing this?" Jessie scolded as she marched across the lawn. I lowered my gun and took a sip off scotch from my glass. I knew I was quite a mess the last few days but she'd been patient.

"I'm done when I'm done, Jess," I said simply.

"You've been out here shooting for over an hour. Why don't you come up near the house and sit by the pool and I'll grab you some lunch?" She suggested.

"I'm not really hungry. I'm content doing this," I insisted although slurring a little bit.

"Honey, all you've had today is toast and scotch. You need to eat something to soak up all that booze, dear."

"How about we compromise? I'll stop shooting and I'll keep drinking the scotch by the pool."

"Fine." I knew she was right but I just couldn't do it exactly her way. I had to argue for some reason.

I grabbed my things and walked with Jessie up to the house. I handed her my gun and she went to put it in my gun cabinet. I went to my room and put on a bikini before plopping down in a lawn chair poolside. Jessie reemerged a little while later with some food- a sandwich, some chips, and a glass of lemonade. She didn't say anything as she placed it gently on the side table next to me. She quickly went back inside. I waited five minutes or so before I began to eat the food. I knew she was likely watching from the window and probably had a self satisfied grin on her face. I was stubborn but she always knew how to handle me. I immediately began to feel a little less fuzzy headed as the food began to absorb some of the booze. I closed my eyes absorbing the rays. The Texas sun felt delightful as it hit my skin. I immediately felt relaxed. I don't know if it was the excessive lack of sleep, the scotch, or the sun but I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke upon hearing the sound of an aluminum can opening. I soberly opened my eyes immediately a little confused. I had remove my sunglasses in order to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. I had a visitor.

"Hey darlin', want a beer?" he said with a smile. I laughed.

"Hell yeah!" He tossed me one and I opened it. "What brings you here, lovely ex-husband of mine?"

"Just wanted to see your beautiful face…."

"And?"

"Well seeing that body is nice too," he joked motioning to my bikini clad body.

"And?"

"Alright, alright, you caught me. I came to check in on you."

"I'm fine, Steve. Thank you for your concern."

"Bullshit. I saw that display of yours on Raw. You were an absolute animal the way you tore into DiBiase. That rage only breaks out of you when you are beyond pissed. I know something is going on with you," he said seriously.

"I'm sorry for creating such a disturbance on your show. I just lost my cool for a moment. More importantly, I have it under control. No worries, Steve."

"Is it that Punk kid? I will not hesitate to open a can of whoop ass on him," he said testily.

"It's complicated really."

"Well spill it. sweetheart."

"Fine. He wants to continue dating me but get this, he asked me for a pause."

"What the hell is a damn pause?"

"A break. He wants me to decide whether or not I want to continue the relationship. Punk is convinced that I'm not 'all in'," I spat a little angrily.

"Maybe that man is smarter than I thought," Steve mused with a small chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded. I was a little taken back by his response. It wasn't what I would have expected from him.

"It means that Punk is right. You aren't fully, completely in the relationship. You honestly think you are, I believe that fully. You just don't realize that there is a small portion of you that isn't in it, that holds out."

"Hold out for what?" Steve shot me a look. "For what?"

"Like you don't know…." he said shaking his head.

"Is this about Wade?"

"Bingo!"

"Its always about Wade with you. You blame him for too much," I said defending my best friend.

"With all due respect, as the man who was married to a woman who wasn't all in, I'm an expert." This time it was me who shot him a look. "It's true. At first I thought it would go away but it didn't. Over time it eats at you. It's hard to be with somebody who always puts you second. In your heart Wade was always number one."

"I didn't put you second!"

"At first you did. Then you make decisions putting me first but then I always felt like you resented me for it, especially after you guys stopped talking after that fight. You blamed me for the rift in your friendship. I blamed him for the rift in our marriage. There was a lot of resentment. Punk is smart to put it all out there now. It'll save you both time and hurt in the long run."

"I guess you might be right. So I should let Punk loose?" I asked him sadly.

"Probably, unless you find a way to rectify the Wade problem."

"How can I rectify that? He's not a problem."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"I don't see why not?" I said with a nervous giggle. I had no idea what this honesty would reveal.

"When we decided to divorce, I was devastated. I didn't know what I was going to do next. But you, I thought I knew exactly what you were going to do next…."

"Which was?"

"I honestly thought that within a year of our divorce being finalized, I'd receive your engagement announcement. I was preparing to get this card declaring what I already knew, that you and Wade belonged together," he said gently.

"What? That is ridiculous! I had no intention of doing that after our divorce. It took me a long time to date after that. You are a tough act to follow," I said giving his hand a squeeze. A smile crossed his lips.

"Don't you forget it!" he joked. "But seriously, why hasn't anything occurred between the two of you? As much as it pains me to admit it, you guys seem perfect for each other…"

"Well we hadn't ever gone there to even know if there was anything beyond friendship there…" I said wistfully.

"Hadn't? So that means you have now?" Steve asked seriously.

"After Raw on Monday I went drinking with Randy and everybody's favorite Irishman…" I began slowly. "They said that you never know if you have that sizzle with somebody unless you've kissed them. After we came back to the hotel, I wasn't tired so I went for a walk. Somehow, I ended up knocking on Wade's door. He answered and then out of nowhere, I laid a kiss right on him! I'm kind of mortified."

"Well what did he do when you kissed him?"

"What do you mean what did he do?" I spat a little irritated. He obviously wasn't getting the seriousness of this problem.

"Nicolette, did he look repulsed or did he kiss you back?" I was silent a moment. I replayed the encounter in my head.

"I…I guess he kissed me back. Oh…my…god…he kissed me back," I said and then it dawned on me. He didn't mind me drunkenly throwing myself at him.

"There you go! He seems in. I guess it just comes down to you. Do you wanna make a go of it?"

"It was just a kiss. It doesn't mean he's in love with me or anything. Besides, he is dating Layla right now. So nothing is going to happen," I said decisively.

"That's not the Nicolette I know," he said shaking his head.

"What do you mean? I'm being a mature adult."

"No, you are bitching out. I'm not saying this as your ex-husband, but as your friend. The Nicolette I know, knows what she wants and goes for it, balls to the wall. She doesn't sit her dwindling her thumbs wondering if she should do something. Things have already become odd between you. What do you really have to lose?" Steve challenged. I gritted my teeth. He was right and he knew it.

"I'll keep that in mind I guess," I said cryptically. He smiled knowing I wouldn't admit how right he was.

"That's all I ask. I just want you to be happy just like I am."

"I appreciate that Steve. You are such a sweetheart."

"Don't go spreading that around, I have an image to protect," he said with a wink.

We said our goodbyes and he headed on home. He'd given me a lot to think about. I just had to decide what I was willing to do. I had so much to consider: me, Punk, and Wade. I didn't want anybody to get hurt but in the end didn't we all deserve happiness? I had a lot on my shoulders at this moment. Time to put on my big girl panties and deal with it…

* * *

**I just want to thank you all for being so patient and such great readers. You guys are awesome! We are in the home stretch for this story, only two more chapters left! So keep reading and see what happens to Nicolette and don't forget to comment to let me know what you think!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Wade**

I landed in Texas for the next Raw taping tomorrow night. I swiftly grabbed my bags from baggage claim and wasted no time climbing into my rental car. It was a really sunny day out which was a refreshing change of pace from the rain of the last city. I rolled down the windows and let the dry, warm, Texas air blow in and fill the car. It was a necessary relief from the frigid air conditioned air of the airport. I could see how Nic loved spending time in this state, the weather was lovely. I drove the twenty minutes to the hotel. I tossed my bags in the corner and sat down on the bed, admittedly a little jetlagged. I decided to check Twitter. It was blowing up. My jaw dropped. Punk and Nicolette had released some sort of statement. I clicked the link that took me to the announcement.

"_We would like to announce that we have decided to part ways romantically and professionally. This was a mutual decision that didn't come easily for either of us. We hope to put this behind us and to remain the good friends we have always been to one another. We look forward to what lays ahead for both of us and wish each other the best. The two of us would like to ask for privacy on this matter moving forward. Thank you all for your cooperation."_

I was absolutely flabbergasted. I didn't see this coming at all. They'd seemed so solid lately, a power couple of sorts. I couldn't fathom what had happened to change that. Although I wasn't particularly saddened by the news, I thought that she is likely to be pretty upset. I wasn't sure whether this occurred before or after her visit to my room Monday night but I hoped Nic was okay. I immediately debated whether I should call or text her to check on her. I was startled by the sound of my phone vibrating on the nightstand. I almost assumed it would be Nicolette. I picked it up to read the message. It wasn't Nicolette, instead it was from the Texas rattlesnake himself.

"_Are you at the hotel yet?" _It read.

"_Just arrived. Why?" _I texted back.

I was a little puzzled why a man who never really liked me much cared where I was. Granted, he was also currently my general manager so that could have something to do with it. I waited for the return text. Minutes passed and still no reply. A knock sounded on my door. I stood up and walked over to answer it. Once I swung the door open, my eyes laid upon Steve.

"Hello. What a surprise. I wasn't expecting you," I said dryly.

"Yeah, yeah. Put on your shoes, you're coming with me," he said decisively.

"What? Why? Where are we going?" I asked very confused.

"Does it matter? Just grab some god damn shoes!" he insisted. I decided to indulge him. The last thing I wanted to do was piss off my GM and the volitale Texas Rattlesnake. I put on shoes, grabbed my cell phone, and followed him down the hallway.

He didn't say a word as he lead me through the hotel and out to the parking lot. Unsurprisingly a big truck in the lot was his. I silently climbed in and we began heading down the road. He drove through town and soon we headed into the more rural area.

"May I ask where in the hell we're going now?" I asked finally.

"You'll see."

"You driving me out into the middle of nowhere to murder me or something are you?" I joked.

"Probably not….if you play your cards right..."he said cryptically. I looked at him a little concerned. "Relax, Barrett, we're just taking a little trip."

"Of all people, why did you bring me on this 'little trip'. You've never really been a big fan of me," I said honestly.

"You're right, Wade, but it was mostly due to circumstance. I think I would have liked you a lot more if things had been different at the time we met," he said referring to Nicolette.

"Yeah, I guess you are kinda right on that."

"I know you're a good guy. That's why I love knowing you are there for Nic. To be there for her. That's a part of the reason why I wanted to bring you out here, to let bygones be bygones. To make up for the way things went back then. I never meant to come between you and Nicolette's relationship back then."

"Likewise, Steve. I never wanted to be a rift in your marriage," He nodded with a small grin on his face.

"I guess we were just too men trying to love one woman. It just never works out for everybody involved. There just wasn't enough space for us both to coexist so deeply in her life. I know things have been different between you guys lately. Do yourself a favor and don't let her get too far from you…" he warned.

* * *

He finally made a turn onto what looked like a private driveway. In the far off distance, I saw a ranch. As it drew closer, I noticed a pasture with horses and big barn. It was a beautiful property. Finally, we reached the house and he turned the truck off.

"We're here," he announced happily.

"This is absolutely stunning!" I marveled.

"You're damn right it is," he said with a chuckle. "I've got to grab something out of the back of the truck. Why don't you head over to the door?"

"Alright. You sure you don't need help?"

"I'll be fine."

I got out of the car and began walking towards the big wooden porch. Suddenly, I heard the the truck rev and start up.

"What the hell?" I yelled confused. This man may truly be insane. I had no idea where I was out here.

"Good luck, Barrett!" He shouted with a chuckle as he sped back down the driveway.

I stood befuddled by what just occurred. Here I was, standing on somebody's property in the middle of freaking nowhere. I snapped back around to look at the house upon hearing the door open. A tan woman with brown hair and a cowboy hat walked towards me.

"Finally, I meet the one and only Wade in the flesh!" She said excitedly.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I asked politely. Her voice did sound awfully familiar.

"Well, sort of. My name is Jessie," she said extending her hand. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Jessie….oh my god! This is Nicolette's ranch isn't it!?" I said coming to a very big realization. She smiled and nodded.

"Right you are dear."

"I -uh…I really shouldn't be here. This place is like her sanctuary. She keeps it private for a reason. I wouldn't want to impose on her privacy."

"Don't worry about that. Let me show you around," she insisted.

"Alright," I agreed hesitantly.

I followed her into the house. The decorations were all very Nic. I couldn't help but smile when I saw that the walls held frames with all kinds of pictures, much like her house in Vegas. A hefty majority of the photos were of the two of us, naturally, since the two of us spent so much time together. They jogged some awfully wonderful memories of a time so much less complicated. Jessie continued down the hallway and we passed a room full of comics.

"These are Punks aren't they? She let him have a room?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It's Nicolette's collection. Punk's never been here, Wade. You know she invites nobody here…besides Steve. But that's only because he already knew where it was." I nodded, a bit relieved.

"I had no idea she even read these."

"That's Nic for ya," she mused. "I want to show you something."

I followed her into a room that was covered in wrestling memorabilia. I looked around in amazement of the odd assortment of things lining the room.

"Wow…"

"I know, right? The closet is full of wrestling T-shirts she's collected. Fun fact, she owns every single merch shirt you've had since joining the WWE. Those action figures….she only collects the ones of her friends and she gets every new one. She keeps the posters of WWE Pay per views that you guys have participated in. That girl is quite a collector. But mostly she's' always been very proud of you and your accomplishments and wanted to save pieces of your success."

"I can't believe she does all of this. I mean, I don't even collect this much of my stuff…."

"She knows you don't. That's a part of the reason why she does it. If you ever want that stuff, she'll have it here for you. She's more thoughtful than she appears sometimes."

"I've always known that. I'm just amazed. It's just such a grand gesture. I can't help but be touched."

"You may think she comes out here to get away from everything, including you, but that's not true at all. You, Wade, are never very far from her mind when she's here. Everytime she's been here she tells me all kinds of stories and tribulations about you guys. Honestly, I've heard so much about you that I feel like I have been the one to know you fourteen years!" Jessie said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry I'm not more interesting," I joked.

"You are plenty interesting. Trust me, I've been thoroughly fascinated for years anyways." I chuckled a little embarrassed as I followed her into the back yard of the house. I began to hear gun shots in the distance.

"What the hell is that? Should we call the police?" I said startled. Jessie burst out into laughter. "What is so funny? This seems serious!"

"That's just Nicolette," she dismissed with a flick of the wrist.

"What is she doing with a damn gun?"

"She likes to shoot. Got quite a shot on her too. Nic is one dangerous woman! Don't piss her off when she's in possession of a firearm."

"My god! You never mentioned Nicolette was actually here! She won't be pleased to see me here…unless she told you to get me here…." Jessie shook her head.

"No, she has no idea that you are here at the ranch today. Bringing you here was Steve's idea."

"Oh my god. She is going to kill me for just showing up here!" I said a little paniced. "Why in the world did you bring me here?"

"Calm down, Wade. You and I both know that Nicolette doesn't always handle her emotions well. This place was her way to deal with things privately or to avoid them all together for the past handful of years. When she bought this place, she really needed that."

"And you don't think she does anymore?"

"I honestly don't. She rarely even comes here anymore. When in crisis she's been turning to friends. She goes running with someone instead of alone. She takes people to Vegas, she runs to you, or takes a trip home with a friend… I think she's ready to open this place up like she's opened herself up. I don't think she wants to hide anymore, Wade. Especially from you."

"So what, I'm supposed to ambush her?"

"Something like that…I just haven't seen her this down in a long time. Since signing with the WWE, she's usually gone to you for support. But i'm guessing she hasn't. She isn't talking to me about anything either. I need you to talk to her. If you don't, I have doubt that she'll make it to Raw tomorrow night," Jessie said seriously. I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Jesus! How bad is she?"

"She's been drunk pretty much all day, most days since she's been here. Hardly talks to me. The only person she talked to was Steve. Otherwise, just small talk and then she isolates. Go get our girl back!" She begged.

"I'll talk to her. But if she is furious with me, I blame you!" I warned.

"Absolutely! Thank you! Now lets go get you on a horse."

"A horse?"

"That's how we get around here!" She said with a chuckle.

* * *

**Nicolette**

I shot fiercely at the targets for awhile. Eventually I tired of it. I put down my gun and plopped down onto the bench nearby. The view from that spot was beautiful as the sun began to set. It was one of my favorite places to sit at this time of evening, content and lost in thought. Even on the toughest of days this place made me feel just a little bit better. My trusty horse, Jagger, was also content to just mull around nibbling the grasses. I heard the sound of hooves in the distance. Jagger got a little nervous, he began moving around aimlessly. The hoove step sound grew louder and louder as it neared. I didn't turn to get a look at the culprit. I heard the rider dismount from the horse and approach me.

"Jessie, I'm not drunk, so fuck off!" I said waving her off.

"Well, that's no way to greet a guest!" a deep, rich voice mused. I snapped my head around.

"Wade?!" My heart began to race as I laid eyes on him and a smile crossed my lips. He broke out into a grin. I immediately got up and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him, giving him the biggest hug I could muster. He in turn, squeezed me back. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other. I fought to hold back tears. Somehoe, I managed to hold them off. "No offense, but what the hell are you doing here?" I said as he released me.

"I was duped into coming here. Your ex-husband brought me here under false pretenses and then drove off!" he said with a chuckle. I released a small laugh.

"That SOB!" I mused shaking my head. "I'm glad you're here actually…"

"Really?"he asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

"I...I heard about you and Punk…I'm really sorry, Nic," he said softly.

"No, you aren't."

"No, I really am sorry. Honestly, I'm not disappointed to hear it though."

"Jerk!" I joked. "I guess he just wasn't the right guy for me," I said with a shrug.

"I could have told you that one!" he teased.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. It was obvious that he wasn't the kind of man you needed."

"And what kind of man do I need?" I challenged. Another smile formed across his lips. Seeing him smile made me smile. He stepped towards me.

"Me," he whispered as he collided his lips with mine. A wave of electricity shit through my body. I immediately wrapped my arms back around him. Our lips staying attached to one another's as if it were the most natual thing in the world. Then I came to a realizatrion and I slowly pulled away.

"Wait, what about Layla?" I asked suddenly remembering the British dancer for a moment.

"You don't need to worry about her. I broke it off with her," he said dismissively.

"You didn't tell me that! When?"

"Tuesday. The morning after your late night visit."

"Oh… I'm so sorry if I-"

"No, don't apologize. In that moment, when you kissed me….I realized what I think a part of me always kind of knew, that you and I are and always were meant to be together. It may have taken us dating people we only _thought_ might be the one for us to realize that we'd already found the loves of our lives."

"I was hoping you'd say something like that…" I said wiping a tear from my cheek. "I've been so conflicted for so long. I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize that I don't just love you, I'm in love with you. On some level, I think I always was."

"I love you too," he said giving me a kiss on the forehead. "So what do ya say? Wanna make a go of it?"

"I don't think there is anything in the world I'd like more," I said staring up at him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and we stared out at the Texan sun setting in the distance. For the first time in quite awhile everything felt right.

* * *

**Finally, right!?**

**I just want to thank you all for being so patient and such great readers. You guys are awesome! We are in the home stretch for this story, only one final chapter left! So keep reading and see how it ends and don't forget to comment to let me know what you think!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything related to the WWE. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**8 months later…**

I sat nervously at my vanity as I applied another layer of red lipstick to my lips in the mirror. When I was done, I looked intently at my reflection. My blonde hair was in big waves. I'd never felt prettier, never felt happier.

"You ready for that veil yet, Sweetheart?" Jessie asked as she entered the room. A big proud smile across her lips. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Yeah, I think I am." She walked over to me and gently began to pin the small white veil onto my hair.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," she marveled.

"Thank you. I just…I never thought I'd be doing this. You know, getting married a_ second_ time!"

"Well, maybe the second time's the charm!" Jessie assured me.

"I sure hope so! I'm not doing this a third time!" I joked.

"I'm 110% sure that this will be your last wedding….that Wade will be your last love. What you guys have is real. You two have the kind of love that us single gals can only hope to replicate or even have half of what you have."

"You'll get your happy ending too. I'm sure of it!" I assured her.

"You're sweet but let me worry about gettin' you hitched first!" she said with a chuckle.

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

A soft yet persistent knocking sounded on the heavy wooden door.

"Who is it?" Jessie bellowed.

"It's Randy!"

"Okay, come on in," she said decisively. The door slowly opened. Randy appeared and immediately began to grin. It seemed so weird to see him in a tux.

"Look at you," he said slowly shaking his head.

"I clean up nice don't I?" I asked playfully.

"That you do. You make such a beautiful and breathtaking bride, Nicolette. Wade is one lucky bastard!"

"Damn right!" I said with a chuckle.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm just so damn nervous all of a sudden! That's normal right? Its gotta be normal!" I rambled quickly, figetting with my hair.

"Relax, Nic! It's absolutely, perfectly normal to be a little nervous about getting married," Randy said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you really believe that or are you just saying that?"

"I actually believe that. You are making a lifelong commitment! That is quite serious. For most people, the fact that many marriages don't last would be a big deterrent. But for you…you and Wade have been by each others sides for what, 14-15 years? That's already been about half of your lifetime so far. So the rest of your lives doesn't seem so unreasonable does it?" he said softly.

"I suppose your right," I said with a small smile. "Thank you for this pep talk…How's Wade holding up?" I asked curiously.

"Wow, you managed to wait a whole five minutes to ask! I'm impressed and surprised by your self discipline!"he joked. "But Wade...well he's doing just about as well as you are. He's a bit nervous as well. But I'm pretty sure that one look at you, will be assurance enough."

"I would hope so. I couldn't handle it if he was a runner!"

"A runaway groom?!" he chuckled. "I think he'd be too scared to run. You'd come after his British ass with a vengence!"

"Of course I would."

"Naturally…of course we were all more worried that you'd be the runner…."

"What? Why?!" I spat.

"Track record mostly. You often run away from things, missy!" he pointed out.

"Touché! But where would I run too? I'm already here at the ranch!" I giggled.

"That's a fair point."

"Duh! I'm smart!"

"Yeah, I suppose you are. On that note, Ms. Smartie Pants, I better get going. I have best man duties to fulfill. I'll see you out there."

"Bye Randy!" I called out as he left the room. I took a deep breath.

"Nic, do you need me to get you anything?" Jessie asked.

"Scotch! The good stuff...ya know from my special stash!" I said with a giggle.

"Alright but I'm only allowing you one glass before the ceremony!" She warned.

"Fine!"

* * *

Ten minutes later I was calmly sipping on my scotch, when once again the door was knocked on.

"Who is it?" Jessie bellowed again.

"It's Wade," the voice boomed. My heart immediately began to race.

"Barrett! It is bad luck to see the Bride before the wedding!" Jessie scolded. I heard him chuckle.

"I know, I know. I just have something important for my bride," he said softly. "I'm just going to slide it under the door." A big yellow envelope slipped under the door. I walked over and picked it up.

"What is it?" I asked through the door.

"You'll see."

I opened the envelope and pulled out the pages inside.

"Oh my god!"

"What is it?" Jessie asked panicked.

"A letter from Maxwell…my brother. He's been gone from us twelve years…" I marveled. I turned to the door. "How did you…."

"I found the letter in a box of things he'd given to me before he passed. When he died, I couldn't bear to look in the box. But when we moved in together, I found the box and looked inside it. This envelope had a sticky note on it that read: _For Nicki on her wedding day_. I wasn't able to deliver it on your first wedding. I hope getting it on the second one is alright."

"Wow," I said breathlessly as I just stared at his handwriting on the page. It'd been so long since I'd seen it. I took a deep breath and began to read it.

"_Nicki,_

_I'm writing this because today the doctors have told me that this is it. There is nothing more they can do for me. It's over for me. I can't help but think about all the things I'm going to miss out on. One of those things being your wedding. I'd always envisioned that I'd be the one to give you, my one and only little sister, away in your big beautiful white dress. I thought I would be there to have a stern talking with whoever was man enough to try and tame such a boisterous spirit. I won't be there to playfully threaten him not to break your heart or I'll break his face. It breaks my heart to know that these brotherly duties will go unfulfilled on your special day._

_I wish you a life and a love full of happiness and joy. I hope that the man you marry today is not only the love of your life but your best friend, your partner. I probably will never have met the man you will spend your life with. Personally, I'm rooting for Wade. Nic, don't pretend I didn't watch the two of you shooting each other lovely dovey glances in my hospital room for the past few months! I made him promise to look after you after I'm gone. Hopefully he's followed through on his promise although I find it hard to believe that he wouldn't. The guy is totally in love with you! The men in your life better watch out for him!_

_But seriously it doesn't matter to me who the groom is. I just want you to know one thing. Just know that although I'm not physically there, that I'm with you today, just like everyday. I love you so much, Nicki. I'm so proud of you._

_Love your big brother,_

_Maxwell Sparks."_

A tear ran down my cheek but I broke out into a big smile. It meant a lot to get that note today.

"Are you alright, love?" Wade asked softly through the door.

"Yeah, yeah I am. I'm so glad you found this."

"I am too. I knew it would mean a lot to you. The two of you were so close and its so terrible that he isn't here with us today. That's the one thing I wish I could change about today. He was the thing that brought us together. He should be here."

"I miss him so much," I whispered.

"I miss him a lot too."

"I love you," I said softly through the door.

"I love you too. I'll see you out there. I'll be the devilishly handsome one in a tux at the other end of the aisle," he said smoothly.

"I look forward to it," I said with a beeming smile.

* * *

He left the door and I scrambled to touch my makeup up. Jessie was adjusting her bridesmaid dress. She handed me my bouquet.

"I think you're all set, Nicolette," she said decidedly with a little excited squeal.

"I think you are right. I'm ready."

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, a happy tear in her eye. "Let's get you married."

We were getting married at my ranch in San Antonio at the very spot we decided to 'make a go of it' at. This required the wedding participants to drive from the house down to the wedding area. Jessie, my only bridesmaid, Randy, the best man, and my lovely groom all loaded up and drove down to the site.

Once they were on their way, I emerged and got into the pickup parked and waiting for me.

"Heard you needed a handsome man to give you away," Steve said sweetly.

"That I do. I'm glad you agreed to do this."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world and I could be more honored to be giving you away."

Steve helped me up into the vehicle and got my dress to fit into the truck. This was quite a feat since wedding dresses were often quite large and mine was no exception. He closed the door and then climbed into the driver's seat.

"I hate to admit it but I have to say, you look even more beautiful as a bride the second time around," Steve said with a grin. I smiled a big smile back at him.

"Thank you, Steve," I said reaching over and giving his hand a squeeze.

"You're welcome, darlin'," he said starting the truck.

We drove slowly down to where the wedding was staged. It was a small wedding, with less than 50 people here. Although it was small, everybody we wanted to be there was. Many of the attendents were other superstars like Sheamus, various ex-Nexus members like Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater, even Punk and Heyman were in attendence. A wooden arch with flowers stood down the aisle. Wade and Randy stood dapper in their suits. Jessie stood on the other side of the arch with flowers.

Steve turned off the truck and got out. He adjusted his suit as he walked over to my side and opened the door. He offered me his hand. I took it and he ushered me out of the truck. The traditional bride entrance song began to play. I took Steve's arm and we walked down the aisle. I couldn't help but stare at Wade. He looked so very handsome in his tux. The biggest grin adorned his face. I couldn't help but happily smile back.

Finally we reached the end of the aisle. Wade walked over to meet us. Steve gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"She's all yours, Wade!" Steve said confidently. "Good luck!" The crowd laughed at the exchange. It was a little unconventional for a first husband to give the bride away to the soon to be second husband.

"Thank you, Steve!" Wade replied. The two of them shook hands before Wade grabbed my hand. Together we walked up to the wedding officiate.

"We gather here today to join Wade Barrett and Nicolette Sparks in holy matrimony…"

* * *

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Wade Barrett!" The DJ announced as we walked into the big event tent and onto the dance floor. Our friends cheering and clapping. The music began and Wade spun me around to face him. We began our first dance.

"I can't believe we did it! After all this time!" I squealed.

"It's a little surreal," he admitted. "I've waited my entire life for this day."

"Me too."

"You know, a part of me knew the day that we met that we would have something really special. Little 15 year old Nic was sitting on her couch braces on her teeth, a mane of blonde hair around her face that held an angry expression. Even then I knew."

"Oh, you did not!" I said with a chuckle.

"It's true. That day I laid eyes on you, you put my heart in a stranglehold and I haven't been able to break the hold since. To be honest, I never really wanted too," he said staring deep into my eyes. A big grin crossed my lips.

"I love you so very much, Mr. Barrett."

"I love you too, Mrs. Barrett…"

"Oh, I love the way that sounds," I whispered.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, call me that again."

"Mrs. Barrett," he whispered.

"Perfect," I murmured before crashing my lips onto his.

* * *

**Epilogue **

Our marriage was a lasting one.

Wade and I happily continued our wrestling careers in the WWE for many more years. I wrestled for five more years following the wedding before having to take a hiatus due to becoming pregnant with our twin boys. We took our family on the road with us for the years up until the boys went to school. Then I was forced down to part time managerial stus and finally I retired from the business at age of 40. Longer thn most women in the business. Wade wrestled on until a ripe middle age. The WWE was the last company we worked for. There was no other place we'd rather be

We both accomplished a lot in the remainders of our careers. Wade finally was able to capture world championship gold. He help both the WWE championship and the World Heavyweight championship several times. I went on to hold the Intercontinental title an additional four times, the U.S. Championship twice, and the tag team titles 5 different times (Three with Randy, once with Wade, and once with Sheamus).

Post retirement, we both became hall of famers, being inducted the same year by our good friend Randy. We lived in our house in Tampa. We frequented trips to both the Vegas house and the ranch. Our boys grew up to be wrestlers just like us. Trained by their parents, Randy, and good ol' Uncle Steve. Not to mention they had the shot of their mom with a shotgun. They had Wade's look and my attitude and we coluldn't have been prouder.

Our lives were happy, hectic, and full of love. I wouldn't have changed a damn thing…

* * *

**There it is, the final chapter of Stranglehold! I just want to thank you all for being such patient and wonderful readers. You guys are amazing! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. I'm sad that it's over but I can't wait to start some new stories. Keep an eye out for new stuff!**

**Thank you all so much!**


End file.
